


Build Me Up (Break Me Down)

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (comment on dit ça en anglais), (enfin les 2 ans normaux), (j'ai failli oublier), (mais ce n'est pas du tout une summer fic pleine de joie et de soleil), (mais vous aviez compris), (si on veut), Age Difference, Alors il n'y en a pas, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beaches, C'est pas le chef d'oeuvre du siècle, Children, Dark Past, Depression, Erk c'est pas moi qui vais écrire du Teenage/Student ou autre adulte/jeunot, Fluff, Foyer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry est sous sa responsabilité, Homophobia, I Love You All, Je voulais écrire du sexe Ziall mais c'est du point de vue de Louis, Lies, Louis est une sorte de moniteur, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, Parce que j'aime pas le voyeurisme, Phobias, Pour être honnête, Sea, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Summer, Summer Camp, TRUST NO ONE, Underage du coup, Water, ZIALL C'EST LA VIE QUAND MEME
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 122,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a peur de l'eau ; il ne parle pas à grand monde, mais il n'est pas dépressif. Harry aime la peinture ; il vit dans un foyer pour jeunes difficiles, mais n'a rien à se reprocher. Ils se rencontrent lors d'un voyage à Brighton. Entre eux, l'attraction est immédiate. Ils ont trois semaines pour s'apprivoiser. Dommage que Louis soit encadrant, et Harry encore mineur. Mais ça, ce n'est que le cadet de leurs soucis. La vraie question, c'est : où ça mène, quand on aime quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? Ou pire : quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrive, quand tout le monde ment. </p><p>Featuring : Liam le sauveur, et Zayn & Niall en couple dégoulinant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH J'AI VU LES BOYS HIER OH MON DIEU JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN TRANSE.
> 
> ;)
> 
> (Je ne savais pas comment commencer, parfaite introduction non ? C'était ça, ou « merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette page »)
> 
> Me revoilà, avec une mini-fiction cette fois ! Enfin, mini. Tout est relatif. Il y aura 6 ou 7 chapitres (je ne sais pas encore, cela dépend de la longueur de passages pas encore écrits) et un épilogue. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le DIMANCHE (personne ne poste ce jour-là je crois, laissons le vendredi à Zarah), prenez-en note si vous comptez me suivre (et je l'espère):) Je ne pourrai sans doute pas tenir tout l'été à ce rythme, il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster, ou ce qui serait plus problématique, écrire à temps. Je vous en informerai alors sur Twitter mais je ferai mon possible pour mener cette fiction à terme sans délais infernaux.
> 
> Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose comme House On a Hill. Bon, il y aura quelques éléments étranges (si vous êtes forts vous pourrez les repérer dès le premier chapitre :p) mais vraiment ça sera ancré dans la réalité. Si vous cherchez de l'originalité transcendante, passez votre chemin. Ce n'est pas très original. Même pas du tout, surtout avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Je dirais que c'est une fiction « à l'anglaise », il y a un peu cet esprit, si vous lisez des fictions en anglais sur AO3 vous reconnaîtrez (je m'excuse d'avance si vous voyez des réminiscences de certaines, ça m'arrive parfois, même si les idées viennent de moi). Si vous n'en lisez pas, petit un : qu'est ce que vous fichez??!! et petit deux : ne lisez pas ces perles avant la mienne, je souffrirais de la comparaison lol. Les françaises ont une tendance à faire des fictions avec dix mille chapitres qui finissent parfois par se répéter (ce n'est pas forcément une critique) ; moi, j'aime savoir précisément où je vais. J'aime que tout soit réfléchi et calculé ; chaque petit détail annonce la suite, et il n'y aura pas d'événements superflus. D'où mon amour des OS. Par contre, il y a un trait français dont je n'ai pas pu me détacher : le côté « dark » haha :p. Bah ouais, c'est sans doute aussi lié à ma propre personnalité (je ne suis pas une personne très optimiste pour tout vous avouer), mais mes personnages sont toujours malheureux/torturés (du moins au début, vous savez, moi et les fins horribles, ça ne fait pas bon ménage). Désolée si ça ne plaît pas. 
> 
> J'aborde des thèmes avec lesquels je ne suis pas forcément familière (tant mieux pour moi) : la dépression, les foyers, les services sociaux... Il est possible que ça apparaisse un peu bancal par moments ou que je dise des énormités (dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer!), mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça tienne debout. Si les thèmes « sombres » (mentions de passé violent ou malheureux, drogue etc) vous choquent, attention. 
> 
> La fiction adopte le point de vue de Louis. Je n'y peux rien ; c'est sur lui que je préfère écrire. On peut facilement en faire un personnage vulnérable et un peu perdu, ce qui me plaît (je ne dis pas du tout qu'il est comme ça dans la réalité bien sûr). AU FAIT LOUIS C'ETAIT UNE BOMBE SEXUELLE HIER AU SDF JE CROIS QU'ON EST TOUS D'ACCORD. Bref, donc c'est SON histoire, tout est dans sa perspective. Evidemment, la relation avec Harry est primordiale dans l'intrigue, c'est central (Louis sans Harry dans une fiction je ne peux même pas le concevoir enfin c'est comme un canard sans bec bon ma comparaison est nulle mais vous comprenez), mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les autres servent à quelque chose pour une fois, Liam a un rôle (!!!). Je regrette pas de l'avoir utilisé comme personnage, il le mérite, IL ETAIT AMAZING HIER. Bref, mais Louis est le plus important. HARRY MON BEBE NE T'EN FAIS PAS TU RESTES MON FAVORI DANS LA REALITE JE T'AIME. D'ailleurs je t'ai donné le beau rôle (ou pas...........). 
> 
> Hum, que dire de plus ? Ah, les titres de chapitres ne sont que des prétextes pour citer des bonnes chansons, alors écoutez-les lol =) Et j'ai inséré une partie de mon amour pour la littérature dans cette fiction (c'est à dire : en Louis), j'espère que vous ferez des découvertes. 
> 
> Commentaires et kudos sont plus que bienvenus, ils sont accueillis avec un grand sourire et parfois même quelques larmes. Dès que j'en aurai le temps, je répondrai à tout (y compris ceux sur mes autres OS, quelques uns traînent encore et méritent un remerciement). Je propose un hashtag sur Twitter pour la fiction : #BMUfic. Ça me ferait plaisir que vous l'utilisiez, pour toute remarque, mais s'il ne fonctionne pas ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'on me lit, je n'ai pas besoin de tweets;) Je suis toujours @RideOfSongs pour toute question/remarque etc. 
> 
> Merci mille fois si vous me suivez dans ma fiction, j'espère vous plaire ! Accrochez-vous, le début est toujours un peu lent, mais il y aura plus « d'action » plus tard. 
> 
> Mélodie, t'es fab !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! A bientôt j'espère =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre de la fiction : "Build Me Up, Break Me Down" by Dream Theater
> 
> Titre du chapitre : "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring  
> (on commence avec des classiques ;) )

**Chapitre 1 : The Kids Aren't Alright**

 

 

Le rêve avait toujours l'air si _réel_.

 

Ce n'était pas dans les images, ou dans les sons. Ce n'était pas que son inconscient parvenait à reconstituer un décor qui lui aurait donné l'illusion d'être dans l'eau. Tout était dans les _sensations_. Ces sensations qui déferlaient sur lui, comme les vagues effrayantes sur la côte, la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, l'angoisse qui finissait par dégouliner en sueur froide sur son dos secoué de tremblements. Selon Freud, tant qu'on ne se réveille pas en sursaut en plein milieu, juste avant l'élément fatidique, un rêve, aussi horrible, aussi perturbant qu'il soit, n'est pas un cauchemar. Les rêves se révélaient alors être parfois bien pires que les cauchemars, car on était forcé de les subir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la sonnerie du réveil, jusqu'aux premiers rayons de l'aube. Louis se demandait souvent quelle était la limite, ce qui faisait qu'un rêve devenait cauchemar, ce qui poussait l'esprit à brusquement censurer le sommeil et à tirer son propriétaire du repos. Louis aurait souhaité pouvoir se réveiller. Plus que tout au monde, sans doute. Il aurait souhaité se réveiller avant de voir l'océan noir se refermer sur lui, avant de se sentir sombrer, impuissant, avant la sensation d'étouffement, avant que l'eau ne lui emplisse les poumons, avant de perdre sa respiration, avant de sentir tout son corps manquer d'oxygène. Avant la douleur. Il n'y avait pas de pire sensation que celle de la noyade. Ne pas pouvoir respirer, c'était une des pires souffrances que l'être humain pouvait endurer ; Louis en était persuadé. Et il devait la supporter, régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaine. Il s'étouffait, la nuit. Et quand il émergeait enfin, _enfin_ , du sommeil, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer, pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ait intégré qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte d'eau autour de lui, à part sa bouteille sur la table de nuit et sa propre transpiration. Il avait toujours tellement froid, comme s'il sortait vraiment de l'eau. Et il n'avait pas de contrôle ; il ne pouvait pas empêcher le rêve de revenir, encore, et encore. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se forcer à rester éveillé. Mais il finissait par avoir besoin de se reposer. Quand il était exténué, il devait bien se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Et alors, la nuit, il faisait naufrage, il se noyait, il agonisait, et il était condamné à porter ce fardeau jusqu'à ce que son esprit daigne enfin activer sa fonction de censure -ce qui n'arriverait peut être jamais.

 

*

 

-Comment ça se passe au magasin ? demanda Paul à l'autre bout du fil.

 

Louis pouvait entendre la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son ancien éducateur. Il tenait son téléphone en équilibre entre son épaule et son oreille, et se roulait fébrilement une cigarette avec les mains, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

 

-Ca se passe bien.

 

-Jessie m'a dit que tu t'étais encore endormi dans un rayon.

 

Louis avait beau savoir que ce suivi partait d'une bonne attention et était sans doute la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de se laisser totalement sombrer, cela l'agaçait de se sentir surveillé comme un enfant. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et assumait les conséquences, seul, désormais. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'étape précédente.

 

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en contact.

 

-Tu es sorti du foyer depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an, Louis. Notre politique, c'est d'accompagner nos gamins pour essayer qu'il s'en sorte dans leur emploi ou leurs études, pendant les deux premières années.

 

Louis ne répondit rien, trop occupé à mettre la touche finale à sa cigarette. Elle était vraiment réussie, pour une fois. La bonne quantité de tabac. Un cylindre presque parfaitement proportionné.

 

-Tu es toujours là ? s'impatienta Paul.

 

-Mmh.

 

Louis n'avait qu'une envie : raccrocher, et fumer la merveille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

 

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies arrêté l'université, tu sais.

 

Le cœur de Louis se serra.

 

-Je t'ai déjà dit, le cursus d'anglais ne me plaisait pas...

-Et tu reprendras l'année prochaine dans un autre, je sais, soupira Paul. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. J'espère vraiment que tu y retourneras. Tu es un garçon réellement intelligent. Ce serait bien que tu aies un diplôme...

 

-J'irai l'année prochaine, Paul, vraiment, le coupa Louis. J'ai déjà commencé à remplir les dossiers d'inscription, d'ailleurs.

 

Paul avait l'air dubitatif, mais il finit par laisser tomber. Il promit de rappeler le mois prochain, comme à chaque fois. C'était vraiment un homme bien. Louis le constatait encore une fois. Il prenait réellement son travail à cœur. Il voulait que les enfants s'en sortent ; il voulait les sauver. Dommage, Louis n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être sauvé. Il aurait déjà fallu le sauver de lui-même.

 

La conversation entière n'avait été qu'un mensonge éhonté. Quand Louis avait atteint sa majorité et avait pris son indépendance, il était tellement excité à l'idée d'aller à la fac, l'année suivante. Il avait ressorti du fond de lui-même une petite lueur d'espoir, qui brillait encore, même après toutes ces années à patauger dans la boue, et il avait passé les portes de l'université Queen Mary de Londres avec un regard plus joyeux que celui qu'il avait pu arborer toutes ces dernières années. Il adorait l'anglais. Il adorait la littérature. Et il avait adoré ses cours. Il avait aimé découvrir des textes nouveaux et tenter d'élucider leur sens. Il avait aimé s'installer dans les vastes amphithéâtres et écouter parler de la poésie de William Blake pendant des heures.

 

Mais il n'avait pas aimé les gens assis à côté de lui. Il avait été incapable de nouer des liens amicaux. Même au lycée, où il manquait un cours sur deux, il avait réussi à s'entourer de quelques personnes. Pas à la fac. Il avait bien essayé de discuter avec ses camarades, pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais le fossé était trop large ; pour la plupart, ils venaient de milieux favorisés, ils n'avaient jamais connu de pire traumatisme qu'une rupture un peu tumultueuse, et ils parlaient de littérature comme les manuels qu'ils utilisaient : proprement, calmement, rationnellement. Louis n'était pas comme eux. Un juge pour enfants l'avait sorti de Newham et de sa famille déglinguée quand il avait treize ans, alors qu'il partait déjà en vrille. Il était tombé sur des familles plus ou moins accueillantes, avait enchaîné plusieurs actes de délinquance, jusqu'à finir dans un foyer pour enfants difficiles, où il avait rencontré bien plus difficile que lui, ce qui l'avait remis à sa place (c'est-à-dire : dans le fond du fond). Et Louis vivait les livres comme il avait toujours vécu son existence : salement, et intensément. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de belles phrases pour décrire ses interprétations. Il ressentait juste les mots, et quand on lui demandait son avis sur un bouquin, soit il restait complètement muet, soit il s'embrouillait dans des bégaiements vaseux pour tenter d'exprimer l'inexprimable.

 

En réalité, Louis se noyait autant le jour que la nuit.

 

Incapable de parler de livres, réservé concernant tous les autres aspects de sa personnalité, marqué par son passé fracturé, silencieux, craintif, un peu ombrageux, il s'était vite retrouvé en marge. Il avait toujours été en marge, en un sens ; la solitude, il aurait pu supporter. Mais il n'était pas si insensible qu'il avait pu le montrer à un policier, à quatorze ans, borné et révolté contre le monde entier. Bien au contraire. Il avait craqué devant le mépris qui s'était installé dans les yeux des autres peu à peu, les chuchotements derrière son dos, les moqueries à la cafétéria, le harcèlement, même, dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de football qu'il avait rejointe -pour un temps limité. Louis avait eu l'impression d'être projeté dans une mauvaise série américaine, et il avait vite arrêté les frais. Avant de subir à nouveau. Avant d'exploser. Avant de replonger.

 

Mais en réalité, il était déjà repassé sous la surface.

 

Il avait cessé de venir en cours, et il avait bien essayé de travailler chez lui, au début, au moins pour valider son semestre, même si ses notes avaient été assez catastrophiques jusqu'ici. Mais il ne savait même pas sur quoi porteraient les partiels, puisqu'il n'avait aucune connaissance sur le campus susceptible de lui rendre service et de l'informer des révisions. Alors il ne s'était même pas présenté aux examens. Il s'était convaincu qu'il réessayerait l'an prochain, qu'il redoublerait l'année, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que de la littérature, qu'il ne laisserait rien voir de lui, cette fois, qu'il ne se laisserait pas blesser, qu'il se construirait une armure de pierre, et qu'il suivrait tranquillement ses cours. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Louis n'était pas une personne courageuse. En tout cas, plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il avait compris que sa rébellion ne changerait pas le monde. Il avait tendance à abandonner très vite, très facilement. Il préférait éviter les obstacles plutôt que de les franchir. Dès que quelque chose lui barrait la route, il courbait l'échine, et laissait tomber. Cette attitude lui avait servi au foyer. Il ne s'était peut-être pas fait d'amis véritables, mais au moins, il ne s'était pas fait d'ennemis non plus, ces deux dernières années en tout cas. Il n'avait peut-être rien vécu de très heureux, mais au moins, il était toujours en vie. Il était dans l'entre-deux. Louis était devenu une personne _neutre_ , en public. Il était parvenu à rester dans la zone blanche, celle où il n'y a rien, ni coups de poignard dans la gorge, ni sourires sincères. Souvent, on croit que la souffrance est le plus dur à subir. Les êtres humains passent leur temps à fuir la souffrance, et donc, à fuir tout court. Du moins, c'est ce que l'opinion commune estime. En réalité, c'était peut-être pire de ne rien ressentir, _du tout_. La neutralité permanente, c'était l'oubli de l'humanité. Louis se sentait tellement anesthésié, parfois, depuis qu'il avait quitté la faculté, qu'il n'était plus très sûr d'exister. Seul la voix exaspérée de Jessie et les appels de Paul le rappelaient à lui-même, et, de temps en temps, les figures bienveillantes de certains clients. Et parfois, aussi, cette douleur sourde qui montait en lui, lorsqu'il prenait brusquement conscience du désert désastreux qu'il avait laissé s'installer dans sa vie, et qu'il était incapable de peupler, sinon de songes étouffants. C'était exactement comme évoluer sous l'eau. En plongeant, on pénètre brutalement dans un monde de silence, et un monde d'obscurité, à moins qu'on ne porte un masque. Et il y a ce _bruit_ , qui n'est pas vraiment un bruit, plutôt un murmure permanent qui se presse contre nos tympans et nous abrutit. Nos sens ne fonctionnent plus de la même manière, parce que nous sommes des créatures terrestres, et que nous ne sommes pas faits pour nager avec les poissons. Sous l'eau, même nos émotions semblent diluées ; notre corps engourdi n'est plus traversé que par la réalisation régulière qu'il nous faut respirer, maintenant, et que sinon, nous allons mourir. Aristote a dit, _l'homme est un animal politique_. Peut-être que les sens de Louis ne fonctionnaient plus normalement, parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment au sein de la communauté des hommes. La terre ferme, c'était la société. L'eau, c'était l'exclusion.

 

Louis avait peur de l'eau, mais en réalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était noyé.

 

Il alluma finalement sa cigarette, d'une main un peu tremblante, mais qu'il stabilisa vite. Il fallait qu'il retourne sur le terrain de la neutralité avant de sortir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser _tout court_. Louis n'était pas suicidaire, mais quelquefois, il regrettait d'être né.

 

*

 

Parfois sa chambre, quand elle était plongée dans le noir, dans les replis de la nuit, ressemblait aux profondeurs de l'océan. Pas besoin de s'endormir pour que sa poitrine le brûle de façon insupportable. Louis était simplement allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, et la densité des ténèbres se changeait en une eau qui grouillait autour de lui, et l'oppressait jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche la lumière à tâtons. Louis n'avait pas peur du noir ; il avait peur du noir traître qui se déguisait en sa plus grande angoisse, et qui se refermait sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne soit plus qu'un filet saccadé. Dans ces moments-là, il n'attendait pas de suffoquer. Il allumait immédiatement. Il préférait ne même pas essayer de dormir et arriver au travail les yeux rouges et hagards, que subir cette torture alors qu'il avait la possibilité de l'éviter.

 

*

 

Au début, quand il avait commencé à travailler à HMV en tant que vendeur, Louis avait pu choisir son rayon. Paul avait parlé de lui à Jessie, qui supervisait le magasin de Heathrow ; elle l'avait engagé, et elle avait visiblement été assez émue par son statut de pauvre enfant perdu pour lui faire une faveur. Bien sûr, Louis avait tout de suite voulu travailler dans la section livres. HMV était plutôt axé sur la musique ou les DVDs, mais ils faisaient aussi librairie, et Louis avait été déterminé à se montrer bon employé, puisqu'on lui donnait la chance d'évoluer au milieu de ce qu'il aimait le plus. Pendant ses pauses, il ouvrait ses recueils de poésie favoris, ou prenait un livre au hasard sur les rayonnages pour faire des découvertes. Mais quand il avait abandonné l'université, vers décembre, quelque chose s'était... détraqué. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, mais il n'avait plus été en mesure de lire une ligne. Il conseillait les clients de manière encore plus embrouillée qu'avant, de telle sorte que parfois, ils étaient un peu effrayés, et sortaient sans rien avoir acheté. Jessie était désespérée. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus lire, puisque la pensée même de parcourir un livre lui donnait presque la nausée, travailler à la librairie s'était vite révélé insupportable pour Louis aussi. Il restait recroquevillé sur la caisse, pour ne plus voir tous ces chefs d'oeuvre, qu'il n'arrivait plus à considérer comme de nouvelles aventures, mais seulement comme la preuve de l'échec humain qu'il était. Quand il avait demandé à Jessie de changer de rayon, elle avait cru qu'il plaisantait. Elle avait cru qu'il en avait juste marre de voir les gens n'acheter que des romans de gare dégoulinants. Mais il ne plaisantait pas, et elle avait finalement accepté de le passer aux DVDs, même si Louis n'y connaissait absolument rien au cinéma. Elle avait aussi accepté de lui donner plus d'heures ; il travaillait tous les jours au moins pendant cinq heures, alors qu'il ne faisait que certains soirs, avant, à cause de la fac. Au moins, maintenant, il avait moins de problèmes pour payer son loyer. Jessie était une femme bien. Elle était toujours patiente avec lui, alors que Louis ne le méritait sans doute pas.

 

Louis était une personne à routine. Il se levait à sept heures précises tous les matins, même si cela faisait des heures qu'il était allongé sous ses draps à fixer le plafond. Il fumait, il buvait un café, il fumait encore. Il prenait sa douche. A huit heures, il quittait son petit appartement du centre de Londres. Il fumait une nouvelle cigarette en se dirigeant vers le métro. Tout lui semblait gris, que le temps soit clément ou pas. Il prenait exactement huit minutes et trente secondes à atteindre la station. Il prenait toujours le même chemin. Il ne dépassait jamais son temps de trajet de plus d'une minute, sinon, un poids pesait sur son estomac pour le restant de la matinée. Il commençait le travail à neuf heures quinze et il arrivait à l'aéroport en général légèrement en avance, juste le temps de se frayer un chemin entre les voyageurs, d'épingler son badge et de respirer un grand coup. Au début de l'année, il arrivait un peu plus en avance que ça ; il s'asseyait sur les sièges en plastique dans le terminal 1 et regardait les avions décoller par la baie vitrée toujours si propre. Il imaginait la destination vers laquelle les appareils se dirigeaient et il se disait qu'un jour, peut être, il prendrait place dans l'un d'eux et s'envolerait vers un pays excitant. Et puis, ça lui avait passé. De toute façon, il avait bien trop peur de passer au-dessus de la mer ; il ne pourrait jamais quitter le Royaume-Uni. Une fois, il était tombé dans une famille qui allait souvent en vacances en France. Heureusement qu'il était parti avant qu'ils n'aient pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de l'emmener. Voyager à travers un tunnel sous la mer, au milieu de l'océan, protégé par de pauvres murs en béton, voilà qui aurait pu lui faire franchir la limite entre horrible rêve et véritable cauchemar. La pensée de l'Eurostar était juste insoutenable, pour lui. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait-il avoir peur de prendre un train qui passait sous l'eau ? _Sous l'eau_ , quoi. L'Eurostar restait une heure à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface. Pourquoi personne ne pensait-il à ce qui se passerait, si le tunnel se perçait ? Pourquoi personne n'étouffait-il d'angoisse, comme lui dans ses rêves ? Pourquoi les gens ne sentaient-ils pas leur esprit envahi par la masse aquatique, troublante de réalité, insidieuse et menaçante, quand ils montaient dans ce fichu train ? Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à sentir sa poitrine s'alourdir à la pensée de se débattre dans l'océan, à sentir ses inspirations se raréfier, comme si l'eau le remplissait, comme si...

 

Louis s'éveilla en sursaut sous l'effet d'une légère douleur. Jessie se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'air furieux, les poings sur les hanches, et elle venait de lui donner un coup de pied.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois _encore_ endormi.

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits, clignant des yeux, tentant de masquer le caractère heurté de sa respiration. Il avait glissé sur le sol derrière les caisses dans son sommeil. Il se releva maladroitement, toujours un peu dans le brouillard. Jessie le regardait, apparemment partagée entre la pitié et la colère.

 

-Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, Louis. Tu viens ici pour travailler, pas pour finir tes nuits. Stan m'a dit que ça faisait au moins une demi-heure que tu étais dans les vapes et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule caisse !

 

Louis se sentait un peu coupable. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de clients, même si certains venaient seulement faire un tour en attendant leur vol, et Stan se retrouvait complètement débordé quand Louis piquait du nez. Ce qui arrivait... relativement souvent. En fait, cette scène se reproduisait presque identiquement chaque jour. Louis ne s'en rendait même pas compte. A force d'accumuler des retards de sommeil, il pouvait tomber dans un trou noir à tout moment, juste comme ça.

 

-Je suis désolé, Jessie, je...

-Ecoute, ça suffit plus d'être _désolé_ , il faut que tu te prennes en main ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai trouvé comme ça ! Le magasin ne peut pas se permettre de payer quelqu'un qui fait plus la sieste que son job, tu comprends ?

 

-Je sais... fit Louis d'une voix un peu enrouée.

 

Jessie soupira.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, au début de l'année. C'est quoi le problème ?

 

_Le problème, c'est que je me noie à chaque fois que je m'endors._

 

-J'ai des insomnies.

 

Jessie soupira de nouveau.

 

-Et j'imagine qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée d'en parler à un médecin … ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pour quoi faire ?

 

-Oh, eh bien, je ne sais pas, il pourrait te dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond et te soigner, _par exemple_  ! Enfin, Louis, tu dois bien te rendre compte que ce n'est pas normal ! Même quand tu es réveillé, tu es toujours tellement... éteint.

 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Louis.

 

-Tu n'es pas très coopératif.

 

-Désolé. 

 

-Je viens de te dire que ça ne servait à rien d'être désolé !

 

Louis releva les yeux vers Jessie.

 

-Tu vas me virer ?

 

-J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire, mais si ça continue, alors oui.

 

-Fais-le tout de suite, alors, parce que je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais m'améliorer.

 

Ce n'était pas de l'insolence. Louis faisait une simple et honnête constatation. Jessie secoua la tête. Il savait qu'elle voulait l'aider, et qu'elle était plus inquiète pour son état que pour le magasin. Ça ne suffisait pas à le faire réagir.

 

-Bon, dit Jessie d'un ton sans réplique, je veux que tu ailles voir un docteur. N'essaye même pas de protester. Soit tu vas voir un médecin et tu fais quelque chose pour tes insomnies, soit tu es viré. Et même si j'en viens à te licencier, sache que j'appellerai Paul pour qu'il vienne lui-même te traîner chez le médecin. Crois-moi, il le fera.

 

Le visage de Louis s'allongea. Il n'avait aucune envie que Paul revienne le materner, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie ses changer ses habitudes. Il n'avait rien à dire au médecin. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de rêver. Seulement, perdre son travail serait aussi un bouleversement dans sa routine, et un plus important. Et Louis ne voulait pas voir le schéma de ses journées partir en fumée. Jessie le fixait toujours. Il marmonna qu'il allait y réfléchir. Jessie posa une dernière fois un regard désolé sur Louis et lui ordonna de retourner au travail.

 

*

 

Parfois, dans ses rêves, quand il était au milieu de la mer, prêt à couler, il apercevait un petit voilier, au loin, étrangement lumineux dans l'obscurité qui l'environnait. Mais Louis ne pouvait pas le rejoindre, et le voilier, s'il se dirigeait vers lui, ne l'atteignait jamais. Pas avant qu'il ne soit englouti par les profondeurs.

 

*

 

-Combien d'heures vous dormez par nuit, en général ?

 

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop.

 

Le médecin fixa Louis par dessus ses lunettes.

 

-Jeune homme, si vous voulez que je vous soigne, il va falloir être plus précis que ça.

 

Louis roula des yeux. Il était allé chez le médecin pour garder son travail encore un peu, point. Il ne se sentait pas de se lancer dans quelque traitement inutile. Il n'avait même pas vraiment d'insomnies, comme il l'avait vaguement expliqué au praticien ; il n'aimait juste pas dormir.

 

-Certaines nuits je ne dors pas du tout, mais sinon, je ne sais pas, cinq heures ?

 

-Et vous vous sentez reposé après ces cinq heures ?

 

-Non.

 

-Parce que ce n'est pas assez ?

 

-Parce que c'est trop.

 

Le médecin eut l'air un peu interloqué.

 

-Puis-je vous demander d'éclaircir ce point ?

 

-Je fais des mauvais rêves. Ce sont eux qui me fatiguent, je pense, hésita Louis.

 

-Je vois. J'imagine que ces rêves sont aussi la raison pour laquelle vous vous forcez à rester éveillé ?

 

-Mmh.

 

-Je vois, fit le médecin en gribouillant quelque chose sur son ordonnance. Et sinon, dans la vie, hors de vos nuits agitées, ça va ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Rien de particulier à part les problèmes de sommeil ?

 

-Non.

 

-Vous faites des études ?

 

-Non.

 

-Vous travaillez ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Vous sortez, vous avez des amis ?

 

-Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, fit Louis d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

 

Le médecin le regarda longuement.

 

-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Les mauvais rêves et les problèmes de sommeil ne viennent pas de nulle part. Ils sont souvent liés à des difficultés d'ordre psychologique qui se répercutent dans beaucoup d'autres aspects de l'existence.

 

-Si vous le dites.

 

-Je suis sérieux. Dites-moi la vérité, rien ne sortira de ce cabinet de toute façon.

 

Louis haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre. Le médecin lui demanda s'il avait des TOC (il ne savait même pas ce que c'était) ; si cela l'angoissait de perturber sa routine (oui) ; s'il avait une petite amie ( _« un petit ami »_ , et non) ; s'il était souvent seul (oui) ; s'il avait des passions (plus maintenant) ; s'il avait de bons rapports avec sa famille (quelle blague) ; s'il se sentait heureux ou plutôt malheureux. A celle-ci, Louis répondit qu'il ne se sentait _rien du tout_. Le médecin hocha la tête, semblant recevoir la confirmation de quelque chose qu'il avait conclu des réponses aux questions précédentes.

 

-Bon, je vous ai mis des somnifères assez puissants...

 

-Je ne rêverai plus, avec ça ?

 

Louis s'en fichait, de dormir. Il voulait juste avoir l'esprit aussi blanc la nuit que le jour.

 

-C'est possible. La réaction dépend de la personne. Certaines ne rêvent plus du tout. Certaines rêvent beaucoup plus. Vous essayez, et vous verrez bien ce que ça vous fait. En tout cas, ça vous fera dormir. Vous pouvez en prendre une fois par semaine par exemple, pour avoir au moins une nuit complète. Je vous ai aussi prescrit du Citalopram, en petite dose. C'est un antidépresseur.

 

Louis le regarda sans comprendre.

 

-Un... Un antidépresseur ? Mais je ne suis pas dépressif.

 

-Je suis navré, mais vous en avez tous les symptômes.

 

-N'importe quoi.

 

-Je vous conseille vivement de consulter un psychologue, ce n'est pas un généraliste qui peut déterminer avec précision de quel type de dépression vous souffrez.

 

Louis n'avait pas besoin du diagnostic d'un psychologue. Il savait déjà qu'il avait des blessures remontant à son enfance chamboulée. Il savait déjà qu'il avait été marqué par certains événements difficiles advenus au foyer. Il savait déjà qu'il avait des problèmes. Avec son passé, avec lui-même. Il ne faisait pas de dépression ; il n'allait pas particulièrement plus mal en ce moment. Son attitude n'était qu'un signe de sa personnalité. Il était peut-être seul, mais c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait rien à offrir aux autres et qu'il ne les comprenait pas, pas parce qu'il était dépressif. Ça aurait été trop facile de mettre ça sur le dos d'une maladie.

 

-Mais je ne fais pas de dépression.

 

-Le déni peut être un symptôme.

 

-Je vous emmerde.

 

*

 

Le soir, Louis regarda pendant un quart d'heure les deux boîtes de médicaments, couchée dans chacune de ses mains, et il réfléchit. Il sortit une plaquette de chaque et il réfléchit encore. Finalement, il avala un antidépresseur, et laissa les somnifères. Au moins, il pourrait dire à Jessie qu'il se soignait. Même s'il soignait une maladie imaginaire.

 

*

 

Paul lui avait demandé de passer à son bureau au foyer un soir, pour lui parler, sans lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'endormait toujours à HMV ; peut-être que c'était pour ça. Mais depuis qu'il avait dit à Jessie qu'il prenait des antidépresseurs, elle paraissait encore plus indulgente qu'avant. Elle n'aurait sans doute rien dit à Paul. Louis n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que Paul lui voulait. Louis détestait être convoqué comme ça, en aveugle, et il détestait se sentir piégé devant l'inconnu. Mais Paul avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient et Louis avait cédé. Il s'autorisa une cigarette de plus que d'habitude avant de se résigner à entrer dans le bâtiment de briques familier. Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes devant la porte de son ancien éducateur, Louis empruntant les escaliers de manière automatique, et dépassant des jeunes sans leur prêter un regard. Il ne voulait plus voir le chagrin et la violence. Il frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce sans attendre la permission.

 

Paul était un homme grand, large, avec un regard chaleureux. Louis aurait pu l'aimer, s'il en avait été capable au moment de leur rencontre. Paul l'accueillit avec une exclamation à la fois réjouie et réprobatrice :

 

-Louis ! Tu as maigri.

 

Louis s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau et croisa les bras.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

 

-Bonjour, non ? dit Paul d'un air plus amusé qu'irrité.

 

-Oui, bonjour, fit Louis en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

 

-Tu vas bien ?

 

-Ouais, répondit Louis avec un petit sourire.

 

Paul le regarda attentivement mais ne sembla pas déceler la fausseté pourtant quasi écoeurante de son enthousiasme. Louis était épuisé. Il s'était encore noyé, cette nuit. Et la nuit d'avant, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Il n'osait pas prendre les somnifères de peur de ne pas se réveiller, en fait, une fois sous l'eau.

 

-Bon, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai une proposition pour toi.

 

Louis en fut un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à des remontrances.

 

-Voilà, cette année, on a eu un budget un peu plus conséquent, et on a décidé d'emmener certains jeunes en vacances, ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans une famille, cet été. Ce serait pour environ trois semaines, à Brighton.

 

Louis trouvait cela très bien, mais il ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Paul prit une inspiration.

 

-J'aimerais que tu viennes. En tant qu'encadrant, en plus de moi, Eleanor et quelques autres.

 

-Quoi ? Moi ? demanda Louis, interloqué.

 

-Oui, toi. Ce serait comme être animateur...

 

-Mais je ne suis pas du tout qualifié pour faire ça !

 

-Au contraire, je me rappelle que tu étais plutôt doué avec les petits du foyer. Et puis tu sauras mieux les gérer que des animateurs normaux, tu viens de là, tu les comprends... Ce n'est pas un diplôme qui t'apprendra ça.

 

Louis ne savait pas comment refuser sans paraître terriblement impoli.

 

-Je ne sais pas, franchement je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée... Je n'ai pas des relations très faciles avec les gens, en général, et je n'aurai aucune autorité sur les enfants du foyer. Surtout que j'ai que dix-neuf ans, je serai à peine plus âgé que certains, ils vont me rire au nez, quoi ! dit-il rapidement.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, fit Paul en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, si on trouvait d'autres animateurs, ils auraient aussi la vingtaine !

 

-Paul, je... Je n'ai pas très envie d'être de nouveau dans l'ambiance du foyer. C'est fini, pour moi, ça.

 

Paul soupira.

 

-Je comprends... Mais justement, mon idée, c'était un peu que... J'aimerais que des anciens du foyer accompagnent pour montrer qu'ils s'en sont sortis. J'aimerais que les enfants comprennent qu'on peut être chose dans la vie que dealer de drogue ou braqueur de banques. Je veux prouver à tous ces pauvres gosses qu'on peut avoir une vie correcte, et être _heureux_ , même après avoir vécu des tas de merdes. Et toi, tu en es l'exemple vivant.

 

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Louis crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Lui, _vivant_? Lui, exemple d'une réussite post-services sociaux ? Il avait tellement menti à Paul sur sa vie sociale et sur ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il vivait comme tous les jeunes de son âge. C'était de sa faute. Louis ne trouvait pas qu'il était à plaindre. Mais au fond, il savait bien qu'il ne s'en était _pas_ sorti. Certes, il n'avait pas enfreint la loi depuis un bout de temps, et certes, il n'était ni drogué, ni alcoolique. Mais on ne pouvait pas considérer qu'il s'en était vraiment sorti. Pas alors qu'il avait abandonné l'université, alors qu'il n'avait aucun ami, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles ou sentimentales depuis qu'il vivait seul, alors qu'il passait ses soirées enfermé dans un minuscule appartement sordide, alors qu'il effectuait un travail qu'il n'aimait pas comme un robot, alors qu'il restait des heures assis sur sa fenêtre à fumer, qu'il n'allait nulle part, qu'il agonisait dans son sommeil, que ses démons le mangeaient petit à petit, qu'il avait tout le temps peur, alors qu'il ne faisait rien, qu'il n' _était_ rien. Il suffirait qu'il réponde honnêtement à une seule question sur sa vie pour que son interlocuteur se rende compte de quelle loque il était. Et quelle loque il allait rester. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas l'exemple que Paul recherchait. Il était plutôt le contre-exemple.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire, je suis désolé, dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblotante.

 

Paul sentit son malaise.

 

-Ecoute, réfléchis-y au moins, d'accord ? Tu sais, je pense que ça pourrait vraiment te faire du bien à toi aussi. Je sais que tu ne te fais pas beaucoup d'argent, des vacances au soleil sans frais et avec un salaire, ce serait sympa, aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras profiter de la mer et de la plage, tu ne seras pas tout seul à t'occuper des enfants. Je m'arrangerai pour que ce ne soit pas trop pesant.

 

Louis hocha la tête, ayant à peine écouté. Oui, il y réfléchirait. Peut-être.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir à Paul et qu'il fut dans la rue qu'il enregistra ses dernières phrases. _Profiter de la mer et de la plage ?_ De la mer ? Pardon ? Genre, aller se baigner ? Lui ? Dans la mer ? Dans _l'eau_?

 

Brighton était une station balnéaire. Louis avait décidément toutes les raisons de ne pas y mettre les pieds.

 

*

    _**« Je n'ai plus même pitié de moi**_
    _**Et ne puis exprimer mon tourment de silence**_
    _**Tous les mots que j'avais à dire se sont changés en étoiles**_
    _**Un Icare tente de s'élever jusqu'à chacun de mes yeux**_
    _**Et porteur de soleils je brûle au centre de deux nébuleuses**_
    _**Qu'ai-je fait aux bêtes théologales de l'intelligence**_
    _**Jadis les morts sont revenus pour m'adorer**_
    _**Et j'espérais la fin du monde**_
    _**Mais la mienne arrive en sifflant comme un ouragan »**_
    
    **Guillaume Apollinaire (Alcools)**
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
     *
    

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel moment précis l'avait fait changer d'avis.

 

Peut-être que ce fut quand Jessie finit par le renvoyer de HMV, après qu'elle l'eut trouvé endormi pour la énième fois, roulé en boule dans une cabine de toilettes. Ou plutôt, elle lui ordonna de démissionner d'ici fin juin, lui rendant une dernière faveur, puisque se faire virer n'améliorerait pas son CV déjà vide et peu flatteur.

 

Peut-être que ce fut quand il regarda successivement les offres d'emploi sur internet et les différents cursus de l'université de Londres, en plus des dossiers qui prenaient la poussière sur sa table de cuisine, et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait atteint un tel point d'apathie que rien ne l'attirait et qu'il n'avait même pas envie de faire des efforts.

 

Peut-être que ce fut quand les rayons du soleil caressèrent son visage, alors qu'il était perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, comme d'habitude, et qu'il réalisa qu'à ce train-là, il allait passer le restant de ses jours enfermé dans sa chambre, à se priver seul de la chaleur et de la saveur de l'été, et à se noyer toutes les nuits.

 

Peut-être que ce fut quand il appuya son mégot incandescent à l'intérieur de son poignet, longtemps, qu'il constata que la brûlure ne le dérangeait même pas, et qu'il était décidément en voie de devenir une carcasse vide.

 

Louis ne voulait pas devenir une carcasse vide.

 

Mais peut-être que le vrai déclencheur fut quand il alla prendre un cachet, comme chaque soir, qu'il vit qu'il avait fini la première boîte d'antidépresseurs, et que son premier réflexe fut d'aller en acheter une autre. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

 

Il se haïssait. _  
_

 

Quelques jours plus tard, il appela Paul, et accepta son offre de partir à Brighton avec les enfants du foyer.

 

*

 

Louis n'avait pas connu les affres du stress depuis sa rentrée à l'université, et il n'était pas très heureux de retrouver cette émotion. Mais enfin, au moins, il ressentait quelque chose. Le jour du départ pour Brighton, un samedi, il était censé retrouver Paul, les autres encadrants et les enfants qui partaient devant le foyer vers neuf heures du matin. Il devrait se présenter avant qu'ils ne montent tous dans le car. Paul l'avait prévenu qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la plupart des jeunes, parce que ceux qu'il avait côtoyés un an et demi auparavant avaient été placés ou étaient devenus majeurs dans l'intervalle. Louis était habitué à ce que les habitants du foyer changent régulièrement. Il y avait vécu trois ans après avoir arrêté les familles d'accueil, et c'était beaucoup plus que la durée normale de séjour. Le foyer était une solution provisoire, en attendant mieux. On espérait toujours que les gamins se feraient adopter ou accueillir par une famille qui les garderait. Pour Louis, ça avait été le foyer, le mieux.

 

Il fit un effort vestimentaire. Il voulait apparaître le plus mature possible, se doutant qu'il n'impressionnerait pas beaucoup les garçons de presque dix-huit ans. Il s'avéra que sa garde-robe était décidément très adolescente, et il doutait de réussir à impressionner qui que ce soit, en fait, même les mioches de trois ans. Il soupira en enfilant un jean foncé et assez serré, le seul sans trous aux genoux, et un simple tee shirt noir à manches courtes. Il se rappela en s'examinant que le trou était _derrière_ le genou, sur ce pantalon-là. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Il passa devant son miroir pour tenter de donner une forme à ses cheveux ébouriffés, hésita à camoufler ses cernes, puis se dit que ça irait avec son allure débraillée. Il laça sa paire de Vans et finit de jeter ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Il partait pour trois semaines et il n'avait rien à emmener. Il allait passer pour un clochard. Il pensa alors que la plupart des enfants n'auraient sans doute pas beaucoup de vêtements non plus. Il n'avait pas exactement lu les dossiers que Paul lui avait envoyé pour qu'il connaisse le profil de chaque jeune, mais il savait très bien que personne de logé et nourri aux frais de l'Etat ou d'une association ne portait du Burberry, ou même des Nike.

 

Louis quitta sans regret son appartement, mais ne rompit quand même pas tout à fait la routine, tirant avec plaisir sur sa cigarette jusqu'à la station de métro. Il espérait qu'il pourrait fumer, là-bas.

 

Il arriva devant le foyer pour trouver le car vide, à part du chauffeur qui sifflotait, et personne devant. Il entra dans le bâtiment, ne rencontra personne non plus dans le hall, grimpa les escaliers en direction des chambres et tomba au milieu d'un véritable chaos. Des enfants qui piaillaient, criaient, pleuraient dans tous les coins, des valises à moitié faites dans les couloirs, et des adultes visiblement un peu dépassés. Louis se tint debout devant ce bazar pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il avait oublié ses neurones dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que Paul, un petit garçon dans les bras et un téléphone collé à l'oreille, l'interpelle :

 

-Ah Louis ! Super ! Comme tu le vois, nous sommes un peu en retard... Et un peu débordés. Un animateur nous a lâché au dernier moment, et il y a plus d'enfants que prévu qui se joignent au voyage...

 

Louis grimaça. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Paul refila le petit qui chouinait dans ses bras à Eleanor, que Louis connaissait déjà et qui lui fit un petit sourire de bienvenue, et tira Louis par le bras.

 

-Si tu pouvais aider Komal et Brian à finir leur valise, ce serait génial...

 

Un garçon familier se matérialisa soudain devant eux dans le couloir. Louis le reconnut immédiatement, et pensa _oh non_.

 

-Ah, Liam ! Louis, je crois que tu as déjà croisé Liam au foyer ? Il a ton âge et il accompagne le voyage en tant qu'« ancien », lui aussi.

 

Liam lui sourit et Louis prit un peu à contre-coeur la main qu'il lui tendait. Ce n'était pas un très bon début pour renouer avec l'humanité.

 

Il avait plusieurs raisons d'en vouloir à Liam Payne, mais, à ce moment précis, la principale était que Liam s'en était vraiment sorti, _lui_. Louis n'avait pas été jaloux de quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps, mais il reconnut immédiatement ce qui pulsait dans ses veines alors que Liam le regardait d'un air chaleureux, la peau légèrement bronzée, la carrure solide, visiblement en bonne santé, et sûrement terriblement heureux. C'était déjà comme ça, au foyer. Louis y avait côtoyé Liam quelques mois, quand ils avaient quinze ans. Liam était une des rares jeunes pris en charge par l'assistance sociale qui n'avait pas compliqué sa situation familiale par ses propres conneries. Non, Liam avait toujours été gentil, responsable, déterminé à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Ses familles d'accueil l'adoraient, en général, et il ne s'était retrouvé au foyer que par malchance, parce que le père de sa famille de l'époque souffrait d'un cancer et que ses proches ne voulaient pas qu'il ait un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Comme si Liam était un poids. Au foyer, il s'était conduit comme l'ange de service, serviable et réconfortant. Louis venait d'arriver, lui aussi, après plusieurs désastres en famille d'accueil, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal qu'en se comparant à Liam. Il était aussi perdu que Liam était confiant. Il était aussi faible que Liam était brave. Il était aussi stupide que Liam était réfléchi. Liam lui avait toujours renvoyé ses propres défauts à la figure, sans le vouloir, juste en _existant_ , et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Louis savait déjà que Liam était l'exemple que Paul recherchait pour montrer qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose après le foyer, alors que Louis n'était qu'un imposteur. Il savait qu'il était injuste, mais il ne pouvait étouffer l'amertume qui lui montait à la bouche. Liam se rendrait tout de suite compte qu'il ne valait rien, simplement parce qu'il était son exact contraire, et que lui, il faisait les choses bien.

A part la fois où il avait ouvert la porte de l'enfer à Louis, mais ce n'était même pas volontaire.

 

-Salut Louis ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, au foyer, mais j'ai un bon souvenir de toi, je suis sincèrement content que tu sois là, je suis sûr que tu seras très bon avec les enfants et qu'on va passer des moments sympas !

 

Liam avait sans doute écrit d'avance sa réplique ; c'était absolument impossible qu'une phrase aussi bien construite et aussi longue soit spontanée. Louis fut renvoyé à leurs quinze ans et il se demanda si Liam se rappelait ce qu'il avait causé, plusieurs années plus tôt. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps, après ça, et jamais il n'avait dû imaginer que son acte de bienveillance, innocent et naïf, aurait un effet si désastreux sur la vie de Louis.

 

-Hum, répondit très éloquemment Louis, en regardant Paul s'éclipser pour reprendre son coup de fil. Moi aussi.

 

Le sourire de Liam s'étira et il se mit à babiller sur l'organisation des chambres, des douches, les roulements qu'ils feraient, etc, etc. Louis le coupa en lui demandant où était la chambre de Komal et Brian, qu'il fasse ce que Paul lui avait demandé.

 

Komal et Brian avaient respectivement dix et neuf ans et ils jouaient aux catcheurs sur un lit au lieu de finir leur valise. Louis sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir en regardant cette scène plutôt marrante. Puis il essaya de se comporter en adulte et les reprit à l'ordre, gentiment, mais fermement. A son grand étonnement, cela fonctionna. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier en supervisant les deux garçons qui s'occupaient maintenant de plier leurs vêtements dans un sac. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Louis courut un peu partout, dans un avant goût du séjour, fermant les bagages et les déposant en bas, attrapant au vol des gamins surexcités qui avaient oublié de mettre leurs chaussures, et consolant une petite fille à qui une autre avait affirmé que son maillot de bain faisait « bébé » - précisons que ces filles n'avaient pas plus de sept ans. Cela aurait pu l'énerver, le décourager, mais bizarrement, cela lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentait actif, et il se sentait utile. En plus, les enfants, dans l'ensemble, pour l'instant, l'écoutaient. Et il aimait s'occuper d'eux. Il aurait peut-être dû faire pédiatre. Il se doutait que ça ne serait pas aussi facile pendant le voyage, qu'il y avait de vraies graines de délinquants dans le lot, même si le foyer, au fil des ans, avait perdu son étiquette _« enfants difficiles »_ pour servir de refuge à tout petit chat perdu, mais jusqu'ici, rien ne lui faisait regretter sa décision. A part peut-être la pensée qu'il allait vivre dans l'ombre de Liam Payne durant les trois prochaines semaines.

 

Ils étaient quatre encadrants en plus de Paul. Eleanor, qui avait vingt-huit ans, Perrie, qui en avait vingt-trois, Liam, et Louis. Ils finirent par boucler les bagages et installèrent finalement les enfants dans le car. Une vraie basse-cour. Louis fronça les sourcils :

 

-Il n'y a aucun plus âgé pour le voyage ? On dirait que ça s'arrête à douze-treize ans.

 

Il ne s'adressait pas directement à Liam – il avait décidé de s'adresser le moins possible à Liam – mais ce fut lui qui lui répondit.

 

-Si, si, ils sont au moins huit-dix, plusieurs presque majeurs. Mais on les a laissés en paix dans leurs chambres, ils sont censés descendre à -

 

Liam regarda sa montre.

 

-Ils étaient censés descendre il y a une demi-heure, en fait. Je crois qu'on va devoir aller jeter un œil, fit Liam en grimaçant.

 

Louis le suivit en silence alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Liam avait l'air nerveux.

 

-J'appréhende un peu de devoir donner des ordres à des gens qui ont mon âge, expliqua-t-il sans que Louis ne lui ait rien demandé.

 

Louis compatit, un tout petit peu, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose.

 

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir illuminé par la lumière du soleil au moment même où des éclats de voix furieux éclataient. Ils se regardèrent et accélérèrent le pas. Deux garçons se battaient dans le couloir, et ça avait l'air plutôt violent.

 

-Tu parles plus jamais de Niall comme ça, sale connard ! J'en ai marre que tu t'acharnes sur lui ! cracha celui qui avait visiblement le dessus.

 

C'était un métis, mince, avec une veste en cuir un peu passée, qui plaquait brutalement contre le mur l'autre type, un brun pourtant plus baraqué, en tirant sur le col de son tee shirt. Le métis n'eut pas le temps de lancer de nouveau son poing dans le visage de son adversaire, parce que Liam l'avait saisi au vol et tiré en arrière. Louis eut une meilleure vue sur le garçon et put constater qu'il était d'une beauté assez fascinante, cheveux noirs et bouche finement dessinée, dans le genre poète maudit. Tout son corps ruisselait de fureur. 

 

-Putain, mais laisse-moi tranquille, t'es qui toi d'abord ?!

 

Louis jeta un regard autour de lui. Plusieurs jeunes assistaient à la scène depuis leur porte ; personne n'avait l'air d'avoir prévu d'intervenir dans la bagarre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que ça n'ait pas dégénéré en combat à plusieurs, ou s'inquiéter de ce que les jeunes auraient laissé leurs camarades s'entre-tuer sans lever le petit doigt. Il remarqua un blond au visage angélique et un peu paniqué, pas loin de l'endroit où les autres se battaient, avec des yeux bleus clairs fixés sur le métis, teintés à la fois d'admiration, de peur, et de... quelque chose d'autre, que Louis n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

 

Liam expliquait calmement au jeune métis qu'il était animateur pour le séjour à Brighton et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. L'autre n'avait pas l'air convaincu et jetait des regards haineux en direction du garçon brun qui s'essuyait la bouche. Il saignait un peu. Le métis pointa un bras indigné vers lui :

 

-Mais il a insulté Niall !

 

Louis se tourna vers le blond.

 

-C'est toi Niall ?

 

L'autre hocha la tête, puis s'adressa au métis d'une voix douce :

 

-C'est pas grave, Zayn. Je m'en fous de ce qu'il dit. Je veux juste aller dans le car, maintenant, OK ?

 

Le dénommé Zayn sembla se dégonfler immédiatement. Il se dégagea sèchement de la poigne de Liam, ignora superbement tout le monde, se dirigea vers Niall, lui attrapa le bras, et l'entraîna dans ce qui devait être leur chambre.

 

-Mais, on doit partir, là... tenta de dire Liam.

 

-Rien à foutre ! lui répondit la voix de Zayn.

 

Et il claqua la porte. Liam et Louis échangèrent un regard ahuri.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Louis au garçon brun, qui réagit au quart de tour.

 

-Mais rien ! C'est pas de ma faute si c'est un petit pédé qui me tape sur le système !

 

Oh, ça touchait à l'homophobie de base, alors. Louis sentit son sang bouillir. Sur ce terrain, il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. Il avait vécu des périodes cauchemardesques au foyer à cause de son homosexualité, et il n'allait pas laisser des jeunes comme lui se faire persécuter pour ça sous son nez. Il fut pris d'une colère froide et il regretta presque de ne pas avoir laissé Zayn démonter la tête de ce petit con. Il s'adressa d'une voix forte et glaciale aux jeunes encore massés sur le pas des portes :

 

-Je vous préviens, je ne laisserai personne insulter ou rabaisser quelqu'un d'autre, et sûrement pas à cause des ses préférences sexuelles. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, alors vous avez un problème avec moi.

 

Il entendit le garçon brun marmonner entre ses dents, et il sut qu'ils n'allaient pas être amis, tous les deux. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu un grand effet sur les autres, non plus, mais au moins, il n'entendait aucun rire. Il continua sur sa lancée en leur demandant de s'activer, et fut surpris de voir que les autres lui obéissaient. Pourtant, il n'en imposait pas vraiment, physiquement, étant plutôt petit, et il n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux, et encore. Il était quasiment sûr que Zayn et le garçon brun, par exemple, frôlaient les dix-huit ans.

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Louis regardait avec soulagement les plus grands grimper dans le car. Il avait compté sept garçons et trois filles. Zayn posait une main protectrice sur le bas du dos de Niall alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée, et Louis se dit qu'ils devaient être ensemble. Ils formaient un joli couple. Louis aurait aimé que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui comme ça, quand il était au foyer et en pleine découverte de sa sexualité. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

 

Paul cria du fond du car :

 

-Malik ! Il est où Harry, encore ?

 

Zayn haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace, apparemment. Louis redescendait des marches du car pour mettre son propre sac dans le coffre quand Paul l'appela :

 

-Louis, tu peux remonter ? Il manque Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

 

Louis grogna un peu, pestant intérieurement contre ce Harry porté disparu, mais gravit de nouveau les escaliers du foyer. Il appela dans le couloir désert.

 

-Hum, il y a quelqu'un ?

 

Il poussa des portes un peu au hasard, mais les chambres étaient vides. La seule porte fermée était la dernière, et c'était... C'était son ancienne chambre. Celle où il avait passé trois ans, seul, ou avec des colocataires éphémères. Il ne put empêcher l'émotion de lui serrer la gorge. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au foyer. Il ne voulait pas de souvenirs liés à cet endroit, qui était peut-être celui où il avait moins souffert, mais qui lui rappelait des cicatrices douloureuses quand même. Louis frappa, et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourna la poignée. Un voile passa devant son regard. Ça avait changé, en un an et demi. Les murs étaient couverts de photographies d'animaux. Bizarre, mais enfin, qui était-il pour dire que c'était pire que des posters de Manchester United (à part celui qui mettait des posters de Manchester United) ? Les lits avaient changé de place. Un des deux avait été repoussé dans un coin. L'autre se trouvait maintenant pile sous la fenêtre.

 

Et sur ce lit, il y avait quelqu'un. Pour Louis, ce fut comme une apparition.

 

Il ne cligna pas des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, frappé par le spectacle.

 

La garçon allongé sur le lit avait les yeux clos. Il était grand, avec un corps fin, élancé, tout en longueur, mais il avait quand même des hanches, et il semblait plutôt musclé. Sa peau était blanche, crémeuse, comme du lait, mais surtout sublimée par le rai du lumière qui lui tombait droit sur le visage et le cou. C'était comme si le soleil offrait cette vision à Louis, dessinant les traits presque parfaits de l'inconnu avec cette lueur éblouissante. Et merde, peut-être qu'il exagérait, mais Louis n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. On se serait cru dans la _Belle au Bois dormant_ , et en cet instant, il était tout à fait prêt à jouer le rôle du prince. Il contempla le jeune type étendu sur son lit pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'ébroua, comme pour se sortir du sommeil, chassant les pensées ridicules qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le garçon devait être Harry. Harry qui devait descendre pour partir à Brighton. Avec lui. Harry venait à Brighton avec lui. Harry. Brighton. Lui. _Non_ , il s'embrouillait. Louis s'approcha doucement du lit en se raclant la gorge, et le garçon se réveilla immédiatement, se redressant sur le lit. Il se tourna lentement vers Louis, ouvrant les yeux et révélant le vert de ses prunelles. Le bleu soutenu de celles de Louis était impuissant à résister à cette intensité. Louis détourna le regard, sentant ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, et il se sentait idiot.

 

-Euh, il faudrait que tu descendes... Le car va partir.

 

Le garçon déplia son corps et s'assit au bord du lit, posant les pieds au sol. Il fixa Louis et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

 

-Et je peux savoir qui tu es ? fit-il d'une voix basse et légèrement amusée.

 

Louis réprima un frisson instinctif et avala sa salive. L'autre garçon portait un débardeur blanc à l'effigie de Guns'N Roses qui laissait voir des bras couverts de tatouages. Ses jambes étaient moulées dans un jean noir extrêmement serré. Il avait plusieurs chaînes autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient une sorte de masse bouclée retenue en arrière par un bandana. Un putain de _bandana_. Louis sentit une nouvelle sensation l'envahir, après des sentiments comme la jalousie, la tendresse, la fierté, la colère -c'était un festival, aujourd'hui. Une sensation qu'il avait oubliée, à force de ne jamais croiser personne capable de l'éveiller, ou faute de donner sa chance à qui que ce soit.

 

Le désir.

 

Il déferla sur Louis d'une façon si puissante qu'il dut faire un effort pour reprendre le contrôle.

 

-Je m'appelle Louis, je suis encadrant pour le voyage. Et je croyais que tu étais Harry, mais visiblement tu es... _un pirate_.

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire sincère. Un rire charmant, si Louis pouvait se permettre. Mais Louis ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il releva l'ironie de la situation. Ça faisait un an qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit maintenant que son corps se réveille, et que l'objet de ses ardeurs soudainement retrouvées soit un garçon _mineur_. Censé être sous sa _responsabilité_. Dont il devait _prendre soin_. Et qu'il n'avait _absolument pas le droit_ de considérer comme un coup potentiel. Mon dieu, ça faisait vraiment une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pensé de cette manière. Les filles qui se retournaient parfois sur son passage avec insistance -Louis savait qu'il était passablement attirant- n'avaient de toute façon aucune chance d'attiser son intérêt, mais même les quelques regards masculins qu'il éveillait ne lui faisaient d'habitude ni chaud ni froid. Il croyait que l'excitation sexuelle véritable était définitivement enfouie sous les cendres de sa confiance en l'existence. C'était sans compter sur ce Harry, apparemment.

 

-Désolé, je me suis endormi. J'espère que je n'ai pas mis tout le monde en retard.

 

-On était déjà en retard, de toute façon, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

Harry traversa la pièce et jeta un sac sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Louis. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers côte à côte, dans un parfait accord.

 

-Alors il paraît que tu es un ancien du foyer ? interrogea Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

 

-Ouais, j'ai passé trois ans ici. Ça fait un an et demi que je suis parti.

 

Ils arrivèrent au car et mirent leurs sacs ensemble dans le coffre en continuant leur discussion.

 

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

 

Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait vécu Harry. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ses cicatrices, ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses erreurs, ses problèmes, ses aspirations. Il ne savait pas à quel degré il avait été endommagé par son passé, forcément lourd puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon pas de famille, et s'il était sur la bonne, ou la mauvaise pente. Louis ne savait rien de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas.

 

Pourtant, Louis n'eut qu'à regarder son visage pour soudain comprendre ce que Paul voulait dire quand il parlait de l'importance de montrer aux jeunes qu'on pouvait s'en sortir. Il comprit, simplement en lisant les traits de Harry, à quel point il en avait _besoin_ , à quel point il avait besoin que Louis le rassure, que Louis lui dise qu'il faisait des choses formidables, et que ce n'était pas parce que vos parents vous détraquaient que vous ne remarchiez plus jamais droit. Harry voulait tout ça ; Louis n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi ouverte, avec cette lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Il sut que Harry cherchait un espoir, cherchait _désespérément_ un espoir. Harry attendait ça de _lui_. Et Louis ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Parce qu'il était vide, et bon à rien. Brusquement, il aurait aimé que ce soit Liam à sa place, en train de parler à Harry. Il l'aurait gratifié d'un sourire plein d'optimisme en lui racontant comment il avait été promu dans son entreprise, ou combien de personnes il avait sauvé lors de ses missions de pompier volontaire. Louis était prêt à parier que la vie de Liam Payne ressemblait à cela. Celle de Louis était sinistre et caverneuse, et il pouvait anticiper la déception de Harry, quand il lui dirait qu'il venait de se faire renvoyer de son pauvre job à mi-temps, qu'il avait abandonné l'université, et que dans la vie, il ne faisait... _rien_ , en fait. Il voyait déjà son beau visage s'assombrir et ses traits s'affaisser, il voyait déjà sa tête se baisser, embarrassé pour Louis. Il voyait déjà la lueur de ses prunelles s'affadir un peu. Et Louis ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Louis ne voulait pas que Harry soit déçu de lui. Ce n'était même pas tellement qu'il voulait l'impressionner parce qu'il lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait vraiment honte de sa vie. C'était juste qu'il ne supporterait pas de piétiner l'espoir de Harry. Paul l'avait recruté pour qu'il donne confiance aux jeunes du foyer. Paul l'avait recruté en tant qu'e _xemple_. Il devait donc être cet exemple. Il ne pouvait pas anéantir la lumière qui brillait encore dans les prunelles de l'apprenti rockeur à ses côtés. Il n'en avait _pas le droit._

 

La véritable réponse à la question de Harry était : _« rien »_.

 

A la place, Louis déclara avec un sourire :

 

-Je rentre en deuxième année de littérature anglaise à l'université.

 

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira comme une ampoule en surchauffe et il adressa un grand sourire à Louis.

 

-C'est super ! Faut que tu me racontes ça !

 

Louis ne laissa pas son sourire diminuer et répliqua :

 

-Avec plaisir, mais avant, à bord, Jack Sparrow !

 

Le rire de Harry résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Louis fit taire la culpabilité qui s'insinuait en lui et se dit, _ça vaut le coup_.

 

*

 

Le voyage en car jusqu'à Brighton durait à peine une heure, mais avec quarante enfants déchaînés, il se transforma vite en véritable parcours du combattant pour Louis, Liam, et les autres.

 

Louis avait en charge le milieu du car. Il avait à peine fini de réprimander deux garçons qui tiraient sur les cheveux d'une petite assise devant eux que le car traversa brusquement un tunnel et qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il venait juste de s'asseoir à côté de Harry pour continuer à parler de la fac -il se contentait de transposer le début de sa première année en scolarité ininterrompue, et de livres -ça allait, vu qu'il n'avait qu'à citer un titre pour que Harry enchaîne immédiatement sur un monologue passionné (ce qui était mignon à observer).

 

Louis se releva et se glissa à travers le bus dans la direction des pleurs. C'était une petite fille blonde de cinq ans peut être, assise du côté de l'allée, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses paumes, et dont les épaules délicates étaient secouées par des spasmes. Louis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

 

-Bah alors ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Le visage tout rouge de la petite émergea de derrière ses mains, et elle tenta de calmer ses sanglots pour répondre.

 

-Le... Le... tunnel...

 

-Quoi, le tunnel ?

 

-... Mal aux oreilles... Fait peur... articula avec peine la petite fille.

 

-Tu as peur du tunnel ? Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt en sortir. Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras le temps que ça soit passé ?

 

La petite hocha la tête et Louis la souleva, une main sur le dossier d'un siège pour se stabiliser, debout dans l'allée, en la berçant. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il arrivait toujours à bien réagir en présence des enfants, mais c'était un instinct qui remontait du plus profond de lui-même. Du plus profond de son passé. Cela faisait des années, mais il n'avait visiblement pas tout à fait perdu la main.

 

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

 

-L-Lux, marmonna l'enfant dans ses cheveux.

 

-Lux ? C'est drôlement joli. Tu sais que ça veut dire _lumière_  ?

 

-Voui, je sais.

 

-C'est bien. Le tunnel est presque terminé. Tu es très courageuse.

 

-N-non. Ma maman disait que c'est stupide d'avoir peur quand on n'est plus un bébé.

 

Louis eut comme un coup au cœur.

 

-Pas du tout, c'est normal d'avoir peur, à n'importe quel âge. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Mais tu promets de le garder !

 

-Promis ! fit Lux avec une expression brusquement excitée.

 

-J'ai pas peur des tunnels, mais j'ai très très peur de l'eau. Et ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis plus un bébé, moi.

 

Lux pouffa.

 

-Je garderai ton secret, fit-elle solennellement alors que Louis la reposait sur son siège.

 

-Merci, Lux, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

 

Il se retourna et vit que Harry le fixait, appuyé contre la fenêtre, les genoux relevés contre son torse. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et le couvait d'un regard appréciateur, une lueur à la fois admirative et tendre dans les yeux.

 

Louis retourna s'installer à côté de lui, alors que le car filait sur l'autoroute, ignorant l'angoisse qui l'oppressait soudain et la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge, en pensant que Harry le trouvait digne d'admiration et s'intéressait à lui uniquement parce qu'il lui avait menti. Louis était désormais piégé dans un cercle ; la vérité, ça ne serait pas pour ici. La vérité, ça ne serait pas pour Harry.

 

Il devrait prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Il devrait prétendre d'être heureux.

 

_Mais ça valait le coup._

 

C'était mieux comme ça. Pour tous les deux.

 

*

 

**« La vérité, comme la lumière, aveugle. Le mensonge, au contraire, est un beau crépuscule qui met chaque objet en valeur. »**

 

**Albert Camus, La Chute**

 

*****

 

Ou peut-être que Louis était aussi doué pour se mentir à lui-même qu'il l'était pour mentir à Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis très excitée à à l'idée de poster ce nouveau truc, je vous l'avoue.
> 
> NOTES
> 
> \- Le poème d'Apollinaire est un de mes poèmes préférés. Je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule à me retrouver dedans. 
> 
> -Camus c'est la vie.
> 
> \- J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre un énorme clin d'oeil à un très célèbre roman de la littérature française (et quand je dis ça on est d'accord que ça exclut Marc Levy, encore que je n'ai rien contre ce bonhomme). La personne qui me trouve la référence aura droit à un cadeau. ;) 
> 
> Merci et à la semaine prochaine ! :)
> 
> (J'espère)


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds To Mars
> 
> (Ai-je déjà mentionné que 30STM est mon groupe préféré ? Non ? Eh bien, voilà, 30STM est mon groupe préféré, je suis Echelon depuis 5 ans, je les ai vus 6 fois en concert et une fois en dédicace (où je n'ai bien sûr pas pu articuler grand chose devant Jared), et si vous ne connaissez pas, courez écouter, c'est exceptionnel. :) )

 

**Chapitre 2 : A Beautiful Lie**

 

 

Louis ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur la masse d'eau aux reflets or qui s'étendait devant lui. Il était très proche de la mer. Trop proche. Mais il gérait la situation. Il _devait_ la gérer. Il devait se contrôler. Inspiration. Expiration. Pas question que l'on découvre sa phobie ; pas le premier jour, au moins. Pas question de se ridiculiser. Inspiration. Expiration. Evidemment, que la première chose que les enfants voudraient faire à Brighton serait d'aller à la plage. _Evidemment_. Inspiration. Expiration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait devant l'eau _pour de vrai_ , pour la première fois depuis des années et des années. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'objet de ses mauvais rêves le narguait bel et bien, à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Aussi belle qu'elle soit, il avait du mal à appréhender la mer autrement qu'en tant que son pire ennemi. Putain, qu'il détestait l'eau.

 

Heureusement, ils avaient décidé entre encadrants, sans que Louis n'intervienne dans ce sens, que pour le moment, ce serait Liam et Eleanor qui iraient dans la mer avec les enfants qui le voulaient. Et qui le pouvaient. Même si certains avaient essayé de le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient juste rester là où ils avaient pied, Liam, après une hésitation, avait fermement interdit à ceux qui ne savaient pas nager de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau. C'était un peu sévère, mais Liam avait l'air stressé ; il ne voulait sûrement pas prendre de risques dès le premier jour. Louis avait donc dû consoler une brochette de gamins de dix ans venus pleurnicher dans son tee shirt parce que _« le méchant animateur ne voulait pas qu'ils se baignent et que c'était trop nul d'être à la mer sans se baigner »_. Louis était partagé entre l'envie de tuer Liam, après un quart d'heure passé à promettre à une petite fille qu'il lui apprendrait à nager pour qu'elle puisse aller dans l'eau avant la fin du séjour (ce qu'il ne pourrait bien sûr jamais faire, à part lui montrer les mouvements à sec), la légère satisfaction de voir que les enfants lui en voulaient et qu'ils l'aimaient _lui_ , et la compassion, parce que Liam n'était justement pas méchant _du tout._ Il avait simplement dû endosser le mauvais rôle, comme tout adulte responsable le faisait parfois. En plus, Louis était assez d'accord avec lui. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance aux eaux de la Manche, même si elles étaient réputées tranquilles. Autant que le maximum d'enfants restent en sécurité sur la terre ferme. Leurs réactions à l'interdiction avaient été, de façon surprenante, plutôt pacifiques. Personne ne s'était vraiment rebellé. Personne n'avait encore sorti de couteau. Les enfants du foyer s'étaient décidément radoucis. Au cours de la première année qu'il avait passée là-bas, Louis avait pu voir un gosse de huit ans lancer des fumigènes dans les couloirs parce qu'on l'avait privé de dessert, une adolescente couper les cheveux d'une éducatrice dans son sommeil parce qu'elle lui avait fait une remarque sur ses retards en cours, et un garçon tenter d'étrangler un éducateur parce qu'il lui avait demandé de se taire. Les petits de Brighton étaient des anges, pour l'instant, en comparaison. Ou peut être des bombes à retardement.

 

Louis supervisait une compétition de châteaux de sable, assis sur la plage en bermuda en jean et vieux débardeur, le plus loin possible du flux et du reflux des flots, c'est-à-dire, à trois mètres. Mais _il contrôlait la situation_. Au final, il avait été obligé de laisser les enfants désobéir à Liam et tremper leurs orteils dans l'eau ; il fallait bien qu'ils aillent remplir leurs seaux pour alimenter les douves de leurs édifices, puisque Louis ne pouvait pas le faire. Rien que la pensée d'entrer dans l'eau lui donnait envie de tourner de l'oeil. Heureusement, Perrie, qui avait organisé un _un-deux-trois-soleil_  un peu plus loin, si elle le vit, ne fit aucune remarque. Peut-être que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il avait un problème avec l'eau, s'il pouvait se charger des activités sur la terre ferme à chaque fois.

 

Sauf que le regard de Harry pesait sur lui depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre, lui et son sens de l'observation. Non que ça déplaise à Louis, qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Qu'ils se regardaient. Ils avaient déjà passé la matinée ensemble lors du tour de reconnaissance dans la ville, et Harry ne semblait pas lassé de lui. Il s'était installé avec les plus grands un peu plus haut sur la plage. S'il n'avait pas été là, avec son short à fleurs, son bandana, son bouquin sur les impressionnistes, ses jambes immenses et ses tatouages, ils auraient vraiment ressemblé au type même de la bande d'adolescents cliché, affalés sur le sable, prenant paresseusement le soleil, leurs portables crachant le dernier tube R&B à la mode. Louis essayait de ne pas trop se retourner pour observer les longs doigts fins de Harry tourner avec soin les pages de son livre.

 

-Hey, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

 

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis fut tout à fait involontaire. Il se reprit à l'ordre.

 

_Toi pas avoir le droit. Toi être encadrant de dix-neuf ans, lui être jeune du foyer de dix-sept ans._

 

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui, torse nu, un peu transpirant, et ridiculement sexy. Physiquement, il faisait plus que son âge. Mais son visage aux intonations innocentes rappelait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait adulte.

 

-Hey, le salua Louis.

 

Il s'autorisa à quitter les enfants des yeux un instant pour s'attarder sur les prunelles pétillantes de Harry.

 

-Tu ne vas pas aller dans l'eau ?

 

 _Eau_. Le mot maudit. Il était partout, même dans la bouche de Harry. Tiens, puisqu'on parlait de la bouche de Harry, elle était vraiment _très_...  


-Hum, non, je dois surveiller ceux qui jouent dans le sable, fit Louis avec un geste de tête vers les enfants à ses pieds.

 

Enfin une phrase qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

 

-Ah, dommage, dit Harry avec une petite moue.

 

-Pourquoi, tu vas te baigner toi ?

 

-Oui, peut-être... Mais c'est surtout que j'aurais aimé te voir en maillot de bain... et mouillé, répondit le bouclé d'un ton suggestif.

 

Louis rougit et détourna la tête avec un petit rire embarrassé. Harry flirtait avec lui. D'accord. Tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas joué à des jeux pareils depuis... En fait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait draguer comme ça.

 

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux déjà enlever mon tee shirt, fit Louis en haussant les sourcils.

 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il venait de flirter à son tour, de toute évidence. _Mauvaise idée_. Il ne devait pas. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Il était vraiment irresponsable. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Ne devrait pas. Sans doute pas. Peut-être qu'il pouvait, en fait ? Première chose à faire en rentrant au centre d'accueil ce soir : éplucher les consignes données aux animateurs, pour voir si coucher avec Harry était permis. Mais Louis craignait fort que ça ne fasse partie des comportements prohibés. Tout en haut de la liste.

 

-Cool. Je t'admirerai depuis là-bas, glissa Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'eau.

 

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Louis par-dessus son épaule. Il n'était décidément pas très subtil, et ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'ils se connaissaient. Louis sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant Harry pénétrer dans la mer, claire et apaisée. C'était pourtant un beau tableau ; mais Louis avait peur. Peur de la puissance de la masse liquide. Et pour la première fois, il avait peur pour un autre que lui.

 

Il enleva son tee-shirt et Harry se lécha les lèvres en le regardant.

 

Louis était complètement fichu.

 

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un comme Harry au foyer en même temps que lui, il y aurait peut être été plus heureux. Il serait peut être devenu plus sociable. Et il n'aurait peut être pas laissé sa vie déraper à ce point.

 

-Louis... ? C'est bien ça, ton prénom ?

 

Louis tourna brusquement la tête vers une tête blonde qui lui souriait.

 

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Toi c'est Niall, si je me rappelle bien ?

 

-Yep, c'est moi.

 

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, bien poli pour un gamin en perdition. Il faisait vraiment jeune.

 

-Tu as quel âge ? s'enquit Louis.

 

-Quinze ans, bientôt seize, fit Niall, toujours un sourire timide aux lèvres. Dis, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

 

Niall avait baissé le ton, voulant visiblement être discret. Louis se rapprocha pour écouter.

 

-Zayn... Euh, tu vois qui c'est ?

 

-Il a fichu son poing dans la figure d'un mec sous mes yeux, plutôt difficile à oublier, répliqua Louis avec un rire.

 

Le sourire de Niall se teinta de fierté et une lueur de tendresse passa dans ses yeux. Louis n'en avait peut-être pas beaucoup reçu, et ne l'avait pas beaucoup ressenti, mais il savait reconnaître l'amour sur les traits de quelqu'un.

 

-Voilà, tout à l'heure, Liam a interdit aux enfants qui ne savent pas nager d'aller dans l'eau, et il avait l'air assez strict sur la question, mais... Je me demandais si on pouvait faire une exception pour Zayn ? Tous les autres veulent aller dans l'eau, et il a un peu honte de rester sur le bord...

 

-Il ne sait pas nager ? fit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Ça cassait un peu l'image de rebelle belliqueux.

 

-Nope. Jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre.

 

-Oh.

 

Zayn devait vraiment être embarrassé à ce propos, s'il envoyait son petit ami demander la permission à sa place. Louis était même surpris que les garçons prennent seulement la peine de demander la permission. Surtout à lui, qui avait plus de chances de devenir un pote qu'un tyran.

 

-Ouais, du coup... Est-ce qu'il peut se baigner quand même ? Il a presque dix-huit ans, et on s'éloignera pas...

 

-Tu resteras avec lui pour faire attention qu'il n'arrive rien ?

 

-Evidemment, fit Niall, comme si ça allait de soi.

 

-OK, alors, acquiesça Louis, pris d'une vague d'affection pour le jeune blond. Mais ne le dites pas à Liam !

 

-Non, t'inquiète, on ne dira rien sur ton _« entorse »_ , sourit Niall. De toute façon, Zayn n'est pas près d'avouer en public qu'il ne sait pas nager.

 

Niall souriait beaucoup. Louis était heureux de voir des gens heureux. Louis était plutôt heureux de voir des gens _tout court_. D'interagir avec des gens. Et c'était déjà énorme pour lui, qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de se mêler à une communauté humaine depuis un bout de temps, et qui avait quelque peu oublié la signification du mot _« heureux »_.

 

-Oh, et, Niall ?

 

-Oui ?

 

Louis se demanda si ce qu'il allait dire était déplacé, mais il se sentait une responsabilité envers le jeune couple.

 

-Si jamais quelqu'un vous fait chier ou quoi que ce soit à propos de vos... préférences, ou de votre relation, si j'ai bien deviné ce qu'il y a entre toi et Zayn, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer les mecs dans un milieu difficile, et je n'aimerais pas que des persécutions vous gâchent la vie.

 

Le sourire de Niall s'élargit.

 

-Merci, mec. Ça va, mais c'est vraiment sympa.

 

Il ajouta :

 

-J'en connais un qui va être content d'avoir confirmation sur ton orientation sexuelle.

 

Louis eut un rire embarrassé, tournant les yeux vers Harry qui flottait paisiblement sur le dos, un peu plus loin de la côte que Liam et les autres enfants.

 

-Je crois que je lui ai déjà donné confirmation...

 

Niall le fixa quelques secondes, hésitant.

 

-Harry... C'est quelqu'un de très... Je veux dire, il a une grande emprise sur les gens. Un charme vraiment fou. Et c'est un mec super. Mais... Tu sais... Méfie-toi quand même.

 

Avant que Louis ait pu demander des précisions, Niall était retourné auprès des autres, et quelques minutes plus tard, la bande d'adolescents du foyer s'ébattait joyeusement dans l'eau.

 

Louis resta pensif, à surveiller distraitement les enfants, jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte de l'eau, short à fleurs un peu baissé sur les hanches, cheveux trempés et gouttes translucides dégoulinant sur son corps mince.

 

Là, Louis arrêta de penser.

 

 

*

 

 

-Louis, il faut qu'on parle.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils en se redressant sur le lit où il était allongé. Il était environ vingt-deux heures. Les encadrants venaient de coucher les plus jeunes, avec peine, et avaient enfin pu s'installer dans leurs propres chambres, laissant les adolescents du groupe vaquer à leurs occupations dans leurs quartiers à l'étage d'au-dessus ou devant le centre d'accueil, jusqu'au couvre-feu. Paul gardait un œil sur leurs déplacements ; personne n'avait l'autorisation de partir en escapade dans Brighton. Louis et Liam partageaient une chambre, _bien sûr,_ parce que Louis n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, dans la vie. Pendant que lui ne faisait absolument rien, il avait vu Liam plier soigneusement tous ses vêtements sur les étagères, de son côté du placard, faire son lit avec application, installer un gros réveil sur la table de nuit -Louis croyait que ces trucs n'existaient plus, et que tout le monde utilisait son portable pour se tirer du sommeil ; apparemment, pas Liam Payne, ce nounours qui vivait dans le monde des fées. Liam Payne qui le regardait actuellement d'un air assez grave, assis sur le bord du lit en face de celui de Louis. Peut-être ne vivait-il pas totalement dans le monde des fées, finalement.

 

Louis soupira. Allons bon. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Liam.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit-il en évitant le regard brun du garçon, toujours aussi plein de bonnes intentions que quand ils avaient quinze ans.

 

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Louis ?

 

Louis releva la tête.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. Je vois bien que tu as un problème avec moi. Je croyais que ce serait cool d'être là avec toi, mais si c'est pour que tu agisses comme si j'étais invisible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je crois pas que ça va marcher. On va travailler et vivre ensemble pendant _trois semaines_. Alors quoi qu'on ait à régler tous les deux, je préfère qu'on le fasse maintenant, et qu'on essaye de s'entendre.

 

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me reproches, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

-Arrête, tu m'ignores tout le temps ! C'est comme si je n'étais pas là ! Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyr quand tu dois t'adresser à moi, tu me jettes des regards soit vides, soit méprisants, mais la plupart du temps, tu ne me regardes même pas...

 

-Tu n'as pas un petit complexe de persécution ?

 

-Je ne comprends pas. On ne s'est pas beaucoup fréquenté au foyer, mais on s'entendait plutôt bien.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlés qu'une seule fois, et pour le pire. Liam avait l'air de s'être inventé une version alternative.

 

-Et ici, je veux dire... On a le même âge et on est les deux animateurs garçons, et au lieu qu'on se retrouve au dîner pour manger ensemble, tu es allé avec les autres ados, sans même me proposer de te joindre à toi.

 

Liam avait sans doute dû s'ennuyer à mourir avec Eleanor et Perrie, qui étaient gentilles, mais parlaient surtout de mode, et Paul, qui restait accroché à son téléphone.

 

-C'est bien ce que je dis, complexe de persécution... Je n'y ai juste pas pensé, Liam, vraiment.

 

-Et j'ai vu ton petit manège avec Zayn et Niall. J'avais interdit à ceux qui ne savent pas nager d'aller dans l'eau. Comment tu veux qu'on me respecte si mon co-animateur donne la permission de faire autrement dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pourrait me faire chier ?

 

-Mais Zayn a presque dix-huit ans, on n'allait pas le traiter comme un gosse ! Et puis il n'y avait aucun risque, son _copain_ lui tenait la main pratiquement tout le temps où ils étaient dans l'eau ! Et d'abord, comment tu sais que Zayn ne sait pas nager ? Lança Louis.

 

Liam roula des yeux exaspérés.

 

-Parce que j'ai lu son dossier, comme celui des autres... Contrairement à toi, visiblement.

 

Louis se sentit un peu coupable. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre qui laissait encore voir un ciel tacheté de nuages légers.

 

-Pas eu le temps.

 

-Tu devrais le faire.

 

-Je sais.

 

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le ferait. Lire une page, même pas de littérature, lui brûlait toujours autant les yeux. Il y eut un silence.

 

-Alors, tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

 

-Mais _rien._ Comme d'habitude. Tout le monde sait que tu es parfait, grogna Louis en fixant ses pieds.

 

Il y eut un silence plus long, seulement troublé par leurs respirations. Louis regarda Liam, qui le contemplait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de comprendre quelque chose.

 

-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes, alors ? Parce que tu t'imagines que je suis _parfait_  ? Parce que tu es jaloux de mon _« bonheur »_  ?

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Il avait envie de fuir, ou de se cacher sous le lit. Il n'était plus habitué aux confrontations. Il ne voulait pas parler. En plus, Liam le perçait trop facilement à jour. Louis savait qu'il était quelqu'un de plutôt insipide et transparent, mais il n'aimait pas voir toutes ses barrières abattues d'un coup, d'un bloc, brisées comme un fétu de paille. Liam se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

 

-Je ne suis vraiment, _vraiment_ pas parfait. Et moi aussi j'ai eu une vie de merde. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Louis. Tu me juges sur les apparences. Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance. En plus, la jalousie, c'est mesquin.

 

Liam avait raison sous tous les points de vue, mais Louis refusait de le reconnaître.

 

-Je ne te déteste pas.

 

Liam ricana.

 

-J'aurais préféré, au moins ce serait un signe d'intérêt à mon égard.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Non, mais... Vraiment, je n'ai rien contre toi.

 

_Faux. Il y avait bien une chose._

 

-C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens... Je suis un peu inadapté en société.

 

Liam haussa un sourcil.

 

-Pourtant, tu as l'air de parfaitement t'entendre avec Zayn, Niall et les autres. Avec _Harry_.

 

Les joues de Louis rosirent un peu.

 

-Oui, mais... Harry, c'est pas pareil... Je...

 

-Ouais, ouais, tu veux le baiser, je crois qu'on a compris, lâcha Liam.

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. _Baiser ?_ Depuis quand Liam Payne utilisait-il des mots vulgaires ? Depuis quand Liam Payne parlait-il de sexe autrement qu'en employant le vocabulaire des manuels d'éducation sexuelle ? C'était cru et direct. Liam avait grandi. Et en effet, maintenant que Louis lui prêtait plus d'attention, il décelait une maturité différente de son comportement de bon samaritain au foyer. Une maturité qui ne pouvait qu'être née d'expériences douloureuses. Liam était quelqu'un de solide et de rationnel, mais il avait _acquis_ ces qualités. Il n'était pas né comme ça.

 

Liam reprit :

 

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible. Selon la loi, tu ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec un mineur placé sous ton autorité ou ton influence.

 

C'était plutôt Harry qui semblait avoir une autorité et une influence sur lui, à vrai dire, mais l'interdiction faisait sens. Louis s'en doutait un peu.

 

-C'est bon, j'ai pas dit que j'allais faire quoi que ce soit ! se défendit-il.

 

-Je ne te dénoncerai pas, si ça arrive, fit calmement Liam.

 

-Oh, eh bien, j'en ai de la chance, ironisa Louis.

 

Il allait exploser. Liam prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 

-Ecoute, j'aimerais juste... J'aimerais juste qu'on soit en bons termes...

 

Louis explosa.

 

-Putain, mais tu te rends pas compte que parfois _trop_ essayer de faire les choses bien, ça empire la situation ? s'écria-t-il avec une rage soudaine et irrépressible, faisant référence à quelque chose de précis, que Liam avait visiblement oublié.

 

Louis sentait qu'il allait déraper. Les souvenirs éclataient dans son esprit et lui vrillaient le crâne. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il devait quitter cette pièce. Maintenant. Il secoua une main devant lui dans un geste dérisoire.

 

-Ecoute, je... Je suis désolé... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air deux minutes, je... je reviens, on reprendra la conversation après. Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il.

 

Louis saisit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit en trombe, laissant un Liam figé au milieu de la pièce derrière lui.

 

_-Salut, Louis, je te dérange ?_

 

Il dévala les escaliers, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Les échos du passé résonnaient en lui. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait ni regarder Liam, ni lui parler, ni avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui.

 

_-Qu'est-ce tu veux, Liam ?_

 

Louis atteignit la porte d'entrée du centre et la tira. Une bouffée d'air froid le gifla et ce fut bienvenu, mais insuffisant pour couper court à la tempête qui gonflait en lui. Il avait emmené des cigarettes en paquet pour le voyage, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir le temps d'en rouler à chaque fois, et il était extrêmement reconnaissant à son esprit pratique d'avoir eu cette idée de génie. Il coinça une clope entre ses lèvres et l'alluma fébrilement. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur du bâtiment, le dos plaqué contre la pierre froide, et il cessa de lutter.

 

 

_Louis est assis à une table de la salle commune, un exemplaire corné d' Oliver Twist entre les mains. Il est seul. Tout est calme et vide. Pour une fois, la télévision est éteinte. Il ne sait pas où sont les autres. Avec ce soleil, ils sont probablement allés faire un football, ou un tour au bois. Louis aime le foot, mais il préfère toujours rester à lire, quand il en a la possibilité. Il est si absorbé par les aventures de cet orphelin auquel il a voulu s'identifier qu'il n'entend pas l'autre garçon approcher, et il sursaute quand il tire la chaise à côté de lui. _

_-Salut, Louis, je te dérange ?_

_Louis soupire et pose son livre à l'envers pour garder sa page. Il regarde le garçon qui lui sourit un peu timidement._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Liam ?_

_Liam se tord les mains d'un air nerveux, mais en même temps, il a l'air déterminé. Louis se demande ce que Liam Payne peut bien avoir à lui dire, à lui, le gamin silencieux, invisible, qui passe son temps à fumer dans le parc au lieu d'aller en cours._

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est déplacé de te dire ça, mais... hésite Liam._

_Louis soupire encore._

_-Crache le morceau._

_Liam avale sa salive._

_-Voilà, euh, je... Je vous ai entendu parler, toi et Kyle... Par accident..._

_Louis sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et c'est lui qui avale difficilement sa salive, cette fois._

_-Que..._

_-Je vous ai entendu parler de votre relation, enfin, je sais que vous..._

_Louis jette un regard angoissé vers la porte et fait signe à Liam de parler plus bas._

_-Et alors ? siffle-t-il._

_-Je m'inquiète pour toi._

_Louis hausse les sourcils. Lui et Liam ne sont même pas amis. Ils s'adressent la parole tous les trente-six du mois._

_-J'espère que tu n'en as parlé à personne, Payne, putain, si jamais tu fais la moindre remarque... prévient Louis, sentant la colère monter en lui._

_Il est terrifié. Il pensait avoir bien gardé son secret. Il pensait avoir été discret._

_-Non ! Je te promets, c'est pas pour ça, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité... se défend Liam._

_-Mais ta gueule, imbécile, on va nous entendre !_

_Liam se recroqueville sur lui-même et lui jette un regard contrit, l'air gêné._

_-C'est juste que... J'ai lu des trucs, je me suis renseigné et... Le sida se transmet plus facilement avec le sexe gay, tu savais ? Parce que..._

_Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il est écarlate, brusquement. Il n'arrive pas à croire que cette scène surréaliste est en train de se dérouler. Liam Payne vient lui donner des leçons d'éducation sexuelle._

_-Beaucoup d'homosexuels ne savent pas qu'il faut mettre un préservatif..._

_-C'est bon, Liam, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée._

_-Mais je sais qu'au foyer c'est difficile de trouver ce genre de … euh... matériel, et je voulais juste être sûr que tu faisais attention. Je peux t'aider à t'en procurer, si tu veux, vu qu'on me fait confiance ici. Enfin, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me demander._

_Louis est plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans toute sa vie. Même sa première fois n'a pas rendu ses joues aussi rouges d'humiliation._

_-Kyle est plus âgé, et, toi tu es super jeune, quinze comme moi je crois, et enfin, lui il doit avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, et il n'a pas l'air très... tendre..._

_-Tu ne sais rien de Kyle et de comment il est avec moi, OK ? crache Louis, le visage toujours brûlant, désormais aussi de colère._

_-Oui, je, bien sûr._

_Liam baisse la tête._

_-Mais si vous pratiquez ce genre de sexe..._

_Liam lui jette un regard interrogateur. Louis veut rester impassible mais il sait que son expression le trahit._

_-... Et que tu es... hum... en-dessous..._

_-Bon dieu, Liam, arrête-là le massacre, je t'en prie, c'est vraiment embarrassant !_

_-Ne le laisse pas faire sans protection, c'est tout..._

_-Putain, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je le sais !_

_Louis le sait mais ça n'empêche pas que Kyle l'ait baisé plusieurs fois sans rien utiliser. Pas question que Liam l'apprenne._

_-Je trouve que tu mérites que quelqu'un fasse attention à toi._

_-Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de conversations, tu peux t'abstenir, vraiment._

_-Je suis désolé, mais vu qu'on n'a pas de parents, j'ai pensé..._

_-C'est bon. Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant._

_A ce moment, Louis entend un léger craquement et relève la tête pour regarder la porte, par-dessus la tête de Liam. Il se fige, horrifié. Lucas se tient là et reste juste assez longtemps pour lui adresser un petit sourire cruel, dont la signification est claire : il a tout entendu. Louis retient ses larmes, mais une perle d'eau passe la frontière de ses cils. Il a envie de disparaître sous terre._

_-Dégage, Liam._

 

 

Louis essuya rageusement la larme unique qui coulait sur sa joue, parallèle à celle qu'il avait versée quand il avait compris que la pire teigne du foyer savait désormais qu'il était homosexuel, tirant frénétiquement sur sa cigarette. Liam avait voulu bien faire, bien que son intervention ait été quelque peu ridicule. Mais ensuite, il était parti. Et son esprit chevaleresque avait déclenché une catastrophe.

 

 

_Louis sent les regards de la bande de Lucas peser sur lui à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas à proximité d'eux. Il entend les chuchotements et les moqueries grasses. Au début, ça n'a pas été grand chose. Les grands, les presque-majeurs, comme on les appelle, aidés de quelques plus jeunes d'ailleurs, ont multiplié les crasses, mais Louis peut le supporter. Il peut supporter les mots dégradants écrits sur sa porte, les bousculades dans les couloirs, les saletés glissées dans son lit, les insultes homophobes crayonnées sur ses posters, et même les rires sur son passage. Tout ça, ce n'est rien. Il a ses livres. Kyle ne lui a pas parlé depuis que Lucas a lâché l'information mais Louis comprend. Il se fait discret pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Louis se demande quand même pourquoi les autres ne s'en prennent pas à lui aussi, mais au fond, il est plutôt content. Il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de Kyle, mais il n'en est pas loin. Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il a perdu sa virginité, mais c'est la première fois qu'il couche avec quelqu'un alors que cela signifie quelque chose pour lui. Alors Louis est content que Kyle échappe aux persécutions, même s'il aurait aimé qu'il le défende. Et puis un jour, la réalité le frappe en pleine figure. Littéralement. Les presque-majeurs le coincent un soir, alors qu'il est descendu comme d'habitude fumer sa cigarette avant le couvre-feu. Il a eu une intuition, comme il en a souvent, mais il est sorti quand même. Ils le jettent au sol et Louis se protège tant bien que mal des coups qui pleuvent sur son dos. Sept adolescents de dix-huit ans contre un seul frêle garçon de quinze ans, ce n'est pas vraiment un combat égal. Mais on ne se bat pas à la loyale, dans les bas-fonds. Louis l'a appris depuis longtemps, à ses dépens, et il faut l'accepter, car on ne crie jamais assez fort pour bouleverser l'ordre des choses, aussi injuste qu'il soit. D'un coup, ses agresseurs ne sont plus sept mais huit, et Louis reconnaît parfaitement ce profil coupé au couteau et ces cheveux noir corbeau. Kyle lui envoie son pied dans la figure. Il est du côté de Lucas, et pas du côté de Louis, et brusquement, tout s'éclaire. Kyle a sauvé sa propre peau. Louis ne sait pas ce qu'il a raconté aux autres mais il a dû les convaincre que Louis était le seul vrai gay dégueulasse. Ça n'a pas dû être trop difficile sachant que Louis ne l'a jamais baisé, mais que c'était toujours l'inverse. Louis sent une bile acide remonter dans sa gorge et il est sur le point de vomir. Personne pour le protéger. Personne pour l'aimer. Et là, il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être été amoureux de Kyle, finalement, parce que c'est bien le bruit de son cœur qui éclate en morceaux qui résonne dans ses oreilles, juste avant qu'il ne se roule en boule par terre et rentre en lui-même pour échapper à cette réalité insoutenable._

 

 

Louis s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il allait en avoir besoin s'il devait se repasser le dernier épisode de son calvaire.

 

 

_Louis a un poignet foulé, deux côtes froissées et des bleus un peu partout, dont certains très visibles sur le visage. Il raconte aux éducateurs qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers, parce qu'il a peur des représailles. Mais il voit le doute s'installer dans leurs yeux, et il sait que les presque-majeurs l'ont vu, eux aussi. Les mauvaises blagues et les murmures cessent pendant quelques jours, mais Louis sait qu'il faut se méfier du calme avant la tempête. Il attend leur prochain coup, et il a le sentiment qu'il ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Lucas, Kyle, et un autre garçon lui tombent dessus une semaine après l'incident, alors qu'il prend sa douche tôt le matin, pour être sûr de n'y rencontrer personne. Ils le sortent de force de la cabine et le laissent à peine se couvrir d'une serviette. Louis est trempé, il tremble, et il ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent._

_-Alors, il paraît que les éduc' ont voulu savoir comment tu as abîmé ton joli visage ? attaque Lucas._

_-Je ne leur ai rien dit._

_-Pour l'instant._

_-Je ne le leur dirai jamais. Fichez-moi la paix._

_Lucas soupire de façon exagérée._

_-J'aimerais bien, mais figure-toi, cher Louis, que j'ai besoin d'une assurance que tu ne nous balanceras pas. Je sors d'une prison pour mineurs, et je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner pour coups et blessures._

_Louis veut répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à pas l'agresser, mais il sent qu'il vaut mieux se la jouer profil bas. Encore une fois._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus que ma parole ?_

_Lucas s'approche et le plaque contre un mur, le maintenant avec un coude sur sa gorge. Il colle sa bouche contre son oreille, lui lèche le lobe, et dit :_

_-Je veux te marquer. Je veux que tu saches que tu nous appartiens. Et que tu aies bien trop honte pour ouvrir ta gueule._

_Louis comprend quand Lucas l'attrape par les cheveux pour le retourner et l'aplatir contre la paroi, et il émet un gémissement désespéré, sentant déjà les larmes lui brûler les paupières. Il jette un regard suppliant en direction de Kyle. Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Ils ont partagé quelque chose pendant plusieurs mois, même si ça n'avait pas tellement compté pour lui. Il ne peut pas regarder son ex-petit ami se faire violer sous ses yeux._

_-C'est Kyle qui nous a conseillé de goûter à ton cul, souffle Lucas en défaisant sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, il prendra son tour, après._

_Louis se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à réagir alors que les mains de l'autre garçon descendent sur son corps, le pressent contre son érection, le touchent, le révulsent. Louis sait se battre. Il s'est déjà battu. Il ne va pas juste se laisser prendre sans se débattre. Il réussit à se dégager de la poigne de Lucas, dont les mains glissent sur sa peau encore humide, et il le repousse de toutes ses forces. Puis il lui balance son poing dans la figure, et court. Heureusement, ni Kyle ni l'autre garçon ne tentent de le retenir. Peut-être leur reste-t-il une part d'humanité. Louis court, et toujours vêtu d'une simple serviette, il s'enferme dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, près du bureau des éducateurs, et il vomit, encore secoué de spasmes de terreur. Il a échappé au pire, mais il ne sait pas quand ils réessayeront. Il a besoin d'aide._

 

 

Louis se rappelait très bien comment, tremblant et à peine rhabillé, il s'était décidé à frapper à la porte de Paul pour tout lui raconter. Il avait pris un risque, mais cela avait payé. Il se rappelait combien Paul avait été bienveillant avec lui. Il avait immédiatement réagi, confrontant ses agresseurs. La plupart n'avaient eu qu'un blâme et une interdiction de l'approcher. De toute façon, ils avaient quitté le foyer peu de temps après. Lucas était passé devant le juge. Il avait écopé d'une peine de six mois chez les jeunes délinquants. S'il avait été majeur, il aurait au moins passé deux ans derrière les barreaux pour tentative de viol. Longtemps, Louis avait eu peur que Lucas vienne le chercher, pour se venger. Il avait eu peur de se réveiller une nuit avec ses doigts serrés autour de son cou. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé, et aujourd'hui, Lucas ne pourrait plus le localiser.

 

Il n'avait jamais reparlé à Kyle, et il avait toujours évité de trop s'attacher à quelqu'un depuis.

 

Le corps de Louis arrêta peu à peu de trembler et il réussit à s'extraire des flashs de son passé. Et bizarrement, il se sentit d'un coup parfaitement apaisé. L'ouragan avait fait rage à l'intérieur de lui, et maintenant que le vent était tombé, il avait l'impression d'avoir avancé. D'avoir réglé quelque chose avec lui-même. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il s'empêchait de penser à ces vieux traumatismes. Et peut être que ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie, au fond. Peut-être que c'était cela qui gardait la plaie ouverte et suintante. Et peut-être que Liam lui avait rendu service, en déclenchant ces remontées certes désagréables, mais purificatrices.

 

Il en avait voulu pendant un moment à Liam, parce que c'était sa faute si Lucas avait découvert sa relation. Il aurait dû être plus silencieux, ou il n'aurait tout simplement jamais dû adresser la parole à Louis. Mais après, il avait bien dû reconnaître que ça n'avait été qu'un malheureux hasard. Liam ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal. Alors, il avait continué à lui vouloir, mais pour d'autres raisons. Sans en être parfaitement conscient, il lui en voulait d'être parti trop tôt, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, de ne pas l'avoir protégé alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Liam aurait pu être son roc ; il avait dû subir seul. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir protégé _jusqu'au bout_. Au fond, il se sentait trahi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment formulé cela comme ça, mais il s'en rendait compte, maintenant : en fait, il attendait beaucoup de Liam, de ce garçon de son âge qui n'avait pas l'air d'une grosse brute, pour une fois, et qui l'aurait sorti de la solitude. Mais Liam l'avait abandonné. Et peut-être que la blessure se trouvait là, plus que dans le déclenchement des souffrances que lui avait fait subir Lucas et les autres. Mais Louis n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Liam pour ça non plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était parti, et si Louis était resté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si leurs chemins s'étaient croisés et qu'il avait remonté la pente pendant que Louis la descendait. Alors Louis se blâmait lui-même, maintenant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que Kyle le manipulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de mieux encaisser. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu leur tenir tête. Il s'en voulait de les avoir laissés le marquer, aussi profondément que s'ils avaient eu le temps de le violer. Il s'en voulait d'en être arrivé à toujours subir, sans réussir à garder la tête haute. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir enterrer cette partie du passé avec les autres squelettes de son jardin. Il s'en voulait d'en vouloir encore à Liam.

 

Mais peut-être que ce soir était le moment de laisser tout cela derrière lui. Liam était là, maintenant. Et Louis allait bien. Relativement bien, du moins. Il n'allait pas laisser Lucas gagner encore une fois en lui permettant d'influer sur son présent.

 

Alors ce soir, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Louis allait être courageux, et se débarrasser de ses vieilles rancoeurs irrationnelles pour tenter de prendre un nouveau départ.

 

Il remonta lentement dans leur chambre après avoir écrasé sa quatrième cigarette sous son talon.

 

Liam était allongé sur son lit, mais il se redressa en entendant la porte grincer, alluma la lampe de chevet, et se mit debout en se frottant les yeux.

 

-Désolé, tu es parti longtemps, et j'étais un peu crevé...

 

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me suis conduit de manière épouvantable avec toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas, dit Louis d'une voix un peu enrouée.

 

Liam attendit qu'il poursuive.

 

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Liam. Tu n'as vraiment, vraiment rien fait de mal. Tu as toujours eu de bonnes intentions envers moi.

 

Le visage de Liam se crispa, et Louis se demanda s'il ne se rappelait pas, finalement.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

 

Liam soupira.

 

-Tu as vraiment un caractère de merde, tu sais.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Mais va te faire foutre.

 

-Ah non, ça, je crois que c'est plutôt ton domaine...

 

Liam plaisantait ; Louis aurait décidément tout vu aujourd'hui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Liam lui tendit la main :

 

-Alors, amis ?

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Wow, ne brûlons pas les étapes, fit-il en serrant quand même sa main.

 

Il le taquinait. Liam soupira.

 

-Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras.

 

-Hum. Tu es d'humeur à faire des blagues homo ce soir, à ce que je vois...

 

Liam laissa échapper un rire et Louis le suivit. Ils échangèrent une étreinte un peu maladroite, puis décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Ils devraient se lever à six heures pour le briefing avant d'aller réveiller les enfants à huit heures.

 

Un peu après avoir éteint les lumières, plongé dans la pénombre, Louis se tourna en direction du lit de Liam et souffla :

 

-Je n'ai jamais plus couché avec un garçon sans me protéger, après, tu sais.

 

La respiration de Liam eut un sursaut ; Louis l'entendit renifler, et il sut qu'il se souvenait.

 

 

*

 

 

Sauf que Louis ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de tous ses démons en un jour.

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut bien avant l'aube, en sueur, cherchant désespérément de l'air, son bras repoussant les draps. Il était resté longtemps sous l'eau, cette fois. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit alors qu'il aspirait des goulées d'oxygène de manière saccadée et se débarrassait de la terreur froide qui avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Heureusement, sans doute épuisé par la journée riche en événements, Liam était profondément endormi. Il fallut dix minutes à Louis pour revenir complètement à lui. _Dix minutes_. Quand il se redressa, respirant enfin normalement, il se sentait toujours engourdi, et il savait que ce n'était plus seulement physique. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti de positif la veille s'était évaporé, englouti dans l'eau noire et dans l'angoisse. Il se sentait de nouveau vide. Abruti. Il se sentait lui-même, en fait, comme il était depuis plusieurs mois, comme si l'arrivée à Brighton, la colère, la fierté, le désir, l'affection, n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse ironique pour lui rappeler ce qui subsistait vraiment à l'intérieur de lui. Autrement dit, quasiment rien. Louis jeta un œil à son portable. Quatre heures trente du matin. Louis ouvrit son tiroir et avala un antidépresseur, celui qu'il n'avait pas pris la veille. C'était devenu une habitude rassurante pour lui, plus que pour l'effet du médicament lui-même, comme si répéter ce geste allait l'empêcher de sombrer. Comme si les pilules étaient son voilier, finalement arrivé à sa hauteur. Puis il se leva en silence, saisit un sweat shirt et ses cigarettes, et sortit de la chambre.

 

Il décida de fumer dans un coin discret des escaliers, inaugurant ainsi les infractions au règlement. Il faisait assez noir. La seule source de lumière était celle qui indiquait les issues de secours. Il aurait pu sortir, mais il était trop tôt pour fumer dehors. Par rapport à sa routine, il voulait dire. Il ne fumait pas dehors avant huit heures du matin. Il était déjà assez perturbé de ne pas être chez lui, pas besoin de briser toutes ses habitudes. Il s'assit sur les marches et sortit son briquet.

 

Il releva le menton quelques minutes plus tard en entendant des pas. Un silhouette longiligne avançait dans la pénombre, à l'étage d'au-dessus, et Louis reconnut Harry. Il entama sa descente, aussi furtif qu'une panthère, et, évidemment, sursauta en voyant Louis. Il faillit même lui donner un coup de pied, et Louis eut envie de rire.

 

-Putain, Louis, tu m'as fait peur ! chuchota Harry, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

 

Louis tira sur sa cigarette et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

 

Harry eut l'air embarrassé. Il avait un visage fatigué, mais ses traits étaient toujours aussi beaux, et ses cheveux toujours aussi délicieusement bouclés. Et il portait toujours son bandana.

 

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'allais aller faire un tour avant que tout le monde se réveille, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

 

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le droit, je pense que tu es au courant, soupira Louis.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Et toi, tu as le droit de fumer dans les escaliers, peut être ?

 

-Pas vraiment, mais moi je suis _encadrant_ , contrairement à toi, qui dois te plier aux mêmes règles que les autres _enfants_.

 

Louis se moquait gentiment de lui, mais Harry eut l'air un peu vexé.

 

-Tu as à peine un an de plus que moi.

 

-Deux.

 

-Mais on ne dirait pas, parce que tu es beaucoup plus petit en taille. Regarde ! fit Harry en lui prenant la main, le forçant à se lever, pour se mettre à côté de lui et les comparer.

 

Ce fut à Louis de se sentir offensé.

 

-C'est toi qui est inhumainement grand ! répliqua-t-il en essayant de garder sa voix basse.

 

Harry lui sourit et le regarda brusquement avec une intensité nouvelle, alors qu'ils étaient debout côte à côte sur les marches, leurs épaules se frôlant -ou du moins, elles se seraient frôlées si Louis avait été à la hauteur de Harry. Il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas.

 

-Je pense que je vais aller faire cette balade, lâcha Harry.

 

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

 

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, comme ça je ne briserai pas l'interdiction de « sortir sans accompagnateur ».

 

-Je dois rester au cas où les enfants auraient besoin de quelque chose.

 

-Louis, il est quatre heures du matin. Ils dorment tous. On ne va pas partir des heures. Et puis au pire il y a Liam et les autres.

 

-Tu me pousses au crime.

 

-C'est un compliment pour moi.

 

Louis retint un rire.

 

-Tu es bizarre.

 

-Dit le mec qui est assis dans les escaliers comme un pauvre malheureux à quatre heures du matin.

 

-Je te signale que tu t'es aussi levé à quatre heures du matin.

 

-Bon, allons-y, cette conversation commence à tourner en rond, soupira Harry, en se dirigeant vers les marches.

 

Louis avait cédé bien trop facilement. Harry pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Harry lui tint poliment la porte d'entrée et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Louis frissonna sous l'air frais du matin, resserrant son sweat autour de ses bras.

 

-Tu es en tee-shirt, Harry, tu vas mourir de froid.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n'ai pas souvent froid. Et puis je n'aime pas avoir chaud.

 

Bientôt, ils déambulaient dans les rues de la ville encore endormie, à la lueur des lampadaires. Louis s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il était dehors, mais de toute façon, son planning était déjà complètement bouleversé. Ça n'allait pas être facile de garder un rythme régulier avec Harry.

 

-Tu fumes beaucoup, non ?

 

Louis tourna la tête vers Harry, qui, étrangement, avait un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

 

-Pas mal, oui, avoua Louis. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? Tu veux que je l'éteigne ?

 

-Non, non, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas la fumée qui me gêne.

 

-Tu as peur pour mes poumons ? Plaisanta Louis.

 

-Aussi, sourit Harry.

 

Avant que Louis ait pu approfondir la question, Harry changea de sujet.

 

-Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé au foyer ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Oh, c'est pas très original. Parents alcooliques, drogués, incapables de s'occuper de gosses. Mauvaises fréquentations. Délinquance. Les familles ne voulaient pas me garder. Voilà. Et toi ?

 

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. J'avais pas de famille pour me récupérer.

 

-Désolé.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais donc, tu es « juste » orphelin ? Pourquoi ils t'ont mis dans un foyer pour enfants difficiles ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est plutôt de la malchance qu'autre chose. Je ne me suis pas très bien entendu avec ma dernière famille d'accueil, et il n'y avait plus de place dans un foyer normal.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

 

-Mais ça va, tu survis là-bas ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était moins dur, depuis quelque temps.

 

-Oh, oui, ça va. J'ai des amis. Zayn, Niall. Et puis je suis un des plus âgés, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment me faire chier.

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Ce n'est plus vraiment comme à ton époque. Niall m'a dit que tu avais dû vivre des trucs... difficiles. Tu sais, parce que tu es gay. Nous, à part William, on n'a pas grand chose à craindre de ce côté-là. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

 

Louis savait. Et puis, il ne se laisserait plus faire, maintenant. Sans doute pas.

 

-William, c'est le type qui insultait Niall ?

 

-Ouais. Je pense que maintenant que Zayn lui a fichu une raclée, il va se calmer. Mais on fait attention quand même. C'est vraiment un gros homophobe. Un vrai de vrai. Il me hait.

 

Louis se demanda comment il était possible de _haïr_ Harry. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Harry lui sourit.

 

-Je suis là, si tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose.

 

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je sais me défendre.

 

 _Tant mieux_ , pensa Louis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa situation au foyer à quinze-seize ans à celle de Harry, Zayn et Niall. Ils s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux que lui, visiblement. Ils ne se laissaient pas victimiser. Ils n'étaient pas seuls contre tous, aussi. Mais Louis était bien plus soulagé de les savoir en sécurité que jaloux.

 

-Je n'en doute pas.

 

Ils débouchèrent sur l'avenue principale, celle qui longeait la mer, et ils se mirent à marcher sur la promenade. L'eau sombre ondulait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Louis fit un effort surhumain pour l'ignorer, et se concentra sur Harry, à la place. C'était la bonne stratégie, car Louis était tellement attiré par lui qu'il réussissait à brouiller tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Louis ne pouvait détacher les yeux de lui. Et Harry le regardait, lui aussi. Avec le même genre de lueur dans les prunelles. Louis n'aurait peut-être pas dû se mettre dans cette situation. Comment allait-il pouvoir résister, si jamais Harry tentait quelque chose ? Maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation qu'il ne pouvait _légalement_ pas être avec lui, il aurait dû éviter les moments où le désir l'envahissait au point de faire s'embraser ses entrailles, à chaque fois que Harry souriait pour lui.

 

-Parle-moi de toi, dit soudain Harry, parle-moi de tes amis, de ce que que tu fais. J'en ai marre des trucs du foyer.

 

La gorge de Louis se serra, en voyant son regard empreint d'une franche curiosité. Il déglutit, cachant son trouble.

 

Il savait très bien que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle de _lui_ , mais du lui qu'il avait créé. Il allait bien falloir que Louis continue ses mensonges. Il avait déjà tout dit sur l'université. Il aurait peut être pu s'esquiver pour cette fois, mais tout le monde finissait toujours par raconter sa vie, et s'il passait autant de temps que ça avec Harry, arriverait bien un moment où il ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Alors, autant le faire tout de suite. _Qui dit un mensonge, en dit cent_ , proclamait le proverbe. Louis pensa amèrement qu'il allait devoir en dire bien plus que cent, s'il devait se construire une existence entière. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Louis ne supporterait pas de le décevoir. Harry n'avait pas besoin de Louis-le-dépressif-qui ne-faisait-rien-de-ses journées. Il avait besoin de Louis-l'épanoui-qui-lui-donnerait-confiance-en- l'existence. Alors, Louis jouerait la comédie, pour lui. Louis ne serait que sourires et enthousiasme.

 

Il s'inventa une vie.

 

Il changea de peau et devint conteur.

 

Il endossa le rôle de Shéhérazade, et l'enjeu n'était peut être pas aussi élevé que celui d'empêcher un sultan sadique de le tuer, mais presque.

 

Il s'aperçut que toute la littérature qu'il avait ingurgitée l'avait rendu plutôt doué pour raconter des histoires.

 

Alors, il raconta. Il fit marcher son imagination. Il s'inspira d'émissions de télé, de films, de bribes de conversations qu'il avait entendu, des vies des autres. Et il s'inspira des livres, de passages qu'il actualisait ou personnalisait, priant pour que Harry ne les reconnaisse pas. Il distilla du Melville, du Dickens, du Stevenson, du Defoe, et même du Shakespeare. Il fit se croiser les fils et ajouta de l'humour et de l'optimisme. Il bâtit des anecdotes de toutes pièces. Il se fit _autre ;_ du moins dans ses mots.

 

Il raconta que Stan, son collègue de HMV, était son meilleur ami, et qu'il avait toute une bande de potes avec qui il sortait tous les samedis soirs dans des bars cool de Londres.

 

Il raconta qu'il avait rompu en douceur avec son copain de longue date parce que l'amour s'était fané.

 

Il raconta qu'il allait très souvent à un restaurant pas loin de chez lui et que les propriétaires italiens le considéraient quasiment comme leur fils, et qu'il passait certaines fêtes, comme Noël, avec eux.

 

Il trouva des noms, décrivit les visages de gens qui n'avaient jamais existé ou qu'il connaissait à peine.

 

Et Harry riait à ses récits de soirées arrosées, lui faisait part de ses propres expériences, et le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors Louis continuait, s'emmêlant dans une toile d'araignée immense, tentant de retenir chaque aspect de ses histoires pour ne pas se perdre plus tard dans les détails.

 

Louis avait en tête _Life of Pi_ et la leçon finale du roman, qui prétendait rapporter des faits réels. C'était l'histoire d'un jeune Indien qui fait naufrage au milieu du Pacifique et qui doit survivre des mois sur un canot de sauvetage, seul, avec, entre autres bestioles, un tigre. L'intrigue était tout à fait surréaliste, avec ses histoires d'animaux et d'île carnivore. A la fin, Pi réussit à atteindre le Mexique, il est sauvé, et plusieurs années plus tard, des employés de la compagnie du navire viennent l'interroger dans le cadre d'une enquête sur le naufrage. Pi leur raconte sa cohabitation avec le tigre, et ils ne le croient pas. Alors Pi leur raconte une autre version de ce qui s'est passé après le naufrage, en remplaçant les animaux par d'autres survivants, le cuisiner, sa mère. Une version tout à fait horrible. Le lecteur comprenait alors que c'était _ça_ qui s'était vraiment passé. Pi demande aux hommes ce qu'ils préfèrent croire, leur demande de juger quelle version est la meilleure. Et les deux employés choisissent de garder la moins réaliste, celle avec les animaux, parce que l'autre était tout simplement trop insoutenable. Et Pi a ainsi montré que c'est pour ça que les hommes croient en Dieu : parce qu'il est plus supportable de choisir la belle version de l'histoire, que d'accepter le désespoir d'une vie dénuée de sens.

 

Louis avait l'impression de faire pareil avec Harry. Il inventait une meilleure version de l'histoire parce que la vérité était trop insupportable, pour lui le premier. Et il lui donnait la foi, comme ça.

 

Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 

-Tu veux aller regarder le lever du soleil du bout de la jetée ? suggéra Harry. Et après on rentre.

 

C'était très... _romantique_.

 

-D'accord.

 

Ils empruntèrent la grande jetée de Brighton, marchant lentement, se taquinant, riant, et quand ils arrivèrent au bout, l'aube pointait en effet le bout de son nez. Ils s'assirent les pieds dans le vide, tout au bout, et Louis n'avait pas trop peur, parce que Harry avait la main sur sa cuisse, et que le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Les reflets orangés du soleil levant dégoulinaient dans la mer et s'étalaient sur les flots paisibles, se déployant en renversant dégradé.

 

-On dirait vraiment un tableau, commenta Harry.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-J'ai fait genre que je m'y connaissais en livres avec toi, parce que c'est visiblement ton truc, avoua soudain Harry, mais ce que j'aime vraiment, c'est la peinture.

 

-J'aurais pu le deviner au livre sur les impressionnistes, sourit Louis.

 

Harry rougit légèrement.

 

-Oui, je les aime beaucoup.

 

Il pointa son doigt vers la mer, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

 

-Et ça, tu vois, c'est tout à fait un paysage impressionniste. Ce jaune, ce bleu, ce caractère fragmenté et doux à la fois... Monet aurait adoré.

 

Et Louis trouvait Harry adorable.

 

-Tu peins ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Non, je ne fais que des croquis. Mais j'aimerais m'y mettre un jour... J'aimerais bien étudier l'art, en fait.

 

-J'espère que tu pourras. J'ai entendu dire que faire les beaux-arts coûtait assez cher, mais tu auras peut-être une bourse...

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Pas avec mes résultats en cours.

 

-Ouais, j'ai eu le même problème.

 

-Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai déjà un job... en vue, je veux dire, fit Harry.

 

-Oh, bah tant mieux. J'ai hâte de voir tes tableaux.

 

Harry lui sourit.

 

-En attendant, tu peux toujours regarder mes tatouages. De plus près.

 

Louis s'interdit de relever le sous-entendu évident.

 

-C'est toi qui les dessine ?

 

-Oui, ou alors je donne des idées très précises au tatoueur. Quelques uns sont de Zayn.

 

-Zayn est branché art, lui aussi ?

 

-Oui, il fait des personnages dans le genre _comics,_ autre autres.

 

-Cool.

 

Harry était d'un coup vraiment proche et son regard semblait un peu trop pointé sur les lèvres de Louis. Et... ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà, parce que plus de la moitié du Louis qui plaisait à Harry n'était qu'une invention. Ensuite, parce qu'il était toujours encadrant, et que Harry était toujours sous sa responsabilité.

 

-On rentre ? fit Louis en se levant rapidement.

 

Harry eut l'air un peu déçu, mais il hocha la tête. Ils rentrèrent en silence, et Louis s'aperçut qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec Harry quand ils ne se parlaient pas que quand ils échangeaient. Et cela lui donnait de l'espoir, à _lui_ , cette fois.

 

Parce que s'ils s'entendaient au-delà des mots, alors peut-être que quelques mensonges n'étaient pas si graves.

 

*

 

Louis ne dormait quasiment pas, encore moins que quand il était chez lui, parce qu'il avait honte de ses mauvais rêves. Liam l'avait remarqué. Il posait un regard soucieux sur lui, mais n'avait pas encore fait de remarques, au grand soulagement de Louis. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qui se passait la nuit, dans sa tête. Le deuxième jour, il se glissa dehors aux environs de quatre heures du matin, comme la première fois, et trouva Harry qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Ils ne s'étonnèrent pas, n'expliquèrent rien. Louis ne demanda pas pourquoi Harry ne dormait pas et Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi Louis ne dormait pas, dans un accord tacite. Ils se contentèrent de profiter de ce moment seuls ensemble. Cela devint leur petit rituel, chaque matin, d'errer dans les rues de Brighton. Liam devait penser qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans un coin du centre, en entendant Louis rentrer dans leur chambre à l'aube. En réalité, il ne s'était toujours rien passé entre eux. Louis ne voulait vraiment pas enfreindre cette règle-là, saisi par une espèce de conscience professionnelle, et il l'avait plus ou moins fait comprendre à Harry, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de l'embrasser. Mais il avait dit :

 

-Je te ferai changer d'avis.

 

Louis avait secoué la tête. Il représentait sans doute une sorte de défi pour Harry, qui semblait avoir un côté séducteur assez prononcé. Mais tout au fond de son esprit, il espérait bien que Harry finirait par le convaincre, parce que passer tout ce temps avec lui sans le toucher était une véritable torture.

 

 

*

 

 

Le vendredi de la première semaine, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était étendu sur le dos dans son lit, luttant contre l'endormissement et attendant quatre heures du matin, il entendit une petite main frapper à leur porte.

 

-Louis ? Liam ?

 

Liam grommela en émergeant à moitié du sommeil.

 

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-il.

 

Louis lui fit signe de rester au lit. Il lui devait bien ça. Liam s'occupait souvent des tâches les plus lourdes, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

 

-T'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

 

Il ouvrit leur porte et se retrouva face à Myriam, huit ans, en chemise de nuit et les yeux ensommeillés.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

 

Louis espérait que personne n'avait poignardé personne.

 

-C'est Lux, elle pleure et elle s'arrête pas...

 

Louis fut soulagé. Ce n'était sans doute pas très grave, même s'il n'aimait pas savoir un des enfants dans cet état. Surtout Lux. Mais il était assez complice avec elle, il réussirait peut être à l'apaiser.

 

-J'arrive, fit Louis.

 

Myriam le précéda dans leur chambre, où elle avait allumé le plafonnier. Lux était roulée en boule sur son lit et ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce.

 

-Tu peux te recoucher, Myriam. Je m'en occupe.

 

Il éteignit la lumière, laissant juste la veilleuse de la table de Lux. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa la tête.

 

-Pourquoi tu es si triste, Luxie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

 

Lux secoua la tête, hoquetant toujours.

 

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

 

Cette fois, Lux hocha la tête mais cela sembla redoubler ses pleurs. Louis la souleva et la mit sur ses genoux.

 

-Shhh, bah alors ! Ça devait vraiment faire très peur pour que ma princesse n'arrive pas à se calmer toute seule, chuchota Louis en la serrant contre son torse.

 

-Ou-oui, essaya d'articuler la petite fille.

 

Louis la berça.

 

-Tu veux me raconter ? Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer d'abord. Myriam essaye de dormir, il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit.

 

Lux sembla y réfléchir puis elle essaya de retenir ses sanglots.

 

-Il y a-avait un tu-tunnel...

 

Il aurait pu s'en douter. Louis se sentait extrêmement proche de Lux sur le plan psychologique, même si elle n'avait que cinq ans. Ils avaient tous les deux une phobie qui pouvait les embêter à tout moment.

 

-J'étais dedans, je marchais dedans.... Et... Il-il finissait jamais... Il était trop long et c'était sombre et je-je voyais rien...

 

Lux fondit de nouveau en larmes. Louis la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le couloir, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants, lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais à traverser un tunnel dans le noir à pied, et qu'elle pouvait même rester loin des tunnels toute sa vie, si elle le voulait.

 

Il n'était pas le seul qui ne supporterait pas l'Eurostar, visiblement.

 

Au bout d'un moment, Lux s'endormit dans ses bras et il la reposa avec douceur dans son lit. Louis lui effleura la joue et referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle lui rappelait tellement de choses, enfouies dans sa mémoire. Tous ces gestes qu'ils accomplissaient avec les petits remontaient par à-coups les images de son enfance. Louis ne savait pas quelle heure il était ; il faisait encore nuit noire. Il décida de jeter un œil dans la chambre de Harry, pour voir s'il était debout. Il monta à l'étage des grands.

 

La chambre de Harry était vide. Peut être qu'il était déjà descendu et que Louis l'avait raté. Il voulut vérifier s'il n'était pas avec Zayn et Niall. Tout avait l'air silencieux, mais il colla son oreille à leur porte pour être sûr. Il entendit une bribe de conversation chuchotée qui le fit rougir.

 

-Non, Niall, on ne peut pas... murmurait Zayn.

 

-Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre, chouina Niall. Je te veux _maintenant_. Complètement, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas un gosse. Pourquoi on devrait encore patienter ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez ?

 

-N'importe quoi, tu sais que je t'aime, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste qu'on n'a rien pour se protéger, et je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

 

-Je comprends, mais on ne pourra pas acheter des capotes avant une éternité, et je...

 

Louis cessa d'écouter parce que c'était une discussion vraiment, _vraiment_ privée. Il se sentait déjà gêné d'avoir entendu tout cela.

 

Il redescendit les escaliers, et trouva Harry devant le bâtiment, comme tous les matins, à l'attendre. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu en haut, mais Harry leva la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de Louis de devant ses yeux, et Louis oublia tout.

 

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur chemin habituel, Louis se demanda encore ce que cela ferait d'avoir une relation comme celle de Zayn et Niall. Une relation bâtie sur l'entraide, et la tendresse. Une où quelqu'un prendrait soin de lui. Le protégerait. Irait à son rythme. Ferait passer les besoins de Louis avant les siens.

 

Il se demanda si Harry pourrait être cette personne.

 

Harry faisait attention à lui. Il lui tenait la porte, il l'aidait à descendre les marches, quand il était un peu endormi. Il faisait exprès de prendre une veste alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, parce que Louis avait toujours froid le matin, et oubliait toujours d'emmener autre chose que son sweat shirt. Il allait lui chercher ses couverts et son verre, quand ils prenaient leurs repas à la cantine du centre, parce que Louis avait décidément des problèmes de mémoire. Il demandait toujours son avis, sur tous les sujets. Il lui tenait compagnie, même quand il faisait un atelier dessin pour les plus petits. Il le laissait fumer en sa présence alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et il ne l'avait pas poussé à faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il le respectait.

 

Louis se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

 

 

*

 

 

-On sortira, mardi soir ? demanda Liam alors qu'ils traversaient le rayon surgelés du supermarché.

 

C'était un de leurs soirs de congé. Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face, et malheureusement pour eux, Eleanor et Perrie avaient remporté le samedi soir. Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Tu sors, toi ? Tu vas genre, dans des bars ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas en _boîte_  ?

 

Louis se fichait de lui, mais Liam roula quand même des yeux exaspérés.

 

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle image tu as de moi, Louis, mais je ne me suis pas fait moine, hein. Je sors, j'ai eu des petites amies, je bois parfois... Je ne suis pas un _reclus_.

 

-J'ai cru comprendre quand tu as commencé à me parler de sexe, oui, grimaça Louis.

 

-Excuse-moi d'être un adolescent normal...

 

-Un adolescent, toi ? Tu avais quarante ans dans ta tête à la naissance !

 

Liam soupira, mais il n'était pas vexé. Louis et lui s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, et il savait que Louis était simplement en train de le faire tourner en bourrique.

 

-Donc ? On sortira ?

 

Louis n'était pas sorti depuis octobre, et encore, il avait très vite quitté la soirée, qu'un type en licence d'anglais avait organisée et à laquelle il avait invité toute la promotion. En fait, c'était lui qui s'était fait moine. C'était lui, le reclus. Cela lui ferait vraiment bizarre de remettre les pieds dans une ambiance festive. Mais ce n'était pas une idée déplaisante, à la réflexion.

 

-Et Harry et les autres ?

 

Liam le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

 

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas l'autorisation de sortir. Paul l'a bien rappelé. En plus, ils sont mineurs.

 

-C'est juste pas très sympa de les laisser...

 

-Louis, on passe toutes nos journées ensemble, tu peux te décoller de Harry _une_ soirée !

 

Le mardi d'avant, ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial, parce qu'ils étaient trop épuisés. Ils s'étaient juste affalés sur le sol d'une chambre à fumer et à discuter avec Zayn, Niall, et Harry. C'était vrai que ça pourrait être sympa de prévoir quelque chose de différent, cette fois.

 

-Bon, OK, OK, on sortira !

 

Liam lui adressa un grand sourire.

 

-Bon, c'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut ?

 

Ils avaient prévu d'organiser une sorte de chasse au trésor sur la plage le lendemain, le dimanche, et ils avaient besoin d'acheter des petits cadeaux et des bonbons, ce genre de choses. Ils en avaient rempli leur cadis au Tesco du coin.

 

-Attends, je veux passer au rayon hygiène, fit Louis.

 

Liam le suivit et écarquilla un peu les yeux en le voyant prendre une boite de préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

 

-Hum, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne te dénoncerai pas si tu couches avec Harry, mais... Je ne vais pas t'encourager non plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Relax, Liam, c'est pas pour moi.

 

-Comment ça, c'est pas... Mais c'est pire ! s'écria Liam.

 

Louis l'ignora, se dirigeant vers les caisses.

 

-C'est pour qui ? Une des filles ? Zayn et Niall ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour eux...

 

Louis s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Liam.

 

-Ecoute, ils feront l'amour de toute façon, quoi qu'on en dise, alors autant s'assurer que ce soit dans les bonnes conditions, pas vrai ? C'est pas plus mal qu'ils le fassent ici, en vacances, heureux, plutôt qu'au foyer. Je trouve que ça fait aussi partie de notre job de faire attention à ces choses là. C'est toi qui m'as rappelé l'importance de ce genre de _détails_ , je te signale.

 

Liam le regarda fixement, l'air surpris. Et puis soudainement, il dit :

 

-Tu as mûri, Louis.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ce que je viens de dire ?

 

-C'est juste que... ça prouve à quel point tu tiens à prendre soin des autres. Comment tu es avec les enfants, je veux dire, c'est _génial_. Ils t'adorent tous. Regarde ta relation avec Lux ! Elle te regarde comme si tu étais Dieu ou je sais pas quoi. J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être comme ça en te voyant à quinze ans, sans vouloir t'offenser. On peut compter sur toi. Tu as vraiment mûri, et je pense que cette semaine le montre mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

 

-Liam... fit Louis qui se sentait un peu embarrassé.

 

-Mais c'est vrai. Accepte un compliment, mince. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fort, maintenant.

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Pas du tout, alors là...

 

Lui, fort ? Lui qui ne digérait pas son passé ? Lui qui prenait des antidépresseurs ? Lui qui avait peur de l'eau au point qu'il ne supportait pas de dormir ? Lui qui avait toujours tout abandonné ? Lui qui mentait comme un arracheur de dents parce qu'il trouvait son vrai lui trop pathétique ?

 

-Mais si. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais tu es fort, je t'assure.

 

Louis tourna la tête pour masquer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

 

-Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi.

 

Louis se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il surprenait quelqu'un dans le bon sens.

 

 

*

 

 

Le soir, avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, il se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Zayn et Niall. C'était assez flagrant qu'ils n'utilisaient qu'un seul lit ; Louis se demandait comment ils faisaient pour rentrer dedans à deux. Mais c'était vrai que s'ils étaient _l'un sur l'autre_ , ça devait aller... Il déposa ses achats sous l'oreiller. Il se sentait un peu comme un ange-gardien. Il faisait les choses qu'il aurait aimé qu'on fasse pour lui, quand il était au foyer. Dommage que Liam soit parti si vite, décidément. Il aurait drôlement eu besoin d'un ange-gardien.

 

Et puis il descendit au dîner et trouva Harry qui lui avait gardé une place et lui avait pris son repas. Louis était bien obligé de se nourrir d'autre chose que de café et de cigarettes, depuis qu'il mangeait sous son regard attentif. Ils se sourirent et Louis se dit qu'il n'était plus au foyer, qu'il était trop tard pour le protéger de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, et même de ce qui s'était passé à l'université, mais qu'il avait peut-être bien une sorte d'ange-gardien, lui aussi, désormais.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais qu'il n'y a pas encore trop d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les montagnes russes mélodramatiques que j'aime tant arrivent ! (Désolée de martyriser Louis, mais ce n'est pas fini pour lui) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à faire des hypothèses sur la suite... 
> 
> NOTES : 
> 
> -Désolée d'avoir spoilé "Life Of Pi" ^^'. C'est un roman très intéressant (de Yann Martel, un auteur canadien), que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je n'ai pas vu le film, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient pu rendre la fin du livre comme elle est écrite. Rien que pour le retournement final, ça vaut le coup de le lire !
> 
> -Il y a encore une référence littéraire à trouver dans ce chapitre, ultra facile, il y a le nom du personnage, et je veux le titre du livre (ouais, j'aime bien organiser des jeux avec ma fiction, d'accord). Celui qui trouve sera récompensé ;)
> 
> Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine :) ! 
> 
> <3


	3. Light Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Light Me Up" by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> (Bon groupe, franchement. Taylor Momsen se déshabille un peu trop, peut être, mais on ne va pas se plaindre ;) )
> 
> Bon, ça commence à bouger pas mal, accrochez-vous ! Je sais que l'accumulation des événements dans les prochains chapitres ne va peut être pas paraître très crédible à certains, mais rappelez-vous que c'est une fiction, et qu'il faut bien que les choses avancent :) 
> 
> Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, le nombre de chapitres a augmenté, parce que mes chapitres sont trop longs, en fait... Mais ça ne devrait plus bouger !

**Chapitre 3 : Light Me Up**

 

 

Louis n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. C'était inhumain. C'était insupportable. Attendait-on vraiment de lui qu'il résiste à... à _ça_  ?

 

Harry portait le plus minuscule short que Louis ait jamais vu. Jaune, le short. Jaune, et moulant. Mini, jaune, et moulant. C'était comme un panneau de signalisation fluorescent ; Louis était _obligé_ de regarder. Autant dire qu'il avait facilement pu observer que Harry était bien doté au niveau de l'entrejambe, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué avec ses jeans, tellement serrés qu'ils avaient l'air littéralement cousus sur lui. Et le bouclé portait des lunettes de soleil. Cela n'avait pas l'air extraordinaire, vu comme ça, puisqu'on était en été et qu'ils étaient sur la plage, mais sur Harry, avec ses tatouages et son corps presque nu, c'était... renversant. Et Louis était sexuellement frustré. Il était même extrêmement sexuellement frustré, parce qu'ils étaient en train de jouer au volley-ball et que Harry sautait devant lui pour renvoyer la balle, les muscles saillants, se roulait dans le sable, et se relevait sale et encore plus attirant. Si Louis n'avait pas été dans son équipe, il aurait peut-être pu se concentrer sur le jeu. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il regardait plus les fesses de Harry que le ballon, à la grande exaspération de Liam et des autres membres de son équipe.

 

Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Harry le faisait _exprès_. Il le draguait éhontément en utilisant son corps, ayant visiblement décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans sa technique de séduction, et Louis n'était qu'un homme. Le short de Harry avait un peu glissé sur ses hanches dans le feu de l'action, et il fixait depuis plusieurs secondes la bande de peau ainsi révélée. Harry suivit son regard et sourit. Il remonta son maillot en faisant un petit _« Oups »_ , accompagné d'un battement de cils. Il ne manquait plus que ses lunettes soient en forme de cœur pour qu'il incarne la _nymphette_ idéale de Louis. Louis gémit intérieurement.

 

Le pire, c'était que Zayn et Niall avaient visiblement enfin _consommé_ leur amour, et qu'ils étalaient leurs airs comblés devant lui et sa frustration. Ils étaient arrivés main dans la main au petit déjeuner ce matin. Le visage de Niall rayonnait plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et Zayn boitait légèrement. Louis aurait pourtant parié sur une autre répartition des rôles au lit ; comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences... Liam et Louis avaient échangé un regard, Liam résigné, et Louis assez... fier de lui-même, il devait l'avouer. Ça ne changeait rien au fait que Zayn et Niall baisaient, _eux_ , et que Louis non, alors que Harry se conduisait comme la luxure incarnée.

 

Il s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix un peu rauque :

 

-Est-ce que tu es obligé de te conduire de façon si... _débauchée_  ? Je te signale qu'il y a des enfants qui nous regardent.

 

En effet, la plupart des petits du foyer s'étaient rassemblés autour du filet, encadrés par Eleanor et Perrie, pour encourager les grands qui disputaient un match assez... enflammé. Harry passa discrètement un doigt sous la ceinture du bermuda de Louis, dont la respiration s'accéléra, et murmura à son tour :

 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui bande devant tout le monde.

 

Louis devint écarlate. Heureusement qu'il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du soleil de plomb qui tapait. C'était injuste. Il ne... Il ne bandait même pas ! Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais ça ne se voyait pas. Tout le monde ne portait pas des shorts aussi indécents que Harry. Oh, mon dieu. Harry lui lançait maintenant des coups d'oeil suggestifs en buvant de l'eau, bougeant ses lèvres autour du goulot de la bouteille de manière très passionnée. C'était grossier, et ridicule... et ça marchait. Louis rabattit la visière de sa casquette pour cacher son embarras. Il n'avait jamais autant maudit sa terreur de l'eau, parce qu'il avait _vraimen_ t besoin de se rafraîchir. Maintenant.

 

Il fut largement refroidi, cependant, peu après la fin du match -son équipe avait perdu, par sa faute, ou plutôt celle de Harry- après que tout le monde s'était dispersé sur leur coin de plage, quand il entendit Liam l'appeler :

 

-Louis ! Viens m'aider !

 

Louis accourut et vit Liam tentant de retenir deux garçons, qui essayaient visiblement de s'arracher les yeux. Ils avaient l'air acharné. Il reconnut Tariq et Jordan, qui avaient douze-treize ans, et qu'il croyait pourtant amis. Louis tira de toutes ses forces Tariq en arrière, pendant que Liam s'occupait de Jordan.

 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars ?!

 

Tariq avait le visage rouge et des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Jordan avait l'air plutôt moqueur.

 

-J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de lui ! J'en peux plus !

 

Louis ne comprenait rien.

 

-S'il te plait, calme-toi !

 

Tariq arrêta de lutter et il se laissa glisser sur le sable, le visage dans les mains. Liam interrogeait Jordan de son côté mais celui-ci se contentait de ricaner.

 

-Je croyais que vous étiez amis ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin d'en venir aux mains...

 

Tariq eut un rire hystérique.

 

-Vous comprenez rien ! Rien ! On n'a jamais été _amis_. Jordan a toujours été affreux avec moi ! Il me déteste parce que c'est un gros raciste. Il me traite comme de la merde, et il m'a fichu les jetons ! Il savait que j'oserais pas lui tenir tête, alors il en a profité ! Il a dit que si je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait, il me laisserait tranquille... J'en avais marre qu'il me fracasse la tête contre les murs alors j'ai dit oui... Et ça fait des mois que je suis pratiquement son esclave ! Je suis à son service ! Il m'a fait nettoyer les toilettes derrière lui putain ! Mais là, là, c'est trop, j'en peux plus...

 

Louis était choqué. Liam regardait Jordan avec dégoût, et pourtant Liam devait être la personne la plus indulgente de la _Terre_.

 

-Tu me payeras ça, sale Pakpak, fit Jordan en crachant au sol.

 

Et il continua de l'insulter, disant qu'il était né pour être au service des autres, qu'il n'était qu'un être inférieur, qui méritait de souffrir. Jordan n'avait jamais paru très sympathique à Louis, mais il découvrait sans aucun doute son vrai visage à cet instant précis. Ce n'était pas un enfant. C'était une brute, un monstre, qui prenait plaisir à martyriser les autres. Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué que quelque chose clochait entre Tariq et Jordan ? Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Ils les avaient vus de nombreuses fois depuis le début du séjour, et jamais il n'avait fait attention au désespoir profond qu'il lisait maintenant dans les yeux de Tariq. Ça aurait dû être leur rôle, à Liam, Eleanor, Perrie, Paul, lui, d'éviter ça.

 

Mais il savait mieux que personne à quel point c'était facile de jouer la comédie et de cacher sa souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que finalement, on ne pouvait plus le supporter. Louis était un expert en mensonges. Ça le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable ; _lui_ , il aurait dû voir.

 

Paul finit par prendre Jordan avec lui pour régler le problème et Eleanor ramena Tariq au centre pour l'apaiser. Une présence féminine ne pourrait pas faire de mal à ce pauvre gosse.

 

Liam et Louis s'assirent sur le sable quelques secondes, un peu sonnés.

 

-Merde, alors. Je croyais qu'ils étaient meilleurs potes, tout le temps collés ensemble... fit Liam.

 

-Moi aussi. Comment on a fait pour ne pas remarquer ?

 

Liam finit par se lever, l'air toujours troublé.

 

-Je vais aider Perrie avec les enfants.

 

Heureusement que les plus grands du groupe avaient donné un coup de main. Louis pouvait voir Zayn jouer au frisbee avec certains, une fille nommée Kate faire un château de sable avec d'autres, et Niall animer une bataille d'eau avec ceux qui se baignaient. Louis resta encore un peu là, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il sentit une main sur son dos, et Harry se glissa à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux nues se touchaient autant, mais ça n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était Harry qui venait réconforter Louis. Tout le flirt de tout à l'heure était oublié. Harry avait enfilé un pantacourt en jean sur son short jaune.

 

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

 

-Je sais. C'est juste que...

 

-Oui, je sais.

 

Ils se comprenaient vraiment sans parler. D'habitude, quand Louis, peu à l'aise à l'oral, ne finissait pas ses phrases -par exemple lors de son passage à l'université- les gens abandonnaient vite la conversation. Ils se lassaient de son silence. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'effort de lire dans ses yeux. Harry faisait l'effort, lui. Louis n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

 

-Si ça peut te remonter le moral, je t'ai trouvé très sexy, à intervenir dans une bagarre.

 

Harry n'avait pas tout à fait oublié le flirt, lui, visiblement. Louis ne put retenir un sourire.

 

 

*

 

 

En rentrant de la plage, Louis trouva Liam assis immobile sur son lit, dans leur chambre. Louis ne dit rien, attendant de voir s'il était juste en réflexion type penseur de Rodin, ou s'il y avait un problème.

 

-On a bien mérité notre soirée de repos, je pense, risqua Louis.

 

-Oui, en effet.

 

-Tu... ça va ?

 

Liam soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

 

-Oui, oui... C'est juste que je n'aime pas... Ne pas me sentir à la hauteur.

 

-Liam, tu fais ton maximum. On ne pouvait pas deviner non plus que Tariq se faisait martyriser comme ça.

 

-Je sais mais... Je me sens mal quand même, fit Liam avec un petit rire triste.

 

-Je comprends.

 

Liam releva des yeux un peu embués vers lui. Louis n'avait pas tellement envie d'un moment émotion, mais il devait soutenir Liam ; l'entraide avait fonctionné, jusqu'ici.

 

-Je déteste laisser tomber les gens...

 

-Tu n'as laissé tombé personne !

 

-Si, _toi_ , toi je t'ai laissé tomber.

 

Louis se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il n'avait pas envie d'en reparler.

 

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

 

-Mais...

 

-Non, Liam. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. C'est le passé, et tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions.

 

-Peut-être, mais avant toi, j'ai laissé tomber des tas de gens... Je n'étais pas du tout parfait, Louis, vraiment. Et j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. Je ne veux pas recommencer.

 

Louis se leva. Il n'était pas doué pour faire ça. Il n'était pas devenu sociable à ce point.

 

-Tu es notre ancre à tous, Liam, je t'assure. Ne te sens pas coupable. Bon, on se fringue pour sortir, maintenant ?

 

Liam le regarda quelques secondes d'un air tiraillé, puis acquiesça.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Liam d'aller dans un bar gay, alors ils avaient échoué dans une boîte un peu futuriste appelée The Honey Club, que Liam avait apparemment repérée sur le net avant de partir. Ils s'étaient appuyés contre le comptoir pour boire leur premier verre de la soirée -et pour Louis, son premier verre depuis une éternité. Ils discutaient tranquillement, puisque la musique n'était pas trop forte de ce côté-là, et Louis essayait d'ignorer son portable qui vibrait incessamment dans la poche de son jean. Il savait que c'était Harry qui essayait de le joindre, et il voulait juste ne pas penser à lui pendant quelques heures et oublier un peu qu'il le voulait désespérément, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et qu'il n'était qu'un horrible menteur.

 

_Tu es où :( ?_

 

_Je te cherche partout !_

 

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sorti avec Liam sans me le dire..._

 

_Ah c'est comme ça. Tu veux jouer. Eh bien, moi aussi, je peux jouer._

 

Les textos de Harry devenaient vaguement menaçants et Louis se demandait ce qu'il entendait par _« jouer »._ Il but deux autres verres, alla sur la piste de danse, retourna boire un verre, et n'y pensa plus vraiment. Sauf qu'il y pensait quand même, parce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment le visage de Harry dans la foule, et souhaitait que chaque tête bouclée, chaque sourire à fossettes soient les siens. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas apprécier une soirée ? Il regarda son téléphone pour s'occuper alors que Liam était aux toilettes, constatant distraitement à quel point il était vide mis à part les conversations avec Harry, ou Zayn, Niall et Liam depuis le début du séjour. Il remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau message et soupira avant de cliquer dessus.

 

_Je te trouverai._

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà un peu embrumé par l'alcool et il ne saisit pas vraiment les implications de ce que Harry venait de dire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce qu'un homme s'accouda au comptoir à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire appréciateur.

 

-Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

 

Le type n'était pas désagréable à regarder, jeune, avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux bleus foncés, mais Louis ne se voyait pas repartir avec un coup d'un soir. Il devait être au centre assez tôt le lendemain matin, et puis il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'un an. Il n'avait pas très envie d'expédier ça avec un inconnu. Et puis surtout, il y avait _Harry_... Harry qui... qui était inaccessible. Il devrait lui demander de se tatouer un panneau "sens interdit" sur le front, pour que Louis l'intègre enfin. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pourquoi pas.

 

Au moins, il adresserait un message clair au groupe de filles blondes qui semblaient le reluquer depuis leur table depuis un quart d'heure. _Désolé, je ne joue pas dans cette catégorie_. Il savait bien que cela ne mènerait nulle part, mais au final, l'homme, _Ryan_ , était plutôt charmant, drôle, et il était footballeur professionnel. En deuxième division, mais quand même. Liam lui fit signe qu'il allait danser par-dessus son épaule et Louis hésita à le rejoindre. Mais il savait que Ryan l'aurait suivi, et il n'avait pas très envie d'un corps-à-corps sur la piste avec lui. Alors ils continuèrent à discuter et Louis commençait à bien s'amuser. Peut être que c'était l'alcool qui montait, aussi. Louis crut qu'il lui causait en effet une sévère hallucination quand il entendit une voix grave derrière lui et sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille :

 

-C'est mon copain que tu dragues, là, en fait, alors tu peux dégager maintenant.

 

Louis était tellement sous le choc qu'il resta la bouche ouverte à regarder Harry, et Ryan, rapidement mal à l'aise, balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible et décampa sur le champ. Louis se dégagea du bras de Harry.

 

-Mais... t'es _sérieux_?

 

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

 

-Il ne t'intéressait pas vraiment, de toute façon.

 

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Louis en croisant les bras. Il était plutôt sexy, et c'était un joueur de football professionnel. Contrairement à _certains_ qui n'arrivent jamais à toucher le ballon.

 

-Ouais, peut-être, mais tu préfères quand même être avec moi qu'avec lui, affirma Harry.

 

-Pourquoi t'es si sûr de toi ?

 

-Peut-être parce que tu as la chair de poule depuis que je t'ai touché ?

 

Louis but une gorgée de son verre, furieux et les joues rouges.

 

-Un peu présomptueux de ta part, non ?

 

-J'ai passé le stade du subtil avec toi, murmura Harry.

 

-Ah parce que tu _as_ essayé la subtilité ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa Louis.

 

Louis lui en voulait de venir gâcher sa séance de désintoxication, et d'avoir l'air si... si... _Magnifique_. Harry portait sa paire de jeans noirs la plus serrée, un tee shirt blanc avec un dégradé de gris sur le bas, des bottines noires avec des boucles argentés, et toujours son putain de bandana. Louis essaya de retenir la bouffée de chaleur qui montait en lui en réalisant que Harry venait de l'appeler son _copain_.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, en plus ? Tu devrais être au centre ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Je vais avoir des ennuis ! s'énerva-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-C'est bon, détends-toi. Personne ne nous a vus partir, et personne ne nous verra revenir.

 

- _Nous ?_

 

Harry pointa une direction avec son menton, et il aperçut Zayn et Niall, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules du métis, en train de parler avec Liam, un peu plus loin. Liam avait l'air de leur faire la leçon.

 

-Super.... grommela Louis. Je vais me faire virer.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Mais non, au pire on se fera punir et voilà ! Tu crois vraiment que Paul va te virer pour ça, alors que tu fais un boulot fantastique, et que tu es en congé ? Tu n'es même pas censé être responsable de nous !

 

C'était vrai, ça. Techniquement, Louis était en congé, et techniquement, Louis n'était pas l'encadrant de Harry ce soir, ce qui voulait dire que... Stop. Marche arrière. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite de suivre ce genre de raisonnements. C'était... Non, Louis. _Non_. En attendant, Harry le regardait avec un petit sourire, surnaturellement beau dans l'éclairage tamisé et coloré du club, et Louis était... mal barré.

 

-Allons rejoindre les autres, fit-il en le prenant par le bras.

 

Liam avait l'air un peu énervé, mais, comme Louis, il se résigna à la présence des trois autres adolescents. Louis devait avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup plus maintenant. Ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin, entourée de fauteuils violets, et ils s'assirent avec des verres, discutant avec animation. Louis ne saurait pas dire de quels sujets exactement, car l'alcool lui consumait quelque peu les neurones. Tout ce qui se détachait du brouillard enfumé de la boite de nuit, c'étaient les yeux brillants de Harry, et son rire qui cascadait dans ses oreilles.

 

-Comment vous avez fait pour entrer, au fait, puisqu'il faut être majeur ? demanda Liam à un moment.

 

-Harry a promis au vigile de revenir le sucer plus tard, répondit Zayn en riant.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Harry.

 

-C'est vrai ?

 

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder d'un air amusé.

 

-Peut-être bien.

 

Louis fit la moue, agacé. Il commençait vraiment à sentir ses verres passer. Il n'était plus habitué. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il buvait, depuis quelques années. C'était à cause du manque de sommeil, aussi.

 

-Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour une traînée, grommela-t-il.

 

Harry se pencha vers lui.

 

-Serais-tu un peu jaloux ? souffla-t-il.

 

Louis, dans son état normal, se serait empressé de nier, ou aurait fusillé Harry du regard. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, brusquement un peu trop sérieux pour le ton badin de leur conversation. Harry avait aussi totalement perdu l'intonation taquine de sa voix quand il se rapprocha encore de son oreille pour murmurer :

 

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vois que toi.

 

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la cuisse de Louis, remontant lentement, et Louis avait de plus en plus chaud. Brusquement, il repoussa la main de Harry et se leva en clamant :

 

-Zayn, tu m'accompagnes chercher des verres ?

 

-Euh...

 

-Ce n'était pas une question, en fait.

 

Zayn se laissa traîner jusqu'au bar après quelques grognements, s'arrachant difficilement au bras de Niall vissé à son dos. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur commande, Louis et Zayn eurent leur première conversation en tête à tête. Ils découvrirent qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ; ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais Louis se trompait s'il avait pensé échapper au garçon au bandana, dont le regard lui brûlait le dos.

 

-Un peu  _dépassé_ par le charme de Harry, Loulou ?

 

Zayn ne l'aurait jamais appelé comme ça s'il avait été sobre et Louis ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'appeler comme ça s'il avait été sobre. A la réflexion, les verres supplémentaires n'étaient peut être pas si urgents.

 

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, répondit fièrement Louis.

 

Zayn le fixa avec un regard complètement blasé.

 

-Bon, peut-être un peu, admit Louis. Mais vraiment _un peu_ , insista-t-il.

 

-Bien sûr, se moqua Zayn. Bah, on sait tous que c'est difficile de résister à Harry.

 

L'estomac de Louis se tordit un peu.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler le soupçon dans sa voix.

 

Zayn le regarda un instant.

 

-Si tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà couché avec lui, tu peux juste demander, hein.

 

-Quoi... Non, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! bafouilla Louis.

 

Louis était bien meilleur menteur quand il n'avait pas bu. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu à s'embarquer dans ses histoires, ce soir, avec les autres garçons -auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment raconté sa vie alternative comme à Harry- puisqu'ils avaient parlé de choses insignifiantes, qui nécessitaient juste une bonne répartie. Sinon, il aurait à tous les coups perdu le compte. Louis se demandait comment il allait sortir du labyrinthe, parfois. Il se demandait où il allait trouver son fil d'Ariane. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il n'y pensait pas. Actuellement, il ne pensait qu'à Harry, et à la possibilité que Zayn l'ait touché avant lui.

 

-Non.

 

-Mmh ?

 

-Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Harry. Ni Niall, d'ailleurs, fit Zayn d'un air faussement exaspéré.

 

-Dommage pour vous, répliqua Louis en se tournant vers le bar pour cacher sa satisfaction.

 

-La véritable question c'est plutôt : pourquoi _toi_ tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui ?

 

Louis commença à ronger un de ses ongles.

 

-J'ai pas le droit.

 

Zayn ricana.

 

-Tu es au courant que Harry pense que c'est un prétexte ? Il est persuadé que tu ne veux pas de lui, en fait.

 

Si Louis avait été en train de boire, il aurait tout recraché.

 

-Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est _aveugle_  ? Je, je... _bave_ pratiquement à chaque fois que je le vois !

 

-Non mais, justement, il l'a très bien vu. Et du coup il se demande pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas passer au stade d'au-dessus, quoi. Et moi aussi, fit Zayn en arquant un sourcil.

 

-Je... C'est vraiment à cause de la situation, je trouve pas ça... bien. Je veux dire, Harry est mineur et sous ma responsabilité, je crois pas que...

 

-Vous n'avez qu'à être discrets. C'est pas sorcier.

 

-Je... Oui, reconnut Louis, j'imagine.

 

-J'en peux plus de cette tension sexuelle qui plane entre vous, c'est... épuisant, soupira Zayn. Sérieux, fais quelque chose. Surtout que ça pourrait être plus que du sexe, vu comment vous vous regardez.

 

Louis ne savait pas quoi penser de ça et avait envie de clore cette conversation. C'était stressant, de discuter de sa vie personnelle, comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie de se confier à quelqu'un, de parler de ses, ses... sentiments. Ou du moins, pas à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.

 

-Sinon, pourquoi toi et Niall êtes au foyer ? Vous avez des problèmes particuliers ?

 

Zayn éclata de rire.

 

-Pire changement de sujet de tous les temps ! Ça fait une semaine et demi qu'on se côtoie et tu demandes ça maintenant ?

 

-Désolé, marmonna Louis.

 

C'était juste la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

 

-Alors moi j'ai violé une douzaine de filles, et Niall a égorgé son professeur de mathématiques.

 

- _Hein_  ?

 

La qualité de leur humour était sérieusement diminuée par l'alcool. La plaisanterie que Zayn venait de faire était juste... terriblement mauvaise. Et Louis devait reconnaître qu'il ne ferait probablement pas mieux. Zayn pouffa.

 

-J'ai eu des problèmes pour contrôler ma colère, disons. Mais ça va, maintenant. A part en présence de William. Et Niall...

 

Zayn hésita.

 

-Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait que je t'en parle. Mais c'est derrière lui, de toute manière.

 

Leurs verres arrivèrent enfin. Zayn en prit trois et Louis seulement les deux qui restaient, pas plus, parce qu'adroit comme il était, il les aurait sans doute laissés glisser de ses doigts. Zayn sembla brusquement se rappeler de quelque chose, et avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leur table, il demanda, l'air tiraillé, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire ou pas :

 

-Harry t'a dit pourquoi il est au foyer, pas vrai ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Oui, pas de parents, et plus de place autre part.

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils.

 

-Il ne t'a pas dit pour... Oh, laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça.

 

Louis détestait ce genre de coupure abrupte, et il aurait bien interrogé Zayn davantage, mais la chaleur de Harry commençait à lui manquer, et il avait envie de danser. Alors, il se dit qu'il lui demanderait le lendemain. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas être très important, affirma son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool.

 

Et puis, peut-être aussi que le côté mystérieux de Harry lui plaisait.

 

Au final, ils ne burent même pas les verres que Louis et Zayn avait ramenés, parce que Harry les harcela jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent d'aller sur la piste.

 

Louis savait qu'il n'était pas très gracieux, et qu'il se trémoussait plus qu'il ne dansait réellement.

 

Mais par rapport à Harry, Louis était un véritable génie de la chorégraphie. Harry, qui... eh bien... dansait... ou plutôt... _essayait_ de danser... et finalement... _é_ c _houait_ à danser. C'était... parfaitement hilarant à observer.

 

Louis ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Il était plié en deux au milieu de la piste enfumée depuis que Harry avait esquissé un mouvement, remuant maladroitement son corps immense dont il ne semblait brusquement ne plus savoir quoi faire. C'était absolument ridicule. Louis n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi désordonné. Harry n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'était un rythme.

 

Mais il souriait, et il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser, et le cœur de Louis chavirait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait à côté de lui. Il n'était plus fait pour les montagnes russes émotionnelles.

 

Le choix de la musique dans le boîte n'était pas très cohérent, et Louis fut surpris de reconnaître _Thriller_ , après une chanson électro-insupportable quelconque. Il se tourna vers Harry et écarquilla les yeux :

 

-Harry, je rêve, ou... Tu viens d'essayer de faire un _moonwalk_  ?

 

Harry trébucha de nouveau sur ses propres pieds, en tirant la langue en direction de Louis. Il venait bien de tenter un des pas de danse les plus compliqués au monde. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas bouger ses jambes sans manquer de s'étaler par terre. Louis n'en pouvait plus ; il devait littéralement se tenir les côtes, qui en devenaient douloureuses. _Thriller_ aurait pu être le terrain parfait de la reprise de leur flirt, mais Harry brisait complètement l'ambiance un peu érotique des paroles avec ses déhanchés de pingouin. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Louis pour reprendre son équilibre en faisant la moue et en protestant. _« Arrête de te moquer, arrête de te moquer de moi... »._

 

Mais ses yeux brillaient.

 

Louis n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis une éternité. Et honnêtement, il se sentait heureux. Ce n'était pas comme quand il contrôlait son sourire pour faire croire à Harry ou aux autres que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait trop bu. Il riait, et c'était, à ce moment précis, le reflet le plus exact des sursauts de son âme.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne riait plus du tout. Le DJ avait décidé de passer _Closer_ , Dieu seul savait pourquoi, et l'écouter à côté de Harry, ce soir, c'était... ça n'allait pas du tout. Du tout. _Du tout_.

 

Louis ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait remercier ou maudire Nine Inch Nails d'avoir écrit cette chanson.

 

Désormais, les mouvements de Harry n'avaient plus rien de ridicule ; le bouclé semblait puiser dans des ressources jusqu'ici bien cachées pour se transformer en arme sensuelle. Dès que la musique avait démarré, ils avaient échangé un regard -Louis avait très clairement vu les yeux verts de Harry s'assombrir, malgré la semi-obscurité- et la tension qu'il y avait entre eux lui avait de nouveau sauté au visage. En quelques secondes, leurs corps s'étaient trouvés, et ils s'ajustèrent instinctivement aux tonalités animales qui résonnaient dans le club. La respiration de Louis s'accéléra quand Harry se plaqua à son dos pour onduler lentement contre lui, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches. Louis ne le voyait pas, puisqu'il était derrière lui, mais il le sentait partout, sur chaque parcelle de sa peau qui brûlait, brûlait ; il sentait son souffle dans son cou, il sentait ses doigts s'aventurer plus loin sur lui, et il se sentait perdre pied. La chanson durait, les paroles devenaient plus crues, et Harry se collait encore plus contre lui. Louis sentait son début d'érection, et son propre sexe suivait le mouvement. Ils étaient toujours au milieu d'une foule. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina sur son front. Un désir primaire lui tordait les entrailles et il ne voulait qu'une chose : se retourner, allonger Harry sur la piste et le baiser ici et tout de suite, au rythme de la voix malsaine de Trent Raznor et de ces mots qui les décrivaient si bien, au-delà de l'attraction physique douloureuse. C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée ; en plus de se faire arrêter pour relation avec un mineur placé sous sa responsabilité/influence, il aurait des problèmes à cause du sexe en public. Il pensa vaguement à traîner Harry dans les toilettes, mais ça lui semblait un peu vulgaire. Harry n'était pas un coup d'un soir dont il connaissait à peine le nom. De toute façon, s'ils continuaient comme ça, Louis n'aurait même pas besoin de se lancer dans un vrai rapport pour jouir ; l'érotisme de la scène et les mains de Harry y suffiraient -cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de sexuel avec quelqu'un pour qu'il ait une quelconque endurance. Et puis, c'était Harry. Les paumes de celui-ci se crispèrent sur sa taille, remontant sous son tee-shirt, il suça son cou, et Louis émit un petit son guttural à ce contact, venant du fond de sa gorge. N'importe qui pourrait remarquer leur petit manège, et il se rendit compte que cela l'excitait encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas ; il ne pouvait pas jouir devant tout le monde, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

 

La chanson prit fin et Louis se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, tous les deux un peu haletants. Les prunelles de Harry étaient complètement écarquillées. Louis n'avait jamais autant voulu un garçon, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils se fixaient, le corps tendu, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

 

Et puis Louis sentit un bras le tirer. Il se tourna, un peu hébété, essuyant son visage humide. Zayn lui adressa un sourire stupide, visiblement complètement bourré :

 

-Les mecs, Liam se fait draguer ! Faut absolument que vous voyiez ça !

 

Et il remorqua Louis jusqu'à un Liam rougissant et bafouillant au bar avec une jolie brune apparemment plutôt entreprenante. Elle allait le faire fuir en deux minutes. Louis aurait trouvé la chose amusante s'il n'avait pas été si échauffé par la scène que Harry et lui venaient de jouer. Il espérait que son érection ne se voyait pas trop. Il essaya d'imaginer quelque chose d'immonde pour la faire redescendre, mais c'était difficile, avec l'adrénaline qui coulait toujours dans ses veines et l'atmosphère déchaînée de l'endroit. Il se retourna pour voir que Harry les suivait. Sa respiration était toujours aussi lourde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un implicite _« plus tard »_ passa entre eux.

 

Mais plus tard, ils continuèrent à boire. Harry tenait à peine debout, et il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Louis n'était pas forcément dans un meilleur état physique, mais l'alcool avait comme un effet inverse sur son esprit. Il était extrêmement lucide, et par éclairs, il se souvenait de quel genre de personne il était, et il se disait que Harry n'avait rien à faire avec un sale petit menteur comme lui. Car même si cela partait d'une bonne intention au départ, Louis se rendait maintenant compte à quel point ses histoires salissaient leur relation, et ne pouvaient que mener à de la souffrance, et que la moindre était peut être de se détacher de Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et brusquement, il eut l'impression que le bonheur qu'il vivait en ce moment même ne reposait sur aucun fondement solide, mais seulement sur de la poussière, de la poussière d'étoiles, que l'on balayerait aussi facilement que l'on souffle une frêle flamme de bougie.

 

 

 _**« You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings** _  
_**You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything** _  
_**Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell** _  
_**Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else** _  
_**I want to fuck you like an animal** _  
_**I want to feel you from the inside** _  
_**I want to fuck you like an animal »** _

 

 

_*_

 

 

Harry chancelait légèrement alors qu'ils traversaient les rues de Brighton pour retourner au centre d'accueil, vers trois heures du matin, et Louis était obligé de le soutenir. Harry s'accrochait un peu plus à lui qu'il ne semblait en avoir besoin, il lui souriait, il avait les pommettes rosies par l'excitation de la soirée et le brusque contraste avec le froid de l'extérieur, et Louis avait envie de goûter chaque recoin de sa peau.

 

Liam était reparti avec le numéro de la fille brune, Sophia, à la surprise générale, et Zayn et Niall n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner parce qu'évidemment, en vacances, Liam proposait à une rencontre nocturne de _« prendre un café dans la semaine »_ , au lieu de l'accompagner chez elle pour s'envoyer en l'air. Louis comprenait Liam ; lui aussi, il aimait bien la démarche chevaleresque et romantique, au fond, même s'il n'y croyait plus trop pour lui-même. Il regarda Harry agrippé à son sweat-shirt, et il se dit que décidément, oui, lui aussi, il aimait bien l'idée qu'une rencontre pouvait être plus que du sexe. Tiens, peut-être que l'alcool le poussait aussi à être honnête envers lui-même.

 

Il arrivèrent tant bien que mal à leur destination. Liam n'avait pas tant bu que ça, et il endossa immédiatement le rôle de l'adulte responsable en essayant de tous les faire taire. Niall lui rit au nez et regarda Zayn d'un air rêveur :

 

-Je crois qu'on rentrera un peu plus tard, lança-t-il, tout pétillant, en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Zayn, qui lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

 

Et sans un mot de plus, ils partirent tous les deux main dans la main en direction de la plage. Liam les fixa d'un air mauvais en marmonnant : _« Si jamais ils ne sont pas de retour pour le petit déjeuner, je les trucide... »_. Harry pouffa, et Louis ne broncha pas, parce qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude de leurs sursauts de couple dégoulinant. Il porta presque Harry dans les escaliers ; Liam s'arrêta à leur étage.

 

-Je le ramène dans sa chambre, chuchota Louis.

 

Liam arqua un sourcil, mais il ne dit rien, baillant un peu alors qu'il s'enfonçait silencieusement dans le couloir.

 

-Harry, tu pourrais m'aider un peu, se plaignit Louis alors qu'ils trébuchaient sur les dernières marches.

 

-J'ai vraiment un peu trop bu, marmonna Harry en souriant. Je crois que je ne tiens pas l'alcool...

 

-Oui ben, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup bu, et je garde un peu de dignité !

 

-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil, tu es habitué à boire comme ça...

 

-Pas tellement, ça fait vachement longtemps...

 

-Je croyais que tu sortais tous les samedis soir ? murmura Harry.

 

Ce fut comme un coup dans la poitrine de Louis.

 

-Euh, oui, oui. Mais je ne me bourre pas la gueule à ce point à chaque fois, vois-tu, se justifia-t-il, sachant qu'il ne devait pas être très convaincant.

 

Ses mensonges le rattrapaient. Louis ne courait pas assez vite.

 

Ils atteignirent le couloir, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et Harry se redressa un peu, mais Louis devait toujours le tenir par le coude. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, où, heureusement, Harry dormait seul. Louis guida Harry jusqu'à son lit, à travers la pénombre seulement troublée par le lampadaire de la rue, dont la lumière était visible par la vitre. Louis considéra un instant l'idée de fermer les volets pour ne pas que Harry soit réveillé à cinq heures de matin, si jamais il voulait récupérer de leur soirée, mais il y eut bientôt plus pressant.

 

Harry s'était laissé tomber sur le dos sur son matelas et soudain, il tira Louis par les bras. Louis se retrouva à moitié allongé sur lui. Harry enroula sa main froide autour de son cou, se souleva sur le lit, et joignit leurs lèvres.

 

(Soupir de soulagement général.)

 

En réalité, le seul soupir dans la pièce fut celui que Louis exhala juste avant de répondre instinctivement au baiser, qu'il avait tant attendu, tant souhaité, dont la seule pensée enflammait ses membres. Et la réalisation dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Peu importe qu'ils sentent tous les deux l'alcool, et peu importe que l'angle soit un peu bizarre, avec Louis à moitié à califourchon sur Harry, le menton incliné. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un, mais surtout, ce quelqu'un, c'était Harry. Celui qui avait réveillé son corps, et peut être même son cœur. Ils commencèrent doucement, goûtant la bouche de l'autre comme avec précaution. Et puis les vannes du barrage cédèrent. Le mouvement de leurs lèvres se fit plus frénétique. Louis se sentait comme possédé. Il leva les mains pour passer ses pouces sur les joues de Harry, puis les glissa dans ses boucles et tira dessus assez violemment, arrachant un gémissement à Harry, dont les hanches eurent un sursaut. Louis manqua de perdre l'équilibre à cause de sa réaction, et Harry se redressa brusquement en enserrant ses épaules, pour asseoir Louis sur ses jambes toujours étendues sur le lit, et éviter qu'il ne tombe et s'ouvre le crâne sur le sol. Louis passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher. Ils se sucèrent les lèvres pendant un laps de temps assez long avant que la langue de Harry n'effleure finalement la sienne ; son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Harry avait le goût de rhum, de fruits, et de soleil liquide. C'était explosif. Mais, bizarrement, le cerveau de Louis ne se déconnecta pas ; au contraire. Ses neurones se remirent soudain à fonctionner, donnant une décharge à sa conscience détraquée et douloureuse.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

 

Les doigts de Harry s'infiltrèrent sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau au bas de ses reins.

 

_Tu lui mens._

 

Ses mains serraient convulsivement la taille de Louis alors qu'il léchait son cou, comme pour le marquer. Louis rejeta la tête en arrière, tant c'était bon.

 

_Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Tu le manipules._

 

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau fiévreusement, et Louis ne résista pas à l'envie - _au besoin_ \- de parcourir le dos de Harry avec ses mains à son tour, sous son tee-shirt.

 

_Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu n'as pas le droit._

 

Harry glissa une main entre eux pour ouvrir le bouton du jean de Louis.

 

_Tu devrais arrêter ça. Maintenant._

 

Ses doigts effleurèrent son boxer.

 

_Sous l'influence de l'alcool en plus, tu n'en en avais pas fini avec ça ?_

 

Louis ne pouvait plus ignorer les voix dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer à quel point elles avaient raison. Il se détacha de Harry, un peu haletant, repoussant gentiment sa main, ignorant leurs érections et son désir dévorant.

 

-Harry... parvint-il à articuler.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Louis baissa la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

 

-Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça. On est complètement bourrés.

 

Harry sembla avoir un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il était tellement beau, avec ses joues rouges, les vêtements débraillés, et ses boucles dans un désordre infernal.

 

-Et alors ? finit-il par dire, un peu confus. Ça ne change rien ! On sait tous les deux qu'on en a envie en étant sobres, c'est pas comme si on était des inconnus qui ne se plaisaient pas avant l'alcool...

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Tu as toujours dix-sept ans.

 

Cette fois, Harry eut l'air clairement exaspéré.

 

-Mais putain, on s'en fout ! fit-il d'un ton légèrement désespéré. T'as dix-neuf ans, c'est bon, et je suis consentant, c'est pas comme tu étais un vieux pervers qui essayait de me violer ou je ne sais pas quoi...

 

 _-_ Je suis toujours ton encadrant.

 

Louis descendit des cuisses de Harry pour se laisser tomber sur le sol, les genoux relevés, contre le lit. De toute façon, il avait brisé le moment, alors autant sortir de cette position un peu trop explicite. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu, sans qu'il en comprenne tout à fait la raison. Harry se pencha pour le regarder. Maintenant, il avait l'air blessé.

 

-Bon OK, c'est quoi, le vrai problème ?

 

-Je viens de te dire, c'est...

 

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ça sonne comme une excuse à la con ! s'exclama Harry, en ricanant un peu.

 

Louis était _décidément_ un très mauvais menteur avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots le quittaient, encore une fois. Il avait envie de revenir en arrière et de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce serait tellement facile. Il pourrait dire : _pardon, tu as raison, enlève ton tee-shirt._ Mais rien n'était simple depuis quelque temps. Il avait tout compliqué depuis sa rencontre avec Harry. Au bout d'un moment, devant son silence, Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Louis se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

 

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu peux juste le dire, et arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-C'est pas ça... Bien sûr que je te veux, enfin, c'est plutôt _évident_ , dit-il en forçant un rire, baissant les yeux sur l'érection toujours visible à travers son jean.

 

Harry ne rit pas. Sa voix devint un murmure.

 

-Non, pas sexuellement. J'ai juste l'impression que tu ne veux pas franchir le pas parce que tu as peur qu'après je m'accroche à toi, et tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça. Tu me plais terriblement, quand je suis avec toi, je... J'ai envie de ne jamais te quitter. De passer tout mon temps avec toi. Mais toi... Non. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie.

 

Alors c'était ça, que Harry pensait ? Que Louis ne voulait pas s'encombrer de lui ? Mince, mais, Louis aurait probablement _épousé_ Harry sur le champ s'il l'avait voulu. Et s'il ne lui avait pas menti sur la moitié de sa vie. Le débit de Harry était plus lent que d'habitude, comme si les mots butaient un peu sur sa langue pâteuse, mais il ne lui semblait pas que c'était le rhum qui parlait. C'était ce qu'il interprétait vraiment, à partir de son comportement. Louis ne trouvait rien à répondre. Devait-il renoncer définitivement à Harry ? Devait-il répéter l'excuse de la différence d'âge et de la situation ? Devait-il encore inventer quelque chose d'autre ? Devait-il dire la vraie raison de ses scrupules ? Devait-il reléguer dans un coin la culpabilité fumante et s'abandonner à la pensée ô combien réjouissante d'une étreinte avec Harry ?

 

-Tu as joué avec moi, constata Harry au bout d'un moment.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir à ça.

 

-Quoi, mais... _Non_  !

 

-Si, fit Harry en fixant toujours le plafond, et en battant furieusement des cils, comme pour chasser des larmes. Tu m'as laissé croire que j'avais une chance, tu m'as laissé me rapprocher de toi, alors que j'ai toujours été clair sur mes intentions, pour mieux me jeter comme une merde à l'heure H.

 

-Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je suis clairement intéressé. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant d'apprécier ta compagnie ou quoi que ce soit... fit Louis d'une voix un peu étranglée.

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry passa une main devant ses yeux et se tourna vers le mur de la chambre.

 

-Alors tu as juste décidé qu'au final, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi.

 

Louis avait un peu la nausée, maintenant, à cause de l'alcool, peut-être, mais surtout à cause de la tournure affreuse que prenait la conversation. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Le désir se dissipait et il sentait juste horriblement mal de laisser Harry croire des choses pareilles. Il chuchota :

 

-C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

 

Harry ricana de nouveau, reniflant.

 

-Ouais, bien sûr. Tu vas me sortir toutes les vieilles excuses, mais à la fin c'est toujours pour me dire non.

 

Louis allait pleurer d'un moment à l'autre, lui aussi. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire pour convaincre Harry que ce n'était pas _ça_. Mais il n'était pas capable de lui dire la vérité. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Tout se passait tellement bien.

-Mais, c'est pas parce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble qu'on ne peut pas rester potes, tenta Louis.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas voir son visage et Harry prit un long moment à marmonner une réponse.

 

-Sans doute, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer ton rejet. Depuis le début j'ai vu _plus_ , plus que ça en toi. Je pensais...

 

Il faisait tellement jeune, à dire cela comme si sa vie s'effondrait. Il y avait quelque chose de capricieux dans son attitude déçue, aussi, comme s'il était habitué à voir tomber sans effort l'objet de son intérêt dans ses bras. Mais dans sa voix, une sincérité troublante perçait.

 

-Harry, c'est pas un _rejet_...

 

-Alors quoi ? C'est un _plus tard_  ? Un après ?

 

Plus tard. Après. Dans la vraie vie. Dans la vie normale. Dans la vie que Louis menait à Londres. Dans la vie vide, inutile et dépressive que Louis menait à Londres, dans son appartement pourri et son brouillard permanent. Dont Harry ignorait tout. Oh, mince, il était bien trop fatigué et bien trop ivre pour essayer de trouver une solution à cet imbroglio. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Tout ce qu'il savait, pour l'instant, c'était qu'il devait rester flou. Rester flou pour laisser la porte ouverte et essayer de se tirer de là sans trop de dommages pour leur amitié. Mon dieu, comme il était _égoïste_. Plus il en voyait les conséquences, plus Louis se disait qu'il n'avait pas menti dans l'intérêt de Harry, mais uniquement dans le sien. Il ne l'aidait pas. C'était Harry qui l'aidait, et malgré lui. Louis se servait de lui pour remonter la pente. Il se sentait mieux grâce à lui. Sans avoir eu la décence de lui offrir la vérité en retour. Et il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui, _sortir_ avec lui ; pas alors qu'il prétendait être quelqu'un d'autre. Louis ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer clairement ; il n'était pas en état. Mais il sentait que c'était mal. C'était une intuition qui venait du fond de sa conscience.

 

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui raisonnait en termes de sensations.

 

-Peut-être, quand nous ne serons plus ici, murmura-t-il finalement.

 

_Dans une autre vie. Où je serais à ta hauteur et où tu m'aimerais pour qui je suis vraiment._

 

Harry renifla encore. Il ne se retourna pas.

 

-Je vois. Est-ce que tu peux sortir, s'il te plait ?

 

Louis posa la main sur sa jambe.

 

-Harry...

-Louis, s'il te plait, sors.

 

-Mais...

 

-Dégage, merde !

 

Toujours des échos du passé, partout. _Sors, Louis_. Le cri de Harry résonnait dans son crâne. Louis se leva, chancelant un peu. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Harry, mais celui-ci s'était roulé en boule sur le lit et refusait obstinément de tourner la tête vers lui. Louis baissa la tête et sortit la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

 

Il s'assit dans les escaliers et resta là longtemps, un peu hébété. Les effets de l'alcool retombaient peu à peu et il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de réagir ainsi. Il commençait à regretter les moments où il avait l'esprit complètement blanc, chez lui. Ici, il devait réfléchir à tout, tout le temps, et ses décisions avaient des conséquences. Sur d'autres personnes. Sur Harry.

 

Quand on n'aimait personne, et que personne ne nous aimait, au moins, on n'avait à se soucier que de soi-même. En venant ici, Louis avait accepté de prendre des responsabilités, et il le regrettait. Et puis le sourire de Harry passait devant ses yeux et il ne regrettait plus. Et puis il regrettait de nouveau. Il n'aurait pas dû mentir. Ou alors, il aurait dû prétendre jusqu'au bout, et il n'aurait pas dû céder à cette dérobade stupide. Il pourrait être dans les bras de Harry, en ce moment même. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu la chaleur des bras de quelqu'un. Il avait froid. Et il avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Et Harry lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Ce n'était pas grave, en soi. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents. En vacances. Qui se connaissaient à peine. (Qui ne se connaissaient pas). Ce n'était pas grave, et pourtant c'était grave, parce que Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, et que Louis ne ressentirait peut-être plus jamais ça. Peut-être qu'après Brighton, après Harry, et même après Liam, Zayn, Niall, Lux et les autres enfants, peut-être que Louis ne ressentirait plus jamais rien. Peut-être qu'il achèverait sa transformation en carcasse vide et que ce serait la fin. Peut-être que sentir son cœur se craqueler en sortant de cette chambre serait la dernière émotion qu'il aurait connue de toute sa misérable vie.

 

 

*

 

 

Le lendemain, Harry ne lui parlait plus, ne lui souriait plus, ne le regardait même plus, et Louis redécouvrait le manque.

 

Louis savait pertinemment que Harry ne serait pas à leur rendez-vous, mais il était quand même descendu aux environs de cinq heures, se traînant dans les escaliers. Harry n'était jamais venu, et Louis était resté là, sur les marches. Il avait fini par glisser dans un de ces trous noirs qui l'engloutissaient parfois, quand la fatigue prenait le dessus et que son corps lâchait, tout simplement. Il s'était réveillé en entendant les piaillements des enfants qui s'agitaient dans leurs chambres. Il eut beaucoup de mal à bouger ; il se sentait engourdi. C'était le mot ; tout son être était engourdi : ses membres, son cerveau, son cœur.

 

Au petit déjeuner, il s'assit à la table avec les autres, comme d'habitude, remarquant distraitement que Zayn et Niall étaient de retour, l'air de terriblement bonne humeur. C'était injuste ; ils n'avaient même pas l'air de souffrir de l'après-coup de leur soirée. Louis nota tout de suite la position crispée de Harry, et comment il détourna la tête quand Louis tenta un pauvre sourire vers lui. Alors Louis resta silencieux. Liam remarqua que l'ambiance était tendue, s'inquiéta des cernes que Louis arborait, mais ni Louis ni Harry n'étaient disposés à expliquer la situation ; ils se contentèrent de se taire.

 

Louis n'avala rien, ne but qu'un bol de café noir, mit son manque d'appétit sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité la veille quand Liam fronça les sourcils, et Harry ne dit rien. S'ils n'avaient pas été en froid, il l'aurait forcé à manger quelque chose.

 

Louis finit par quitter la table pour réprimander un garçon qui avait renversé son bol sur la tête d'un autre, avec peu de conviction. Quand Louis parlait, il avait l'impression d'être dans une grotte, avec des échos et des bruits étouffés qui se répercutaient dans son crâne douloureux. Il avait des vertiges. Ce n'était pas que la gueule de bois.

 

Harry refusa de lui parler pendant toute la matinée, malgré ses quelques timides essais. Louis et Liam échangèrent de couloir avec Eleanor et Perrie, comme prévu par l'organisation, et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à l'étage des adolescents. Louis croisait sans arrêt Harry et pas une seule fois celui-ci ne tourna les yeux vers lui.

 

Louis aurait bien aimé dire que cela le laissait indifférent, mais son état apathique n'était visiblement pas assez fort pour endormir la pointe aiguë qui vrillait sa poitrine à chaque fois que Harry se détournait de lui.

 

Louis avait encore en mémoire la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et le fantôme de son souffle dans son cou. Cela rendait les choses pires.

 

La journée passa comme dans un brouillard.

 

Le soir, au lieu d'aller se coucher, il marcha autour du centre, dans l'éclosion de la nuit, et le noir s'accordait avec la platitude de sa pulsion vitale. Cela lui rappelait vaguement le foyer, et bientôt, sa promenade cessa de l'apaiser.

 

Il finit par retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Liam. Celui-ci dormait, étalé dans une position bizarre sur son lit, à moitié habillé. Il avait dû vouloir attendre Louis et avait cédé à la fatigue. Louis se déshabilla, enfila un jogging. Il devait peut-être lui rester deux heures de sommeil. Il ne dormirait pas, de toute façon. Avant de s'allonger, il ouvrit sa valise et sortit sa boite de cachets. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Il fit juste ce qui lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

 

(C'était une très mauvaise idée).

 

Il prit deux antidépresseurs d'un coup.

 

 

*

 

 

Le lendemain, Harry ne lui parlait toujours pas, et Louis avait l'impression d'être en chute libre.

 

Ou plutôt, complètement paralysé.

 

Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, et son corps était tellement lourd. Il finit par se lever, quand Liam sortit de la chambre, mais il avait l'impression d'être devenu un bloc de glace. Quand il marchait, c'était comme s'enfoncer dans un sable collant. Et ça ne pouvait plus être la faute de sa gueule de bois.

 

Malgré le ciel plutôt menaçant, certains enfants insistèrent pour aller à la mer l'après-midi. Comme cela ne faisait pas l'unanimité, Paul décida qu'ils se diviseraient en plusieurs groupes. Les plus grands voulaient faire un tour dans le centre-ville et peut-être aller au cinéma. Eleanor et Perrie les accompagnèrent. Paul emmena des plus petits faire un tour sur la promenade. Louis, parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour protester, se retrouva sur la plage avec Liam. Harry serait resté avec lui, s'il n'avait pas été fâché, mais là, il partit avec les autres en ville sans un regard pour lui.

 

Louis s'assit sur le sable pour surveiller les enfants qui restaient tout au bord ou à faire des châteaux pendant que Liam allait un peu plus loin dans l'eau avec une partie de leur marmaille. Il se sentait très mal. Il n'avait pas voulu se plaindre, mais il se sentait réellement malade. Il avait l'impression de patauger dans la vase, et il avait la tête qui tournait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

 

Le monde était gris, d'un gris qui se délavait en blanc malsain, blanc hôpital, là où la présence de Harry avait laissé ses traces.

 

Louis se sentait seul. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait le sentiment de reprendre un peu sa vie en main, petit à petit, et qu'il souriait de façon plus authentique. Et voilà qu'il retournait à la case départ. Dans sa zone neutre et sinistre. Sauf que cette fois, cela faisait mal. Tout lui était brutalement enlevé de nouveau, et il se dit qu'il avait été stupide de s'investir tant dans un morceau de bonheur qui se révélait être si éphémère. C'était incontestablement de sa faute, mais les pensées de Louis n'étaient pas très claires, et il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : il était de nouveau seul. Il avait cru que des liens s'étaient tissés, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Dès que Harry était sorti du tableau, toute la chaleur avait disparu. Zayn et Niall, quand ils n'étaient pas perdus dans leur propre monde, soutiendraient toujours Harry. Ils évitaient clairement Louis depuis la soirée de mardi. Harry avait dû leur raconter sa version des faits, autrement dit, leur dire comment Louis l'avait brutalement repoussé après l'avoir encouragé pendant deux semaines. Au repas du midi, Niall lui avait souri, parce que c'était Niall, et que rien ne pouvait complètement entamer son enthousiasme, mais Zayn lui avait adressé un rictus menaçant, avant de lancer un regard inquiet à Harry, qui avait enfoncé un bonnet sur ses cheveux et parlait par monosyllabes en présence de Louis. Louis n'avait pas touché à son plateau, se contentant d'un verre d'eau. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'on fasse attention à lui, et il devait avouer que cela lui avait fait quelque chose, de ne voir personne ciller quand on avait débarrassé son assiette pleine. Même Liam n'avait rien dit. Il paraissait un peu distant, ou peut-être distrait, par son téléphone qui vibrait sans arrêt depuis la soirée. Sans doute la jeune fille brune de la boîte de nuit. Finalement, Louis préférait quand les êtres humains ne faisaient que voleter autour de lui en le frôlant à peine, et que leur attitude ne le touchait pas. Maintenant, il se sentait abandonné de nouveau, et il détestait ça.

 

Il fut un peu soulagé de voir qu'il ne ressentait plus rien du tout, un peu plus tard. Il était comme anesthésié. Parfait.

 

Le monde était gris.

Le monde était blanc.

Le monde avait disparu.

 

 

*

 

 

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une exclamation. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même avoir fermé. Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux ? Il surveillait des enfants, _nom de Dieu_. Lux l'appelait. C'était Lux qui l'appelait, il reconnaissait sa voix. Louis rassembla ses forces pour se secouer et se leva rapidement, cherchant à la fois à compter les gamins et à localiser Lux. Son cerveau n'arrivait à accomplir aucune de ces deux tâches. Heureusement, ce fut Lux qui vint à lui.

 

-Louis ! criait-elle. Louis !

 

Elle ouvrait de grands yeux et pointait son doigt vers la mer. Louis allait lui demander quel était le problème quand un garçon -Nicolas, onze ans, s'il ne se trompait pas- s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu paniqué.

 

-Je pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, balbutia-t-il, je nage pas bien moi non plus, je pensais pas que...

 

Un autre garçon le coupa, au grand soulagement de Louis qui ne comprenait rien et qui commençait à vraiment angoisser.

 

-Il y a Charlotte qui est partie loin et qui n'arrive pas à revenir.

 

Charlotte... _Charlotte avait besoin de lui_. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Louis s'avança vers l'eau et plissa les yeux. Il voyait en effet un bras levé, là-bas, au milieu du clapotis des vagues. La petite fille devait réellement être en difficulté.

 

C'était un cauchemar.

 

Depuis le début du séjour, vu l'affluence touristique, ils avaient décidé d'aller sur une plage non-surveillée, pour avoir moins de monde. Eleanor et Liam _-bien sûr_ \- avaient tous les deux leur brevet de maître nageur-sauveteur, donc ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Sauf que pour l'instant Eleanor était en ville, et Liam était... Louis jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, mais Liam et son groupe d'enfants avaient été déportés par le courant, et le jeune homme se trouvait vraiment loin de Charlotte. Eleanor, Perrie, Harry, Zayn, Niall et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à les rejoindre sur la plage, vu que c'était presque l'heure du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé avant de se séparer, mais c'était _maintenant_ qu'il fallait agir. Il devrait être capable de gérer ce genre de situations seul. Louis baissa les yeux et vit la dizaine de gamins qu'il était censé surveiller tous rassemblés autour de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il arrêta de chercher de l'aide, parce qu'il était clairement le seul à pouvoir y aller. Et il devait y aller _tout de suite_.

 

-Will, va prévenir Liam ! lança-t-il à un des plus âgés en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Carrie, tu es en charge du groupe ! Personne n'a l'autorisation d'aller dans l'eau, personne ne bouge, vous restez tous ici !

 

Puis il courut vers la mer, ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir et empêcher son corps de faire instinctivement demi-tour, et se jeta dans l'eau.

 

Ce fut affreux.

 

Louis savait nager. Il savait nager parce qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu peur de l'eau, qu'il était allé au collège, malgré sa scolarité un peu chaotique, et qu'il avait appris lors de sorties piscine. Alors, bien sûr, il était un peu rouillé, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Il n'avait pas besoin de nager comme un champion olympique. Ce n'était pas comme si la Manche était très agitée.

 

Non, le problème, c'était dans  _sa tête_. Le problème, c'était que la masse mouvante et froide autour de lui l'étouffait déjà, alors qu'il avait encore pieds. Il essaya de garder les yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible, et de filer droit devant lui, mais il finit par devoir regarder où il allait, au bout de quelques secondes, et ses nerfs lâchèrent à l'instant même où il réalisa qu'il était dans l'eau, qu'il ne sentait, qu'il n'entendait, qu'il ne voyait que de l'eau, partout. Elle glissait sur son torse nu, comme un poison insidieux, et attaquait ses membres. C'était comme évoluer dans de l'acide, pour lui. Ses mouvements de crawl maladroit devinrent complètement désordonnés, et pendant un instant, il oublia complètement pourquoi il avait plongé et ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose : _sortir de là_. Puis il se souvint et il pensa : _Charlotte_. Alors il continua d'avancer dans l'eau, de façon automatique et saccadée, nageant dans une direction vague. Il tint peut-être quelques mètres ; il ne savait même pas où était Charlotte ; il ne la voyait pas. Il ne la voyait pas, parce qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à se maintenir à la surface ; parce qu'il était en train de devenir fou, dans cette eau qui l'enserrait et cherchait à l'entraîner vers le fond. C'était lui, qui allait se noyer. Sa respiration se bloquait dans ses poumons, et Louis allait se noyer. C'était certain. La panique l'engloutit complètement, son corps pris de violents frissons. Il essaya de se débarrasser de l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux, avant de se rappeler que ses mains étaient mouillées, elle aussi. Il était encerclé, et il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Louis tenta une dernière fois d'inspirer. De petits points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait que de l'eau. Le monde n'était plus que de l'eau.

 

Louis se mit à pleurer. C'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'étaient des sanglots causés par la terreur pure, dans cette situation où la peur n'était plus seulement devant le risque, mais devant le vrai danger. Ce n'était plus seulement son imagination, mais la réalité.

 

Et puis il se retrouva sous l'eau. C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Il flottait, se débattant faiblement, les yeux grands ouverts, attaqués par le sel, mais toujours assez nets pour saisir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. C'était clair et obscur à la fois. Plus obscur que clair, parce que le soleil était trop timide pour vraiment percer la surface de ses rayons. Louis coulait ; ou peut-être qu'il stagnait. C'était difficile à dire. Il évoluait dans l'univers de la nuit, atrocement silencieux, et pourtant troublé par ce bruit sourd qui faisait vibrer ses tympans. Il avait mal aux oreilles. Mais plus que tout, il avait mal à la poitrine. Il manquait d'air. Mais son corps complètement engourdi refusait de le porter vers la surface. Comme s'il le faisait exprès. Comme s'il était puni. C'était son châtiment. Parce qu'il avait menti. Parce qu'il était une mauvaise personne. Il l'avait toujours été. Rampant, misérable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ce genre de choses, ce genre de signes, avant. Maintenant, si. Il accomplissait son destin. Ce moment lui avait été annoncé depuis longtemps. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Louis ouvrit la bouche et vit les bulles s'échapper de ses poumons. Il était coincé là-dessous. Il allait mourir. La mer deviendrait définitivement son tombeau. Louis aurait bien aimé voir un ou deux poissons avant de sombrer complètement, pour le côté pittoresque.

 

Mais les profondeurs étaient apparemment aussi vides que lui.

 

 

*

 

 

 _**« La mer ! partout la mer ! des flots, des flots encor.** _  
_**L'oiseau fatigue en vain son inégal essor.** _  
_**Ici les flots, là-bas les ondes ;** _  
_**Toujours des flots sans fin par des flots repoussés ;** _  
_**L'œil ne voit que des flots dans l'abîme entassés** _  
_**Rouler sous les vagues profondes.** _

__

_**[…]** _

__

_**Ces solitudes mornes,** _  
_**Ces déserts sont à Dieu :** _  
_**Lui seul en sait les bornes,** _  
_**En marque le milieu.** _  
_**Toujours plane une brume** _  
_**Sur cette mer qui fume,** _  
_**Et jette pour écume** _  
_**Une cendre de feu."** _

 

**Victor Hugo _, Le feu du ciel (Orientales)_ **

 

 

*

 

 

Brusquement, quelque chose fendit la surface au-dessus de lui. Louis n'entendit pas vraiment le bruit, et distingua seulement l'écume blanche qui se répandait dans l'espace monotone, à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, parce qu'il était à peine conscient. Il n'avait plus assez d'oxygène et il sentait les bras glacés de la faucheuse l'étreindre. Mais non, en fait. Au contraire, les bras qui se refermaient sur lui semblaient plutôt chauds. Il s'était attendu à des membres squelettiques ; rien à voir avec la main large et puissante qui se saisit de son biceps et le tira vers le haut.

 

Il émergea d'un coup, et retrouva le ciel tacheté de nuages et l'air chargé d'embruns.

 

-Allez, Louis, respire !

 

Ah, oui, tiens. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'eau. Sauf que ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner correctement. Son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux complètement. Il ne voyait toujours que de l'eau. Elle était juste de nouveau opaque, et plus translucide comme quand on était en-dessous. Il finit par reconnaître la voix qui l'exhortait à prendre une inspiration. La première bouffée d'air brûla sa poitrine, et il se mit à tousser.

 

-Enfin, merci mon dieu, putain tu m'as fait peur, Lou, merde... !

 

-Ha-Harry ? balbutia-t-il en se remettant à actionner ses jambes.

 

-Tout va bien. Je suis là.

 

Mais où ? Où était Harry ? Louis prit conscience que c'était lui qui l'avait remonté et qui le maintenait hors de l'eau, les bras enroulés autour de son torse et de son cou. Il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et son souffle sur ses cheveux. Il était derrière lui. Louis ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

-Charlotte ? articula Louis.

 

-Liam l'a récupérée. Elle n'a même pas bu la tasse. Elle va bien. C'est pour toi qu'on a eu peur. Je t'ai vu couler à pic dans l'eau, c'était...

 

La voix de Harry s'étrangla. Mais Louis n'y fit pas vraiment attention, parce qu'il sentait l'angoisse l'envahir de nouveau, et un long frisson parcourut son corps.

 

-Harry, je... Je ne me sens pas bien, fit-il d'une voix hachée par la peur.

 

-On va sortir de là vite fait, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry.

 

Louis prit une respiration, avec difficulté, et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la mer qui les entourait. Il agrippa le bras de Harry, enfonçant ses doigts tremblants dans sa chair, pour se retenir à quelque chose.

 

-Je ne te... Je ne te vois pas !

 

Il voulait voir son visage. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ne voulait plus être seul face à l'immensité. L'étreinte de Harry se resserra autour de lui, comme pour le rassurer.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux nager tout seul ? Si je te lâche, je pourrai être face à toi...

 

-Non ! paniqua Louis. Non, ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait, ne me lâche pas !

 

Harry essaya de l'apaiser, mais Louis n'arrivait pas à se conduire de façon rationnelle. Il se cramponnait à Harry comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage, et c'était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs.

 

-Calme-toi, Louis, ou on va couler tous les deux. On va se mettre sur le dos et je vais nous ramener, OK ? Ça va aller ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Louis.

 

Il tremblait encore.

 

-Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire, fit Harry d'un ton confiant.

 

Cette phrase aurait parfaitement pu s'insérer dans un contexte sensuel, et Louis en aurait bien plaisanté, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il était à l'air libre, et Harry les tirait dans la direction de la plage. Il allait le sortir de la masse menaçante. Louis lui faisait totalement confiance. Il ne savait pas comment Harry arrivait à draguer le point mort qu'il était comme ça, mais l'important, c'était qu'il le faisait. Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant ses pieds toucher le sable. Ils avaient presque atteint le bord. Harry l'aida à se tenir debout dans l'écume pour qu'il puisse marcher hors de l'eau, passant une main autour de sa taille, mais Louis n'arrêtait pas de trébucher. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il entendit quelqu'un patauger à côté de lui, et bientôt, un deuxième bras se glissa autour de lui, de l'autre côté. Louis releva la tête pour voir Zayn lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, il dut les repousser en sentant son estomac se soulever. Il tomba à genoux sur le sable humide, et vomit un mélange d'eau salée, de café et de médicaments. Puis il resta comme ça, à tousser et trembler misérablement. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il sentit les mains de Harry dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Il s'était accroupi à côté de lui.

 

-Louis, merde... ça va ?

 

Louis se sentit encore plus pathétique. Il était responsable des enfants, et voilà qu'il se donnait en spectacle, à quatre pattes devant eux, devant Harry, montrant à quel point il était une loque, incapable de prendre soin des autres, et même incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Incapable d'aider quelqu'un sans se noyer en chemin. Incapable de combattre une phobie ridicule. Mais il avait tellement mal au ventre, à la tête, et il se sentait tellement faible, qu'il saisit la main de Harry, la serra, et le laissa repousser les mèches qui collaient à son visage -sans doute d'une pâleur morbide- en chuchotant des paroles tranquillisantes contre sa peau. Tant pis pour les derniers débris de son ego.

 

 

*

 

 

Celle qui lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie, c'était Lux. Avec un timing presque effrayant, Harry et les autres étaient arrivés sur la plage quelques instants après que Louis eut plongé, accueillis par des piaillements et des exclamations confuses. Ils avaient compris la situation avec Charlotte, mais ils n'avaient pas compris que Louis risquait de se trouver en difficulté, pas avant que Lux ne tire sur la manche de Harry en répétant : _« Mais Louis a peur de l'eau, Louis peut pas aller dans l'eau, Louis a peur de l'eau. »_ Alors Harry avait saisi le problème et il s'était jeté à l'eau, au moment où Louis disparaissait sous la surface. Lux était une gamine adorable. C'était une honte qu'elle n'ait pas eu droit à des parents aimants. Encore, qu'on ne veuille pas de lui, Louis pouvait le comprendre, mais Lux ? Elle aurait mérité tellement mieux. Elle était restée assise à côté de Louis tout le temps où il s'était un peu reposé sur le sable, enveloppé dans une serviette. _« Je suis désolée de pas avoir gardé ton secret »_ lui avait-elle dit d'un air contrit. Louis avait secoué la tête : _« Parfois, il faut dire les secrets pour pouvoir sauver les gens. ». « Merci »_ avait-il soufflé dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'affairaient à rassurer Charlotte, qui allait vraiment bien, Dieu merci, à rassembler les enfants, à compter le groupe. On ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. Il avait surtout lu des expressions de soulagement, sur le visage de Paul, sur le visage de Liam, qui lui avait serré l'épaule en monologuant sur à quel point il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider etc etc -Louis n'avait pas vraiment écouté. _Liam_ était désolé, c'était un comble. C'était entièrement de la faute de Louis et de ses réactions absurdes. Le pire, c'était qu'il se sentait toujours patraque. Harry et Zayn durent aussi le soutenir pour rentrer au centre.

 

Ils le montèrent dans sa chambre et Louis s'allongea sur le lit, s'entortillant dans la couverture. Le froid de l'eau ne l'avait pas complètement quitté. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les voix qui lui parlaient, et il dut fermer les yeux quelques minutes, voire plus, parce que quand sa vision se stabilisa de nouveau, il était seul dans la chambre. Harry l'avait laissé. Alors il se retourna vers le mur et referma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais il pouvait au moins se calmer, dans le noir et le silence.

 

 

*

 

 

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi enseveli dans son lit. Paul passa le voir.

 

-Tu veux rentrer à Londres ?

 

Louis pensa à son minuscule appartement, au bord de sa fenêtre, à son cendrier et ses tasses de café sales.

 

-Non.

 

Paul hocha la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher de l'eau.

 

Bonne idée.

 

 

*

 

 

Il était dans une demi-torpeur quand Liam entra dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit et chuchota :

 

-Comment tu te sens ?

 

-Ca va, fit Louis d'une voix si basse qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas son propre timbre.

 

Il regardait le plafond, et pas Liam, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard plein de pitié et/ou de reproches. Après tout, il avait failli causer la mort d'une petite fille.

 

-Tu vas descendre au dîner ?

 

Et voir les autres ? Non, Louis ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les réactions à son petit numéro de l'après-midi.

 

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

 

Manger ? Non, Louis ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

 

-Bon. On fait toujours la veillée contes de fées, si tu veux venir à un moment. Quand tu te sentiras mieux.

 

Louis eut un pauvre sourire.

 

 

*

 

 

Il avait honte. Il se sentait seul. Il sentait seul mais il avait honte.

 

 

*

 

 

Il reconnut Harry au bruit de ses pas sur le sol, avant même qu'il ne se tourne pour le voir s'avancer dans la chambre de sa démarche à la fois vacillante et féline, avant même qu'il ne parle de son timbre bas et chaud.

 

Harry s'assit sur le sol, contre le lit de Liam, loin de Louis, et pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans la pénombre. Louis ne se leva pas. Il avait peur de s'écrouler. Et puis, il devait respecter la distance que le bouclé avait instaurée. Au bout d'un moment, Harry soupira, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, et allongea ses jambes interminables sur le sol. Quand il parla, sa voix était glaciale.

 

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

 

C'était risible, parce que quoi que Harry trouve à lui reprocher, il aurait forcément raison.

 

-Dire quoi ? Que j'avais peur de l'eau ? demanda Louis, d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

 

-Oui.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Tu aurais dû prévenir Paul, prévenir Liam. Tu as été tellement irresponsable. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu as mis des vies en danger. Tu savais que tu ne serais pas capable d'aider si quelque chose se passait dans l'eau !

 

Pourquoi Harry était-il si dur avec lui ? Bon, peut-être qu'il le méritait, mais Louis était déjà rongé par la culpabilité et l'humiliation. Il savait tout ça. Harry ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il aurait aimé être consolé. Il aurait aimé être Lux.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas comment le dire... J'imagine que j'avais... honte.

 

Une expression furieuse passa sur le visage de Harry.

 

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu sais qu'on ne t'aurait pas jugé !

 

A vrai dire, Louis n'en avait aucune idée, de s'ils l'auraient jugé ou pas. De s'ils le jugeaient, maintenant qu'ils savaient.

 

-Tu te rends compte, tu t'es jeté dans l'eau alors que c'est ta pire phobie, c'était quasiment une tentative de suicide !

 

-Je n'allais pas laisser Charlotte...

-Au final, c'est toi qui as failli te noyer.

 

-Mais tu m'as sauvé.

 

-Si j'étais arrivé une minute plus tard...

-Je serais mort, sans doute. Oui. Et alors ?

 

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence étouffant. Harry paraissait incrédule. Puis, d'un coup, il se leva, marcha jusqu'à Louis, et le gifla.

 

Louis porta la main à sa joue, un peu choqué.

 

-Espèce de con. Je t _'interdis_ de parler comme ça.

 

Cet Harry autoritaire, animé d'une colère froide, l'excitait presque. Enfin, il aurait été excité, si les circonstances l'avaient permis. Louis avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve, parce qu'il se sentait toujours un peu abruti, et parce que la conversation qu'ils avaient était vraiment spéciale. Harry se tenait debout à côté du lit et leurs prunelles se croisèrent. Louis avait l'impression de lire des échos de son _« Et alors ? »_ dans les yeux du bouclé. Des réponses à son _« Et alors ? »_. _« Et alors ? Et alors qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? » « Et alors ? Et alors qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? »_. Ou peut être qu'il imaginait. Peut être qu'il extrapolait. Peut être qu'il délirait. Harry s'assit sur le lit et n'ajouta rien. Louis avait envie d'entendre sa voix.

 

-Tu ne veux pas aller à la veillée ?

 

-J'ai passé l'âge des contes de fées.

 

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Harry se trompait complètement. Louis n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant besoin de contes de fées. C'était bien pour ça qu'il en avait inventé pour lui.

 

-Alors tu venais juste me hurler dessus en passant ?

 

Harry eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Au départ, j'étais venu pour m'excuser, mais en entrant, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais furieux contre toi.

 

S'excuser ? Dommage que la colère l'ait emporté.

 

-Ah.

 

-T'as vraiment été très con, sur ce coup-là.

 

Il commençait à se répéter.

 

-Je ne peux pas le nier.

 

Louis ne voulait pas se disputer.

 

-Et avec moi, mardi soir, tu t'es aussi conduit comme un con.

 

Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 

-En fait, peut-être que tu es con tout court.

 

Louis était fatigué.

 

-Pourquoi t'es encore là, alors, si c'est ça que tu penses de moi ?

 

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de révéler son vrai visage pour que Harry le déteste. Le bouclé baissa la tête, et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

 

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pense de toi.

 

Louis allait-il devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, le faire parler mot par mot ? Non, parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Sa joue le lançait un peu.

 

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été très correct vis-à-vis de toi, reconnut Harry. Je suis désolé. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce que je t'ai dit, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe, mais je me souviens avoir été un peu brutal, et... Je veux dire, tu avais le _droit_ de me repousser. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de me donner de l'espoir pour me rejeter ensuite, mais j'ai laissé la déception faire ressortir mon côté gamin capricieux... Ouais, j'ai pas été très cool.

 

Louis se demandait ce qu'il rappelait de cette soirée exactement. Est-ce qu'il se rappelait avoir reproché à Louis de ne pas vouloir lui laisser une place dans sa vie ? Est- ce qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il _voulait_ une place dans sa vie ? Harry reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

 

-Tu es un ami, je ne vais pas me fermer à toi comme ça. Je t'en veux, pour ça, et pour aujourd'hui, mais tout est réparable. Enfin, je pense.

 

-Merci, parvint à articuler Louis, soudainement submergé par une vague d'émotions.

 

Il ne méritait pas son pardon. Il ne méritait pas... Il ne méritait rien, et mince, il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas compris, que s'il lui avait donné de l'espoir, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il lui plaisait à un point qui en devenait insupportable, au point qu'il voulait être avec lui et parler avec lui et rire avec lui et marcher avec lui et coucher avec lui et rester sa vie entière avec lui et l'aimer. Oui, l'aimer. Si on lui en donnait l'occasion. S'il en était encore capable. Si son vrai lui en était encore capable. Parce que l'amour, c'était difficile, quand même. Et il voulait le lécher, aussi. Lécher tout son corps. Dans le registre moins politiquement correct. Louis était trop épuisé pour faire le tri dans ses pensées.

 

-Tu ne dors pas à cause de l'eau.

 

Quoi ? Louis avait perdu le fil.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Tu fais des cauchemars, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas, le matin.

 

Louis se racla la gorge.

 

-Hum, oui. A peu près... Oui.

 

Il n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer comment il se noyait dans son sommeil, mais Harry ne semblait pas intéressé par les détails, de toute façon. Son regard se fixa sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Tu sais, c'est pas une honte d'avoir peur.

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il avait dit la même chose à Lux, le premier jour du séjour, mais aujourd'hui, après ce qui s'était passé, il n'en était plus si sûr.

 

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur, fit Harry, affectant le détachement, mais il ne trompait personne.

 

-Vraiment ? demanda Louis en haussant un sourcil.

 

-Ouais.

 

-De quoi ?

 

-Du feu.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, rigola Harry. Ça me terrifie, le feu. Ma réaction quand j'en vois n'est pas meilleure que la tienne face à la mer.

 

Louis sourit. C'était une coïncidence étrange. Puis il eut une illumination.

 

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas que j'allume une cigarette... C'est pas la clope qui te dérange, c'est le briquet !

 

-Ouais, fit Harry. Ça, et puis le danger pour tes poumons, quand même.

 

-Je suis désolé. Tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de subir la vision de la flamme à chaque fois...

 

-Bah, je ne regardais pas, voilà tout. Et puis tu peux parler, toi ! Je pourrais te dire la même chose pour l'eau, vu le temps qu'on passe à la plage, riposta Harry.

 

Louis fit la grimace.

 

-Certes.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Mais... Comment tu fais pour te laver ?

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 

-Je reste le moins possible sous le jet. Et les bains, je n'essaye même pas.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Pas de sexe dans la douche, alors... Dommage. Pour toi, je veux dire.

 

_Bien sûr._

 

-Je vois que tu as imaginé des choses...

 

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de fantasmer un peu, se défendit Harry, et ses yeux riaient.

 

C'était bon de le retrouver.

 

-Je suppose que je vais devoir renoncer à mes propres rêves de baise devant la cheminée un soir d'hiver... murmura Louis.

 

-Des rêves qui m'incluaient, donc ?

 

Il penchait la tête sur le côté d'un air coquin, et tout semblait plus familier. Louis aurait bien poursuivi ce petit jeu, mais il se rappela où cela les avait menés, et il retomba sur son oreiller.

 

-On fait une belle équipe de bras cassés, tous les deux, quand même, souffla-t-il.

 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Harry. C'était un joli son. Peut-être pas autant que ses gémissements de désir, mais tout de même. Louis aimait bien avoir la confirmation qu'ils étaient en vie. Il sentit Harry s'approcher de lui, parce que son souffle effleura soudain son visage.

 

-Le feu et l'eau, murmura Harry tout près de son oreille. Etrange, non ? On était fait pour se rencontrer.

 

Oui, étrange. C'était exactement ce que Louis pensait. Harry lui déposa un baiser sur le front. C'était doux. Louis n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se sentait partir.

 

-Le feu et l'eau, marmonna-t-il.

 

L'eau et le feu.

 

*

 

Mais il avait beau essayer, pour une fois, Louis n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se redressait tous les quarts d'heure, hanté par les souvenirs de l'après-midi. Il s'en voulait toujours, malgré les paroles de Harry ; la culpabilité et la honte pesaient sur sa poitrine et l'empêchaient de trouver le repos. En fait, la fatigue avait atteint un tel niveau que son cerveau n'avait même pas la force d'enclencher le mode sommeil. Du coup, il se trouvait encore plus ridicule, il avait encore plus honte, et il pouvait encore moins dormir. Et puis Harry était parti, Liam ne rentrait pas, personne ne venait le voir, et il se sentait seul. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement dormir ? Il repoussa la couverture et s'assit sur le lit, pris d'un léger vertige. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était couché. Il se pencha et fouilla sous son lit pour sortir ses médicaments. Il se demanda un bref instant si les antidépresseurs n'avaient pas un rapport avec son état de la journée. Il regarda la boite avec suspicion. Il ferait un effort pour lire la notice et les effets secondaires dès le lendemain. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Harry avait raison : Louis était con tout court. Il reposa les antidépresseurs et sortit la plaquette intacte de somnifères. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il avait besoin de dormir.

 

Il en avala un et se remit au lit.

 

*

 

Louis était de retour dans l'eau. Dans la mer. Elle n'était pas totalement sombre. Elle avait des reflets qui ressemblaient au coucher de soleil, avec des nuances orangées scintillantes qui couraient sur la surface et percutaient parfois ses yeux. Elle était tiède, pas trop froide. Elle était tranquille, aussi. Plate. Rassurante.

 

Louis était terrifié.

 

Il tournait la tête de tous les côtés, mais il ne voyait pas le bord. Il y avait juste de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, partout. Il battait des bras et des jambes mais il sentait sa nervosité prendre le dessus et paralyser ses membres.

 

Et là, il vit le voilier. Le bateau. Il était petit, mais il semblait solide. Comme d'habitude, il s'approchait de lui, et comme d'habitude, il était trop lent. Parce que Louis coulait, allait couler. Il voulait rejoindre le bateau, qui était de plus en plus proche, mais pas assez proche, il voulait nager et enfin y monter. Il avait l'impression confuse qu'il devait aller sur ce bateau. Le voilier était le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Mais il n'arrivait pas et Louis ne bougeait pas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil désespéré au voilier. Il crut distinguer une silhouette humaine sur le pont, mais il s'enfonça sous la surface avant d'avoir pu vérifier. Il fut accueilli par le silence et la brûlure dans ses poumons, alors qu'il commençait à étouffer.

 

Généralement, c'était là qu'il se réveillait.

 

Mais cette fois, il continua de se noyer. Il vivait la suite. Il écarquilla les yeux sous l'eau. Sa respiration s'enfuyait, et la petite partie de sa conscience qui assistait à distance au rêve et à son calvaire ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'être réellement en train de mourir ? C'était un rêve, c'était... On ne mourait pas, dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir, pas vrai ? Mais alors _pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?_   Pourquoi l'air se bloquait-il vraiment dans ses poumons ? Il flottait sous l'eau et il ne remontait pas. _Il ne remontait pas_. Il ouvrit la bouche, relâchant ses dernières bulles d'air, et il se mit à hurler.

 

*

 

-Louis ! Louis !

 

Louis hurlait sous l'eau, et brusquement il se retrouva à hurler dans la chambre du centre de Brighton. Il respirait de nouveau. Il respirait, mais par saccades, agrippant ses cheveux dégoulinants de sueur d'une main tremblante. Liam lui secouait l'épaule comme un forcené. Il avait dû avoir du mal à le réveiller. C'était à cause des somnifères. Il n'aurait jamais dû les prendre. Louis se redressa dans le lit, haletant, les yeux papillonnant.

 

-Louis, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

 

Louis secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Non... Non... Pas un cauchemar...

 

Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

 

-Si ça avait été un cauchemar, je me serais réveillé bien avant... Si ça avait été un cauchemar, je me serais... _réveillé_ , hoqueta-t-il.

 

La main de Liam était toujours sur son épaule, la caressant doucement, mais la sensation de l'eau aussi était toujours là.

 

-Louis, ça va ? On a entendu des cris...

 

Louis releva les yeux, et vit Zayn et Niall sur le pas de la porte, à moitié habillés. Ils avaient allumé la lumière du couloir. Merde, quelle heure était-il ? Tard, sûrement, d'après les yeux rouges et ensommeillés des trois visages qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il avait dû déranger tout le monde à l'étage.

 

Louis crispa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il avait mal comme s'il sortait vraiment de l'eau. Il commença à sangloter, de façon incontrôlable, et il entendit immédiatement une nuée de murmures apaisants autour de lui. A un moment, Liam prit les choses en main. Il grimpa sur le lit de Louis, se glissa derrière lui, et, reproduisant sans le savoir les gestes que Louis avait eus avec Lux, il referma ses bras sur lui, le serrant contre lui. Il le berça pendant une éternité, et Louis avait l'impression que s'il le lâchait, il tomberait en morceaux. Ou peut-être en gouttes d'eau, dramatiquement répandues sur le sol. Niall et Zayn s'étaient rapprochés et continuaient de parler, et Louis ne les écoutait pas, pas vraiment, mais il se repaissait de leur ton doux et de leur sollicitude sincère. Ils s'occupaient tous de lui. Ils ne le détestaient pas. Ils ne le trouvaient pas bon à jeter. Louis existait toujours à leurs yeux. Louis avait des amis.

 

Il y eut un mouvement à l'entrée de la chambre, et Harry apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il traversa la pièce. Il ne chercha pas à atteindre Louis, entouré par les autres, mais il déposa quelque chose sur sa table de nuit, et il dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion, une émotion qui resta indéfinissable :

 

-Je te laisse mon iPod. Je t'ai fait une playlist. Ça m'aide toujours à me calmer.

 

Puis il sortit.

 

Un peu plus tard, Louis était enroulé dans ses couvertures, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Niall lui avait prêté une bouillotte (oui, il se baladait avec une bouillotte, en plein été, une bouillotte en forme d' _ours polaire_  ; le fait qu'il possède une bouillotte était déjà surprenant) pour faire disparaître la sensation de la mer autour de lui. Liam avait rapproché son lit du sien. Zayn l'avait fait rire pour qu'il arrête de pleurer comme un gosse. Et il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, se laissant porter par les chansons que Harry avait classées dans la playlist sobrement intitulée _« Louis »_ , la main serrée autour de l'iPod. Et à travers la musique, il lui semblait que Harry lui parlait, et Louis n'avait plus peur.

 

Il comprit à ce moment que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne serait plus jamais aussi seul qu'il avait pu l'être dans sa vie, avant Brighton.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Louis, je sais. Je ne prends pas plaisir à le martyriser, je vous assure. Alors, Harry est quand même moins angélique qu'avant, non ? :p 
> 
> NOTES :
> 
> \- "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails, c'est le genre de chansons que tu n'oses pas chanter à haute voix tant les paroles sont explicites. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre Jared Leto la chanter en live (il l'a reprise une fois... Une seule TT). 
> 
> -Je sais que les premières L ne sont pas très copains avec Victor Hugo, mais enfin... Victor Hugo, c'est la base, un peu, non ? ;) "Les Contemplations" et "Les Châtiments" sont deux de mes recueils favoris.
> 
> -J'ai glissé une référence à la fois littéraire et cinématographique dans ce chapitre... En gros, le roman a été adapté en film par un réalisateur très célèbre. Mais la référence est très difficile à trouver, il faut vraiment connaître, alors... Je tente quand même, peut être que quelqu'un a lu ce bouquin (américain, connu, perturbant) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine ;) !
> 
> PS : je suis désolée de prendre si longtemps à répondre aux commentaires, je répondrai à tout, mais je suis un peu débordée... Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions en tout cas, je prends grand plaisir à lire vos avis <3


	4. Calm The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Calm the Fire" by Alter Bridge
> 
> (Ce groupe est parfait, la voix de Myles Kennedy est sublime. Comment des gens peuvent ne pas l'aimer. Comment.)
> 
> Bon, ce chapitre est très long (plus de 17 000 mots, mais je voulais couper à un endroit précis), peut être indigeste ; il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je balance le passé de Louis et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce passage (je n'en suis pas très satisfaite), peut être qu'il sera aussi difficile à lire, soit parce qu'il vous touchera soit parce qu'il vous ennuiera haha. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on ne fait pas que larmoyer, accrochez-vous encore une fois :p

 

**Chapitre 4 : Calm the Fire**

 

 

Le lendemain, Louis descendit en retard au petit-déjeuner, parce que Liam n'avait pas eu le cœur de le secouer. Il s'était endormi autour de la trentième chanson et ne s'était réveillé qu'à cause du rayon de soleil qui tombait droit sur son visage, à travers le trou des rideaux, et en entendant de l'animation dans les étages. Il avait encore du sommeil en retard, mais c'était un véritable record, pour lui, cette demi-douzaine d'heures de sommeil.

 

Quand il s'assit à la table avec les autres, Harry posa sans cérémonie une dizaine de tartines à la confiture de framboises devant lui.

 

-Tu les manges, Tomlinson.

 

Louis ne discuta pas, mâchant le pain lentement, réhabituant son estomac à recevoir son tribut, et essayant de contenir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Harry lui parlait de nouveau. Harry se préoccupait de lui.

 

Il se sentait plus fort, et ce n'était pas le fait de la nourriture.

 

 

*

 

 

Heureusement, parce qu'il dut supporter un nouveau choc, un peu plus tard dans la journée.

 

Paul l'attrapa par le bras pendant le temps calme de l'après-midi, avant qu'ils ne partent pour la plage.

 

-Je peux te parler deux minutes, Louis ?

 

Louis se demanda s'il y avait un rapport avec l'incident d'hier, alors que Paul l'emmenait dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent discuter en privé. Peut être qu'il voulait l'engueuler ? Ou lui conseiller de se soigner, comme Jessie, quelque chose comme ça ? Paul referma la porte derrière eux.

 

-Voilà, Louis. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment, que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme après ce qui s'est passé hier...

Paul hésita.

 

-Mais... J'ai reçu quelque chose qui te concerne, il y a quelques jours. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être mieux y réfléchir ici qu'à Londres, et je ne veux pas laisser traîner, tu mérites d'être au courant.

 

Louis sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir. C'était typiquement le genre de situations et de suspense qui l'angoissaient au possible. Paul prit une inspiration. La compassion se lisait sur son visage.

 

-Tes parents cherchent à te joindre.

 

Paul lui tendit un mince courrier, et Louis resta figé. Merde, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, à celle-là.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis tripotait distraitement des bouts de coquillages dans le sable tout en surveillant les enfants. Il essayait de penser sans trop penser, ce qui se révélait -sans grande surprise- assez compliqué. Il était beaucoup plus loin de la mer qu'avant. Désormais, il supervisait avec Perrie les jeux qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec l'eau. Plus de châteaux, que du sable sec et des ballons. Louis faisait de son mieux, mais au bout d'un moment, Perrie lui avait ordonné de prendre une pause, parce qu'il avait trop la tête ailleurs. Elle avait repris en main le match, qu'elle avait vite transformé en activité « dessins sur le sable », parce que Perrie ne connaissait rien au football et que Louis devait se relever toutes les trente secondes pour séparer des garçons mauvais joueurs sur le point de s'écharper. Ce jeu avait souvent le don de faire ressortir les côtés agressifs de chacun. Louis avait pu s'asseoir dix minutes et les paroles de Paul tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas regardé la lettre que sa famille avait envoyée. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait mal à la tête.

 

Il sursauta quand Zayn se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un air bougon sur le visage.

 

-Salut, fit-il prudemment.

 

-S'lut, marmonna Zayn.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu fais la gueule parce que Liam t'a interdit d'aller dans l'eau avec les autres.

 

Liam était devenu intransigeant sur les baignades, après l'incident avec Charlotte et Louis. Ce qui s'était passé était surtout de la faute de Louis, de son inattention et de son omission concernant sa phobie, mais le brun avait quand même décidé que toute personne incapable de nager devait désormais se tenir à plus de cent mètres de la mer, et y _rester_.

 

Zayn fit la moue.

 

-Même Niall n'a pas voulu rester avec moi, le bâtard. Il m'a planté tout seul sur la plage.

 

Comme si Zayn pouvait vraiment être fâché contre Niall.

 

-Donc... Tu es venu me voir parce que c'était moi, ou rester tout seul comme un con, c'est ça ? demanda Louis, arborant une expression faussement vexée.

 

Zayn sourit.

 

-Non, je suis venu pour éviter que _toi_ tu sois seul comme un con. J'ai bon cœur, figure-toi.

 

-Quelle grande âme.

 

-Je fais ma bonne action de l'année.

 

-Je me sens honoré.

 

-T'as des raisons de l'être. Zayn Malik t'adresse la parole.

 

-Mégalomane.

 

-Clochard.

 

-Bouffon.

 

-Branleur.

 

-Ca, je ne peux pas le nier, grimaça Louis.

 

Zayn rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire. Puis il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

 

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. On sait tous que Harry serait ravi de prendre le relais de ta main droite.

 

-Je suis gaucher.

 

Zayn roula des yeux.

 

-Non mais sérieusement, maintenant que vous êtes réconciliés... Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment bien. Et c'est un euphémisme, quoi. Il parle tout le t... _souvent_ de toi. Si tu changeais d'avis, je suis sûr qu'il oublierait directement ton comportement de connard de la dernière fois, et qu'il...

 

-J'ai autre chose à penser, le coupa Louis.

 

L'idée de regarder Harry s'ébattre dans l'eau ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, aujourd'hui. Zayn soupira et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 

-C'est ton problème. Après tout ta main _gauche_ est peut être très... talentueuse.

 

Louis allait répondre quelque chose de certainement très stupide, quand Perrie les interrompit. Ses joues rosirent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Zayn.

 

-Euh, Louis, désolée de vous déranger, mais il faudrait que tu reviennes. Ils veulent rejouer au ballon, et je suis vraiment nulle pour ça. Tu pourrais me rejoindre dans genre cinq minutes ?

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Perrie paraissait toute gênée, alors qu'elle était d'habitude très directe et très naturelle.

 

-Oui, bien sûr.

 

-Cool, bon, bah, euh. Zayn, si tu veux venir jouer aussi, vu que tu dois t'ennuyer un peu... ça me ferait plaisir.

 

Elle lui sourit en battant des cils. Louis n'en revenait pas. En voilà une qui n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules que lui. Et d'abord, n'avait-elle jamais remarqué que Zayn était pratiquement fiancé à un _mec_  ? Comme si elle était effrayée par sa propre attitude, Perrie retourna ensuite rapidement avec le groupe d'enfants. Louis se tourna vers Zayn, et Zayn se tourna vers Louis.

 

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois … ?

 

-Tu la troubles carrément.

 

-Elle vient de tenter de me draguer, là ?

 

-C'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça en ta présence, franchement je crois que tu as une touche, mec...

 

-Et merde.

 

Louis explosa de rire. Zayn avait l'air consterné.

 

-Comment je vais faire pour m'en débarrasser sans trop la vexer ? gémit Zayn.

 

-Si elle devient vraiment collante, tu peux toujours rouler une grosse pelle à Niall devant elle, je pense qu'elle comprendra le message, suggéra Louis.

 

-Mmh. J'aime pas trop m'afficher.

 

-Quelle blague, vous êtes le couple le moins discret que je connaisse !

 

Bon, d'accord, techniquement, il ne connaissait aucun autre couple, mais Zayn et Niall étaient quand même particulièrement scotchés l'un à l'autre.

 

-Le pire, c'est que si je n'avais pas été avec Niall, j'aurais sans douté été intéressé, fit Zayn d'un air pensif. Perrie est vraiment super jolie. Les blondes, ça a toujours été ma faiblesse. Ou les blonds, en l'occurrence.

 

-Tu es bi ? s'étonna Louis.

 

-Oui. Enfin, je l'étais, avant de rencontrer Niall. J'ai toujours aimé les deux. Maintenant...

 

-Tu es Niall-sexuel, ouais ouais, je vois le truc, sourit Louis.

 

A sa grande surprise, Zayn rougit légèrement. Dieu, ces deux-là étaient d'un niais...

 

-Et toi ? l'interrogea Zayn.

 

-Moi ? Non, moi je suis complètement homo. Jamais été attiré par les filles, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais tu as quand même essayé avec elles, non ?

 

-Non.

 

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ?

 

-Non, c'était juste pas possible, ricana Louis.

 

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu t'es retrouvé au lit avec une, tu ne bandais pas, t'as paniqué, tu t'es enfui.

 

Louis sourit.

 

-Même pas. Je n'ai juste jamais été attiré par elles, alors je n'ai jamais assez répondu aux avances pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situations.

 

Louis hésitait à se confier, mais il aimait bien Zayn.

 

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu un gros moment d'angoisse, du style _« mon corps ne fonctionne pas, je ne suis pas normal, pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de baiser comme tout le monde »_. Tout le monde couche jeune dans notre milieu, enfin tu sais, et moi je n'avais juste... Pas envie. Et puis même au-delà du sexe, je ne ressentais jamais rien de particulier en présence des filles, même gentilles et intéressantes. J'ai essayé d'en embrasser, mais... Rien. C'étaient des potes comme les autres, au mieux. Je croyais que mon histoire familiale m'avait détraqué. Et puis un jour -j'avais quatorze ans- j'ai rencontré un mec qui m'a... chamboulé. Et j'ai compris que mes pulsions sexuelles marchaient très bien, en fait. Que je voulais ça, moi aussi. Je ne regardais juste pas dans la bonne direction, tu vois ? C'était un peu la merde de découvrir ça, vu la situation de l'époque, le foyer pas longtemps après, tout ça... Je devais me cacher, j'ai eu des relations assez dures à cause de ça. Mais j'étais plutôt soulagé de voir que je pouvais, genre, aimer. Alors, voilà.

 

Louis s'interrompit, un peu embarrassé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa sexualité si ouvertement à quelqu'un. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sortir un aussi long discours, comme ça. Parler n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il n'avait aucun point fort, en fait, mais _parler_ lui avait toujours particulièrement posé problème. Mais Zayn le regardait d'un air compréhensif.

 

-Je vois. Je trouve super courageux que tu l'assumes. C'est toujours plus facile d'aimer aussi les filles, ou de prétendre qu'on aime les filles, en tout cas... Je sais pas, ça laisse une porte de sortie, pour se conformer à la norme, ou pour mieux se faire accepter. Je suis heureux pour toi, que tu aies trouvé ta _direction_... Ta seule et unique direction, donc, fit Zayn en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

 

Louis n'avait jamais autant raconté de mensonges qu'à Brighton, mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'était également jamais autant ouvert sur la vérité.

 

*

 

Louis était resté silencieux, quand Paul lui avait appris la nouvelle. Et puis il avait demandé une chose, une seule :

 

-Et Lottie ?

 

Paul avait secoué la tête, une expression désolée peinte sur le visage. Louis avait retenu les larmes qui brûlaient derrière ses paupières. Il n'aurait même pas dû espérer. Il avait perdu Lottie des années auparavant. Il ne devrait plus espérer la retrouver un jour.

 

*

 

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser.

 

Ses parents. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient juste de ses nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient renouer le contact ? Est-ce que son père était sorti de prison ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient arrêté leurs conneries ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient toute leur tête ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient s'excuser ?

 

Ils ne pourraient jamais s'excuser _assez_ pour qu'il les laisse revenir dans sa vie. Ce qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'intention de faire, de toute façon.

 

Mais c'étaient ses _parents_.

 

Allait-il simplement ignorer leur lettre ?

 

Aussi fort que Louis avait essayé, il n'avait jamais pu les haïr complètement.

 

*

 

Louis se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Encore une nuit qu'il n'allait pas passer à dormir. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva sans bruit, pieds nus, un peu hagard. Il enfila un short.

 

Il voulait parler à Harry. C'était une évidence.

 

Il se glissa dans le couloir désert et atteignit sa porte, hésitant une minute devant.

 

-Harry ? chuchota-t-il.

 

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il avait parlé trop bas. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand le battant s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la silhouette de Harry dans l'obscurité.

 

-Louis ? Ça va ?

 

Comment l'avait-il entendu ? Est- ce qu'il l'attendait ? Est-ce qu'il avait des sortes d'intuitions, comme lui ?

 

-Non, ça ne va pas, décréta Harry, et il saisit Louis par son tee-shirt pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

 

*

 

 _« C'est mes parents. Ils veulent me reparler. »_ avait-il murmuré, planté au milieu de la pièce sombre, se tordant les mains.

 

Harry avait compris à quel point c'était important. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris.

 

_« Tu as ouvert la lettre ? »_

 

_« Non. Je ne suis pas sûr... de le vouloir. »_

 

Louis avait senti ses poumons se contracter. Angoisse. Indécision. Un passé qui ne passait pas.

 

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »_

 

_« Ils... »_

 

Louis avait fermé les yeux, les paupières pressées, portant la main à sa poitrine. La seconde après, il était dans les bras de Harry, et la seconde encore d'après, il était dans son lit.

 

-Tu profites que je sois bouleversé pour me sauter dessus, Styles ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire, alors que Harry rabattait la couverture sur eux.

 

Ils étaient allongés face à face, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; Harry lui tenait le poignet, pressant son pouce à l'intérieur, rassurant, et Louis pouvait le sentir ajuster sa respiration à son pouls. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui s'adapte aux inspirations régulières de Harry.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-J'aime bien m'enfouir dans mon lit comme ça, moi, quand ça ne va pas. Je me sens en sécurité.

 

Louis déplia un peu plus ses jambes sur les draps.

 

-Moi aussi.

 

Harry traçait des cercles avec son doigt sur sa peau.

 

-Tu veux en parler, maintenant ? De tes parents, je veux dire ? murmura-t-il.

 

Louis déglutit.

 

-Tu es prêt à m'écouter ? Ce n'est pas passionnant, et assez déprimant.

 

-Oui, bien sûr. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin, marmonna Louis.

 

-Tu es venu me voir, pointa Harry. C'est bien pour une raison.

 

-Tu étais le seul disponible.

 

-Menteur, sourit Harry, et ses doigts quittèrent un instant le poignet de Louis pour effleurer ses cheveux.

 

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Louis attendit que la marée de culpabilité lui torde les entrailles, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait à quel jeu il jouait, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il se sentait en paix. Il se sentait chez lui. Ou plutôt, comme dans l'abri qu'il avait tant souhaité, alors qu'il était ballotté de chambres en chambres, presque toutes aussi glacées et saturées de batailles perdues, de regards en regards, presque tous aussi peu aimants et durs, de ruines en ruines, de destructions en destructions. Ce n'était qu'une couverture et un garçon aux yeux verts, mais Louis avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la première pierre pour construire une bâtisse, une bâtisse rien qu'à lui. Rien qu'à eux. Et peut-être même un univers tout entier. L'envie de le fonder sur la vérité, de donner à Harry quelque chose du vrai lui, se répandit comme une nuée depuis la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, et elle fut plus forte que la nausée qui l'envahissait en pensant aux échos du passé. Louis retrouvait sa voix, depuis qu'il était à Brighton. Il avait seulement besoin de comprendre comment l'utiliser -peut être en extirpant la vérité de ses entrailles.

 

-Mes parents... Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Peut-être par dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ils ont fait des enfants. Je n'ai jamais compris. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils ne l'ont jamais été. Même le gosse que j'étais pouvait voir ça. Ils ont grandi plus lentement que moi. J'ai dû assumer tout très jeune, eux ils sont restés coincés dans une éternelle adolescence. Parce que. Je veux dire, c'est parce qu'ils étaient comme ça que j'ai dû m'occuper de moi tout seul. De moi et de ma sœur. Ma sœur, hum. Lottie. Charlotte. Ouais, j'ai une sœur. Enfin j'avais. Je... Mes parents étaient des sortes de hippies. Faire des enfants, ça avait dû leur paraître en accord avec leur esprit _peace and love_ , à un moment, rapport intime avec la nature, mais en réalité ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Et ils ont vite choisi entre les deux.

 

 

_Louis a neuf ans et il doit s'enfuir de l'école chaque soir pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Ses parents ne viennent jamais le chercher, et il n'a pas le droit, normalement, de partir sans eux. Il est déjà obligé de rester jusqu'à dix-huit heures, pendant l'étude, mais ça, ça ne le dérange pas tellement. Au moins il peut faire ses devoirs dans un silence relatif et sans odeurs étouffantes et suspectes. Mais après l'étude, les enfants ne sont pas censés rester. Les parents viennent les récupérer les uns après les autres, et Louis attend assis sur les marches, jusqu'à dix-huit heures vingt, dix-huit trente. Le soir tombe lentement et la maîtresse responsable de l'étude tapote nerveusement sur sa montre, soupirant régulièrement. Elle est exaspérée, parce que tant que Louis n'a pas quitté l'école, elle doit rester, elle aussi. Intérieurement, elle doit pester contre les parents irresponsables de Louis. Louis, lui, s'est résigné. Le comportement de ses parents s'est aggravé cette année et il doit faire avec. Au début de l'année, il attendait, attendait, espérant, jusqu'à dix-neuf heures parfois, jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse se lasse de son silence, décroche le téléphone et appelle chez lui. Sa mère finissait par venir, le plus souvent complètement à l'ouest. Elle ne s'approchait pas, souriait comme si tout était normal, et faisait un geste en direction._

_-Tu viens ?_

_La maîtresse secouait le tête et Louis se levait, suivant sa mère sans sortir de son mutisme. Et le lendemain, le même cirque recommençait. Louis a neuf ans et ses parents passent son temps à l'oublier. A ne même pas l'inscrire sur leur liste de préoccupations. Au bout d'un moment, Louis a trouvé une technique pour quitter l'école. A dix-huit heures vingt, tous les jours, une voiture noire ralentit dans la rue qui longe l'école, juste avant de tourner. Louis tire sur le bras de la maîtresse et pointe la voiture, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage._

_-C'est mon père, mais il peut pas se garer, il m'attend en double file !_

_La maîtresse l'a regardé d'un air un peu suspicieux la première fois, mais elle a fait semblant de le croire. Cela les arrange tous les deux. Louis ment bien. La maîtresse joue bien la comédie. Tous les jours, Louis pointe la voiture et la maîtresse hoche la tête, et Louis détale à toutes jambes. Il a neuf ans et il rentre chaque soir tout seul à pied dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres. Au fond, ça ne le dérange pas tellement, non plus. Il y a comme un accord implicite avec ses parents. Tant qu'ils vont chercher Lottie, Louis se débrouille tout seul de son côté. Pour ses parents, tout geste de la vie quotidienne est un poids. Louis a rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander. Alors Louis ne leur demande qu'une chose : aller chercher Lottie à l'école. Faire une seule chose pour un seul de leurs deux enfants. Louis sait qu'il faut choisir ses batailles pour avoir une chance de les remporter. Pendant qu'il attend sur les marches, il souhaite très fort que sa mère ou son père n'arrive pas trop en retard pour Lottie. Lottie vient d'avoir sept ans et elle est trop petite pour trouver des astuces comme Louis, et rentrer seule. Elle connait le chemin, parce qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle a dû grandir vite, elle aussi, mais une gamine de sept ans ne erre pas dans les rues toute seule. C'est dangereux. Louis n'a que neuf ans et il sent qu'il ferait déjà un meilleur père que le sien. Quand il arrive à la maison ce soir-là, un peu essoufflé -il court toujours sur le trajet, en partie parce qu'il a peur de faire des mauvaises rencontres, et en partie parce qu'il ne veut pas que sa sœur reste trop longtemps sans lui dans leur appartement- il trouve sa mère seule, assise au comptoir de leur cuisine. Elle a un sourire imbécile sur le visage, et regarde dans le vague. Elle a une bouteille d'alcool vide à côté d'elle, ainsi qu'un plat de gâteaux aux chocolats. Louis laisse tomber son sac sur le sol. Sa mère était moins souvent dans cet état, avant. Maintenant, elle plane quasiment tout le temps._

_-Où est Lottie ? demande Louis._

_-Lottie ? exhale sa mère au bout d'un moment._

_-Oui, tu sais. Charlotte. Ta fille._

_-Oh, je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Tu sais, moi, je veux vous laisser votre liberté._

_L'angoisse engourdit les membres de Louis. Elle n'est donc pas allée la chercher. Louis n'a que neuf ans, mais il est prêt à hurler sur sa mère pour que sa petite sœur soit le plus en sécurité possible._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Lottie a sept ans ! Il faut aller la chercher à l'école ! Tu es allée la chercher ?_

_-Quoi ? Non. Par contre ton père et les autres sont allés au supermarché acheter de quoi faire..._

_-Mais maman, je m'en fiche !_

_Louis jette un bref coup d'oeil à la pendule. Dix-huit heures trente-cinq. Du ton le plus autoritaire qu'un garçon de neuf ans peut adopter, il dit :_

_-Tu te lèves, et tu vas la chercher. Tout de suite._

_Sa mère le regarde d'un air vide, mais elle sourit toujours._

_-Tu peux y aller, toi. Ça serait gentil._

_Louis a envie de s'arracher les cheveux._

_-Mais non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai neuf ans ! Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir avec elle ! Tu crois que je te demanderais sinon ! Ça fait longtemps que j'y serais !_

_Sa mère fait la moue._

_-Oh. Et ils n'ont pas un système de garderie ? Parce que ton père et les autres vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre..._

_-La garderie est terminée depuis trente-cinq minutes._

_La voix de Louis tremble de rage. Il regrette encore une fois que Lottie ne soit pas dans la même école que lui. Ses parents ne l'ont pas inscrite à temps, et elle a dû aller dans l'autre école primaire du quartier, là où il restait de la place. Lottie avait pleuré pendant des jours en apprenant qu'elle ne serait pas avec Louis. Louis l'avait consolé en promettant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, qu'il serait là à la sortie, mais depuis un an, il ne peut plus tenir sa promesse. Parce qu'il est lui-même à l'école et que ses parents sont sur une autre planète. Sa mère finit par descendre du tabouret. Louis lui tend son manteau._

_-Je viens avec toi._

_Il veut être sûr. Etre sûr que sa mère ne va pas dévier du chemin. Qu'elle ne va pas rejoindre son père au supermarché. Il est fatigué et il n'a que neuf ans mais sa petite sœur, c'est tout ce qu'il a. Devant l'école, il repère immédiatement la petite tête blonde de Lottie. Elle est sur un banc, elle se dessine des cœurs sur la main avec son feutre orange, son préféré. Un des vestiges des courses de rentrée que ses parents avaient daigné faire pour Louis trois ans auparavant. Louis l'appelle, elle relève la tête, et il peut voir qu'elle a pleuré. Sa mère ne dit rien. Alors Louis va jusqu'au banc, fait un signe au maître qui surveille Lottie, il prend sa sœur par la main, et sans un regard pour sa mère, il la ramène à la maison._

 

 

-Mes parents étaient du genre à avoir des lubies. Ils se revendiquaient esprits libres. En gros, pour eux, ça voulait dire faire ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. Quand ils sentaient que leur âme était en accord, mon père disait. Quelles conneries. Lottie et moi on est le résultat de ça. D'une de leurs phases. Comme la phase d'élevage d'escargots ou de plantations de marijuana ou de comédies musicales des années trente. Sauf qu'une fois que la phase s'est terminée, ils ont bien été obligés de nous garder. Des enfants, c'est pas comme des escargots, ou des plantes, ou des DVD, qu'on peut jeter, donner ou ranger dans un placard. Et on les embêtait, en fait. Ils auraient aimé s'occuper de nous un temps, tant que c'était cool, et puis se débarrasser de la responsabilité. Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut vivre si déconnecté de la réalité. Mais c'était comme ça, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient leur petit monde, et nous là-dedans on était une anomalie, un boulet à leurs pieds. Ils avaient une espèce de communauté. C'étaient vraiment des sortes de hippies, comme Woodstock et tout mais juste... Sans aucun sens. Les robes à fleurs, les joints, l'alcool, les space cookies, l'insouciance, mais sans rien derrière. Ils avaient un temps de retard. Ils étaient _has been_. Il y avait tout le temps plein de gens chez nous. Certains venaient depuis longtemps, des amis à eux, mais sinon mes parents ouvraient un peu leur porte à n'importe qui. Ils trouvaient des gars dans la rue qui avaient l'air sympathiques et ils leur proposaient de venir manger, et au final ils restaient toute la nuit. Parfois ils revenaient, parfois non. C'était une fête permanente, l'auberge espagnole. Et tu vois ce genre de comportements c'est marrant quand t'as vingt ans et que t'es anarchiste et que tu refais l'univers dans ta piaule entre deux cours de fac. Mais quand t'as trente ans et deux enfants dans l'appartement, ça passe pas. Ça passait pas parce qu'ils faisaient un boucan dingue et que nous on n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ça passait pas parce qu'ils faisaient la cuisine pour tout le monde sauf pour nous, qu'ils laissaient utiliser n'importe qui utiliser notre salle de bains mais qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à nous racheter des brosses à dent. Ça passait pas parce qu'ils buvaient tout le temps, et fumaient de la drogue, et laissaient traîner du LSD sur la table du salon, et putain, ma petite sœur aurait pu en avaler en croyant que c'était un bonbon. Ils faisaient passer leur communauté à la con et leur mode de vie de tarés avant nous, mais c'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était qu'ils nous mettaient en danger. Et quand j'étais petit je n'en étais pas trop conscient, surtout qu'ils s'occupaient encore un peu de nous, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils nous ont laissé tomber j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'on pourrait crever chez nous, avec nos parents à deux pas, et que personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

 

 

_Ils sont plus bruyants que d'habitude, et Louis n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il a onze ans, il n'est plus tout à fait un enfant, mais presque un adolescent, et ses parents ont dû se rendre compte qu'il avait grandi, parce qu'ils font encore moins attention à eux qu'avant. Parfois, quand ils sont dans les limbes de l'alcool ou de la drogue, et de bonne humeur, ils l'appellent « mon fils » et ils lui font des pancakes. Ce n'est pas souvent. Il vient de rentrer au collège, et il peut aller chercher Lottie à l'école maintenant. C'est eux deux contre le monde entier. Lottie a neuf ans, et elle est très mature pour son âge. Un peu comme lui, en fait. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Elle et Louis sont proches. Ils n'ont pas d'autre famille parce que leurs parents se sont fâchés avec tout le monde. Louis n'est même pas sûr que ses grand-parents sachent pour leur naissance. Alors ils comptent l'un sur l'autre. Louis s'occupe de sa sœur, il la protège ; il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il fait face à leurs parents pour elle, et il joue leur rôle. En retour, Lottie lui donne l'affection dont il a tant besoin, elle l'aime du mieux qu'elle peut, le plus possible, et elle le laisse pleurer dans ses bras, quand il craque. Louis s'en veut de mettre ses peines sur le dos de sa petite sœur de neuf ans, il voudrait être plus fort, mais Lottie ne l'a jamais abandonné. Elle le serre dans ses bras, et le poids sur l'estomac de Louis s'allège un peu. Leur relation est basée sur l'entraide, et Louis sait que sans sa sœur, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il est encore trop jeune pour penser à se suicider, mais il connait le mot, et parfois il sent sa poitrine se déchirer et il ne peut plus respirer parce que c'est trop, tout est trop, et il veut que cela s'arrête. Quand Lottie n'est pas là, quand il se sent comme ça pendant la journée, il escalade le mur de la cour du fond du collège, et il court jusqu'à la bibliothèque du quartier. On ne lui pose jamais de questions, là-bas. La bibliothécaire est très gentille. Elle s'appelle Sandra. Il choisit un livre et il va s'asseoir à la table près de la fenêtre, dans la deuxième salle. Et il lit. Et le livre recoud tant bien que mal les morceaux de son être, et quand les coutures semblent assez solides, il rentre à l'appartement. Il emmène Lottie à la bibliothèque, le week-end, et ils restent tous les deux là toute la journée, et Sandra leur donne des biscuits au chocolat. Mais il préfère quand même y aller seul, parce que quand sa sœur est là, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, et de lever les yeux de sa page toutes les cinq minutes pour la surveiller, bien qu'elle soit sage comme une image. Louis sait que le monde n'est pas sûr et qu'on peut perdre quelqu'un en deux minutes d'inattention. Quand il est seul, il plonge complètement dans l'univers de papier, et il se répare mieux. Louis pense que demain, à la place d'aller en cours le matin, il ira finir l' Ile au Trésor. Il commence à se raconter le début du roman dans sa tête, comme une berceuse. Il est tiré de ses efforts par un cri. Il vient de la chambre de sa sœur. Etrangement, quand sa mère est tombée enceinte pour la deuxième fois, leurs parents ont décidé de déménager dans un endroit plus grand. Louis ne sait pas s'ils ont vraiment fait ça pour donner plus de confort à leurs enfants ou pour avoir plus d'espace pour faire des fêtes, mais le fait est que Lottie et Louis ont chacun leur chambre. Ils sont quasiment tout le temps ensemble dans l'une ou l'autre, mais ils dorment presque toujours chacun dans la sienne, à part quand Louis a eu une mauvaise journée, que Lottie fait un cauchemar, ou que leurs parents se disputent ou dérapent ou que l'atmosphère est un peu inquiétante. Louis se lève en trébuchant et ouvre sa porte pour se précipiter dans le couloir. La porte de Lottie est grande ouverte, et il y a un homme inconnu qui s'approche de son lit. Encore un invité de leurs parents ramassé on ne sait où. Il titube et il a l'air complètement sorti des rails. Il marmonne « jolie petite fille » et Louis ne comprend pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, mais il est hors de question qu'un tel individu fasse encore un pas de plus en direction de sa petite sœur. Lottie a remonté sa couette sur elle et elle sanglote de peur. Louis n'a que onze ans et il n'est pas très grand, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il est musclé, et il y a une batte de base-ball contre le mur de sa sœur, à sa portée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que certaines personnes se conduisent de façon vaguement menaçante envers eux, et Louis a récupéré la batte dans une brocante, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée d'arme pour les défendre. Il ne faut pas compter sur leurs parents pour reprendre à l'ordre leur cercle de junkies. Il la saisit d'une main, et de l'autre il attrape la veste de l'homme, le tirant sèchement en arrière._

_-Dehors ! crie-t-il._

_-Que … bredouille le type en se retournant._

_Louis est prêt à le frapper._

_-Sortez de la chambre de ma sœur, répète Louis d'un ton ferme._

_Les yeux de l'autre vont de Louis au lit de Lottie où elle est toujours recroquevillée, figée. Louis sait que Lottie est capable de réagir, d'habitude, elle aurait pu courir ou prendre la batte elle-même, mais elle a dû être surprise en plein sommeil. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars remplis de sorcières et de kidnappeurs, et l'intrusion de ce gars, c'est l'incarnation de ses pires angoisses. Louis lève sa batte et il balance un grand coup dans le flanc de l'inconnu, qui laisse échapper un jappement de douleur. Bien fait. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition. Quel lâche. Il ne bouge pas assez vite au goût de Louis et il s'apprête à frapper de nouveau, quand le type lui fait « stop, stop » et recule, peu assuré sur ses pied. Il jette un regard effrayé à Louis, comme s'il était une bête sauvage ou quelque chose d'effrayant, alors qu'il fait quatre têtes de plus que lui. Et puis il sort. Louis ferme la porte derrière lui et utilise la batte pour bloquer la poignée. Il serait temps d'installer un loquet. Il se promet de prendre de l'argent pour s'en occuper dans le vase où ses parents le gardent dès demain. Lottie pleure toujours et Louis se glisse dans son lit. Il l'entoure de ses bras, et elle s'y blottit._

_-C'est fini. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te le jure._

_-Je sais, murmure-t-elle, je te fais confiance. Tu es la seule personne au monde à qui je fais vraiment confiance._

 

 

-C'était dur de grandir au milieu de ça et de ne pas se mettre à faire n'importe quoi soi-même. De garder le contrôle en étant éduqué n'importe comment. C'était dur de gérer des relations avec d'autres personnes. De savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi ressentir. Ma sœur a réussi, elle a toujours réussi. Je pense que c'est grâce à l'école, ça lui a été bénéfique, et puis elle était exceptionnelle. Elle s'est faite des amies proches dès la maternelle et elle s'est faite accepter dans leurs familles. Elle pouvait rester là-bas autant qu'elle voulait. Elle se faisait inviter à dîner, le week-end. Elle est même partie en vacances avec certaines copines, à partir de la primaire. A l'extérieur, elle a réussi à construire quelque chose et à le protéger au cours des années, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait vivre comme merdes à l'intérieur de notre appartement, avec nos parents. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements potables, elle n'avait pas d'argent de poche, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, et elle ne recevait pas beaucoup d'affection à la maison, mais elle n'a pas dérapé. Elle s'est détachée de nos parents. Elle a compris qu'il ne fallait rien en attendre. Elle se contentait de ce que des gens plus bienveillants pouvaient lui offrir. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte. Elle aurait pu grandir comme une enfant sauvage et marginale, mais au final ça a été. Elle n'arrivait pas à totalement faire confiance aux gens. Elle souffrait. Mais ça a été. Ça a été. Elle a été plus forte que moi. Moi non plus je n'ai pas grandi comme un enfant sauvage, mais ça a moins été. Moi je n'ai pas réussi... Je n'ai pas réussi à me détacher. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu.

 

 

_Louis a douze ans et il rentre de son entraînement de foot. C'est seulement l'association sportive du collège parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens ni les parents pour s'inscrire dans un vrai club, mais ça lui va, tant qu'il a un terrain, une équipe pas trop mauvaise et qu'il peut taper dans un ballon. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas très apprécié, là-bas. Ni au collège en général d'ailleurs. Trop renfermé, trop étrange, trop, pas assez, il ne sait pas. Les garçons de l'équipe de foot sont pour la plupart plus âgés, certains ont quinze ans, et ils ne l'aiment pas. Trop petit, trop taciturne, trop, pas assez, il ne sait pas. Il essaye de se faire accepter, mais c'est dur parce qu'il n'a pas les mots. Louis lit tout le temps, mais il ne trouve pas les mots. Seulement avec Lottie. Louis introduit sa clé dans la serrure et pousse la porte de l'appartement. Comme d'habitude, il est enfumé, et des rires résonnent dans le salon. Ses parents ont encore ramené un troupeau de clochards et ils sont là, à ne rien faire. Louis s'est demandé, à l'heure de l'éclosion de son esprit pragmatique, comment ses parents faisaient pour ramener de l'argent. Il faut bien qu'ils aient une source de revenu quelconque. Il y a l'appartement, l'eau, l'électricité, la nourriture. Leur alcool. Leur drogue. Ses parents n'ont pas de travail. Louis voit bien qu'ils ne font rien. Alors comment ? Louis le sait, maintenant. Il le sait parce que son père le lui a dit. Son père, Louis ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par lui. Et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour lui sinon le rendre malheureux, mais son père possède une force dans son corps et son regard, même quand il s'envole dans ses nuages de substances illicites. C'est le contraire de sa mère, qui elle, passe de ramollie et bienheureuse, à complètement amorphe (mais toujours bienheureuse). Son père aime clamer qu'il encule la société. C'est comme ça qu'il le formule, et Louis est à chaque fois secoué par la crudité des mots. Son père vole. C'est ce qu'il fait concrètement. Il entre par effraction dans des magasins ou des appartements et il prend ce dont il a besoin. De l'argent. Des bijoux à revendre. Une télévision. Mais son père n'est pas un vulgaire braqueur. Son père n'est pas juste un voleur. Son père l'a frappé, quand il lui a expliqué ce qu'il faisait et que Louis a innocemment résumé en employant ce mot. Son père ne vole pas, il prend ce qu'il lui est dû. Son père dit que c'est la société qui nous vole, qu'elle est pourrie et injuste, que les riches sont trop riches, que les choses sont trop chères, que le système est trop compliqué. Il dit que la société a une dette envers eux parce qu'elle les a fait naître dans un monde rongé par la pollution et la corruption et les mauvaises ondes. Il dit qu'il ne fait que prendre ce qui lui appartient. Il dit que les esprits sont d'accord et que le karma le confirme, enfin, Louis n'a pas très compris cette partie-là. Il dit que c'est normal, de prendre les choses dont on a besoin, parce que la propriété n'existait pas à l'aube de l'humanité, dans les temps purs, et que lui, il veut vivre comme ça. Comme les premiers hommes. Et au fond de lui, Louis sent que ce n'est pas normal. Confusément, il comprend que la société, c'est tous les individus qui la composent, mais il n'arrive pas à le formuler. Il n'arrive pas à dire qu'il trouve que seul un travail mérite salaire et que ses parents ne devraient pas prendre ce que d'autres ont gagné à la sueur de leur front. Louis n'arrive pas à saisir totalement pourquoi le vol est mal. Il ne sait même pas vraiment comment c'est puni par la loi. Il sait juste que c'est puni. Mais il ne comprend pas tout à fait pourquoi, parce que ses parents ne lui ont pas appris. Ils lui ont appris le contraire. Ils lui ont appris que la bonne attitude, c'était d'enculer la société. Et Louis sait que ça ne suffit pas, mais il ne peut pas le dire. Et sûrement pas en face de son père. Son père l'impressionne. Son père, il le déteste et il l'admire en même temps. Son père a les mêmes yeux bleus que lui et parfois Louis aimerait lui ressembler, sous certains aspects. Et sans le savoir, il cherche son approbation, parfois. Il choisira toujours Lottie contre lui, et il combat presque chaque jour son comportement néfaste, mais c'est difficile de ne pas être influencé par son père. Louis ne pense pas vraiment comme lui, mais il n'arrive pas à le dire, et inconsciemment, il cherche sa reconnaissance. Il veut que son père le regarde comme son fils, un fils dont il serait fier, et pas qu'il regretterait d'avoir mis au monde. Sa mère est un fantôme. Mais son père est de chair, ses yeux bleus vivent, et Louis aimerait qu'il le voit. Personne ne voit vraiment Louis, à part Lottie. Et Louis aimerait qu'on le voit. Il aimerait un sourire de son père qui montre qu'il n'est pas tout à fait inutile. Mais tout ça, il n'en est pas totalement conscient, et il se contente d'écouter, de temps en temps, assis dans un coin de la pièce, les diatribes enflammées de son père. Son père encule la société et il dit qu'il est anarchiste pacifique. Louis a regardé la définition d'anarchiste sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque et il a retenu : « Ni Dieu, ni maître ». Et Louis aime bien l'idée de la liberté. Alors il écoute, et il espère. Il intègre malgré lui, parce que qui peut ignorer totalement la voix passionnée de son père ? Quand il rentre, ce soir-là, après l'entraînement de foot, son père parle. Et quand Louis passe dans le salon, il s'interrompt et il l'appelle, et Louis ne peut empêcher son cœur de bondir. Son père ne s'adresse presque jamais à lui. Et ce soir, son père lui dit de s'asseoir avec eux. Son regard bleu le transperce. Il est embrumé par l'alcool et la drogue mais même cela ne suffit pas à en éteindre totalement l'éclat. Louis jette un regard vers le couloir. Il voit la lumière sous la porte de Lottie. Il hésite. Il ne sait pas s'il veut rester avec ce tas de défoncés, au milieu du cercle. Il évite, d'habitude. Il se retranche dans sa chambre ou celle de sa sœur. Il a un peu peur de tous ces inconnus, et il les méprise. Il a mieux à faire que les fréquenter. Il ferait mieux d'aller voir si Lottie a mangé quelque chose, et de se coucher. Il a un contrôle de maths, demain. Mais son père lui demande une deuxième fois de rester, et oh, ce n'est pas que Louis ne peut pas l'ignorer et refuser. Il a désobéi aux consignes ridicules de ses parents un nombre incalculable de fois, et ils ne protestent jamais. Ils s'en fichent. Mais son père lui parle et Louis a l'impression qu'il veut qu'il reste. Il lui donne du « fiston » et c'est tellement rare que Louis oublie son pragmatisme et qu'il reste. Il s'assoit à côté de son père, sur le tapis d'une couleur douteuse, et il ne sait pas où se mettre. Mais il n'a pas perdu l'attention de son père. Celui-ci ne s'est jamais conduit comme ça avec lui. Il lui dit qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre et qu'il faut qu'il fasse un choix. Il lui dit qu'il faut qu'il se rebelle contre le système. Et Louis n'en a pas envie, et il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Brusquement, il se sent très mal à l'aise, et il sent qu'il a fait une erreur. Il a une intuition, comme souvent. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur en s'asseyant ici. Il le sent dans ses nerfs et sa poitrine. Seulement, il ne comprend pas pourquoi -c'est rare qu'il arrive à lire avec clarté ses intuitions- et son père le voit enfin, alors il reste. Les paroles assénées lui vrillent le crâne et la fumée commence à brouiller sa vision. Il a l'impression d'être dans la tente d'un chaman. Quand son père se tourne vers lui et lui demande comment se passe l'école, il pense que ça y est, il hallucine. Ça ne peut pas arriver, et pourtant son père insiste, il s'intéresse bien à Louis. Louis sait que c'est sans doute parce qu'il a trouvé un nouvel alcool ou quelque chose, mais il est quand même content. Un peu. Il dit qu'il a des bonnes notes, surtout en anglais. Son père hoche la tête et lui demande s'il a des amis. Louis baisse la tête et dit : non. Et son père s'étonne. Il lui dit que la communauté humaine est la base d'une vie saine et heureuse et qu'il faut absolument qu'il fasse des connaissances. Il peut même les ramener à la maison, s'il veut. Louis ne ferait ça pour rien au monde, mais lui aussi il pense que ce serait bien qu'il rencontre des gens. Il se sent seul, parce que les livres ne peuvent pas avoir de vraies conversations, et Lottie est une fille, et Louis ne peut pas tout lui dire. Alors son père lui dit : j'ai une idée. Et son idée se présente sous la forme d'un paquet d'herbe et de feuilles à rouler. Louis écarquille les yeux et il ne comprend pas tout de suite. Son père lui dit : c'est la meilleure façon pour te faire des amis. Tu vas voir tes camarades et tu leur proposes de fumer avec toi. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait mes meilleures rencontres ! Le cannabis est un don de la terre pour rapprocher les gens dans un état de communion. Louis prend le paquet et il ne sait pas. Mais son père insiste, il lui explique comment rouler. Il lui dit : c'est bon pour toi. Ça te décoincera un peu. Ça te fera voir d'autres facettes du monde. Louis n'a jamais touché à l'herbe, et il n'en a jamais eu envie jusqu'ici. Mais peut être que son père a raison. Son père n'a pas souvent raison, à vrai dire, mais là-dessus Louis ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais lu de livres qui parlaient directement de drogues. Il voit juste l'effet que ça a sur ses parents. Il se dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais d'un autre côté, au moins, ses parents ont l'air heureux, eux, et ils ne sont pas seuls, il faut le reconnaître. Louis ne sait pas, et il se sent comme envoûté et englouti par la fumée qui flotte dans l'air. Finalement il prend l'herbe. Son père sourit, et il lui donne du tabac, à rouler aussi. Il lui dit : ça ça ne te donnera pas forcément d'amis, mais ça te fera te sentir bien aussi. Louis a douze ans et son père lui offre du cannabis et des cigarettes. Il a une intuition, mais au fond, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas ce qui est normal. Il ne voit pas beaucoup d'autres familles. Il ne sait pas que les parents sont censés protéger leurs enfants des drogues et non les y initier. Alors il prend ce que son père lui a donné, et son père dit : c'est bien, mon fils. Et Louis se dit qu'il le rendra peut être un peu fier, comme ça. A l'entraînement de foot, la semaine suivante, il prend son courage à deux mains et il s'approche d'un groupe de garçons. Il a choisi les plus âgés parce que Louis aimerait bien côtoyer des gens plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui. Ça l'attire. Il se racle la gorge et ils lèvent la tête vers lui. Son estomac fait un looping. Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin, ils demandent. Alors Louis sort son paquet de cannabis d'une main un peu tremblante, et il trouve sa voix pour proposer : on partage ? Les autres se regardent et examinent le sachet. Où tu l'as eu, ils demandent, tu connais un dealer ? Et Louis a la gorge qui se serre mais il acquiesce : oui, je connais un dealer. Alors les autres lui font un signe de tête et Louis les suit derrière le terrain. Ils s'adossent au but et ils roulent leurs joints. C'est triste à dire, mais Louis a vu ses parents faire tellement de fois qu'il sait aussi bien s'y prendre que les autres. Ils font passer un joint, deux joints. Ils prennent une bouffée chacun leur tour. Et c'est triste à dire, mais Louis ne s'étouffe même pas la première fois qu'il tire. Il est trop habitué à l'odeur et la sensation qui flotte en permanence dans son appartement. Et il se dit que son père a peut être vu juste. Louis se sent intégré à un groupe, et c'est la première fois. Il se sent moins invisible. Le soir, il demande à son père de lui donner plus de cannabis. Comme ça, on l'acceptera de nouveau. Le jour suivant, les garçons de l'équipe de foot le laissent venir avec eux dans la cour. Et quand ils sortent tous leurs cigarettes, cachés derrière le muret du bâtiment des sciences, Louis sort le tabac et les feuilles de son père et s'en roule une, lui aussi. Il inhale la fumée, recrache. Ses poumons ne protestent pas. Son gorge n'est même pas irritée. C'est plutôt apaisant. Il a le goût sur la langue et partout dans la bouche. Et il aime ça._

 

 

-Mes potes, c'était un peu la racaille du quartier. Bon, dans mon quartier, tous les jeunes étaient plus ou moins sur la mauvaise pente. J'aurais aimé échapper à ça. J'aurais aimé valoir mieux qu'eux. Mais non. J'étais qu'un gamin, j'étais tout seul, et quand j'ai vu qu'il suffisait de fumer pour avoir des gens autour de soi, comme mon père l'avait dit, j'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai fait, et j'ai continué à le faire. Au début, je pensais que j'avais toujours les choses en main. Et puis je me suis laissé entraîner par la bande. J'étais tellement content d'avoir trouvé une place, quelque part où aller. J'ai commencé à faire des petits délits tu vois, des défis entre adolescents, et puis j'étais sans cesse défoncé. Pas en permanence, mais dès que je restais plus d'une heure avec la bande, je fumais. C'était un cercle, et je ne pouvais plus en sortir.

 

 

_Louis a treize ans et il rentre bien trop tard chez lui. Enfin, s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour lui fixer un couvre-feu, mais ses parents prêtent peu d'attention à ses allers et venues. Quand il pénètre dans sa chambre et appuie sur l'interrupteur, sa sœur se redresse. Elle s'est couchée dans son lit. Elle doit l'attendre là depuis des heures. Louis sent la culpabilité l'envahir en regardant les yeux rougis de Lottie et ses cheveux blonds tout emmêlés. Elle est belle. Elle n'a que onze ans et pourtant, quand la lumière la met en valeur, elle a déjà des intonations de femme. Elle doit attirer des regards masculins, même des plus âgés. Ça ne plait pas à Louis. Il se rend compte tout à coup qu'il n'a pas assez été présent ces derniers temps. Sa sœur arrive à un âge où elle a vraiment besoin d'un grand frère pour la protéger. Elle est trop jeune pour avoir affaire à des dragueurs sans scrupules._

_-Tu rentres tard._

_Son ton tient à la fois de l'accusation et de la résignation. Louis pose son sac par terre. Lottie sort de son lit._

_-J'étais avec les garçons._

_-Tu aurais pu rentrer plus tôt quand même._

_-Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? fait Louis en fronçant les sourcils._

_Sa sœur soupire._

_-Non, mais figure-toi que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que papa et maman s'en tapent que pour moi c'est pareil !_

_C'est vrai. Louis, depuis qu'il a des amis, a tendance à oublier qu'il reste quelqu'un à la maison pour se préoccuper de lui. Sa sœur s'approche de lui et le renifle._

_-Tu as fumé quelque chose._

_Louis hausse les épaules._

_-Juste un joint, c'est rien._

_-Oh, tu veux dire, juste la substance qui rend nos parents abrutis ? C'est vrai que c'est pas grand chose !_

_Louis sent sa gorge se serrer._

_-Je ne suis pas comme eux._

_Lottie passe une main dans ses cheveux. Sur ses traits, la lassitude s'installe. C'est un état qui ne convient pas à un visage si jeune. Elle s'approche encore._

_-Je sais, bien sûr, mais... Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Lottie a besoin de lui et il n'est pas là. Il la prend dans ses bras. Il ne la dépasse plus que d'une tête. La petite grandit plus vite que lui. Leur étreinte dure longtemps, au milieu de sa chambre en désordre._

_-Je suis désolé, répète Louis en boucle. Je vais faire attention._

_Louis est plein de bonnes intentions. Il veut faire des efforts. Il va moins traîner avec les gars, moins fumer. Il va s'occuper de sa sœur comme il l'a toujours fait. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit seule tout le temps. Il recommencera à aller la chercher à l'école. Il va se reprendre. Il ne sera jamais comme ses parents._

_-On ira à la bibliothèque, ce week-end ? murmure Lottie. Ça fait longtemps._

_Louis hoche la tête. Oui. Peut-être que les livres l'aideront. Ils l'ont toujours aidé. Tant qu'il peut lire, il peut s'en sortir._

 

 

-Je voulais vraiment me détacher du groupe et de la drogue, tout ça. Mais c'était de pire en pire. J'étais de pire en pire. Et j'avais toujours l'illusion que je pourrais sortir de tout ça en un claquement de doigt, mais je ne connaissais plus rien d'autre que ça. Lottie ne me suffisait plus, dans un sens, maintenant que j'avais goûté à la sensation d'être le centre de l'attention, de partager des discussions, de voir ce que les garçons de mon âge faisaient. On ne faisait pas des trucs très légaux ni très intelligents, mais c'était excitant, dans un sens. Je me posais beaucoup de questions. Sur moi. Et j'avais l'impression que je ne trouverais les réponses qu'en restant avec eux. Si je les quittais, je ne savais pas si je retrouverais d'autres personnes. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais une deuxième chance. J'ai perdu de vue ce qui était important. Je ne foutais plus rien pour les cours. J'ai continué à lire de temps en temps, mais c'était la seule chose bien que je faisais. Et la seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment a commencé à avoir peur de moi.

 

 

_Louis a treize ans et il boit beaucoup trop. C'est parce qu'il fréquente les soirées organisées par les plus âgés, maintenant, dans les caves et les garages qu'ils squattent, dans des appartements miteux, ou parfois chez ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir une maison dans leur quartier pourri. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont des parents plus attentifs. Mais au moins, ils peuvent organiser des fêtes. Louis n'est même pas le plus jeune. Il y a les petits frères entraînés par les grands frères, et puis tous ceux qui gravitent autour des chefs de bande, qui cherchent une reconnaissance, comme lui. Mais Louis fait partie de ceux qui boivent le plus. Ce n'est pas qu'il est vraiment alcoolique. C'est juste qu'il a besoin d'oublier certaines choses, quand il va à une fête -tous les soirs ou presque. Il est assis sur un canapé défoncé et il regarde ses copains tourner autour des filles, mains baladeuses et sourires mi-enjôleurs, mi-maladroits. Les filles sont réceptives, pour la plupart. Louis n'aime pas penser ça mais il faut avouer que dans les gens qu'il connait ce sont toutes un peu des putes. Enfin disons qu'elles sont intéressées par le sexe tôt. Et puis elles couchent à droite à gauche. Certaines ont treize ans comme lui et se retrouvent nues avec un mec différent presque à chaque soirée. (Louis, quand il n'est pas trop dans les vapes, supplie pour que sa petite sœur ne devienne jamais comme ça.) Chez les garçons aussi, ça commence tôt. Louis se dit que quand on n'a rien, ni argent, ni avenir, alors il ne reste que ce qui est gratuit pour s'amuser et s'évader un peu. Le sexe, c'est gratuit. Il y a bien certaines filles qui se font payer parfois mais pas avec les garçons de leur âge. Alors tout le monde baise. Sauf Louis. Louis, il regarde les parades nuptiales, il regarde les bouches se sucer et les doigts passer sous les jupes, et il boit. Il boit parce que regarder ne lui fait absolument rien. Regarder ne lui donne pas envie de faire pareil. Regarder lui donne envie de fuir. Son corps reste parfaitement insensible. Quand ses copains racontent leurs exploits sexuels, certainement avec une voix grave, entendre leurs mots crus et les regarder en même temps, ça lui fait quelque chose, parfois, comme un point de chaleur. Mais quand ils décrivent le corps féminin et l'acte en lui-même, il est juste curieux, et ça ne lui fait rien du tout. Il écoute désespérément, il s'abreuve de leur expérience, mais quand une fille s'approche de lui et qu'il s'imagine avec elle, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la mettre en pratique. Au début, il s'est dit qu'il était trop jeune et que c'était le stress de la première fois. Et puis les filles se sont succédé à côté de lui, il a senti leur main contre sa peau, et il n'a jamais réussi à faire un pas vers elles. Rien n'a changé. Alors il s'est dit que quelque chose était cassé en lui. Et il reprend un verre. Il rentre chez lui complètement soûl de plus en plus souvent, mais il se sent bien, quand il est comme ça. Une sorte d'euphorie coule dans ses veines et il oublie tout. Louis titube jusqu'à sa chambre quand la porte de Lottie s'ouvre et sa silhouette se dessine dans l'encadrure._

_-Louis !_

_Elle l'appelle et Louis se tourne vers elle, entre dans la pièce. La lumière de l'halogène est forte. Il doit avoir une sale tête, les yeux injectés de sang et les cheveux complètement en désordre. Il a une nouvelle fois essayé d'embrasser une fille, ce soir. Il a failli lui vomir dessus. Il met ça sur le compte de l'alcool. La lèvre de Lottie se met à trembler quand elle voit dans quel état il est._

_-Tu as bu ?_

_-Oui, soupire Louis._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Louis hausse les épaules._

_-Parce que j'aime bien ? J'étais à une fête, tout le monde boit là-bas. C'est normal._

_Lottie ricane. Elle a deux ans que moins que lui mais en cet instant, elle le domine complètement._

_-C'est normal !? Mais tu t'entends ? Tu trouves ça normal de te bourrer la gueule tous les soirs ?_

_-Mes amis le font, se défend Louis._

_-Et tu crois que tes « amis » sont un bon exemple ? Combien d'entre eux ont déjà fini au poste Louis ? Combien ?_

_Tous._

_-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais. Je te reconnais plus, souffle Lottie._

_-C'est moi, affirme Louis. Je m'amuse un peu, c'est tout. Mais je suis là._

_Mais Lottie secoue la tête._

_-Non. T'es pas là. Et t'es pas toi. Tu n'es jamais toi. Tu es tout le temps soit défoncé soit soûl !_

_-N'importe quoi. Pas tout le temps._

_Lottie hausse la voix._

_-Si ! Tu vois, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, t'es tellement habitué !_

_Louis sent l'énervement commencer à bouillonner dans son ventre. Il est fatigué, et puis l'alcool lui échauffe le sang._

_-Mais si, j'en suis conscient ! Mais je le fais par choix, c'est ma liberté de boire et de fumer. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie._

_-Tu crois que c'est ça être libre ? Mais t'es complètement à l'ouest, mon pauvre. Boire et fumer tout le temps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ça s'appelle une dépendance. Une addiction. C'est le contraire de la liberté !_

_Louis s'énerve pour de bon._

_-Je ne suis pas dépendant ! T'es pas dans ma tête ! Je sais ce que je fais !_

_-Arrête, tu es la définition même de la dépendance !_

_-Non !_

_-Tu perds le contrôle de toi-même._

_-N'importe quoi._

_-Parfois tu rentres, et tu me dis des trucs horribles, et le lendemain, tu ne t'en rappelles même plus... Je suis sûre que ça sera pareil avec ce soir._

_Sa voix tremble. Louis ne comprend pas. Il n'a jamais insulté sa sœur ou quoi que ce soit. Elle invente des faits pour le faire culpabiliser. C'est tellement bas de sa part._

_-Je ne te dis jamais de …_

_-Tu m'as traité de pute, l'autre soir._

_Louis a une brusque poussée de nausée._

_-Je te disais à peu près la même chose que maintenant, ça t'a énervé, et tu as marmonné « tu es une pute comme les autres »._

_Non. Sa sœur n'est pas une pute. Elle n'est pas comme les autres._

_-Je ne …_

_-Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? C'est bien ce que je disais. C'est plus possible, Louis. Je ne sais pas où est passé le frère sur qui je pouvais compter. Tu me laisses toute seule tout le temps, et quand tu rentres..._

_  
Lottie étouffe un sanglot._

_-J'ai l'impression d'être ton ennemie. Et j'ai peur._

_-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. J'ai juste d'autres problèmes, fait Louis en détournant la tête._

_-Mais alors parle moi ! Je veux t'aider !_

_-Tu ne peux pas m'aider pour ça._

_-Et l'alcool et les joints ça t'aide ?_

_-Ouais, crache Louis, ça me fait oublier._

_-C'est illégal._

_-Mais je m'en fiche !_

_-Tu vas finir en prison._

_-Mais non !_

_-Tu fais partie d'une société, il faut respecter les règles, dit Lottie d'un ton misérable._

_-J'encule la société !_

_Et Louis sait à cet instant précis qu'il a dépassé la frontière. Sa sœur recule lentement, les yeux écarquillés._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je vou-_

_-Si. Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, assène Lottie. Tu disais toujours que tu ne serais jamais comme eux. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui !_

_-Je ne suis pas comme nos parents._

_-Ah bon ? Où est la différence ?_

_Louis cherche une réponse mais elle ne vient pas. Elle ne vient pas et il a de nouveau envie de vomir. Et il est en colère, aussi. Il ne sait pas très bien contre qui. Pourquoi ne trouve-t-il pas de réponse ? Plein de choses le séparent de ses parents. La pièce tourne autour de lui et il n'a pas de réponse._

_-Tu viens de citer notre père, murmure Lottie._

_-C'était... ça m'a juste échappé !_

_-Non, Lou. Tu l'as dit pour une raison. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que tes potes ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que papa ? Pour l'instant, tu me dégoûtes tout autant._

_Les paroles sont dures. Et sa sœur a l'air de les penser._

_-Je ne suis pas comme lui._

_-Tu es exactement comme lui. J'ai l'impression de le voir quand je te regarde, fait Lottie d'un voix brisée._

_-C'est faux._

_Louis secoue la tête frénétiquement. Il n'est pas comme son père. Il ne sera jamais son père. Il est dans une mauvaise passe, c'est tout._

_-Alors peut être que tu es pire que lui, s'écrie Lottie. Parce qu'au moins lui il assume ce qu'il pense._

_Louis sent quelque chose rugir en lui -peut être un trop plein d'alcool et de fumette, mais aussi la pointe acérée de la vérité. Et il perd le contrôle. La gifle part toute seule. Il lève la main, et elle s'abat, comme au ralenti, sur la joue de sa sœur. Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandissent sous le choc. Louis a frappé fort, et elle perd l'équilibre. Lottie finit par terre, hébétée. Et Louis comprend qu'il vient de franchir une deuxième frontière, et qu'elle est sans retour. Il réalise ce qu'il a fait et il se baisse vers sa sœur. Elle le repousse._

_-Lottie, je..._

_-Ne me touche pas !_

_Louis s'écarte quand il remarque la terreur dans les yeux emplis de larmes de sa sœur._

_-Je ne voulais pas te frapper._

_Lottie reste par terre et elle sanglote._

_-Sors de ma chambre._

_C'est la première fois que Lottie lui demande une chose pareille. Mais c'est normal qu'elle soit fâchée sur le moment._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Sors, Louis. Sors ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! s'époumone soudainement Lottie._

_Louis est choqué par son cri._

_-Dégage ! Tu n'es plus mon frère ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_-Juste pour ça ? Dit Louis d'un ton stupide._

_Lottie laisse échapper un rire désespéré. Elle paraît à bout, comme si elle avait trop vu et trop entendu._

_-C'est pas la première fois que tu me frappes ! C'est pas la première fois que tu t'énerves contre moi ! Et tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es, je ne te connais plus. J'aime mon frère. Et je n'aime pas la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Alors sors et laisse-moi tranquille. Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi, visiblement, et je m'en sortirai mieux sans un autre alcoolique dans ma vie._

_Louis ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas combattre sa sœur. Il n'a jamais eu à le faire. Sa sœur a toujours été de son côté. Et maintenant il doit la convaincre de rester avec lui ? Mais il ne sait pas faire ça. Et il ne sait pas quoi dire._

_-Mais moi je t'aime, bredouille-t-il._

_Lottie secoue la tête, recroquevillée sur le sol._

_-On n'aime pas quelqu'un à qui on n'arrive même pas à parler une seule fois sans la frapper._

_Et Louis ne sait pas quoi dire. Même avec Lottie, il n'a plus les mots. Alors il sort de la chambre._

 

 

Louis se tut, et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait parlé. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Harry remua contre lui -leurs jambes étaient toutes emmêlées- et s'essuya les yeux. Louis n'avait pas tellement fait attention à ses réactions, se concentrant simplement sur la pression de sa main autour de son poignet pour s'encourager, et se blottissant inconsciemment contre lui pour chuchoter les passages difficiles, mais Harry avait visiblement pleuré. Louis porta la main à sa propre joue. Elle était aussi marquée par des larmes, qui s'étaient transformées en traces salées sur sa peau.

 

 _-_ Alors ça s'est fini comme ça ? demanda simplement Harry d'une voix un peu enrouée.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Quand l'alcool et le reste sont un peu retombés, je me suis promis d'arrêter et de récupérer la confiance de ma sœur. Mais le soir suivant, j'ai suivi les garçons, comme d'habitude. Et j'ai bu. Et l'ai fumé. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai frappé à la porte de ma sœur. Elle avait mis le verrou. Elle m'a demandé : _est-ce que tu es sobre ?_ Je n'ai rien dit et elle a dit : _va-t-en_. Et le soir d'après je ne voulais pas recommencer, mais c'était l'anniversaire de Ted, je devais être là, et on a fait les quatre cent coups. Je ne suis même pas rentré à la maison. Je ne me souviens pas où on est allé. Je me suis réveillé par terre dans ma chambre et tout était dans un bordel pas possible. Et le soir suivant j'avais juste fumé un joint et j'ai frappé à sa porte. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et le lendemain, une assistante sociale est venue chez nous.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Comment est-ce qu'elle a su… ?

 

-Ma sœur a tout raconté à la bibliothécaire. Pour mes parents. Elle a été tellement courageuse. On aurait dû faire ça des années avant. Sandra a donné l'alerte, les services sociaux ont fait une enquête, la justice a retiré notre garde à mes parents. Ils ne se sont pas battus pour nous du tout. La police a découvert que mon père volait. Il a fini en prison, et nous on est allé en famille d'accueil.

 

-Et vous avez été séparés, avec ta sœur ? C'est ça ?

 

-Non. Elle a _demandé_ à ce qu'on soit séparé.

 

La peine qui traversa le visage de Harry fut si intense que Louis eut l'impression de voir un reflet de la sienne.

 

 _-_ Comment elle a pu ? Sans t'accorder une seconde chance ? chuchota Harry.

 

Louis se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

-Elle m'a donné des tas de secondes chances. J'oubliais ce que j'avais fait. Je l'ai trahie. Et j'étais dangereux pour elle.

 

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer comme un danger, tenta de plaisanter Harry, mais l'atmosphère resta tendue de chagrin.

 

-Tu ne m'as pas vu à l'époque. Je partais en vrille. Et quand j'ai appris que ma sœur ne voulait plus me voir, j'ai complètement pété les plombs. J'ai perdu ma bande d'amis, vu que j'ai été placé chez des gens dans un autre quartier, mais je me débrouillais toujours pour fréquenter les pires voyous du collège. Je pensais que c'était tout ce que je méritais, que c'était là où était ma place. Alors j'ai continué. J'avais plus rien à perdre. Bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas du tout fait réagir, que Lottie ne veuille plus de moi. J'ai blâmé tout le monde, sauf moi. Je suis devenu encore plus révolté contre l'ordre du monde, ce genre de choses. Je suis devenu comme mon père. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était de ma faute, mais sur le moment, j'étais perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à retomber sur mes pattes. J'étais tout le temps en colère. En fait, il a fallu que j'arrive au foyer pour me calmer. J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. Je me suis aplati. Je me suis résigné. J'ai arrêté d'être en colère.

 

-Tu n'as jamais cherché à revoir ta sœur ?

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, soupira Louis. J'ai arrêté d'abuser de la drogue et de l'alcool, vers seize ans. Paul m'a donné une adresse, apparemment elle avait été adoptée pour de bon. Je lui ai écrit, je lui ai dit que j'avais changé. Je lui ai écrit des dizaines de fois. J'ai jamais eu de réponse. Je pense qu'elle a tourné la page.

 

-On ne tourne pas la page sur son frère comme ça, grommela Harry.

 

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'est protégée. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse, maintenant.

 

-Mais depuis que tu es sorti du foyer, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir ? insista Harry.

 

-Harry, ça fait six ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. L'adresse que j'ai date de quatre ans, elle a pu déménager, n'importe quoi. Et je n'ai pas à imposer ma présence. Elle ne veut pas me revoir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie.

 

Harry glissa son bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

 

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Tu ne méritais pas ça.

 

-Ou peut être que si. Je suis un con tout court, tu te rappelles ?

 

Louis le taquinait mais le visage de Harry se crispa.

 

-Je ne le pensais pas, souffla-t-il.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Et quand je t'ai dit... Quand je t'a dit de dégager, je ne voulais pas... hésita Harry. Je ne voulais pas faire comme ta sœur, c'est... Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, et puis, j'ai dérapé aussi. Je te donne une seconde chance, moi.

 

Louis lui sourit.

 

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

 

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était ni pressant, ni avide. Le corps de Louis réagit sitôt les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes, mais tout resta paisible et chaste. Leurs langues se caressèrent tranquillement, et Louis se sentait à sa place. Aucune culpabilité ne lui vrillait les flancs, parce qu'il venait de livrer à Harry une immense partie de son vrai lui, sans doute la plus sale. Et Harry voulait toujours de lui. Et Louis avait vraiment le sentiment qu'ils étaient en train de poser une pierre à leur édifice. Quand ils se détachèrent, Harry sourit dans la pénombre, et Louis haussa un sourcil :

 

-Tu as donc bien profité de mon état de faiblesse, au final.

 

-Tu n'attendais que ça.

 

-Toujours si sûr de toi.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Peut-être qu'en effet, toute rivière avait sa rive, et que même les routes les plus longues avaient leur fin, même celle de Louis. Louis n'avait rien contre le fait que Harry soit le terminus. A son contact, la douleur se diluait, et ce qu'il ressentait quand il le regardait n'avait rien à voir avec un mensonge.

 

*

**_Angoisse_ **

 

 **_Je ne viens pas ce soir vaincre ton corps, ô bête_ **  
**_En qui vont les péchés d'un peuple, ni creuser_ **  
**_Dans tes cheveux impurs une triste tempête_ **  
**_Sous l'incurable ennui que verse mon baiser :_ **  
  
**_Je demande à ton lit le lourd sommeil sans songes_ **  
**_Planant sous les rideaux inconnus du remords,_ **  
**_Et que tu peux goûter après tes noirs mensonges,_ **  
**_Toi qui sur le néant en sais plus que les morts._ **  
  
**_Car le Vice, rongeant ma native noblesse_ **  
**_M'a comme toi marqué de sa stérilité,_ **  
**_Mais tandis que ton sein de pierre est habité_ **  
  
**_Par un coeur que la dent d'aucun crime ne blesse,_ **  
**_Je fuis, pâle, défait, hanté par mon linceul,_ **  
**_Ayant peur de mourir lorsque je couche seul._ **

 

**S. Mallarmé**

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Louis se réveilla complètement désorienté. Il était toujours dans le lit de Harry, et le soleil rentrait à flots par les rideaux qu'ils n'avaient pas tirés. Il cligna des yeux. Il était allongé tout contre Harry, un bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'étaient endormis tout habillés après avoir discuté jusque tard dans la nuit. Mince, quelle heure était-il ? Louis avait raté le briefing, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Il se redressa, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Harry, qui avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté, le visage caché par sa masse de boucles. Louis l'enjamba avec précaution, puisqu'il avait dormi du côté du mur, se réceptionnant sur le sol avec moins de grâce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se frotta le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à dormir comme un bébé, pendant plusieurs heures. Pas de mauvais rêves. Pas de noyade. Rien que les murmures apaisants de la voix de Harry et le goût de sa bouche. Il se sentait reposé. Pour de vrai.

 

-Donc, tu es du genre à te glisser dehors sans dire au revoir ? Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus, pourtant, fit Harry d'une voix rauque et amusée, le faisant sursauter.

 

Il se retourna et vit Harry qui le fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres, enroulé dans la couverture. Il était torse nu. Louis ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu enlever son tee shirt. Il devait déjà être endormi. Il roula des yeux.

 

-Je ne vais pas très loin. Et c'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble ou quoi.

 

Harry porta une main à son cœur, faussement choqué.

 

-J'étais un si mauvais coup que tu ne te rappelles même pas m'avoir baisé ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Je suis très vexé !

 

-Oh, tais-toi, soupira Louis.

 

-Reviens dans le lit, dit Harry avec une moue qui se voulait attendrissante. J'ai froid, sans toi.

 

Il tendit la main et attrapa le bras nu de Louis, dont les poils se hérissèrent à son contact. Hé, il pouvait contrôler son corps, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

 

-Tu n'as jamais froid. Je dois aller réveiller les enfants, protesta Louis.

 

-Tu peux me réveiller moi pour commencer.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu _es_ réveillé, pointa-t-il alors que Harry tentait de lui faire les yeux doux.

 

-S'il te plaît...

 

-Non !

 

-Tu es déjà en retard de toute façon...

 

-Styles, lâche-moi.

 

Au final, Harry ne le lâcha pas, et Louis se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé dans ses bras au milieu des draps en désordre. Il était fatigué de lui résister, surtout après cette nuit.

 

-Dis, Louis ?

 

-Mmh.

 

-Tu ne m'as pas dit, enfin, tu n'es pas obligé, mais... D'où ça vient, ta peur de l'eau ?

 

Louis en fut déconcerté.

 

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Ça s'est aggravé depuis cette année, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu as juste commencé à faire tes rêves et à avoir peur de l'eau, comme ça, il y a quelques mois ?

 

Ce n'était pas très crédible. Il était censé être parfaitement heureux dans sa vie, ce n'était absolument pas cohérent qu'une telle peur se développe, comme ça, sortie de nulle part. La vérité n'allait pas avec les mensonges. Quelle ironie.

 

-Je n'étais déjà pas très rassuré en présence de l'eau, mais la phobie comme ça... Oui. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui aurait pu déclencher, confessa Louis.

 

-Bizarre.

 

-Je... Oui.

 

Louis était troublé. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il avait juste pris sa peur comme elle venait, la considérant comme un énième symptôme de sa personne défaillante. Harry remarqua son malaise et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, et l'intimité du geste déboussola Louis. Mais au moins, Harry avait réussi à détourner son attention.

 

Harry réussissait toujours à détourner son attention.

 

*

 

Liam ne le laissa pas s'en tirer comme ça.

 

-On peut savoir où tu étais pendant qu'on préparait les activités de la journée ?

 

-Dans la chambre de Harry, répondit Louis sans réfléchir.

 

Il faillit se taper la tête contre le mur dès qu'il réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Liam haussa les sourcils.

 

-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt.

 

Louis s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

 

-On n'a pas couché ensemble !

 

-Non ? s'étonna Liam. Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez alors ?

 

-On parlait, c'est tout...

 

-Zut, on va encore devoir se farcir cette tension insupportable, marmonna Liam.

 

-Je croyais que tu n'approuvais pas, fit Louis d'un ton incrédule.

 

-Oui, eh bien je n'approuve pas non plus le fait de pousser les gens à la folie. Arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique, enfin. Harry n'en peut plus. On dirait qu'il se retient de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que vous vous croisez. C'est répugnant à observer.

 

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Zayn.

 

-Zayn est une personne sensée. Quand il n'est pas trop absorbé par la contemplation de Niall.

 

-C'est-à-dire, jamais, constata Louis.

 

-Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour Louis, mais sérieusement : laisse Harry sucer ta bite avant qu'il ne pète les plombs et se mette à parler aux sapins.

 

-Liam !

 

-Quoi, _« Liam »_? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une sainte-nitouche, arrête de prendre cet air effaré dès que je parle de pénis.

 

Louis le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, mais c'était surtout parce que... _Qu'est-ce que des sapins venaient faire là-dedans ?_

 

-Il n'y a même pas de sapins ici. Et puis Harry n'est pas si désespéré que ça. On a dormi dans le même lit, et il ne bandait même pas.

 

-Crois-moi, il est désespéré. Bon, au boulot maintenant !

 

Est-ce que... Est-ce que cette conversation venait vraiment d'avoir lieu ? Bon dieu, décidément, cet endroit retournait les esprits des gens. Un peu comme dans « Shining ». Sans la hache. Ni les spectres. Ni le labyrinthe. Ni la neige. Oui, bon, en fait, cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec « Shining ».

 

*

 

Louis ouvrit la lettre de ses parents sur la plage, l'après-midi, quand il eut un moment de répit. La chaleur était étouffante et l'excitation des enfants semblait grimper avec la température. Il survola à peine leurs mots -peu nombreux et peu expressifs, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas lire, et sûrement pas ça. Il ne cherchait qu'une mention de Lottie. Mais ses parents ne disaient rien de sa sœur, et la déception l'envahit. Il ignora délibérément l'adresse qu'ils avaient notée à la fin. Il savait maintenant que ses parents n'avaient fait que le tirer vers le bas. Il était sur la voie de la remontée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher. Il remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe, et la referma.

 

-Hé, Harry, appela-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que le bouclé l'entende depuis la mer où il barbotait.

 

Harry se redressa, s'ébroua dans l'écume, et rejoignit Louis sur la plage, tout dégoulinant.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en remontant son short de bain, dont le but semblait décidément de révéler son anatomie à Louis.

 

Louis lui tendit la lettre.

 

-Tu peux balancer ça dans l'eau pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

 

Harry le regarda.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Débarrasse-moi de ce truc.

 

Harry prit l'enveloppe dans sa main et se glissa de nouveau dans l'eau. Il la fendit d'un crawl énergique jusqu'à être arrivé assez loin de la côte. Louis le suivait du regard. Harry plongea soudainement, disparaissant sous la surface. Quand il réapparut, et qu'il se fut assez rapproché de la plage pour que Louis le distingue clairement, il put constater que sa main était vide. Il avait laissé tomber l'enveloppe dans les profondeurs.

 

Louis se sentit immensément soulagé.

 

*

 

Puisqu'il avait la bénédiction de Liam, Louis ne fit même pas semblant de prendre le chemin de leur chambre, après qu'ils eurent couché les enfants, le soir.

 

-Harry ? fit-il doucement, arrivé devant sa porte.

 

-Entre, lui répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

 

Harry était déjà dans son lit, en débardeur échancré qui laissait voir les oiseaux tatoués sur ses pectoraux, et short de jogging. Il repoussa le drap pour inviter Louis à le rejoindre.

 

-Eteins la lumière et viens.

 

Alors que la pénombre s'installait dans la pièce, Louis enleva ses baskets, et, après un moment d'hésitation, son tee-shirt -il faisait trop chaud pour le garder. Puis il se glissa à côté de Harry dans le lit. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules, s'attardant un instant sur sa peau nue, le tira à lui, et la tête de Louis se retrouva sur son torse. Il leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur pour voir si cela le dérangeait qu'ils soient dans cette position. Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux.

 

Louis s'endormit comme ça, et il ne se réveilla pas avant huit heures le lendemain matin. Et encore, il ne se réveilla que parce que Harry fredonnait « Glad You Came » dans son oreille. Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 

-Je déteste The Wanted, grogna-t-il.

 

-Moi non plus, je ne les aime pas trop.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu me casses les tympans avec ? gémit Louis.

 

-C'est la reprise de We Came As Romans, que j'aime. Et cette chanson me fait penser à toi.

 

Il reprit de plus belle :

 

 _« You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me »_

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

*

 

On utilise souvent le proverbe : « c'est le calme avant la tempête ». A Brighton, c'était plutôt « la tempête avant la tempête ». Ce qui rendait malheureusement difficile de prévoir la suivante. Louis et Harry étaient plus proches que jamais, et ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. En fait, peut être qu'ils auraient dû se méfier, mais Louis se sentait dans un tel cocon, depuis le début des vacances, depuis qu'il dormait dans les bras de Harry, qu'il avait oublié certains détails, comme la présence d'individus peu recommandables au foyer.

 

Comme souvent, Louis sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avant de voir la confirmation sous ses yeux. Le mauvais pressentiment prit racine dans sa poitrine alors qu'il jouait à chat perché dans la cour autour du centre avec les enfants, après le dîner. Il voyait Zayn et Niall assis contre un mur, pas très loin ; Louis devinait qu'ils s'embrassaient, malgré la nuit qui tombait. Il voyait Perrie qui se faisait poursuivre par un groupe de gamines, piaillant dans tous les sens. Il voyait quelques autres adolescents en train de discuter près des arbres. Il faisait encore très chaud, et tout le monde profitait de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Liam et Eleanor étaient montés coucher les plus jeunes. Louis finit par tiquer, parce que Harry n'était pas toujours là. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Il ne se souvenait plus exactement. Il avait dit qu'il montait chercher un pull dans sa chambre, non ? Non, Harry n'avait jamais froid. Peut-être qu'il allait chercher son iPod, alors ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Mais ça prenait longtemps. Louis tenta de l'ignorer, mais le mauvais pressentiment remonta dans sa gorge jusqu'à troubler sa respiration. OK, il fallait qu'il aille voir.

 

-Zayn ! Tu peux prendre ma place dans le chat perché, s'il te plaît ?

 

Zayn se détacha de Niall pour tourner vers lui un regard incrédule.

 

-T'es sérieux Louis ? Tu vois pas qu'on est un peu occupé, là ?

 

-C'est bon, vous passez votre temps à vous rouler des pelles ! S'il te plaît, il faut que je monte, c'est important... Je reviens vite !

 

Zayn le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

 

-Si c'est pour tailler une pipe vite fait à Harry...

 

-Mais non ! fit Louis d'un ton exaspéré. Pourquoi tout le monde est si focalisé sur un éventuel échange de fellations entre Harry et moi ? Calmez vos fantasmes !

 

-Bon, bon. Dépêche-toi. J'ai pas envie de jouer trois heures avec les mioches.

 

-Mais non, prends ton temps, Louis, clama Niall derrière lui, un air malicieux peint sur le visage. Ça a l'air marrant, je vais jouer moi aussi.

 

Zayn fusilla son petit ami du regard. Mais il grogna une approbation. Louis s'esquiva et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers du bâtiment. Il croisa Liam qui redescendait.

 

-Où tu vas ? Fais attention, on vient de les endormir, chuchota-t-il.

 

-J'ai juste besoin de vérifier un truc, j'arrive, répondit rapidement Louis.

 

Il laissa son instinct le guider, et parvint hors d'haleine à l'étage des adolescents.

 

-Harry ? appela-t-il doucement.

 

Il se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Son cœur se figea quand il aperçut la fumée noirâtre qui filtrait par la porte entrebâillée d'une chambre. La chambre de Harry. Il pressa le pas.

 

Dans la pièce, le lit brûlait.

 

Les draps, les oreillers, tout était dévoré par le feu qui se propageait sur la longueur du matelas, peu à peu. Et William maintenait la tête de Harry au-dessus du brasier, comme s'il essayait de le précipiter dedans. Il disait :

 

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites, de brûler, erreur de la nature. Comme tu as fait brûler tes parents. Je t'ai vu avec l'autre, vous me dégoûtez. Tu pollues mon air. Toi, lui, Niall, Zayn. Tous des malades. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Tu adores ça, le feu, non, Harry ? Tu peux le voir de plus près. Tu peux même le toucher. Peut-être que ça te purifiera. Que personne d'autre n'attrape votre dégénérescence.

 

Comment William savait-il, pour le feu ? Il avait dû les entendre, l'autre soir, après sa presque noyade. Louis réagit au quart de tour.

 

-Putain, mais laisse-le tranquille, espèce de taré ! cria-t-il en attrapant William et en le tirant en arrière.

 

William se débattit contre un beau diable.

 

-Ne me touche pas, toi, avec tes mains dégueulasses qui te servent à branler d'autres gars !

 

Louis lui balança son poing dans la figure. Visiblement, il pouvait encore filer des droites efficaces, parce que William recula en titubant, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses narines. Louis se tourna vers Harry, et il eut un choc. Il était pâle comme un fantôme, ses mains tremblant sporadiquement. Il semblait paralysé, tel une statue de glace. Les flammes se reflétaient à l'infini dans ses prunelles dilatées.

 

-Harry, recule ! fit Louis en toussant un peu quand il s'approcha du lit, gêné par la fumée qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse.

 

Harry ne bougea pas. Il garda son regard fixé sur le feu, désespérément immobile.

 

_Ça me terrifie, le feu. Ma réaction quand j'en vois n'est pas meilleure que la tienne face à la mer._

 

Louis l'attrapa et le tira de toutes ses forces, essayant de le mettre à l'abri. Mais il avait trop de choses à gérer en même temps. William avait récupéré, l'agressa de nouveau, et il dut lui faire une clé de bras -il ne se rappelait même pas comment il avait appris à faire ça- pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Harry. Il fallait éteindre le feu ; pourquoi l'alarme incendie ne se déclenchait-elle pas ? Quelqu'un allait bien entendre ou _sentir_ qu'il y avait un problème.

 

-Harry, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide, dit-il, mais il savait déjà que Harry ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. Ou au moins, sors de la chambre !

 

Il allait devoir lâcher William pour prendre l'extincteur du couloir, sinon c'était le centre entier qui allait brûler, et eux avec. Il y avait des enfants de huit ans qui dormaient juste en-dessous, nom de dieu.

 

-Louis !

 

La silhouette de Liam se profila derrière la fumée, à l'entrée de la chambre. Il suffisait de faire référence à l'esprit divin pour qu'il intervienne, apparemment.

 

-Liam, articula Louis, luttant toujours avec William. Le feu... Prends l'extincteur, ou appelle les pompiers !

 

-Je _suis_ pompier !

 

Certes, mais il n'avait pas emporté ses accessoires, si ? Liam se rua dans le couloir. Louis se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Il était tellement proche du lit qui brûlait, et des braises atterrissaient sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds nus. Pourquoi était-il pieds nus ?

 

-Harry, supplia Louis. Je t'en prie, _réagis_ , mets-toi à l'abri !

 

Harry posa sur lui un regard dévoré par la frayeur, mais il hocha finalement la tête et recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur opposé, et il resta là. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Louis avait en tête, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il cria dans l'oreille de William :

 

-Mais arrête, merde ! Tu veux crever ici ? Tu veux mourir brûlé avec nous ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Si tu continues ton cirque, c'est ce qui va se passer !

 

William ne haïssait pas les homosexuels au point d'oublier d'aimer sa propre vie, visiblement, parce que Louis le sentit arrêter de se débattre dans son étreinte. C'était peut être une feinte, mais Louis n'avait pas le temps de se méfier. Il le lâcha, se fichant bien de son sort, traversa la chambre en une enjambée, une main sur la bouche, saisit Harry par le bras pour le remorquer hors de la pièce, au moment où Liam y entrait avec un extincteur.

 

-Liam, ça brûle trop, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu sortes de là ! le prévint Louis, de peur que son ami ne fasse de l'héroïsme et ne se mette en danger.

 

-Paul a appelé les pompiers, et ne t'en fais pas, c'est impressionnant comme ça, mais ce n'est qu'un seul meuble qui brûle, ça n'a encore rien gagné d'autre ! Je peux le gérer ! affirma Liam. Sors Harry de là, il n'a pas l'air très bien.

 

C'était un moindre mot. Harry s'était changé en véritable zombie. Louis l'entraîna dans le couloir, le soutenant par le coude. Paul y déboucha à ce moment-là, un deuxième extincteur dans les mains. La voix de Liam leur parvint :

 

-Je crois que c'est presque éteint !

 

Alléluia. Paul se précipita avec son extincteur pour donner un coup de main quand même. William s'extirpa de la pièce à son tour. C'était fou, mais même après avoir frôlé la mort, le regard qu'il tourna vers Louis et Harry était toujours aussi rempli de haine.

 

-Si tu nous approches, je te jure que je te démonte, lâcha Louis d'une voix glaciale.

 

La tension remonta, alors que Paul et Liam étouffaient les dernières flammes du brasier. William fit un pas vers Louis, l'air menaçant, mais Paul ressortit de la chambre à ce moment-là, et l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Il brandit un briquet devant son visage.

 

-C'est à toi, je suppose ?

 

William baissa la tête. Il faisait moins le fier, d'un coup, devant la figure autoritaire de l'éducateur. Paul soupira.

 

-Tu es au courant que je vais devoir le signaler à la police ? Tu risques des peines lourdes.

 

William répondit par un ricanement. Il avait véritablement l'esprit tordu. Louis n'avait absolument pas pitié de lui.

 

-Louis, Harry, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

 

Louis procéda un bref examen mental de son corps, mais il ne s'était pas brûlé, et William ne l'avait pas frappé très fort. Il se tourna d'un air inquiet vers Harry. Il avait des traces de suie sur le visage, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint, mais il semblait intact.

 

-Haz, ça va ? fit Louis en lui passant une main dans le dos.

 

Harry ne répondit pas.

 

-Tu devrais l'emmener se rafraîchir en bas, dit Liam en sortant de la chambre, essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front.

 

Il avait l'air d'aller bien, lui aussi. Il lança un regard mauvais à William.

 

-Bonne idée. Et toi, tu viens avec moi, déclara Paul en empoignant l'apprenti pyromane. Liam, tu peux aider avec les enfants ? Beaucoup de petits se sont réveillés, et les filles sont un peu débordées...

 

-Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, je suis là pour ça, grommela Liam.

 

Ça devait être épuisant d'endosser tout le temps le rôle de sauveur de l'humanité. Louis passa son bras autour de Harry, lui frottant l'épaule pour essayer de le rassurer, lui soufflant en boucle dans l'oreille : _« Le feu est éteint, c'est fini, c'est fini. »_ Il lui sembla que Harry se remettait doucement à respirer.

 

-Allez, on descend, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il faut que tu te passes de l'eau sur le visage, ça ira un peu mieux après, je pense.

 

Harry s'agrippa nerveusement à son tee-shirt pendant qu'ils titubaient dans les escaliers en direction des toilettes du bas. C'était assez vaste, avec une rangée de lavabos et d'urinoirs, et une douzaine de cabines. Harry sembla se reprendre un peu en entrant, et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le fond pour ouvrir un robinet. Il passa ses mains trempées sur ses joues, et dans son cou. Les couleurs revenaient peu à peu sur son visage. Il tremblait encore légèrement. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, exhalant un soupir. Dans le miroir, il croisa le regard de Louis, qui se tenait derrière lui.

 

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Louis en tentant de lire dans ses yeux verts.

 

Il n'osait pas s'approcher pour le toucher. Harry avait l'air tellement tendu. Comme si le feu risquait de repartir à tout moment à côté de lui et l'engloutir. Harry eut un petit rire cynique, sorti de nulle part, qui brisa le silence des toilettes vides et blanches. Finalement, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se redressa.

 

-Ça va, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Non.

 

Louis ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il pouvait gérer les chagrins des enfants, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour apaiser les crises de panique. Après tout, il n'encaissait déjà pas très bien les siennes. Il s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main au creux de ses reins.

 

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? murmura-t-il.

 

Harry inspira un grand coup, et se tourna vers lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt de Louis, et il le prit dans ses bras. Ça aurait été à Louis de le faire, mais ce fut Harry qui l'attira dans une étreinte, aux accents un peu désespérés. Il le serra contre lui comme si c'était la dernière chose stable dans un monde prêt à sombrer dans l'apocalypse. Il respira ses cheveux, et quand ses mains touchèrent la peau nue de sa taille, sous le tissu, Louis frissonna. Brusquement, Harry le repoussa, mais seulement pour saisir son visage à deux mains et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Louis répondit instinctivement au baiser, qui avait un goût de cendre et de chaos. Un goût de survie. Ils avaient tous les deux affronté leur peur et avaient tous les deux échoué à la maîtriser. Et leurs langues qui s'entrechoquaient matérialisaient la lutte à mort avec les éléments à laquelle ils venaient de participer. Et peut-être que c'était ça, peut-être que c'était la poussée d'adrénaline qui se diffusait chez les humains après qu'ils ont échappé au pire, qui poussait leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, qui faisait ressortir chez Louis un désir animal, et incontrôlable. Ou peut-être que c'était juste Harry. Celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de son cou et lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de coller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, haletants, Harry gémit :

 

-S'il te plaît, Louis...

 

Louis comprit ce qu'il voulait, et il le voulait aussi. Tellement. Tellement qu'il allait en mourir. Il avait le corps brûlant, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre une étincelle, un tison qui consumait le bas de son ventre.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... souffla-t-il.

 

Harry l'embrassa encore, presque violemment, et les fit reculer jusqu'à le dos de Louis heurte un mur.

 

-Louis, tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas ce dont tu avais besoin.

 

Il suça le cou de Louis et celui-ci dut se retenir de rejeter la tête en arrière sous la sensation, risquant de se cogner dans le béton. Son cerveau lui criait de s'arrêter là ; mais ce n'était pas son cerveau qui était aux commandes.

 

-Mais moi, je sais ce dont j'ai besoin.

 

Harry remonta son tee-shirt pour pétrir ses flancs.

 

-J'ai besoin de _toi_.

 

-Harry... laissa échapper Louis, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les joues enflammées.

 

-S'il te plait. J'ai besoin- j'ai besoin de toi, bredouilla Harry.

 

Louis sut qu'il avait perdu la partie, et il se pressa contre Harry, sentant la ligne de son érection contre sa hanche. C'était peut-être malsain de faire ça, vu l'état de vulnérabilité de Harry, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire marche arrière. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se retenaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et l'instant paraissait mal choisi, mais il sonnait juste. Il sonnait juste, et mince, Louis voulait faire jouir Harry.

 

-Ouais, putain, OK, souffla-t-il.

 

Harry glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes, le poussant encore plus contre le mur, et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en haletant. C'était tellement bon, et Louis sentait la jouissance se rapprocher à toute allure. Cela l'embêtait, parce qu'ils venaient de commencer, et qu'il aurait bien passé sa vie avec sa vie avec Harry entre ses jambes, sa langue traçant sa mâchoire et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. La rougeur de son visage gagnait son torse, et l'intensité de leur contact, alors qu'ils étaient encore tout habillés et qu'ils ne se touchaient même pas directement, lui confirmait que personne ne lui avait jamais fait perdre la tête à ce point auparavant -et que sans doute jamais personne ne le pourrait après. Et puis il se rappela d'un détail : ils étaient dans les toilettes du centre de vacances, et n'importe qui pourrait rentrer et les trouver dans une position compromettante. Ce n'était même pas qu'il avait peur qu'on le découvre avec un mineur sous son influence et/ou sa responsabilité, en cet instant, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à des gamins peut-être peu informés sur la sexualité (et encore moins la sexualité homosexuelle) ce qu'ils faisaient contre un mur à s'exciter comme des animaux en rut.

 

-Harry, un enfant pourrait rentrer... articula Louis sans stopper leurs mouvements.

 

Harry grogna, s'écarta, le saisit par la taille et le poussa dans une cabine de toilettes, celle pour les handicapés, qu'il verrouilla. Bon, ce n'était toujours pas très classe, mais au moins, c'était plus discret, surtout que la porte ne laissait pas voir leurs pieds, et assez spacieux. Leurs bouches se percutèrent de nouveau.

 

-Je peux te sucer ? demanda brusquement Harry, en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

 

Il fallait être complètement dingue pour refuser une proposition pareille, et Louis n'en était pas à ce point, alors il se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Je te veux, parvint-il à dire, de façon peu claire.

 

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, ses boucles partant dans tous les sens, les joues écarlates. Il restait une trace noire sur un côté de son visage, et Louis la frotta avec son pouce. Harry en profita pour attraper sa main et sucer ses doigts dans sa bouche, l'un après l'autre. C'était tellement érotique.

 

-Je te veux aussi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque après avoir relâché sa main.

 

Quand il libéra son érection et donna un coup de langue sur le bout, les mains de Louis, dont une était encore humide, trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Harry, et il tira dessus si fort, sans pouvoir se contrôler, que Harry leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

 

-Non, c'est... Continue, marmonna Louis, un peu honteux, en se promettant de faire attention.

 

Sauf qu'il tira de nouveau fortement sur les mèches du plus jeune quelques secondes plus tard, ayant besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose alors que Harry le faisait glisser en entier au fond de sa gorge, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Mais Harry ne fit rien, cette fois. Il gémit simplement autour de son sexe, comme si cela lui plaisait. Louis n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait-il pas posé sa bouche sur lui ? Sans parler du fait que ce soit Harry et qu'un seul de ses regards obscurcis par le désir suffisait à provoquer des frissons dans tous ses membres. A vrai dire, il n'allait pas tenir du tout.

 

-Harry, putain, gémit-il, en donnant involontairement un coup de bassin en avant.

 

Il faillit s'excuser, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Harry, alors il le refit, détachant ses doigts des cheveux de Harry pour tenter de s'agripper au mur, il le refit une fois, deux fois, et ce fut fini. Harry avala, s'essuya la bouche d'une main tout en ouvrant fébrilement sa braguette de l'autre, restant sur le sol des toilettes. Louis remit son jean et se laissa glisser par terre à son tour, attrapant Harry pour l'embrasser, pendant que sa main bougeait entre eux dans son boxer et qu'il marmonnait des paroles incohérentes contre la bouche de Louis. Louis se détacha et attrapa son poignet pour arrêter ses mouvements.

 

-Laisse-moi... haleta-t-il, et il repoussa Harry sur le sol, le forçant à s'allonger à moitié contre la porte de la cabine.

 

Il tira sur son short et son boxer, les baissant du même coup, haussant les sourcils devant la taille assez impressionnante du sexe de Harry.

 

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit celui-ci avec un rire étranglé. T'auras pas besoin de faire grand chose avec, de toute façon.

 

Louis roula des yeux et il le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Cela faisait moins longtemps qu'il avait donné une fellation qu'il n'en avait reçue, mais avec Harry, c'était différent. Il voulait tellement faire ça pour lui ; il était de nouveau excité rien que par son poids sur sa langue, et la façon dont il émettait de petits bruits étouffés en se tortillant sous lui. Il fut rassuré sur sa propre endurance, parce que Harry jouit encore plus vite, au bout de deux minutes à peine, se cambrant un peu sur le sol. Louis avala l'amertume qui lui coulait dans la bouche, se surprit à apprécier l'idée d'avoir une partie de Harry en lui, et remonta les vêtements du bouclé, qui paraissait un peu sonné. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son torse, essayant de calmer sa respiration, caressant doucement les bras de Harry, qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Sa paume repoussa les mèches qui collaient sur son front en sueur, et Louis ferma les yeux.

 

Il avait trouvé une nouvelle place, et à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus imaginer un monde dans lequel il ne pourrait plus regarder le visage de Harry se contracter sous l'effet du plaisir, et l'écouter murmurer le nom de Louis, avec ferveur, comme si c'était le mot de passe vers une vie meilleure. Sa raison lui laissa un répit, et il jeta par-dessus bord les scrupules qui l'avaient jusqu'ici retenu de goûter à la peau de Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, ça y est, ils l'ont fait :)) (Harry est parvenu à ses fins haha)  
> Pour tout avouer, je déteste vraiment les flash-backs de ce chapitre. Si vous trouvez que c'est écrit "bizarrement", c'est normal, je voulais faire une sorte de flux de conscience de Louis, mais ce n'est pas très réussi. Bref, j'espère que dans l'ensemble, ça vous a plu quand même :) 
> 
> -Le poème de Mallarmé est mon poème préféré. Prenez-en soin. :)
> 
> -La reprise de Glad You Came figure sur un des volumes de Punk Goes Pop, ce sont de petits groupes de métal qui reprennent des tubes pop, c'est génial, j'adore. Les chansons sont tout de suite dix fois mieux :p (non, pas toujours, mais celle-là oui -en même temps difficile de faire pire que TW *ne me tapez pas*)
> 
> \- Il y a une vieille référence historique tordue impossible à trouver si vous ne connaissez pas super bien l'histoire des Etats-Unis du 19e siècle, donc... On va dire qu'il n'y a pas de jeu, dans ce chapitre haha. Il y a encore toutes celles des chapitres précédents à trouver, donc ça va ^^"
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Et merci pour vos commentaires, je lis avec beaucoup d'émotion. 
> 
> <3


	5. Take You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Take You" by Justin Bieber
> 
> (Hé ouiiii voilà l'autre face de mes goûts musicaux. Je suis cette fille bizarre qui a Justin sur son Ipod entre Jimmy Eat World et Korn : why not ? J'aime beaucoup Take You, et j'aime beaucoup le double sens de ce titre, parce que "take" peut signifier "emmener" (ce que Ju a voulu dire) mais aussi "prendre" au sens sexuel, ce qui change quelque peu les paroles haha. Bref j'arrête avec mes délires pervers)
> 
> Bon, on arrive aux parties que j'ai découpé en plusieurs chapitres. Avec celui-là, je voulais vous offrir (et offrir à L & H) un moment de répit, entièrement composé de moments mignons et de sexe... Malheureusement la cohérence des personnages et de l'histoire ne l'a pas permis, mais c'est quand même très majoritairement du fluff et du smut, alors... enjoy =D
> 
> (Une réplique de Niall est empruntée à la fiction anglais "The Finish Line (Is a Good Place For Us to Start)" de Ren alias Loaded-gunn sur A03... Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, eh bien, je vous la conseille vivement.)

**Chapitre 5 : Take You**

 

 

Quand Louis et Harry sortirent des toilettes, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Zayn. Ils sentaient le sexe à dix mille kilomètres à la ronde. Zayn croisa les bras.

 

-J'étais venu voir si ça allait, mais apparemment... Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, hein, lâcha-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

 

Le visage de Louis s'enflamma sous l'embarras. Harry arborait un sourire satisfait.

 

-Oui, ça va mieux, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

 

-Vous deviez aller vous rafraîchir... Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite, à ce que je vois, ricana Zayn.

 

-Ta gueule.

 

-J'avais raison à propos de la fellation, sifflota-t-il, alors que Harry entraînait Louis dans le couloir, ignorant les remarques de Zayn.

 

C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient échappé à un brasier que pour mieux sombrer dans un autre. Mais la flamme était consommée, maintenant. Louis était redescendu de son orgasme. Et pourtant, le sentiment de plénitude subsistait. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers.

 

-Euh, vous allez où ? Tu te rappelles que tu n'as plus de lit ? cria Zayn derrière eux.

 

Louis avait presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé à peine une demi-heure auparavant. Quand Harry avait failli brûler vif. Quand William les avait agressés. Il ne se souvenait que de la suite. Il était un cliché ambulant ; une bouche autour de sa queue, et il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Louis était peut-être un peu injuste avec lui-même. Ce n'était quand même pas tout à fait comme ça, avec Harry. Même pas du tout, parce que lorsque Paul indiqua à Harry sa nouvelle chambre -les dégâts avaient tout de même été importants dans l'autre, et puis qui avait envie de dormir à l'endroit où il avait failli y passer?- Louis le suivit sans se poser de questions. Ils ne se dirent rien. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, restant en boxer, Louis mettant de côté un ridicule accès de timidité -Harry avait vu son sexe, il pouvait bien voir le reste. Ils se contentèrent de se mettre au lit, brusquement épuisés, collés l'un contre l'autre. La fièvre s'était calmée. Harry caressa le torse de Louis d'une main, fourrageant dans ses cheveux de l'autre. Louis n'avait pas eu droit à une telle tendresse depuis si longtemps que ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il embrassa l'épaule de Harry, qui soupira.

 

-J'aimerais bien regarder ton corps pendant des heures, maintenant que je peux enfin, mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, avoua Harry avec un sourire.

 

Louis rougit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Il ne valait sans doute mieux pas se lancer dans un deuxième round maintenant, surtout que Louis avait programmé son réveil à 5h45, ne voulant pas _encore_ rater une réunion avec les autres animateurs. Louis ne se réveillait jamais avec la sonnerie du réveil, d'habitude. Il l'attendait, allongé dans le noir, la gorge serrée. Mais il sentait que cette nuit, comme la nuit d'avant, et la nuit encore d'avant, les choses seraient différentes.

 

-On a le temps, murmura-t-il.

 

Et c'était tellement faux, que la réalisation de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire faillit balayer le bonheur pur qu'il ressentait en étant dans les bras de Harry. Non, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Parce que dans la vraie vie, Louis n'était pas fait pour Harry. Parce que la justesse de leur étreinte se dissiperait dans la grisaille londonienne. Parce que les mensonges n'étaient peut-être pas inscrits sur son corps, mais qu'ils parsemaient chaque recoin de son appartement, et qu'ils érigeaient une montagne entre Harry et lui. Et il s'attendait presque à entendre l'alouette chanter d'une minute à l'autre, les arrachant à leur étreinte. Louis secoua ces pensées de son esprit. Si le temps était compté, autant profiter de la chaleur humaine tant qu'il le pouvait. Et arrêter de réfléchir. Depuis quand calculait-il chacun de ses gestes ? Harry s'étendit sur le côté et Louis se rapprocha de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille par derrière. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Harry était décidément son petit miracle personnel.

 

*

 

Se réveiller à côté de lui était aussi en passe de devenir la meilleure chose de son existence. Se réveiller avec son sexe dans sa bouche n'était pas mal non plus. Et diablement plus efficace que le réveil.

 

-Putain, eut juste le temps d'articuler Louis avant de jouir, ses jambes se resserrant autour de la tête de Harry.

 

Harry sourit, lui remit son boxer, embrassa sa hanche, remonta, et laissa Louis glisser la main dans son sous-vêtement pour le caresser fermement, tout en tirant sur sa lèvre avec ses dents. Louis fixait Harry, admirant comme ses mouvements lui donnaient du plaisir au point qu'il devait presser ses paupières, écoutant comme sa respiration s'accélérait, et le petit grognement qu'il ne put retenir quand il atteignit finalement l'apogée. Il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi gratifiant d'accorder des faveurs sexuelles à quelqu'un. Surtout que la réciprocité était une évidence, entre eux. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avec toutes les rencontres de Louis. Louis essuya sa main sur le drap.

 

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne vas pas me laisser un moment de répit, fit Louis en se laissant retomber sur le lit, soupirant de contentement.

 

-Tu adores ça.

 

Oui, bon. C'était difficile à nier quand Harry avait encore un peu de son sperme au coin de sa bouche.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le rythme. Je ne suis pas si sportif que ça, annonça Louis avec un petit rire.

 

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le sexe est plus athlétique que jouer au football de façon intensive ? Répliqua Harry en arquant un sourcil.

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde. Cette conversation était futile, et c'était parfait. Louis en avait marre de parler de sujets graves.

 

-Ça se discute, lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux. Ça dépend quel genre de sexe.

 

Harry passa son doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer.

 

-Eh bien, j'ai très envie de tester ce qui peut te fatiguer à ce point, fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

 

Louis avala sa salive. Le réveil de son portable sonna.

 

-Je crois que ça sera pour une autre fois, dit-il (avec regret, il devait le reconnaître) en essayant de se détacher de Harry.

 

Mais Harry émit un bruit de protestation et roula sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

 

-Harry ! Ne fais pas le gamin !

 

-Je _suis_ un gamin, j'ai 17 ans, fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

 

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler, grimaça Louis.

 

-J'ai toujours aimé les plus âgés, dit Harry d'un air rêveur.

 

-Oui, bah moi aussi, hein.

 

-Oh, mais c'est vrai. Je suis ton exception, susurra Harry en battant des cils. _You are, the only_...

 

-Harry, si tu chantes Paramore, je te jure que la prochaine fois que je mets ta queue dans ma bouche, ce sera pour la mordre et pas pour la sucer.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-T'es méchant.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Bon, tu peux bouger, s'il te plait ?

 

-Non, fit Harry, entreprenant de décorer l'intérieur du biceps de Louis d'un suçon.

 

-Arrête ! En plus, tu vas encore me faire bander, et il faut que je descende, gémit Louis.

 

Les prunelles de Harry s'obscurcirent.

 

-Ce serait bête, ça. Que tu ailles rejoindre les autres, et que tout le monde voit à quel point tu me désires.

 

Louis ferma les yeux pour contrôler les réactions instinctives de son corps.

 

-Ça t'excite, avoue.

 

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Louis avec une mauvaise foi assurée. Au contraire, tu m'ennuies.

 

Le rire franc de Harry le fit sourire.

 

-Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de reconnaître que je te fais de l'effet ? Chuchota le bouclé dans son oreille.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes la grosse tête.

 

-Dis-moi que je te plais.

 

-Si tu ne me plaisais pas, on ne se serait pas retrouvé sur le sol des toilettes avec le sperme de l'autre dans la gorge, Harry.

 

-Dis-le.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Harry était toujours à moitié allongé sur lui, ses coudes appuyés sur le matelas des deux côtés de son visage, et il le regardait, attendant. Louis se demanda si ce n'était qu'un jeu, ou si Harry avait réellement besoin d'être rassuré. A tout hasard, il décida de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tirer Harry vers le haut, lui aussi.

 

-Tu me plais énormément, tu me fais de l'effet, tu es magnifiquement excitant, magnifique tout court, personne ne m'a jamais fait ça et j'aimerais passer ma vie nu avec toi, récita-t-il d'une traite, sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sincère. Heureux ?

 

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait.

 

-Pareil pour toi, murmura-t-il ensuite.

 

-Tu pourrais élaborer tes compliments, s'indigna Louis, mais ses paroles furent étouffées par le baiser passionné dans lequel Harry l'attira une seconde plus tard.

 

*

 

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de comment ils allaient gérer le nouveau tour que leur relation avait pris en public. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu le temps. Pour Louis, cela allait de soi qu'ils devaient être discrets. Aucune manifestation d'affection, rien. Après tout, comme il l'avait justement fait remarquer à Harry une semaine plus tôt, il était toujours encadrant, et Harry avait toujours dix-sept ans, et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble comme ça. L'amitié, encore, cela passait, même s'il aurait sans doute mieux valu préserver une certaine distance pour des questions d'autorité -Louis ne se voyait pas donner des ordres à Harry, Zayn ou Niall ; il n'y avait que Liam pour réussir à être leur copain tout en les reprenant à l'ordre. Mais le sexe ? Louis pourrait finir derrière les barreaux. Détournement de mineur, ça s'appelait. Bon, il doutait que Paul le traîne vraiment en justice pour ça, surtout qu'il allait être difficile de prouver que Harry n'était pas consentant -si quelqu'un s'était fait manipuler dans l'histoire, c'était plutôt Louis. Mais même, mieux valait que ça n'arrive pas à ses oreilles, ou pire, devant ses yeux. Cependant, il y avait deux complications à cette résolution.

 

*

 

Un, leurs amis étaient au courant. Ils ne leur avaient rien raconté, mais Zayn avait rapporté l'état dans lequel ils les avaient trouvés au sortir des toilettes à Niall et Liam. Louis était arrivé un peu essoufflé à la réunion, le lundi matin. Ils n'avaient même pas remis ça, avec Harry, au final, parce que Louis tenait vraiment à aller à cette fichue réunion. C'étaient simplement leurs petits préliminaires qui l'avaient mis en retard. Le regard goguenard de Liam l'avait épinglé alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Paul, où ils mettaient au point le programme de la journée, discutaient des enfants, de ce qui allait et n'allait pas. Louis l'avait ignoré, tentant de se concentrer sur leur tâche. Mais après, Liam et lui étaient remontés pour aller réveiller les enfants, et Liam lui avait dit avec un grand sourire :

 

-Pas trop traumatisé par hier, apparemment ?

 

-Non, ça va, merci. Et toi ? S'enquit Louis.

 

-Je vais bien. Non que ça ait été ta préoccupation numéro un, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'incendie...

 

-Hum, oui, désolé. Les événements se sont un peu... précipités.

 

Ce n'était pas du tout convaincant, mais Liam savait déjà, de toute façon, visiblement. Louis espérait qu'il allait laisser couler. Mais c'était mal connaître le côté taquin qui se révélait chez l'autre garçon depuis le début du séjour.

 

-Oh, mais je comprends. D'autres _endroits_ requéraient ton attention, fit-il, les yeux pétillants.

 

-Liam, arrête tout de suite. On pourrait nous entendre, prétexta Louis pour couper court aux remarques.

 

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de partager sa vie sexuelle avec les autres. Surtout pas avec Liam. La dernière fois avec son histoire de sapins lui avait suffi.

 

-Quelle importance ? Tu es au courant que tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou ? Ça hurle un peu _« hé, regardez, ça y est, j'ai baisé avec Harry, c'était super... »_

 

Liam fronça soudainement les sourcils.

 

-C'était bien, pas vrai ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un long soupir.

 

-Oui, Liam, c'était bien.

 

Liam leva les bras en signe de victoire.

 

-Youpi ! Vous n'allez plus vous balader avec des expressions de douleur à longueur de journée !

 

Liam exagérait vraiment. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Louis lui donna une tape dans la poitrine.

 

-Calme-toi ! On dirait que c'est toi qui as couché avec lui, vu ton enthousiasme.

 

Liam lui fit un clin d'oeil. Mais il avait bu, ou quoi ?

 

-C'est toi qui me donnes envie. On lit sur ton visage que tu as passé un moment de folie. Harry doit vraiment être un bon coup. Je testerais bien.

 

-Liam, tu n'es même pas gay, fit Louis, peu impressionné.

 

-Oui, mais tu vois... _Les boucles_... C'est assez irrésistible.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Bon, je crois que tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, tu dois faire de l'hypoglycémie là.

 

-Il paraît que le sexe gay est plus stimulant énergétiquement que l'hétéro, tu crois que ça peut remplacer une dose de vitamines ?

 

Louis se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main, et planta là Liam qui riait comme une baleine.

 

Un peu plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, il eut droit à un _« félicitations ! »_ de Niall, accompagné d'une accolade. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

 

-Hum, Niall, on ne s'est pas fiancé ni rien, tu es courant ?

 

-Encore heureux ! Pas avant nous ! ( _Sérieusement ?_ ) Mais félicitations pour le sexe, quoi ! ( _Sérieusement ?!_ )

 

-Euh, merci ?

 

Ses amis avaient tous perdu la tête. Quand Harry passa la porte de la salle en manger, cheveux humides et tee-shirt blanc un peu transparent, le regard de Louis s'attarda sur lui et ses tétons qui pointaient à travers le tissu.

 

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? fit la voix amusée de Zayn dans son oreille.

 

Perturbé dans sa contemplation, Louis tourna un regard exaspéré vers le métisse.

 

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous allez me lâcher les baskets ! _Oui_ , Harry et moi on a couché ensemble, et oui, on est toujours attiré l'un par l'autre, mais vous n'allez pas interférer comme ça tout le temps. Comment vous voulez qu'on reste discret ?

 

Zayn ricana.

 

-Parce que tu crois que vous allez réussir à rester discrets ? Tu te fais des illusions, mon pauvre. Déjà que quand vous ne baisiez pas, vous ne l'étiez pas, mais alors là. Harry ne va pas te lâcher.

 

*

 

En effet, la difficulté numéro deux, c'était que Harry n'était visiblement pas prêt à faire des efforts pour cacher un minimum leur proximité physique.

 

Ils allèrent sur un terrain de football, l'après-midi, pour organiser de vrais matchs au lieu des parties un peu improvisées sur la plage. Pratiquement tous les garçons et pas mal de filles participèrent au tournoi concocté par les animateurs. Ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressés par jouer restèrent pour assister. Louis s'amusait énormément. Son équipe menait la compétition -bon enfant-, et il fallait avouer que c'était un peu grâce à lui. Liam avait refusé de mettre Harry avec lui, se rappelant du désastre du volley-ball, et cela lui réussissait. Il se plongeait vraiment dans le jeu, et il adorait ça. Le vent dans son visage, l'adrénaline, le contact avec le ballon. En plus, il se sentait en forme, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, et il ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des mois. Mais bien sûr, il aurait du se douter qu'un grain de sable se coincerait dans les rouages. Un grain de sable nommé Harry, dix-sept ans, grand, brun, terriblement attirant dans son maillot de football, et aussi terriblement vexé que Louis ne lui accorde pas son attention pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, apparemment. Il entra sur le terrain au milieu du match pour remplacer un enfant de l'équipe adverse qui se sentait fatigué. Louis haussa les sourcils en articulant silencieusement _« Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer ? »_. Harry n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler très doué avec ses pieds. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'une moue indifférente. Louis haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il faisait la tête ? Le match reprit, et il s'avéra que le but de Harry ne semblait pas être de gagner, mais de rester dans les pattes de Louis, et de le toucher le plus possible. La troisième fois qu'il le fit tomber par terre, près des cages, Harry resta allongé sur lui, et ses mains descendirent sur son corps, tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Harry ! siffla Louis, sentant un frisson le parcourir malgré lui, coincé entre l'herbe et le bouclé. On est en public, là !

 

-Et alors ? grommela Harry.

 

-Dégage de là, enfin, qu'est ce que les gosses vont penser ?!

 

Le visage de Harry prit la teinte de l'orage sur le point d'éclater. Ils se relevèrent et Louis n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander quel était son problème, parce qu'il s'éloignait déjà en direction des gradins en shootant dans l'herbe. Il était vraiment lunatique. Qu'est-ce que Louis avait pu faire pour l'énerver comme ça ? Il se sentait délaissé, c'était ça ? Peut-être que c'était ça. Après tout, Louis avait beaucoup parlé avec Zayn, Niall, Liam, ce matin, pas tellement directement avec Harry, parce qu'il avait peur de finir sur ses genoux à lui flanquer sa langue dans la bouche s'il regardait trop ses lèvres, et il était plutôt concentré sur le foot depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais enfin, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Avec son petit numéro, Harry risquait de les faire découvrir en deux temps trois mouvements. Quand son match se termina, Louis se dirigea vers Harry, qui s'était appuyé sur une des barrières qui entourait le terrain, l'air boudeur. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière les gradins, à l'abri des regards. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres, et Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il lui saisit le menton et lui roula le patin de sa vie. Louis n'était pas contre, sauf qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir des explications sur son attitude, avant. Quand il reprit le contrôle de son esprit, il repoussa Harry un peu sèchement.

 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria-t-il.

 

-Je... T'embrasse ? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Non, mais tout à l'heure ! C'était quoi, sur le terrain ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Tu me manquais. J'avais envie de te toucher. Tu n'as pas envie, toi ?

 

Louis soupira. Il n'allait pas passer son temps à répéter à Harry que _si, il avait envie de lui_. Quoiqu'il le ferait probablement, si c'était ce que Harry voulait. Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

 

-Bien sûr que si. J'aimerais bien passer mes journées à te toucher...

 

-Bah alors, où est le problème...

 

-... _Mais_ , il faut qu'on soit discret, et commencer à baiser sur un terrain de foot, devant tout le foyer, ce n'est pas une très bonne tactique, figure-toi.

 

Harry avait un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En réalité, Louis trouvait sa façon de sourire assez craquante, mais là tout de suite, il ne voulait pas y succomber. Il devait être ferme.

 

-Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait des problèmes. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, nous deux, comme ça.

 

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

 

-Tu veux que... Tu veux qu'on arrête ? articula-t-il d'un air paniqué.

 

Louis le regarda pâlir une demi-seconde avant de s'exclamer :

 

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

 

-Je croyais que... fit Harry d'une petite voix.

 

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être à la fois si sûr de lui et si vulnérable ?

 

-Désolé. Non, je ne pourrais pas... J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.

 

Louis se glissa dans les bras de Harry et le sentit se détendre contre lui.

 

-Mais, tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, j'ai pigé, dit Harry.

 

-Je ne _peux_ pas. Je ne peux pas être vu avec toi, le corrigea Louis en relevant les yeux vers lui.

 

-Comme si Paul...

 

-On ne sait pas ce que Paul ferait, OK ? Et puis, même, je trouve que c'est irrespectueux envers les enfants. Je suis là pour leur faire passer de bonnes vacances, pas pour m'envoyer en l'air.

 

Harry le regardait de nouveau avec cette lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, comme quand il le voyait s'occuper des petits. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Au bout d'un moment, Harry soupira, et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

 

-D'accord, dit-il, résigné. Je vais faire attention, promis.

 

-Bon.

 

-Mais le soir, tu seras tout à moi, hein ?

 

Louis caressa son bras encré. Il aimait les tatouages de Harry. Il aimait que sa peau le rende encore plus unique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

-Ouais. Le soir, la nuit, je suis tout à toi.

 

Et même tout le reste du temps, Louis avait l'impression d'appartenir à Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué, depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas. Cela ne l'encouragerait pas à retenir ses ardeurs.

 

*

 

Harry et Louis ignorèrent superbement tous les regards entendus de leurs amis en allant s'enfermer dans la chambre de Harry, le soir. Ils ne prirent pas même pas la peine de se déshabiller, et n'atteignirent pas le lit, avant de se faire jouir une première fois, appuyés contre le mur, se frottant l'un contre l'autre comme des forcenés. Ils ne firent même pas attention à rester silencieux ; heureusement que la nouvelle chambre de Harry se trouvait isolée dans un autre couloir. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand le ciel était déjà noir d'encre, qu'ils se blottirent nus sous les couvertures ; Harry avait un bras négligemment passé autour des épaules de Louis, et Louis avait envie d'une cigarette. Il avait oublié cet effet du sexe sur lui : le besoin pressant de nicotine, après. Louis se demanda si l'alarme incendie se déclencherait s'il allumait une clope dans la chambre, mais vu son efficacité quand William avait fichu le feu, il en doutait. Puis il se rappela que Harry avait peur du feu. Il refusait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

 

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse, en pressant son pouce contre sa peau.

 

-Je me disais que j'avais envie de fumer, avoua Louis.

 

-Mauvaise habitude, le réprimanda Harry.

 

-J'ai toujours envie de fumer après le sexe. Quand il est bon.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Ce n'est pas en faisant un compliment sur mes performances que tu vas me convaincre que la cigarette n'est pas une sale addiction.

 

-Mais c'est vrai. J'ai envie de fumer après le sexe, mais seulement quand c'était bien, répéta Louis, en souriant, parce qu'au fond, il voyait bien que ça faisait plaisir à Harry.

 

Harry rougit légèrement.

 

-Tu veux fumer à ce point ? grommela-t-il.

 

-Non, ça va, soupira Louis.

 

-Vas-y, si tu veux vraiment.

 

-Non, je sais que ça va te déranger.

 

-Mais non. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

 

-Si. C'est pas moi qui vais me servir d'un briquet à deux centimètres de toi.

 

Harry se crispa un peu.

 

-Je peux supporter une mini-flamme. Je l'ai bien fait pendant deux semaines, monsieur je-fume-toutes-les-deux-minutes.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Puis il se décida à demander :

 

-Toi, d'où ça vient, ta peur du feu ?

 

La main de Harry serra plus fort son épaule. Il eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie.

 

Louis lui serra le bras en retour.

 

-Oh. Au moins, toi, tu as une explication logique, nota Louis.

 

-Ouais. Enfin, je la trouve un peu facile.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment pour ça que j'ai peur, hésita Harry. Bien sûr, j'ai ce traumatisme, mais c'est surtout... Je n'aime pas ce que je ne peux pas contrôler. Tu vois, le feu, c'est l'élément face auquel je me sens impuissant. L'eau, on peut y nager -à part toi. La terre, on peut y marcher. L'air nous sert à respirer. Mais le feu nous dépasse.

 

-On peut l'éteindre, objecta Louis. Et l'allumer. On le maîtrise quand même, dans un certain sens.

 

-Pas assez à mon goût, fit Harry en repoussant les mèches de Louis de devant son front.

 

Il faisait souvent ça. Comme s'il voulait avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage. Une petite vague de chaleur inondait Louis à chaque fois. Après un silence, il glissa d'une voix un peu rauque :

 

-Alors comme ça, tu aimes avoir le contrôle ?

 

Harry remua sous lui. Louis n'osait pas croiser son regard, parce qu'il savait qu'il y lirait du désir et que tous ses sens en seraient affolés dans la seconde.

 

-On parle de quoi, là, exactement ? Le contrôle dans quel genre de situations ?

 

Et Louis l'entendait sourire.

 

-Le contrôle en général.

 

-En général, hein ? Oui, j'aime bien contrôler, _en général_.

 

-Intéressant.

 

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry, en passant ses doigts sur le torse de Louis. Ça te plait, quand on prend le contrôle ?

 

-Plutôt, ouais, déclara simplement Louis, et la respiration de Harry eut un sursaut.

 

Il y eut un autre silence, plus lourd de significations.

 

-C'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux être en-dessous quand on couchera ensemble ?

 

Harry avait décidément laissé tomber la subtilité avec lui. Louis étouffa un rire.

 

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire ça avec toi ? fit-il en croisant les bras.

 

Harry fit la moue, mais il eut l'air troublé, ne relevant pas l'ironie dans sa voix, pour une fois.

 

-Je ne voulais pas... Te mettre la pression ou je ne sais quoi, on n'est pas du tout obligé de... s'embrouilla-t-il.

 

C'était touchant. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à Louis pour le sexe. On aurait dit une discussion entre un type et sa petite amie vierge. Des préoccupations de couple. Louis trouvait cela étrange. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette scène, cette conversation, avaient une saveur très intime. C'était perturbant.

 

-Je plaisantais. J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse ça. Mais enfin, peut-être pas... Là tout de suite ? hésita Louis.

 

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il cherchait à reculer ce moment, dont la pensée éveillait pourtant des tourbillons dans son corps. Mais il était effrayé, brusquement. Il avait couché avec des gars au bout d'une soirée, mais là, avec Harry, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Comme pour savourer la découverte de l'autre. Seulement, s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, alors quand ? _Quand ?_ Dans quelques jours, leur cocon partirait en fumée.

 

-T'inquiète, bien sûr, plus tard, s'empressa d'acquiescer Harry.

 

-C'est drôle, c'est moi qui suis censé avoir le plus d'expérience, qui suis le plus âgé, et qui fais le coup du _« je veux attendre »._ C'est assez ridicule, ricana Louis.

 

-Ce n'est pas ridicule ! s'écria Harry. Et puis moi non plus je ne veux pas me précipiter. Enfin, ce n'est pas le genre de sexe que je fais avec n'importe qui, tu vois.

 

-Mmh, oui je vois. Donc tu attends d'être sûr que je ne suis pas « n'importe qui ». Mais tu n'as pas encore décidé. Je vois très bien. Merci, hein, lâcha Louis en faisant mine d'être vexé.

 

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

 

-J'espère bien.

 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça. Louis avait le regard levé vers le plafond, enveloppé dans les bras de Harry, et il sentait les yeux du bouclé s'attarder sur lui. Harry finit par reprendre :

 

-Mais donc... Tu es en-dessous, d'habitude ?

 

Il était décidément préoccupé par la question.

 

-C'est une question indiscrète. J'aime pas les interrogatoires, déclara Louis d'un ton capricieux.

 

-Je peux le dire d'abord, si tu veux.

 

-Toujours aussi peu de réserve. Je le sais déjà, de toute façon. Tu aimes le contrôle, tu préfères forcément être au-dessus... N'essaye même pas de le nier.

 

-Hé, mais, je suis versatile, protesta Harry. J'aime les deux. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère être au-dessus.

 

-Et moi aussi, je suis versatile, mais je préfère être en-dessous. On va bien ensemble, non ?

 

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent.

 

-Carrément, oui. Je trouve qu'on se complète bien.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être heureux.

 

-Alors ça y est, je ne suis plus « n'importe qui »?

 

-Tu n'as jamais été n'importe qui, murmura Harry, et Louis n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir parce que Harry lui lécha soudainement la joue.

 

Louis eut un geste de recul, faisant la grimace.

 

-Beurk, mais c'est dégoûtant. T'es pas un chien, si ?

 

-Si, j'ai décidé de me reconvertir.

 

-On ne peut pas se reconvertir en animal, c'est stupide de dire ça.

 

-Stupide toi-même.

 

-Moi je n'ai pas formulé le désir de devenir un chien.

 

-Avec ton ex, c'était toujours lui qui te baisait, alors ? lança abruptement Harry, comme si de rien n'était.

 

Louis lui donna un coup sur le bras.

 

-Bah quoi ? protesta Harry.

 

-On parlait de chien et tu repars sur le sexe ! Obsédé ! fit Louis avec un rire.

 

-Désolé ! Faut croire que mon esprit a fait une association entre les deux... répliqua Harry avec un petit rictus pervers.

 

-Mon dieu. Alors là, je ne suis plus du tout sûr de vouloir coucher avec toi un jour...

 

-Mais.

 

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

 

Louis laissa passer quelques mesures, s'allongeant sur le ventre pour être plus confortable, puis demanda :

 

-Quel ex ?

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Bah, celui avec lequel tu es resté super longtemps...

 

Louis était peut-être le plus stupide des deux, finalement. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était supposé être sorti pendant deux ans avec un type imaginaire. Il fit rapidement un inventaire de ses relations et de ses coups occasionnels, pour trouver la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà. Louis avait surtout été avec des plus âgés, et son fort caractère s'était un peu délité, au fil des années. Ce n'était pas du tout qu'il faisait l'étoile de mer -pourquoi diable appelait-on cette position  « passive » ? - mais il avait tendance à préférer se laisser prendre. Physiquement, c'était ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir, et puis c'était plus simple, car il avait toujours eu un don pour tomber sur des gars peu sûrs de leur sexualité, qui n'assumaient pas leurs penchants, et qui pensaient que parce que ce n'était pas eux qui _« jouaient le rôle de la fille »_ , leur rapport faisait moins gay. Voire pas gay du tout. Un peu comme Kyle. Ils n'avaient pas tous été violents comme Kyle, mais beaucoup avaient refusé d'inverser les places -non que Louis ait proposé très souvent. Comme il venait de le dire, c'était plus simple dans l'autre sens.

 

-Oui, la plupart du temps.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-En même temps...

 

Harry s'interrompit.

 

-En même temps quoi ? demanda Louis, soupçonneux.

 

-Hum, je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier.

 

-Crache le morceau.

 

-Je me disais juste... En même temps, vu ton cul... Normal, quoi.

 

Le regard de Harry s'égara clairement dans cette direction. Louis plissa les yeux.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon cul ?

 

-Ben, il est… Tu sais...

 

Harry dessina une forme dans les airs avec ses mains.

 

-Enorme ? fit Louis en haussant les sourcils.

 

-Parfait.

 

Et son ton était presque révérent. Louis détourna la tête pour cacher le brusque accès de chaleur qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

 

-Arrête.

 

-Vraiment, tu veux que j'arrête ? Parce que j'étais en train de penser que j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose avec.

 

Sa voix basse était chargée de désir.

 

-Harry, on a dit...

 

-Pas la totale. J'ai juste envie...

 

Harry s'arrêta pour avaler sa salive, alors qu'il se redressait et faisait dévaler ses mains sur Louis, traçant avec ses pouces sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Louis frissonna.

 

-Avec ma langue. J'ai envie de faire ça pour toi... Vraiment envie. S'il te plait.

 

Louis fut surpris d'un tel enthousiasme. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le suppliait presque pour pouvoir lui faire ça à _lui_. Encore une fois, Louis n'avait pas tellement eu droit à des attentions très poussées de la part de ses copains éphémères -ou moins éphémères. On l'avait déjà léché comme ça, une ou deux fois, mais le gars s'était toujours lassé avant de le faire jouir. Ce qui était très frustrant, et parfois même humiliant. Mais c'était quand même une de ses sensations favorites. Et il faisait confiance à Harry pour prendre soin de lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

 

-Putain, moi aussi j'ai envie de ça, finit-il par exhaler, sentant son sexe se durcir à nouveau.

 

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Harry, et Louis dut fermer les yeux, parce qu'il aimait cette autorité.

 

Harry repoussa la couverture. Louis se redressa sur ses genoux et cala ses coudes contre le matelas, frémissant d'anticipation. Harry poussa ses jambes pour qu'il les écarte et il se baissa pour avoir accès à son entrée. Louis aurait juré sentir ses mains trembler alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses. Ou peut-être que c'étaient ses cuisses qui tremblaient. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand la langue de Harry se posa sur lui, se cambrant immédiatement. Harry le titilla pendant une éternité, et Louis ne se contrôlait plus. Tout son corps était en feu, et ses membres vibraient en continu, maintenant. Il avait abandonné l'idée de se tenir sur les coudes et sa joue reposait à plat contre le drap, ses mains le serrant convulsivement. Il marmonnait le nom de Harry, les sons sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et Harry murmurait à quel point il était magnifique et qu'il voulait passer son existence entière à le faire se tordre de plaisir, quand il n'était pas occupé à pousser sa langue en lui. Harry alla jusqu'au bout. Il ne le laissa pas au bord de la jouissance pour satisfaire ses propres besoins. Ce fut seulement après que Louis eut joui, glissant sa propre main entre ses hanches et le lit pour faire quelques va-et-vient sur son sexe, s'effondrant presque sur le matelas sous la puissance de l'orgasme, haletant et en sueur, que Harry se masturba frénétiquement au-dessus de lui, avec une main, laissant échapper des geignements qui réveillaient le corps de Louis pourtant épuisé, encerclant sa taille avec son autre bras.

 

-Tu es la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vu, haleta Harry dans ses cheveux.

 

Il vint partout sur le dos de Louis, comme s'il marquait volontairement son territoire ; Louis n'était pas tellement en état de protester. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, de toute façon. Quitte à être sale, autant que Harry réalise ses fantasmes. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, en fait. Harry se laissa tomber sur lui, et sa main vint couvrir la sienne. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Harry roula sur le côté. Louis, débarrassé de son poids, tendit le bras et tira sur la couverture pour les couvrir un peu -les matinées étaient fraîches. La voix de Harry trancha le silence revenu.

 

-Tu ne crois pas que si tu fumes, c'est parce que c'est le dernier lien qui te reste avec ton père ?

 

Louis devait halluciner. Il en aurait bien ri, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

 

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, mais, tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça, couverts de sperme ? gémit-il.

 

-Ça m'a juste traversé l'esprit, se défendit Harry.

 

-Oui, eh ben, tais-toi, maintenant. Et prends-moi dans tes bras. Je suis crevé.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, l'orage menaçait, alors ils allèrent visiter le Pavillon Royal. Certains enfants étaient assez dépités de ne pas aller la plage pour le deuxième jour de suite, comme la fin du séjour se rapprochait, et qu'ils avaient peu d'occasions de profiter de la mer. Lux en faisait partie.

 

-Je voulais faire des châteaux et enterrer Perrie dans le sable, chouinait-elle en s'agrippant à la main de Louis, sur le trajet jusqu'au pavillon.

 

-Tu pourras peut-être demain, ma chérie, tenta de la consoler Louis. Ni Perrie ni le sable ne vont s'envoler.

 

-Mais moi je veux le faire aujourd'hui, je veux m'amuser, dit Lux en faisant la moue.

 

-Je te promets qu'on va s'amuser, là où on va ! Tu vas voir, c'est super joli.

 

Mais Lux ne se calma pas et finit par s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir, refusant d'avancer. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des caprices, comme ça. Elle devait être fatiguée et vraiment très déçue. Louis était désolé pour elle, mais il risquait sérieusement de pleuvoir ; la plage n'était pas une bonne idée.

 

-Je veux pas aller au musée ! cria-t-elle.

 

Louis essaya de la raisonner doucement, mais elle était rouge de colère, et le reste du groupe s'éloignait. Il fit un signe pour qu'on l'attende, mais comme Lux ne voulait pas bouger, il dut la hisser dans ses bras pour la porter et ne pas mettre en retard tout le monde, malgré ses protestations. Elle lui donnait des petits coups de pied, ce qui le gênait pour marcher.

 

-Je veux pas aller au musée ! J'aime pas !

 

Louis était sur le point de s'énerver à son tour quand Harry les rejoignit, ayant surveillé leur avancée depuis tout à l'heure, et se détachant finalement du groupe.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luxie ? s'enquit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et en jetant un regard apaisant à Louis, qui avait commencé sa transformation en cocotte-minute.

 

Harry avait comme lui succombé aux charmes de la petite depuis le début du séjour.

 

-Je veux pas aller au musée, répéta Lux d'un ton borné.

 

-Mais on ne va pas dans un musée, répondit Harry avec un sourire. C'est un palais !

 

Louis sut tout de suite que cela allait marcher. Harry était vraiment très fort. Il remerciait les cieux, ou il ne savait quoi, de lui avoir envoyé ce garçon.

 

-Un palais ? fit Lux, soupçonneuse.

 

Elle n'était pas idiote, mais Harry disait la vérité. Louis aurait dû y penser avant. Il avait rapidement jeté un œil aux photos du Pavillon Royal avant de partir, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer à Lux pour lui donner envie d'y aller. Parler, ouais. C'était toujours un problème, malgré le fait qu'il réussissait à s'ouvrir à Harry, et à trouver les mots, avec lui. Il trouvait les mots avec Harry comme il avait pu les trouver, à dix ans, avec Lottie. Mais il ne les trouvait qu'avec lui.

 

-Oui, un palais, lui assura Harry. C'est le roi George IV qui l'a fait construire. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est un palais très spécial. C'est un palais indien ! Tu vas voir, il est vraiment super beau.

 

-J'aime bien les palais. J'aime pas les musées, mais j'aime bien les palais, reconnut Lux. Comme Buckingham palace, où il y a la famille royale.

 

-Eh bien le Pavillon Royal, c'était la demeure du roi George, mais pour les vacances. Il y organisait des banquets. Sauf que même pour sa maison de vacances, il aimait faire les choses en grand, alors les pièces sont très colorées, magnifiques, avec du doré partout. Et les cuisines sont immenses.

 

Lux hocha la tête. Louis commençait à avoir un peu mal au dos, Lux n'étant pas non plus toute légère, mais la petite avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et paraissait captivée par ce que disait Harry, alors il n'allait pas la reposer par terre. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était captivé par Harry. Celui-ci sourit à Lux, puis fit un clin d'oeil à Louis.

 

-Et tu sais la meilleure chose à propos de ce palais ?

 

-Non, répondit Lux.

 

-C'est que vu qu'il est à la fois anglais _et_ indien, tu peux choisir si tu veux être une princesse indienne ou une princesse anglaise. Ou les deux ! s'exclama Harry avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

 

Lux gloussa et réfléchit à la question.

 

-Je crois que je préfère être une princesse indienne. Une invitée. Parce que comme ça je pourrai me marier avec le prince d'Angleterre, alors que si je suis une princesse anglaise, on sera dans la même famille, et on ne peut pas épouser sa famille, dit-elle très sérieusement.

 

Harry acquiesça gravement.

 

-Sage décision.

 

Louis fondait. Lux et Harry réunis, c'était trop.

 

-Bon, mais même les princesses indiennes ne vont pas à pied jusqu'à leur palais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'y aller à cheval ? Comme la reine Victoria.

 

-On n'a pas de cheval, objecta Lux.

 

-Je fais très bien le cheval, fit Harry en pointant son dos.

 

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lux, toute trace de chagrin envolée.

 

-D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

 

Louis l'aida à grimper sur le dos de Harry qui passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la tenir fermement.

 

-Et toi Louis tu peux aussi faire un prince indien ! Parce que tu es beau comme un prince ! lança-t-elle, les joues rosies.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire, mais consentit.

 

-Une histoire d'amour entre un cheval et un prince ? Ça paraît compromis, lui souffla Harry dans l'oreille en rigolant. J'ai toujours su que tu étais trop bien pour moi.

 

-Hue, hue ! Hurla Lux. Il ne faut pas être en retard pour le thé avec le prince d'Angleterre !

 

Harry se mit à courir en faisant semblant de galoper, et Louis courut à côté d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rattrapent les autres. Lux était aux anges, et Louis aussi.

 

*

 

Louis montait dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements propres, dans l'idée de prendre sa douche, quand Liam le rattrapa.

 

-Salut toi ! On ne se voit presque plus depuis que tu « dors » avec Harry !

 

Liam dessina des guillemets insistants dans les airs.

 

-Tu sais, on dort vraiment. Une partie de la nuit, admit Louis.

 

-Je suis content pour vous. Vraiment.

 

-Hum, merci. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux semaines, tu m'avais fortement déconseillé de toucher Harry... Maintenant j'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait le cadeau de Noël du siècle.

 

-J'aime voir les gens heureux, que veux-tu, sourit Liam.

 

-T'as surtout trop fréquenté Zayn et Niall et leur appréhension cool de la vie...

 

-Peut-être aussi. N'empêche, je suis content pour toi.

 

-Merci.

 

Louis avait appris à gérer les accès de gentillesse idéaliste de Liam, mais il fallait être prêt à faire face à son cœur débordant à tout moment.

 

-D'ailleurs, vous formiez vraiment une jolie famille avec Lux tout à l'heure. Tous les trois dans la salle du banquet, là, c'était adorable. J'ai pris une photo.

 

-Une _famille ?_ Oulà, ne t'emballe pas... fit Louis, brusquement un peu angoissé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 

-On aurait vraiment dit des parents avec leur fille. Tu ferais un excellent père, et Harry aussi. Je vous vois déjà dans un appartement avec deux ou trois gosses... continua Liam.

 

Avoir des enfants ? Avec Harry ? Liam allait un peu vite en besogne.

 

-Euh, Liam, glissa Louis en écarquillant les yeux, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour penser à ça. On n'est même pas en couple, Harry et moi.

 

Liam fronça les sourcils.

 

-Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

 

-Bah, je ne sais pas... Non ? On n'en a pas parlé, mais je ne sais pas si on continuera notre relation une fois rentrés à Londres.

 

Rien que l'idée de se séparer de Harry dans quelques jours lui lessivait l'estomac.

 

-Alors pour toi, c'est genre... Un amour de vacances ? interrogea Liam, arborant désormais un air assez sombre.

 

-Non, je... Je n'en sais rien, avoua Louis. C'est un peu au jour le jour.

 

A Londres, il n'était pas la personne que Harry appréciait. A Londres, il n'était rien.

 

-Tu devrais vraiment en parler avec Harry. Il est fou de toi, Louis. Je suis persuadé que dans sa tête, vous êtes déjà mariés et tout le tintouin.

 

Quand il le regardait, Harry avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux, qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Quand il l'embrassait, il se pressait tout contre lui, comme pour essayer de ne former qu'une seule personne avec lui. Quand il le touchait, Harry frissonnait tout autant que lui, même si Louis ne lui faisait rien de sexuel. Quand il lui parlait, il le fixait avec une telle intensité que le monde autour d'eux s'effaçait. Quand il l'écoutait, il cherchait toujours à puiser son âme tout au fond de ses yeux. Et quand ils couchaient ensemble, Harry lui disait combien il était beau ; il avait l'air émerveillé ; il prenait du plaisir au point que la sueur dégouline sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, et Louis n'avait jamais fait cet effet à quelqu'un.

 

-On se connaît depuis trois semaines ! protesta faiblement Louis.

 

-Et alors ? Parfois, si la personne est la bonne, on n'a pas besoin de dix mille ans pour s'en rendre compte, fit doctement Liam.

 

Quand Louis apercevait Harry, quelque chose de vivant et de chaud bondissait dans sa poitrine -peut être son cœur. Quand Louis entendait sa voix basse et lente, il avait immédiatement envie de sourire, et une rougeur se répandait dans son cou, souvent, quand ses mots lui étaient adressés. Quand Louis faisait jouir Harry, il avait l'impression de mourir un petit peu à chaque fois, avec lui, rien qu'en voyant les vagues de l'orgasme sur son visage et en absorbant ses gémissements. Quand Louis était dans ses bras, il avait envie d'y rester pour toujours, parce que c'était son foyer, celui qu'il avait choisi, parce qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité, choyé, et compris, et personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je mérite quelqu'un comme lui. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il croit, souffla-t-il.

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Louis, encore ! lança Liam.

 

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu passes ton temps à te dévaloriser, et tu as tort. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et ce n'est pas du tout étonnant que Harry soit complètement dingue de toi.

 

-Tu exagères.

 

-Quoi, sur tes qualités ou sur les sentiments de Harry ?

 

-Les deux. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de sentiments _._..

 

-Louis, tu es totalement _aveugle_ si tu crois que les sentiments n'interviennent pas dans cette affaire ! s'exclama Liam. Comment tu peux être aussi ignorant de tes propres émotions ? Fais le tri dans ta tête et réfléchis à si tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments impliqués entre vous ! J'ai déjà vu des plans culs, et ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. Vous ne pouvez même pas dormir l'un sans l'autre !

 

Bon, ça, c'était vrai, Louis devait le reconnaître. Mais c'était à cause de leurs phobies, tout ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments. Enfin. Peut-être. Comment était-il censé savoir ? Comment faisaient les autres ?

 

-Je ne veux pas te paniquer, mais tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais en discuter avec Harry. Ce serait tellement bête que vous ne restiez pas ensemble -parce que vous l'êtes, _ensemble_ , hein, que ça te plaise ou non qu'on le dise comme ça, conclut Liam en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 

*

 

-C'est ton soir de congé, aujourd'hui, non ? demanda Harry alors qu'il accompagnait Louis fumer une cigarette, entre deux groupes d'enfants à envoyer à la douche.

 

Louis n'y avait même pas pensé, mais oui. On était mardi. Leur dernier mardi. Sa gorge se serra et il prit une bouffée de tabac pour faire partir la sensation.

 

-Faut croire, fit Louis, en jouant avec un des bracelets de Harry.

 

-Je me disais... On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour ? Ou un resto ? Genre, tous les deux ?

 

Harry avait l'air presque timide en lui proposant ça. Louis sourit en relevant les yeux vers lui.

 

-Tu m'invites à sortir ? Un vrai rendez-vous, tout ça ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je suis un romantique.

 

-Dit le type qui m'a harcelé pour savoir ma position sexuelle favorite.

 

Mais après, il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et l'embrassa pour effacer la moue de son visage.

 

-D'accord.

 

Louis n'avait jamais été invité dans les formes à un vrai rendez-vous.

 

*

 

Ils déambulèrent dans la ville, qui était encore animée, pas comme lors de leurs excursions matinales. Liam savait pertinemment que Harry était parti avec Louis, alors qu'il aurait dû rester au centre, mais il avait fermé les yeux, bien sûr. Louis espérait que Perrie, Eleanor et surtout Paul ne les avaient pas vus. Mais Harry était très doué pour se glisser dehors sans que personne ne le remarque. Parfois, Louis se disait que Harry avait dû faire des choses illégales, dans sa vie, parce qu'il avait gardé certaines techniques très caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui flirte avec l'interdit sans se faire attraper. Il fallait avouer que c'était utile. Leur escapade de ce soir résonnait de manière différente que toutes les fois où ils avaient pu se retrouver tous les deux dehors, pas seulement parce que l'heure était plus raisonnable. Ils se tenaient la main. C'était Louis qui avait entrelacé leurs doigts, pris d'une impulsion subite, et le long regard que Harry lui avait lancé en retour en avait valu la peine. Louis le taquina quand il décida d'aller dans un restaurant italien, parce que quand même, _bonjour le cliché_. Mais Louis dut bien reconnaître qu'il adorait les pizzas et le gâteau au chocolat, et que l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Aucun regard vaguement dégoûté ne s'attardait sur eux quand leurs mains ou leurs bouches se trouvaient, et le serveur attendait exprès plus longtemps que de coutume pour débarrasser la table pour les laisser finir leurs discussions à mi-voix, ou ne pas briser leurs embrassades régulières. Harry se battit pour payer l'addition, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans et que Louis était censé être plus indépendant financièrement que lui. Ils se disputèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry se penche au-dessus de la table, lui attrape les joues et l'embrasse brutalement, lui arrachant le souffle et le laissant assez hébété, de sorte qu'il ne réagit pas quand Harry régla finalement, satisfait. Il l'avait pris en traître. Et Louis se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien les clichés, au final. Alors ils les enchaînèrent, et Louis ne les relevait même plus, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, rien n'avait plus d'importance à part la pression de la main de Harry sur la sienne, ses yeux verts brillants, la façon dont sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire irrépressible quand Louis faisait une plaisanterie, et comment il se penchait vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres, à n'importe quel moment, en pleine rue. Ils montèrent sur un manège de chevaux de bois et partagèrent une glace et prirent une photographie d'eux deux sur la promenade.

 

Dans une boutique touristique, Louis tomba sur une table couverte de colliers. Ils lui faisaient penser à Harry, qui se baladait toujours avec plusieurs pendentifs autour du cou. Harry vint les regarder avec lui, et ils en essayèrent une bonne dizaine chacun, certains parfaitement ridicules, et d'autres moins. Harry repêcha un pendentif en forme d'oiseau en fond d'un bac à côté de la table, et le fixa d'un air pensif, le tournant délicatement dans sa paume.

 

-Fais voir ? demanda Louis, et Harry le lui passa.

 

Le pendentif était vraiment charmant, un peu cuivré. L'oiseau semblait avoir été immortalisé en plein vol par le métal, les ailes entrouvertes, les plumes finement ciselées, comme doucement ballotté par le vent.

 

-Essaye-le, dit Harry, et il avait une drôle de voix.

 

Louis le passa autour de son cou, et regarda Harry, qui tira soudain sur son débardeur pour dénuder le haut de son torse. Louis comprit.

 

-Oui, on dirait tes tatouages. Il est vraiment presque... exactement pareil, fit-il, un peu troublé, en caressant le bijou.

 

-Prends-le, je te l'offre. Il te va bien.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Tu dis juste ça pour qu'on ait un truc assorti.

 

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on irait direct se faire un tatouage assorti... Mais puisque tu ne vas pas être d'accord, un collier, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira Harry.

 

-J'ai pas envie que tu me payes encore quelque chose, je vais l'acheter moi-même, décida Louis.

 

-Non ! Je veux que ce soit moi qui te l'offre !

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que.

 

-Très développé.

 

-Dans un couple, c'est normal de se faire ce genre de cadeaux, marmonna Harry en lui prenant l'oiseau des mains.

 

 _Couple_. On y était. Harry considérait qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils étaient un couple. Ils se conduisaient comme un couple, en tout cas. Un jeune couple, tout joyeux et prêt à se lancer dans la vie à deux. Ils avaient l'air ridiculement obsédés l'un par l'autre, en plus. L'estomac de Louis se tordit, à la fois sous une poussée de stress et une certaine satisfaction naïve. Oui, ils étaient ensemble. Mais plus pour longtemps. En mentant, il avait bousillé d'avance tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Harry.

 

-Si ça te fait plaisir, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry embrassa rapidement le pendentif avant de le passer autour du cou de Louis, qui l'ajusta sur sa peau, sentant le fantôme de ses lèvres sur le métal. Louis fit mine de ne pas remarquer à quel point ce geste était intime, et à quel point cela ressemblait à une véritable marque d'adoration.

 

Ils finirent sur la plage, dans un coin discret et désert sous la jetée, parce que c'était un passage obligé de toute sortie aussi, eh bien, _cliché_ que la leur. Le jour était tombé -ils avaient raté le coucher de soleil, ça faisait au moins un cliché d'évité- mais des lampadaires parsemaient la promenade. Ils s'assirent sur le sable humide, enlevèrent leurs chaussures, et dix secondes plus tard, Louis était installé sur les genoux de Harry avec sa langue fourrée dans sa bouche, les mains de Harry parcourant son dos, sous son tee-shirt. La température monta rapidement entre eux, à tel point que Louis imagina un instant laisser Harry le prendre ici et tout de suite, remuant sur le sable, s'en mettant plein les cheveux et les mains. Il en avait envie. Ce fut Harry qui fit remarquer entre deux halètements que ce ne serait pas très pratique, et plutôt exhibitionniste -pas mal de personnes se promenaient encore au bord de la mer, Brighton étant Brighton.

 

-Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager quand on fera ça, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, alors Louis se redressa, rajusta son tee-shirt, et arrêta de frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur laissant un moment pour se reprendre.

 

-J'aimerais bien que tu me parles de tes tatouages, déclara-t-il.

 

-Alors tu les aimes ? Je n'étais pas sûr.

 

-Oui, je les aime. Mais j'aimerais les comprendre aussi. J'ai l'impression que ça me donnera des clés sur ta personnalité, sourit Louis. Allez, enlève ton débardeur.

 

-Alors ce n'était qu'une feinte pour me déshabiller, en fait ? S'offusqua Harry, mais il se souleva un peu pour pouvoir faire glisser son haut par-dessus sa tête.

 

Louis se pencha, et dessina les contours des deux oiseaux sur sa poitrine avec la pointe de sa langue. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra, et sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux de Louis, qui en profita pour mordiller un de ses tétons.

 

-Alors, la signification ? J'attends.

 

-Hum, oui, les oiseaux... Euh, rien de particulier. Ils symbolisent la liberté et l'amour.

 

-C'est tout ? Pourquoi tu en as fait deux ?

 

Louis fronça les sourcils en les examinant.

 

-Ils ne sont même pas identiques.

 

-C'est l'idée. En fait, c'est un couple, c'est... C'est pour dire que je crois en un amour à la fois éternel et libre.

 

Harry eut la décence de rougir un peu.

 

-Quel cœur tendre.

 

Louis descendit au creux de son bras, en-dessous du pli de son coude, pour sucer son _« Things I can »_. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il voulait dire, celui-là.

 

- _Things I can_ , c'est... En fait, c'est un peu un titre, qui englobe mes autres tatouages, et puis mon corps en lui-même. Le titre d'une liste. De choses que je peux faire. De choses que je contrôle.

 

-Tous tes autres tatouages sont des éléments de la liste de _Things I can_?

 

-En quelque sorte, oui.

 

Louis suça plus vigoureusement, laissant une marque violette sur l'écriture noire, et les hanches de Harry eurent un sursaut.

 

-Tu es sûr que ton corps fait partie des choses que tu contrôles ? Le taquina Louis, avant de remonter pour sucer le _1967_ entre son cou et son épaule.

 

-C'est la date de naissance de ma mère, murmura Harry.

 

Emouvant. Louis fit traîner ses lèvres jusqu'au _17Black_ encré un peu en-dessous.

 

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la taille du pénis et l'origine du premier mec que tu t'es tapé, plaisanta Louis en croisant le regard de Harry.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Pas du tout. 17 centimètres, c'est pas mal quand même, surtout pour une première fois...

 

-Bah, si ça avait été un Noir, c'était cohérent. J'ai déjà eu plus que gros que ça, et dès le début, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry le regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Quoi, tu croyais que tes 15,5 cm, c'était le plus que j'avais connu ?

 

- _16 cm_ , d'abord. Non, mais... Sérieux ? Genre 20 cm? _25 cm_? Tu as dû souffrir, grimaça Harry.

 

-En même temps... Vu mon cul... Normal quoi, se moqua gentiment Louis. Alors, _17Black_ , pourquoi ?

 

-Hum, c'était avec mon meilleur ami. Le fils de ma première famille d'accueil. On faisait des courses de Formule 1 sur la console de jeu et on était tellement à fond qu'on se déguisait en pilotes. Et moi mon numéro de voiture c'était 17 Black. Voilà.

 

-Mais... C'était important pour toi au point de te le tatouer ? demanda Louis.

 

-Oui, éluda Harry en retombant sur le sable.

 

Louis ne chercha pas à le pousser à se confesser, et repartit à l'exploration de sa peau. Il effleura ses côtes des doigts.

 

-La cage ? Je croyais que tu voulais représenter la liberté.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Mais justement. Regarde bien. La cage est vide. Les oiseaux se sont échappés.

 

-Oh, c'est... subtil. Et joli, reconnut Louis.

 

Il remarqua le petit A au creux de son bras.

 

-Le A ?

 

-Le prénom de ma mère. Anne.

 

-Tu devais être très attachée à elle, souffla Louis.

 

-Ouais. Qui n'aime pas sa mère, en même temps ?

 

Louis leva la main en haussant les sourcils.

 

-Oui, toi, non, mais, je voulais dire, une _vraie_ mère.

 

Louis remonta sous son bras gauche, et humidifia délicatement le motif des mains nouées. Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Ma sexualité. Gay pride. Fraternité. Chacun aime qui il aime. Nous sommes tous frères. Tout ça.

 

-Je vois. Et la … ?

 

Louis plissa les yeux, déconcerté.

 

-La carte avec un squelette dedans ?

 

-Ah, ça. C'est... difficile à expliquer. Mais ça représente la mort, évidemment.

 

-Pourquoi tu as mis la mort sur ta liste de choses que tu contrôles ? s'étonna Louis.

 

-Tu vois la rose, le chapeau ? Le squelette est en tenue de soirée, il a l'air joyeux. Ce n'est pas la mort effrayante, c'est la mort dans l'amour, et la mort qui t'accueille. C'est ma façon à moi de dire oui à la mort, de l'accepter. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas choisir quand ni comment je vais mourir, mais je peux choisir comment je m'y prépare. Et c'est comme ça que je l'attends, comme sur mon tatouage. Avec élégance.

 

- _Elégance_? En gros, tu es prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment, comme si tu préparais à aller à une fête ?

 

-Oui, voilà.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-C'est glauque.

 

Harry émit un rire.

 

-Pas du tout.

 

-Bon, et les trois clous ? enchaîna Louis.

 

Il sentit Harry se tendre sous lui. Après un silence, il dit d'une voix nerveuse, claquant dans la brusque tension qui s'était installée :

 

-Pour les trois choses que j'ai perdues.

 

-Mais... La liste ?

 

-Elles sont sur la liste, oui, parce que me les tatouer était une façon de contrôler leur souvenir. Et de maîtriser la douleur, en les emprisonnant sur une seule partie de moi.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-C'est quoi, ces trois choses ?

 

Harry prit une inspiration avant de répondre, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

 

-Mes parents. Mon meilleur ami. Ma copine.

 

Sa _copine_  ?

 

-Mais... fit Louis.

 

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de tonnerre, qui le fit sursauter.

 

-Putain, j'avais oublié l'orage.

 

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie diluvienne commença à dégringoler du ciel, accompagnée d'un vent assez corsé qui projetait vers eux des trombes d'eau, malgré la jetée. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les escaliers pour remonter de la plage, un peu aveuglés. Ils furent trempés assez rapidement, et Louis ne se sentait pas très bien, à la fois à cause des révélations étranges de Harry, qui restaient un mystère, et de toute cette eau qui lui dégoulinait dessus, s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Il s'agrippa à la main de Harry.

 

-Harry, gémit-il, et il sentait la panique glisser sur ses os comme cette maudite eau.

 

Ils arrivèrent sur la promenade et Harry se tourna vers lui. Il comprit à sa pâleur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui pointa un palier d'immeuble, de l'autre côté de la rue.

 

-Ne t''inquiète pas, on va aller s'abriter devant la porte le temps que ça passe !

 

Il tira Louis jusque là, et puis le laissa s'enfouir dans ses bras pour essayer d'échapper à l'eau, le frictionnant.

 

-Ça va vite sécher, OK ? Ne panique pas.

 

Louis hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas penser à tout ce liquide en respirant le cou de Harry. Ses doigts trouvèrent le pendentif oiseau. Il le serra dans sa paume.

 

*

**_"Les faux beaux jours..."_ **

**_Les faux beaux jours ont lui tout le jour, ma pauvre âme,_ **  
**_Et les voici vibrer aux cuivres du couchant._ **  
**_Ferme les yeux, pauvre âme, et rentre sur-le-champ :_ **  
**_Une tentation des pires. Fuis l'infâme._ **  
  
**_Ils ont lui tout le jour en longs grêlons de flamme,_ **  
**_Battant toute vendange aux collines, couchant_ **  
**_Toute moisson de la vallée, et ravageant_ **  
**_Le ciel tout bleu, le ciel chanteur qui te réclame._ **  
  
**_Ô pâlis, et va-t'en, lente et joignant les mains._ **  
**_Si ces hiers allaient manger nos beaux demains ?_ **  
**_Si la vieille folie était encore en route ?_ **  
  
**_Ces souvenirs, va-t-il falloir les retuer ?_ **  
**_Un assaut furieux, le suprême sans doute !_ **  
**_Ô, va prier contre l'orage, va prier._ **

**P. Verlaine**

 

*

 

L'averse avait été intense, et ils étaient tellement mouillés qu'ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une piscine. De quoi donner des sueurs froides à Louis. Mais pourtant, blotti contre Harry, il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar, cette nuit-là encore. Seule l'image de trois clous enfoncés dans la peau de Harry lui vint brièvement en tête.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, le temps était toujours exécrable. Louis et Harry passèrent un quart d'heure à bercer Lux, en larmes après avoir compris que la plage, ça ne serait encore pas pour aujourd'hui. La météo prévoyait une amélioration en fin d'après-midi, peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire un tour avec les enfants sur la promenade, histoire de voir la mer au moins de loin. Mais en attendant, il fallait les occuper à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Les activités manuelles, à vrai dire, ce n'était le fort d'aucun des animateurs. Même Liam dut avouer sa défaite face aux pots de crayon de couleurs et aux boîtes d'aquarelles. Le matériel manquait, aussi. Ils n'avaient que quelques jeux de cartes et de quoi dessiner.

 

-Il faut bien qu'on organise quelque chose, désespérait Louis.

 

-C'est terrible, j'ai vraiment zéro idée, avoua Perrie.

 

-Pareil. On n'a même pas de coloriages, ils ne vont pas rester à dessiner n'importe quoi tout l'après-midi, soupira Eleanor.

 

-La salle commune est trop petite pour faire des olympiades ou des trucs comme ça, constata Liam.

 

-Euh, les gars ?

 

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Zayn.

 

-On a des idées, nous. Moi je peux faire atelier BD, je les aiderai à dessiner leur super-héro préféré, ou à en créer un. On peut organiser un truc super sale mais super marrant avec la peinture, genre empreintes de pieds et de mains sur des feuilles. On peut aussi tout simplement faire un concours de dessin, en donnant des thèmes, des catégories. Harry peut aider pour ça. Et puis avec des cartes, pour les plus grands, on peut faire des tournois de batailles, ou je ne sais pas.

 

En effet, ils s'étaient un peu pris la tête pour rien. Tout cela avait l'air très faisable.

 

-Zayn, tu es un génie. Tu devrais être payé, déclara Liam, un air soulagé sur le visage.

 

-Oui, je sais, fit Zayn en se rengorgeant.

 

-Ne prends pas trop la confiance, bébé, le réprimanda Niall. T'as pas non plus inventé la poudre. Ils sont juste fatigués, sinon ils y auraient pensé tous seuls.

 

Zayn fit la moue.

 

-Tu es censé me soutenir, pas me dévaloriser.

 

-Je ne te dévalorise pas, je remets les choses à leur place, tempéra le blond. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi.

 

-Ouais, que je suis un bon à rien, grogna Zayn.

 

Niall lui embrassa la tempe.

 

-Que tu es le meilleur dans tout ce que tu entreprends.

 

Louis se racla la gorge. C'était un peu gênant d'assister à ça.

 

-Bon, c'est tout mignon, mais au boulot, hein.

 

Evidemment, il récupéra l'activité la plus embêtante : les pieds et les mains dans la peinture. Mais ça allait, parce que Harry resta avec lui, et passait son temps à lui donner des tapes sur les fesses. Ils étendirent de grands rouleaux de papier blanc au sol et vidèrent les tubes de gouache dans des assiettes. Honnêtement, Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi les enfants trouvaient ça amusant, mais l'important était de les enthousiasmer. Objectif atteint. Ils étaient si enthousiastes qu'ils se mirent en tête de marcher dans toute la pièce avec leurs pieds pleins de peinture, parce que c'était rigolo, de faire des traces partout. Louis dut les rattraper au vol, et nettoyer derrière eux. Il était couvert de peinture. Il en avait sur ses vêtements, sur les mains, sur les bras, sur les jambes, sur le visage et même dans les cheveux, et elle prenait dix ans à sécher. Harry ne s'en était pas beaucoup mieux sorti. Mais cela lui allait bien, les traces de jaune sur la joue. Enfin, de l'avis de Louis. Il n'était pas tout à fait impartial.

 

-On devrait aller se débarbouiller avant que les enfants aillent prendre leur douche. Si tu dois les aider à se laver, tu vas leur remettre de la peinture partout, dit Harry avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

 

Louis prévint Liam, et Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers les douches après avoir récupéré de quoi se changer.

 

-Louis ? fit Harry, appuyé sur le mur à côté d'une cabine de douche. Tu ne veux pas... qu'on essaye de se doucher ensemble ?

 

Louis se figea.

 

-Harry, je sais que ça t'excite... Mais... Je ne peux pas, répondit-il d'une voix blanche en secouant la tête.

 

-On pourrait essayer ? Je veux dire, au pire, si ça ne va pas, on éteint juste l'eau. Ce n'est pas très compliqué.

 

Il lui lança un regard censé être rassurant.

 

-Non, désolé. Moi la douche, je l'expédie. Avec toi, ça ne sera pas comme ça, sinon il n'y a pas d'intérêt. Et je ne supporterai pas, répéta Louis.

 

-Ça te semble trop intime, de se laver ensemble ? interrogea Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

 

Oui, mais non, enfin _oui_ , mais ce n'était pas la raison de son refus.

 

-Je ne peux pas.

 

Harry s'approcha de lui, effleurant son épaule de sa paume, avant de lui saisir la main et de la poser sur son tatouage _Things I can_.

 

-Si, tu peux, souffla-t-il. Je sais que tu es assez fort.

 

Louis s'abîma un instant dans les prunelles débordantes de confiance de Harry, regarda le tatouage, de nouveau les yeux de Harry, et il se dit que peut être, peut être, il pouvait.

 

Ils se déshabillèrent lentement. Louis tremblait un peu. Il entra dans la douche après une hésitation, Harry à sa suite. Celui-ci l'enveloppa immédiatement dans ses bras, l'attirant dans un baiser profond et pressant. Louis se perdit dans sa bouche en même temps que sa langue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment, sans se séparer de Louis, que Harry tendit la main pour allumer l'eau. Louis sursauta quand elle commença à dégouliner sur son corps nu, mais il se détendit peu à peu, rassuré par l'étreinte ferme de Harry. C'était sûr que la douche devenait plus supportable, en se raccrochant à lui comme un petit enfant. Elle devint encore plus supportable quand Harry descendit sa main pour s'emparer de sa semi-érection et le masturber lentement, au rythme de leur baiser. Depuis que sa phobie était apparue, Louis ne s'était plus jamais touché sous la douche. Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon, de jouir debout sur la céramique fraîche, au milieu de la vapeur légère. Plongé dans le contre-coup de son orgasme, il oublia même assez l'eau pour glisser sur ses genoux et s'occuper de Harry à son tour, le prenant dans sa bouche. Là, peut être même que la douche devint agréable. En tout cas, il put se savonner et se rincer tranquillement, sans faire de crise d'angoisse, en maintenant un contact permanent avec Harry. Il ne savait pas si la peur serait revenue s'il l'avait lâché, mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

 

En se rhabillant, assis sur le carrelage, Harry lui dit, étrangement solennel dans le silence humide de la pièce :

 

-Tu es extraordinaire. Tu as surmonté ta peur.

 

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais probablement fait une crise d'épilepsie.

 

-Oui, peut-être... Mais quand même. Tu es resté sous cette douche, sans broncher. C'est juste sidérant, répéta Harry.

 

Louis voyait des étoiles dans ses yeux et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

 

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais gagné un marathon sans jambes ou un truc comme ça.... protesta-t-il devant l'éloge exagéré du plus jeune.

 

-Mais si, c'est exactement pareil.

 

La voix de Harry s'étrangla un peu.

 

-Je t'admire tellement, Lou. Tu ne te rends même pas compte, mais tu es juste formidable. Avec les enfants, avec moi, avec tout le monde. Tu es parti de tellement bas et maintenant tu es... _toi_ , et c'est juste... Je ne peux même pas dire ce que je ressens.

 

-Arrête, souffla Louis. Je ne suis pas aussi formidable que tu le crois, vraiment, tu vaux dix fois mieux que moi.

 

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

 

-Non, alors là, pas du tout. Crois-moi, _non._

 

Il chuchota en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue :

 

-Je ne te mérite tellement pas, que parfois j'en ai mal. Tu aurais dû rester inaccessible, et pourtant je t'ai. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fait une blague. Et pourtant tu es là. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 

Le cœur de Louis remonta dans sa gorge. Harry se trompait complètement sur lui. Il l'idéalisait à un point inconcevable. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Le pressentiment que tout ça allait très mal finir et que quelque chose de terrible allait leur tomber dessus déferla sur lui plus intensément que toutes les autres intuitions qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de sa courte vie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre entièrement ensoleillé non plus ^^" 
> 
> NOTES :
> 
> -Il y a une petite référence à un très célèbre passage d'une très (très) célèbre pièce (fort romantique) d'un très très (très) célèbre dramaturge anglais (si vous n'en connaissez qu'un seul, c'est celui-là :p). Allez, vous pouvez la trouver ;) !
> 
> -Verlaine a toujours une résonance spéciale, c'est un peu discordant, mais j'aime beaucoup. Ce poème ne fait pas partie des plus connus, mais il me plaît, et il est bien sûr en rapport avec l'intrigue (un peu menaçant, parfait). J'espère que vous l'aimez bien ! =)
> 
> IMPORTANT /!/ 
> 
> Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Voilà, je pars demain matin au Canada pour trois semaines, et je ne serai de toute façon pas beaucoup chez moi pendant le mois d'août... Ce qui pose évidemment problème pour la fiction =S Au départ, j'avais prévu que la fiction ferait 6 chapitres, et je pensais donc avoir le temps de finir avant de partir en vacances. Mais mes plans ont changé, et j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire que prévu... Là j'en suis seulement à la moitié du chapitre 6, je ne sais pas si j'aurai des moments pour écrire quand je serai au Canada, et je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurai Internet tout le temps. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas être le genre d'auteur qui fait poireauter les lecteurs, mais il s'avère que j'ai été trop ambitieuse ^^" Donc : j'essayerai de poster au moins un chapitre pendant les trois prochaines semaines, mais je ne peux rien promettre, et/ou j'essayerai de poster un chapitre avant de repartir, le 13 août, et/ou j'essayerai de poster un chapitre avant de re-repartir, le 22 août. Mais tout cela est vraiment incertain et j'en suis vraiment vraiment navrée. Je me sens vraiment mal de faire traîner, mais je n'ai pas le choix :( J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous ne vous lasserez pas de l'attente... Résumons :  
> -Il y aura au moins 2 chapitres courant août, mais je ne peux pas dire précisément quand, je dois pour l'instant abandonner l'idée de poster régulièrement (je préviendrai sur Twitter).  
> -Je terminerai cette fiction au plus tard dans les deux premières semaines de septembre.  
> -Rassurez-vous : elle n'est absolument pas abandonnée ni en pause (ou alors en pause forcée haha) !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et désolée de vous faire patienter ! Merci mille fois pour tous les commentaires que je reçois, vous êtes adorables =) Je répondrai dès que j'aurai le temps, c'est promis. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances <3


	6. Falling Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Falling Away From Me" by Korn 
> 
> (Cette chanson me fait froid dans le dos, elle est géniale haha)
> 
> Hello, ça fait longtemps, pardonnez-moi pour l'attente ! Je suis rentrée en France pour quelques jours, et j'ai pu mettre la touche finale à ce chapitre. :) Je ne l'aime pas du tout, et je suis navrée de revenir avec ça, il est nul (j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, mais c'est le moins bon jusqu'ici je pense), pas passionnant, et horrible (on arrive aux moments difficiles, je vous avais dit que ce n'était qu'un répit...), mais c'était un passage obligé de la fiction. On va dire que c'est une transition. Je vais travailler d'arrache-pied sur le chapitre 7 pour essayer de ne pas vous laisser avec ce goût amer trop longtemps !
> 
> \-- Remarque --  
> Il s'avère que le rebondissement de ce chapitre présente une ressemblance avec un passage de la merveilleuse fiction anglaise Young & Beautiful de la talentueuse Velvetoscar que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3. Je n'y ai absolument pas pensé sur le moment, c'était involontaire, mais je préfère le dire au cas où certains auraient l'impression que j'ai "plagié" : ce n'est pas le cas, surtout qu'essayer de faire de l'ombre à cette fiction serait de la folie pure ! J'ai désespérément essayé de trouver autre chose pour mon histoire, surtout que vous allez voir, c'est un thème "facile" (que j'ai décidé de ne plus utiliser dans mes écrits futurs, ça suffit ce genre de choses), mais tout était déjà orchestré et inchangeable, donc... Voilà :) 
> 
> \--Remarque bis--  
> Je conseille aux Niall's girls de prendre une grande respiration et je leur présente toutes mes excuses.

**Chapitre 6 : Falling Away From Me**

 

 

_**« Plus on tombe de haut, plus grande est la chute »** _

 

 

Le sentiment qu'une véritable épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus d'eux ne quittait pas l'esprit de Louis depuis sa douche avec Harry, deux heures plus tôt, et une pointe de frayeur frappa son estomac quand Paul le héla alors qu'il passait dans le couloir pour aller chercher le dernier groupe d'enfants à envoyer se doucher.

 

-Louis ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

 

Oh. Louis avait appris à se méfier quand ce genre de phrases sortaient de la bouche de Paul, maintenant. Il le rejoignit d'un pas un peu hésitant. Mais Paul avait un petit sourire, pas menaçant pour deux sous, sur le visage. En fait, il paraissait presque un peu... embarrassé ?

 

-Ecoute, j'aimerais savoir si ça ne te poserait pas de problèmes que je m'absente ce soir, et sans doute cette nuit. Ça ira, avec Liam et Perrie ?

 

-Et Eleanor, ajouta Louis.

 

-Euh, oui, non justement, c'est ça.... J'aimerais emmener Eleanor au restaurant, en fait, donc vous ne seriez que tous les trois.

 

Louis en resta bouche bée.

 

-Toi et Eleanor, vous... Vous êtes _ensemble_  ?

 

Paul laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Ça te semble si inconcevable ?

 

Louis se reprit un peu.

 

-Je ne sais pas, non, mais... Elle est beaucoup plus jeune, non ?

 

-Mais quel âge tu penses que j'ai, Louis ? J'ai 37 ans, hein, pas 60, s'amusa Paul.

 

Ça faisait quand même presque dix ans d'écart, mais ce n'était pas tellement choquant -et puis il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de critiquer, étant lui-même impliqué avec un mineur placé sous sa responsabilité. Louis avait juste du mal à imaginer Paul et Eleanor ensemble. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté.

 

-Ah, d'accord. En effet, la différence paraît raisonnable. Euh, eh bien, j'imagine qu'on se débrouillera, fit Louis, sentant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Vous ne rentrerez pas de la nuit ?

 

Paul rougit. Quoi ? Paul _rougissait_  ? La terre ne tournait plus rond.

 

-Je ne sais pas encore.

 

-OK, dit Louis.

 

Il avait envie de faire une remarque taquine, mais il fut coupé par un clin d'oeil de Paul :

 

-Tu me dois bien ça, déclara celui-ci, d'un ton un peu moqueur. Je n'ai rien dit pour Harry et toi, après tout.

 

Louis eut un sursaut. _Il savait ?_ Et il était d'accord ?

 

-Comment... bredouilla Louis.

 

Paul éclata de rire.

 

-Les gars, vous ne pourriez pas être moins discrets que ça. J'ai remarqué depuis le début. Et puis, je vous ai _entendu_ , une fois. Mais relax, Louis, ne fais pas cette tête paniquée. Je ne vais pas te virer ou te balancer aux flics. Harry a presque dix-huit ans, et je vous fais confiance. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, vous êtes grands. Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés. Je suis sûr que tu peux le tirer vers le haut, tu ne peux qu'être une bonne influence. Tu crois que j'essayerais de vous séparer, alors que vous avez l'air d'être si mordus, et qu'il n'y a rien que je ne souhaite plus _au monde_ que de voir mes gamins heureux et aimés ?

 

Sa voix se brisa un peu sur la fin et Louis avait une larme qui menaçait de couler, quelque part dans son œil droit, malgré la petite humiliation qui était de se dire que Paul l'avait entendu coucher avec Harry. D'ailleurs, il le tenait en bien trop haute estime, lui aussi, visiblement. Pourquoi tout le monde le surestimait-il comme ça ?

 

-On n'a qu'à garder le secret l'un de l'autre, poursuivit Paul. Ma sortie avec Eleanor reste entre nous, et je vous fiche la paix à toi et Harry.

 

-Euh, d'accord, j'imagine, fit Louis en butant un peu sur les mots, encore un peu surpris.

 

Puis il sourit timidement à Paul, qui avait un air tendre inscrit sur le visage.

 

-Bon, je vais y aller. Je te charge de prévenir les autres.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Pas de bêtises, hein, je compte sur vous, prévint Paul.

 

*

 

-Louis ?

 

Il était décidément très demandé. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être interpellé. Il se retourna en soupirant un peu, parce qu'il s'apprêtait à aller fumer une cigarette avant le dîner, et que son organisme accueillait mal le contretemps.

 

-Quoi encore ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller sans moi, un peu ? grogna-t-il.

 

Zayn eut l'air réellement vexé.

 

-Je voulais te demander de l'aide pour quelque chose, mais puisque tu es au-dessus de ça, j'imagine que je me démerderai seul, en effet, lança-t-il en tournant vivement les talons.

 

Et après on disait que c'était Louis qui avait un caractère de chien.

 

-Zayn, attends ! fit Louis en courant après le garçon qui dévalait déjà les escaliers, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

 

-Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas te déranger, grommela le métis en repoussant Louis qui lui avait attrapé l'épaule.

 

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait l'air presque furieux, alors que Louis, objectivement, n'avait rien fait d'affreux non plus.

 

-Mais Zayn, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? demanda Louis en tournant les paumes vers le ciel en signe d'incompréhension. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste été surpris, mais je veux bien t'aider.

 

En réalité, Louis avait vraiment envie de fumer sa clope, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Zayn. Ou l'énerver pour de bon. Si c'était comme ça qu'il réagissait à la première contrariété, Louis ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver face à un Zayn en pleine crise de colère. Pourtant, il se contrôlait plutôt bien, maintenant, non, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il devait toujours avoir des difficultés, parfois. Zayn inspira un grand coup.

 

-Non, c'est moi, je... Je suis un peu nerveux, et j'ai tendance à être assez susceptible dans ces moments.

 

Il ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Mais Louis ne pouvait sans doute pas se permettre de juger sur la question.

 

-Je vois ça. Pourquoi tu es nerveux ? interrogea Louis en roulant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, dans sa poche.

 

-C'est l'anniversaire de Niall demain, lâcha son ami.

 

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Louis. Je ne savais pas du tout ! Il ne m'a rien dit !

 

Zayn roula des yeux.

 

-Si, il l'a mentionné, mais tu devais être trop occupé à regarder Harry. Ou à embrasser Harry. Ou à...

 

Louis le coupa.

 

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Désolé d'être un peu trop collé à Harry.

 

-Collés, vous deux ? J'aurais plutôt dit _complètement fondus ensemble comme le fromage sur la pizza quatre fromages_...

 

Louis le regarda fixement. Petit un, cette comparaison était ridicule. Petit deux, Zayn se permettait-il sérieusement ce genre de remarques ? Niall et lui s'étaient-ils déjà demandés quelle image ils renvoyaient à leur entourage ?

 

-Quelle hypocrisie venant du gars qui vient sans doute m'appeler à l'aide pour demander son mec _en mariage,_ ironisa-t-il.

 

Zayn détourna les yeux. La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha. Que... ? Vraiment ? Zayn voulait … ? Louis rigolait, en disant cela. Mais il aurait dû se douter que Zayn envisagerait de faire sa demande à Niall pour son anniversaire. Louis pria pour que Harry et lui n'en arrivent jamais à ce point. Enfin, vu que leur couple se terminait dans... trois jours, il y avait peu de chances.

 

- _Non_. Quand même pas. Zayn, vous n'êtes même pas majeurs, vous n'allez pas vous _marier_...

 

-J'y ai pensé, c'est tout, l'interrompit le métis en portant les mains à ses joues, comme si cela allait aider à faire disparaître la rougeur. Je voulais marquer le coup, tu comprends, il va avoir _seize ans_...

 

Il finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement pathétique devant le regard incrédule de Louis.

 

-Oui, seize ans, pas vingt-cinq ! s'écria-t-il. Le mariage à seize ans, et pour ses dix-huit ans tu vas lui offrir quoi, _une île_?

 

-Si seulement j'en avais les moyens... soupira Zayn avec une moue rêveuse. Si j'avais un milliard de livres, je lui payerais une île sans hésiter. Un petit coin de paradis rien que pour nous deux.

 

Que quelqu'un lui donne une corde. Louis se dit que s'il avait un milliard de livres à dépenser, il essayerait sans doute de s'acheter Manchester United. Quoiqu'acquérir un club pareil coûterait sans doute plus qu'un milliard. Et il faudrait déjà qu'il soit à vendre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zayn et articula calmement et distinctement.

 

-Vous êtes trop jeunes. Vous n'allez pas vous marier à seize et dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas _possible_. Il faut que tu trouves une autre idée.

 

-C'est justement pour ça que je venais te voir, fit Zayn en se balançant sur ses pieds.

 

-Tu veux que je te trouve une idée de cadeau pour Niall ? OK, alors d'abord je mets tout de suite mon veto sur la bague de fiançailles.... _et_ sur la bague de promesse, ou une connerie dans le genre.

 

Zayn redevint cramoisi. Louis se tapa la main contre le front.

 

-Mais enfin, Zayn ! Il faut faire original, un peu ! Il le sait déjà, que tu lui as promis ton amour éternel, en plus...

 

La planète entière le savait.

 

-Tu peux lui trouver un cadeau plus cool que ça, déclara-t-il.

 

-Je voulais que tu m'accompagnes regarder ça en ville ce soir.

 

Louis réfléchit un instant.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'absenter, ni Paul ni Eleanor ne sont là.

 

-Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, assura Zayn d'un air légèrement désespéré.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas sortir à Niall comme excuse ?

 

Ces deux-là ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais.

 

Zayn eut un petit sourire.

 

-Que tu veux acheter un cadeau à Harry.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Et... Pourquoi je voudrais acheter un cadeau à Harry ?

 

-Parce qu'il t'a acheté un cadeau, lui. Normal de lui en faire un en retour.

 

-Il ne m'a pas acheté de cadeau ! protesta Louis.

 

-Ah ouais, et le collier oiseau que tu tripotes tout le temps, il sort d'où ?

 

Louis baissa les yeux sur le pendentif qu'il avait inconsciemment pris dans sa main.

 

-Mais c'était sur le moment, Harry n'attend rien en retour... murmura-t-il en se remémorant les circonstances.

 

Zayn sourit.

 

-Je sais, mais ça fait une bonne excuse, parce que Niall trouvera ça parfaitement normal que tu veuilles gâter Styles.

 

-Mais si jamais il en parle à Harry, Harry va s'attendre à ce que je lui ramène vraiment un cadeau ! paniqua Louis.

 

C'était assez embrouillant.

 

-Eh ben tu lui achèteras un truc. On cherchera pour Niall _et_ Harry. Ne fais pas ton radin.

 

Louis le fusilla du regard.

 

-Ça fait trois jours qu'on est ensemble, on ne va pas commencer à se couvrir de présents.

 

Quoique, Louis aimait l'idée qu'ils aient chacun un souvenir de l'autre, quand cette parenthèse bienheureuse se fermerait. Cette pensée lui titilla quelques secondes l'esprit avant qu'il ne l'enterre très loin.

 

-J'ai offert un tee-shirt à Niall le deuxième jour de notre relation.

 

-Un tee-shirt ? Bizarre. Non, mais vous, c'est _vous_ , je ne vous prends pas comme couple exemple, fit Louis en pinçant les lèvres.

 

Non que le sien soit un exemple non plus, quand l'un des deux partis avait menti à l'autre sur sa vie et se préparait à tuer dans l'oeuf cette éclosion de relation. Louis nota que cette pensée lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

 

-Sinon, au lieu que je lui achète une bricole inutile, on peut emmener Harry avec nous. Il pourrait nous aider, il a un œil artistique, proposa Louis, entrevoyant une échappatoire. Il faut juste que je demande à Liam si ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes qu'on parte une petite heure après le repas.

 

*

 

-Et évidemment, il faut que ce soit le soir où Paul et Eleanor ne sont pas là, dit Liam en croisant les bras.

 

Louis jeta un regard autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

 

-C'est l'anniversaire de Niall demain, Zayn doit trouver son cadeau ce soir.

 

-Il n'avait qu'à s'y prendre avant, bougonna Liam.

 

-Allez, ne fais pas ton chieur. Il est très stressé à l'idée de ne pas lui offrir un truc bien. Il a même pensé à le demander en mariage, fit Louis avec insistance pour appuyer son propos.

 

- _Mon dieu_.

 

-J'ai eu la même réaction.

 

Liam fit la moue.

 

-La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi Zayn t'a demandé de l'aide à _toi_  ?

 

Louis eut un mouvement d'indignation, puis dut convenir qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

 

-Peut-être qu'il voulait l'avis d'un gay, proposa Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

-Pourquoi, les homos sont censés avoir meilleur goût ? Je croyais que c'était un cliché, ça.

 

- _Meilleur goût_ , hein ? le taquina Louis en sautant sur l'occasion pour faire une allusion sexuelle.

 

Il n'hésitait plus à jouer avec les mots, maintenant, quand il les sentait fluides dans sa gorge. Liam lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il avait l'air agacé. Il était peut être nerveux à l'idée de gérer les enfants sans Paul, ce soir. Louis laissa tomber l'idée de développer sa plaisanterie.

 

-Vu qu'il sort avec un mec, il doit se dire que je m'y connais mieux pour offrir un cadeau à un petit ami.

 

Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas. Il n'avait pas vécu de relations assez romantiques pour que des cadeaux soient échangés. Il n'y connaissait rien du tout, en réalité. Liam arborait toujours une expression ennuyée.

 

-Du coup, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver à occuper tous les gamins pendant que vous allez vous balader.

 

-Perrie et les grands t'aideront. Allez. Une petite heure, fit Louis avec une expression qu'il espérait attendrissante.

 

-Je me fais toujours avoir, dans l'histoire, chouina Liam, mais Louis savait déjà qu'il avait gagné la partie.

 

Le brun soupira finalement un acquiescement.

 

-D'accord, mais hors de question que vous emmeniez Harry.

 

Louis se demanda un instant si Liam lisait dans les pensées. Il fit la moue, déçu.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Vous n'allez pas tous partir, comme ça, alors qu'on est déjà en effectif réduit.

 

-Mais ce sont nos derniers jours ensemble, tenta de plaider Louis.

 

-J'aurai peut-être besoin de lui. Roh, ne dramatise pas Louis, tu n'as plus cinq ans. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez jamais vous revoir une fois rentrés à Londres, déclara Liam en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

 

La poitrine de Louis se serra. Il avait pourtant bien l'impression qu'un compte à rebours s'était enclenché.

 

*

 

Au fond, il aurait pu dire à Harry la raison de leur escapade. Seulement, Zayn lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, de peur qu'il en parle à Niall. Apparemment, c'était moins grave que Harry pense que Louis allait lui faire un cadeau, que Niall devine la raison réelle -évidente- de leur virée en ville. Louis ne comprenait pas vraiment Zayn sur ce coup-là. Niall allait de toute façon s'en douter. Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Mais Zayn était déjà sur les nerfs et Louis avait le sentiment que ne pas aller dans son sens pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire de son petit ami n'allait pas arranger la situation. Alors, il garda le mystère.

 

-On a juste un truc à faire, on revient vite, expliqua-t-il en hâte à Harry, alors que Zayn et lui se préparaient à sortir.

 

Harry avait les sourcils froncés.

 

-Je ne peux pas venir ?

 

-Désolé, Liam ne veut pas, s'excusa Louis en ignorant le nœud qui se formait dans un coin de son estomac devant l'expression légèrement blessée du bouclé.

 

Super, il avait réussi à vexer tout le monde tour à tour, ce soir. Mais vexer Harry remportait la palme des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

 

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où vous allez ? interrogea de nouveau Harrry, le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentuant.

 

Louis n'aimait pas l'aspect que ces plis donnaient à son visage. Il n'aimait pas tellement y voir autre chose qu'un sourire, en fait. Si possible adressé à lui.

 

-Parce que...

 

Zayn aurait pu l'aider à inventer une raison, au lieu de le laisser seul face à un Harry soupçonneux pour aller se remettre du gel dans les cheveux. Mais Louis savait mentir à Harry. Il devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Surtout que pour une fois, c'était dans un but simple et parfaitement justifiable. Mais peut-être qu'il était un peu fatigué, aussi, de dire la vérité une fois sur deux.

 

-Parce que quoi ? insista Harry.

 

-Parce que, tu ne sais pas très bien garder les secrets, prétexta finalement Louis. On ne veut pas que tu le racontes à la terre entière.

 

Il avait essayé de prendre un ton taquin, mais Harry se renfrogna immédiatement. Il avait un peu le même air que lors de son caprice sur le terrain de football, sauf qu'il paraissait plus profondément assombri. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son bermuda en jean en secouant la tête.

 

-Je sais garder les secrets bien mieux que tu ne le penses, lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons, tête baissée.

 

Le mauvais pressentiment s'abattit de nouveau sur Louis alors que les mots s'ancraient dans son esprit, mais de façon si intense qu'il le reçut comme un bloc de béton de plusieurs tonnes qu'on aurait jeté du haut d'un building et qui serait tombé tout droit sur sa boîte crânienne. Il voulut retenir Harry, le rattraper dans le couloir, juste pour effacer cette horrible sensation, se cacher dans ses bras, et le protéger de cette menace imminente, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il sentait planer à chacun de ses gestes, et qu'il espérait fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry partir comme ça. Tout sonnait de façon discordante et suraiguë, quand Harry lui en voulait. Mais Zayn sortit à ce moment-là de sa chambre et lui fit un signe pour qu'ils descendent. Louis renonça à poursuivre le bouclé, qu'il voyait monter les escaliers. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ? William n'était plus là. Il n'y allait pas avoir d'autre incendie. Les autres enfants étaient plutôt sages. Louis devait se faire des films.

 

Zayn et lui sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Il ne pleuvait heureusement plus -sinon Louis n'aurait sans doute pas mis un orteil dehors- et c'était plutôt agréable de prendre l'air rafraîchi par l'orage. Il apaisait un peu la température corporelle de Louis qui avait tendance à atteindre des sommets depuis quelques jours, quand il était dans les parages de Harry -surtout entre ses jambes. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, parce que Liam les avait menacés d'appeler Paul s'ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, ce qui avait apparemment augmenté la nervosité de Zayn. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, dérangeant toute sa coiffure, ou de tapoter sur son avant-bras, et son stress commençait à se transmettre à Louis, qui ne tarda pas à sortir une cigarette.

 

-Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-il à Zayn. Ça t'aidera à te détendre.

 

Zayn en avait visiblement besoin. Mais il secoua la tête.

 

-Non merci. J'ai arrêté, quand Niall... Bref, j'ai arrêté, fit-il simplement.

 

Louis rangea son paquet. Cette manie de se couper abruptement avant de révéler quelque chose lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à faire ça ? Personne ne lui faisait donc assez confiance pour finir ses putain de phrases ?

 

-J'espère qu'un jour on sera assez proche pour que tu finisses tes phrases en ma présence, marmonna-t-il en faisant jaillir une flamme de son briquet.

 

Il regretta immédiatement avoir dit ça, mais Zayn lui adressa un sourire sincère.

 

-J'en suis persuadé.

 

Louis se sentit encore plus mal.

 

-Bon, on va où ? Tu as réfléchi ? Toujours pas d'idée ? se hâta-t-il d'enchaîner.

 

Zayn resta silencieux pendant un instant, l'air pensif.

 

-Je crois que j'aimerais lui offrir une figurine en bois.

 

 _Une figurine en bois ?_ Louis n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de comprendre.

 

_*_

 

Louis ne connaissait pas de boutiques à Brighton vendant des figurines en bois. En fait, il n'en connaissait même pas à Londres, parce que sérieusement, qui achetait des figurines en bois ? Personne n'achetait des figurines en bois, surtout comme cadeau d'anniversaire. A la limite, on _faisait_ des figurines en bois. Zayn pourrait ramasser une branche et tailler quelque chose avec un cutter, non ? Ça serait moins cher, et drôlement personnel. Louis était assez fier de son idée, mais quand il la soumit à Zayn, celui-ci lui lança un regard venimeux et se plaignit, comme quoi Louis n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui, de dire des choses stupides, de l'embêter, qu'il ne l'aidait pas du tout et était comme un poids mort alors qu'il était stressé et qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Niall et que... Louis s'excusa et promit d'être d'une compagnie plus utile avant que la liste de récriminations ne s'allonge encore. Note à lui-même : ne pas chercher Zayn quand le bonheur de Niall semblait être en jeu. Il ne l'était pas, en réalité, mais impossible de rassurer Zayn là-dessus. Alors, Louis adopta profil bas pendant qu'ils entraient dans tous les magasins qui avaient plus ou moins l'air artisanaux -et même ceux qui n'en avaient pas du tout l'air- sur Lanes et East Street. La quête n'était pas très fructueuse. Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'ici qui correspondait à la description embrouillée de ce que Zayn avait imaginé dans sa petite tête (et qui restait assez mystérieuse, sachant qu'il ne savait pas s'il la voulait grande ou petite, sa fichue figurine, ni ce qu'il voulait qu'elle représente), c'était un éléphant un peu vieillot avec le bout de la trompe en moins, et qui coûtait 300 livres. Vivent les antiquaires. Louis commençait à en avoir marre, surtout que ça faisait déjà quarante minutes qu'ils étaient partis.

 

-Peut-être dans le marché couvert ? suggéra-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

 

Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que le sexe avait tendance à l'épuiser, plus que de gérer quarante gamins ou courir sur un terrain. Zayn acquiesça. Le marché allait bientôt fermer, mais des néons poussiéreux éclairaient encore l'endroit, et la plupart des stands étaient encore en place, avec des vendeurs ou vendeuses affalés derrière, l'air aussi lassés que Louis. C'était sûr qu'attendre toute la journée que des touristes viennent acheter trois bricoles soit-disant locales ne devait pas être passionnant. Au moins, Louis était fatigué pour une raison plutôt agréable. Très agréable. D'un coup, Zayn le tira par la manche.

 

-Là, fit-il en pointant une table un peu plus loin.

 

Louis, soulagé qu'ils aient enfin trouvé quelque chose, regarda dans la direction indiquée, plissa les yeux, mais ne comprit pas ce qui avait éveillé l'intérêt du métis. Ils s'approchèrent du stand et Zayn se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

 

-Je crois que ça, ça serait parfait.

 

Louis regarda l'objet que Zayn effleurait délicatement de sa paume. Un globe terrestre. En bois. Au moins, l'un des critères de départ était respecté.

 

-Tu veux lui offrir un globe terrestre ? fit-il avec un peu plus d'incrédulité dans sa voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

Zayn, étrangement, ne prit pas la mouche, et hocha la tête.

 

-Il est vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

 

Louis examina le globe. C'était joli, il fallait l'avouer. Mais enfin, pour quelqu'un qui avait envisagé la bague de fiançailles, ça paraissait très... simple, au final. Enfantin, un peu, même.

 

-Oui, il est pas mal, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mais... C'est un peu bizarre comme cadeau, non ? Enfin... Pourquoi un globe ?

 

Zayn tourna vers lui ses yeux sombres, mouchetés à cet instant précis d'une lueur dorée et moelleuse qui les adoucissait, et dit d'une voix claire, sans une once d'amusement :

 

-Parce que je veux lui donner le monde entier.

 

Et Louis renonça à lancer une remarque taquine, parce que même son cœur à lui, souvent agacé par le romantisme exagéré, eut un petit sursaut.

 

*

 

Pendant que Zayn marchandait son globe terrestre avec un vendeur qui paraissait plutôt attendri et donc peu difficile à convaincre pour baisser le prix, Louis vagabonda dans le marché pour jeter un œil aux stands environnants. Il tomba sur une table couverte de bijoux, et son regard fut attiré par les bagues, tout au bout. Elles étaient assez originales, la plupart en argent, avec des motifs ou des formes exotiques, des têtes de mort, des animaux, des symboles énigmatiques. _Tout à fait le genre de choses que portait Harry_. Louis en récupéra une à l'extrémité d'une rangée et la regarda longuement. Elle représentait un dragon. Elle était à la fois sobre et élégante.

 

-Ouais, ça lui plairait, c'est sûr, dit soudain une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

 

Louis faillit en lâcher la bague. Zayn, un sac en plastique à la main, le contemplait d'un air mi-moqueur mi-compréhensif.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Harry. Ça lui plairait, répéta le métis.

 

Louis releva fièrement le menton.

 

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, je la trouvais juste belle.

 

Zayn soupira. Il s'empara du bijou et l'amena plus près de son œil.

 

-Le design est vraiment pas mal. Tu sais ce que symbolisent les dragons ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Il avait lu pas mal de livres mettant en scène ce genre de bestioles, mais de là à dégager une seule signification précise... C'était impossible de faire ça, pour un littéraire. Des dizaines de chemins différents se déployaient toujours, dans les histoires.

 

-En Asie, ils évoquent la vie, la puissance, et surtout ce sont des protecteurs.

 

Zayn lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil.

 

-Plutôt sympa à offrir à ton Roméo, non ?

 

-C'est pas mon... Tu m'emmerdes, bougonna Louis alors que Zayn pouffait.

 

-Même si ça me fait bien rire que tu achètes une bague alors que tu m'as interdit de faire un cadeau aussi « cliché »... Tu devrais vraiment lui prendre. Ça le toucherait, reprit le métis.

 

-Oui, bah, c'est bon. Je sais. Je le connais, moi aussi.

 

Louis regarda de nouveau la bague au creux de sa paume. Il imaginait parfaitement Harry avec. Ça lui irait tellement bien que c'en était presque effrayant. Mais la signification d'un tel cadeau lui paraissait tellement... forte. Concrète. Réelle. Vraie. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bague de promesse, mais ça sonnait quand même diablement comme une promesse. _Avec moi, tu te sentiras vivant. Tu te sentiras puissant. Et je te protégerai. Pour toujours._

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? demanda Zayn d'une voix plus douce, remarquant visiblement son trouble.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers lui.

 

-J'ai l'impression qu'offrir un truc pareil, ça fait... _Trop_.

 

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait peu de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Parce que ça symbolise un engagement qui te fait flipper ?

 

-Tu te prends pour un psy ou quoi ? répliqua Louis, un peu désarmé, en faisant tourner la bague entre ses doigts.

 

-Tu sais, Louis, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, et je ne prétends pas lire en toi, mais je connais Harry, je sais qu'il est mordu, et quand je vous vois, tous les deux... J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes engagés l'un avec l'autre, dans un sens. Je crois que tu en as pour un bout de temps, avec lui. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve une telle connexion.

 

Louis eut brusquement mal au ventre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler franchement à Zayn ? Mais comment allait-il réagir ? La vérité rampa en dehors de sa bouche, prenant la décision à sa place.

 

-Zayn, je ne pense pas... Je ne pense pas qu'on va rester ensemble, Harry et moi. Après Brighton, je veux dire, confessa-t-il à mi-voix, et quand il releva la tête, il vit la surprise et l'incompréhension étalées sur la visage du métis.

 

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Vous tenez tellement l'un à l'autre, qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas un autre copain qui t'attend à Londres, quand même ? grimaça Zayn d'un air légèrement menaçant.

 

Louis eut un rire sans joie.

 

-Non, c'est pas ça. Il n'y a que- il n'y a que Harry.

 

-Alors quoi ? C'est le fait qu'il vive au foyer, tu as peur que ça vous sépare ? Tu n'as pas le temps d'avoir une relation ? Tu ne veux rien de sérieux en ce moment ? Le sexe n'est pas si bien que ça, finalement ?

 

-Non, non, rien de tout ça, fit Louis en roulant des yeux. Le sexe est le meilleur de ma vie, je n'en ai rien à battre du foyer, j'ai tout le temps du monde, je me suis assez « amusé » quand j'étais plus jeune...

 

Si « s'amuser » incluait enchaîner les coups d'un soir à peine conscient.

 

-Mais alors, c'est quoi le problème ?! s'exclama Zayn. Je t'interdis de briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami sans raison ou à cause d'une peur bizarre irrationnelle !

 

La colère avait l'air de monter en lui. 

 

-En fait, je t'interdis de lui briser le cœur tout court, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

 

Louis pensa amèrement que quoiqu'il fasse, cela risquait d'arriver de toute façon. Il hésitait à avouer la cause de son pessimisme à Zayn de peur qu'il ne se fâche contre lui -ce qui serait mérité-, ou pire, qu'il ne le rapporte à Harry. Il se décida :

 

-En fait, j'ai... J'ai menti sur certaines choses à Harry. Des choses importantes. Et j'ai peur que quand il le découvre, il soit furieux, et qu'il... ne veuille plus rien à voir avec moi. Parce que la vérité sur moi n'est pas très reluisante. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il croit. Et il n'aimera pas la personne que je suis vraiment.

 

Il baissa la tête. Il se sentait vidé. Zayn resta silencieux un moment.

 

-Est-ce que ce sont des événements de ton passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, c'est le présent, le problème.

 

-Et tu crois que Harry ne l'acceptera pas quand tu lui diras ?

 

Louis écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Zayn porta la main à sa nuque, un éclair de compréhension traversant son visage, la bouche entrouverte.

 

-Tu... Tu n'as pas même pas prévu de lui dire, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-il.

 

L'expression de Louis parla pour lui. La réalisation le traversa comme un électrochoc. Il n'avait même pas vraiment... Il n'avait jamais envisagé de s'asseoir avec Harry et de lui avouer la vérité. Il avait pensé que... Il n'avait jamais clairement envisagé de... faire ça.

 

-Je...

 

Zayn explosa avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose d'encore plus minable à dire.

 

-Louis ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Disparaître de sa vie, comme ça, à peine descendu du car, après ces trois semaines ? Ne jamais le rappeler ? Tu vas le traiter comme un moins que rien, comme un pauvre type dont tu n'as rien à branler après avoir couché avec lui, juste pour garder tes putain de secrets ? Merde, mais... C'est horrible à ce point ? Tu as besoin de préserver une image de marque ? Tu fais partie des services secrets britanniques ? Mais tu sais quoi, même ça... _Même ça_ ça ne justifierait pas de jeter Harry comme ça.

 

Louis aurait pu avoir envie de pleurer, mais il était trop choqué par sa propre imbécillité. Il s'était juste dit que... Oui, il sortirait de sa vie.

 

-Je ne...

 

-C'est la pire chose que tu pourrais lui faire. Disparaître à cause d'un mensonge, juste comme ça. Le quitter, après lui avoir dissimulé la vérité.

 

La voix de Zayn se cassa.

 

-C'est le pire, tu entends, Louis ? Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

 

-Mais... Je crois qu'au contraire, ça serait pire de lui dire que je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi, souffla Louis, et sa voix était étranglée par la boule qui lui oppressait la gorge.

 

-Pire pour qui ? Pour toi, peut-être ! cracha Zayn, et son visage commençait à prendre une inquiétante teinte écarlate. Tu es tellement _égoïste_ , Louis. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être parfois si attentionné, avec les enfants par exemple, et d'un tel égoïsme quand on en vient aux sujets sérieux.

 

Les mots de Zayn atteignaient Louis comme des flèches acérées enduites de poison. Un poison appelé vérité.

 

-Mais si je lui ai menti, au départ, c'était pour lui ! C'était pour le protéger, c'était pour... lui donner un espoir, je... Je ne voulais pas le décevoir ! s'étouffa Louis en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

 

Mais Zayn avait raison. Il avait menti pour lui-même, avant tout. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qu'il était. Parce qu'il voulait que Harry le voit autrement. Parce qu'il voulait être son héros, dans un sens.

 

-Et maintenant, tu vas encore plus le décevoir, constata Zayn.

 

Louis prit sa tête entre ses mains, le souffle saccadé. Il allait se sentir mal d'une seconde à l'autre, si cette conversation continuait comme ça. Mais il devait assumer ses erreurs, maintenant.

 

-Alors... Alors tu crois... Tu crois que c'est mieux que je le blesse en lui disant la vérité, plutôt qu'en ne lui disant pas ?

 

-Et en disparaissant ? Louis, bien sûr que tu dois lui dire, fit Zayn d'un ton ferme. Enfin, je ne sais pas, ça me paraît évident. Je ne sais pas s'il te pardonnera, mais tu lui _dois_ des explications. Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber votre relation sous prétexte que tu n'as pas été honnête au début et que tu risques de le blesser. Comment tu peux penser que ça sera mieux ? Je ne comprends même pas.

 

Louis ne comprenait plus lui-même son propre raisonnement.

 

-Il va me haïr, chuchota-t-il.

 

-Tu n'en sais rien. Il t'aime, Louis. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais, ce que tu as de si terrible à cacher, mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

 

Harry ne l'aimait pas. Ils n'en étaient pas là. Et si, il était bien trop tard. Il était trop tard depuis la minute où Louis avait prétendu être toujours étudiant. D'ailleurs, même Zayn parut soudainement moins sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire, comme s'il se rappelait d'un détail crucial.

 

-Ecoute, je dois t'avouer que c'est quand même une sacrée connerie, que tu as faite. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il te reprendra. Parce que... Je n'ai pas l'impression que Harry t'ait beaucoup parlé de ses propres blessures, et ça ne m'étonne pas, mais... Il faut que tu saches. On lui a déjà fait ça avant. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas mentionné Julia ?

 

Louis secoua la tête, la gorge toujours nouée.

 

-Julia, c'est son ex-petite amie.

 

Les clous. La copine. Louis les avait retournés dans sa tête sans trouver l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec Harry.

 

-Elle lui a menti sur une chose importante, disons, elle aussi. Et il a découvert la vérité, mais seulement après l'avoir perdue.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

 

-Elle est morte, lâcha simplement Zayn. Et Harry s'est toujours senti coupable, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas sa faute, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.

 

Bordel. Harry avait donc un autre squelette dans son placard.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 

Zayn le fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

 

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de cette partie de la vie de Harry.

 

Après une pause, il dit, sur un ton curieux :

 

-Tu n'as vraiment pas lu nos dossiers, pas vrai ?

 

Les dossiers. Louis les avait totalement oubliés. Après tout, pourquoi lire le dossier de quelqu'un qui était devenu son ami, ou son petit ami ?

 

-Non, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Et puis, ça aurait peut-être faussé nos relations.

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil.

 

-Ouais, bah avec Harry, tu les as faussées, dossier ou pas. Louis, il faut que tu lui dises. Je ne lui dirai pas à ta place, mais je ne rigole pas. Je te jure que si tu coupes tout lien sans rien dire avec lui, avec _nous_ , je te retrouverai et je t'exploserai la gueule.

 

Avouer la vérité à Harry. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

 

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Louis d'une voix basse, un peu assommé.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu m'en veux, toi ? demanda-t-il à Zayn, hésitant.

 

Zayn soupira.

 

-Non, pas vraiment, j'imagine. Je te considère toujours comme un ami. Tu ne m'as rien fait, et tu ne me dois rien. Par contre, si tu traites Haz comme de la merde, là je peux te dire que ça ne va pas aller entre nous.

 

Son indignation éclata de nouveau. Le contrôle n'était décidément pas de mise ce soir.

 

-Ce serait vraiment... Mais même pour toi ! Comment tu pourras te regarder dans la glace après avoir fait un truc pareil ? Et puis, ne me dis pas que ça ne te posera aucune difficulté de te séparer de lui, comme ça.

 

-Ça me briserait le cœur aussi, murmura Louis, et c'était un aveu.

 

Zayn sourit, et il y avait un peu de compassion, maintenant, sur son visage. Sa colère sembla retomber un peu.

 

-Tu devrais vraiment lui acheter la bague. Ça pourra peut-être aider à faire passer la pilule.

 

Louis en doutait, mais il le fit quand même, parce qu'il avait su que cette bague était parfaite pour Harry dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Il la glissa dans sa poche, et se demanda si, comme Zayn l'avait suggéré -ou plutôt hurlé à sa figure- il n'était pas temps de laisser tomber le masque. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

 

*

 

-Regarde, le globe s'ouvre, lui dit Zayn alors qu'ils retournaient vers le centre.

 

Il lui montra comment on pouvait enlever le haut de la terre, pour révéler que la sphère était creuse. Zayn avait l'air très fier de sa trouvaille, la couvant du regard.

 

-Je mettrai les dessins que j'ai faits pour Niall dedans, exhala-t-il.

 

Louis ne releva pas la niaiserie, parce que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était à l'expression qui se peindrait sur le visage de Harry quand il apprendrait qu'il n'était qu'un abominable menteur.

 

*

 

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur bâtiment, un véritable chaos régnait dans les étages. Cela rappelait à Louis le jour de leur départ.

 

-Vous êtes partis un temps fou ! s'exclama Liam en attrapant le bras de Louis. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on essaye de les coucher, mais ils sont surexcités, ils ne se sont pas assez défoulés aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

 

Perrie bataillait avec des petites pour qu'elles se mettent en pyjama. Liam avait dû enrôler certains des plus grands, parce que Louis voyait Kate et Dan errer dans le couloir avec des mines renfrognées et des gamins dans les bras.

 

-Où est Niall ? fit Zayn en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Je ne sais pas, dans sa chambre, sans doute. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dîner.

 

Donc deux heures auparavant. Un voile blanc passa soudain devant les yeux de Louis. Il ferma les paupières pour le chasser. Il était exténué.

 

-Et où est Harry ? enchaîna-t-il.

 

-Dans sa chambre aussi, j'imagine... Mais il est hors de question que tu montes, Louis, prévint Liam, on a besoin de toi ici.

 

Liam avait l'air sur les nerfs. Louis leva les mains pour l'apaiser.

 

-OK, OK. Zayn, si tu vois Harry...

 

-Oui, oui, je lui dirai que tu es là et il accourra comme un brave chiot, lança Zayn, qui montait déjà les escaliers.

 

Louis secoua la tête et s'attela à la tâche pour laquelle il était censé être payé, tout de même. Il s'usa la voix à raconter des contes de Perrault -en changeant souvent les fins quelque peu affreuses- et il borda gentiment une bonne vingtaine d'enfants. Quinze minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu. C'était même un peu trop tranquille au goût de Louis. Il se sentit brusquement angoissé. Il préférait le bruit, à part quand il essayait de dormir. Le bruit était la preuve de la vie. Le silence rimait avec la mort.

 

Ni Zayn ni Niall ni Harry n'étaient descendus. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Peut-être que Harry l'attendait dans leur lit. Enfin, _son_ lit. Il monta les escaliers seul, parce que Liam s'était sacrifié pour rester à l'étage des petits avec Perrie. Louis s'était proposé, mais Liam l'avait chassé d'un geste de la main et d'un _« va profiter de ta nuit avec ton mec »_. Le silence bourdonnait autour de lui, et il avait hâte que Harry le dissipe en murmurant de sa voix grave au creux de l'oreille.

 

Mais quand Louis arriva à l'étage des adolescents, la première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut un sanglot.

 

Kate et Dan, qui étaient montés quelques minutes avant lui, étaient immobilisés à l'entrée du couloir, et tournèrent vers lui un regard d'incompréhension. Son estomac fit un looping.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

 

Il était quasiment sûr que cela venait de la chambre de Zayn et Niall. Louis avait déjà un peu envie de vomir. Encore une fois, un signal lumineux indiquant le danger s'était comme allumé dans son organisme.

 

-On vient d'arriver, chuchota Kate. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a, et on n'ose pas... Enfin Zayn n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on les dérange, en général. On ne sait pas s'il y a un problème ou s'ils sont juste... _occupés_.

 

Kate eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif mais Louis avait le sentiment que ce qui se passait dans cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec du sexe. Ni Zayn ni Niall ne supporterait de faire pleurer son partenaire pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Louis ne les voyait pas du tout se lancer dans des délires sado-masochistes. Pas le genre. Si l'un d'eux pleurait, il devait y avoir un problème. Louis s'approcha et frappa à la porte. Il entendait distinctement des pleurs étouffés, là-dedans, maintenant, et il pensa reconnaître Zayn. Il n'eut pas de réponse, et la boule au ventre, il tira la poignée.

 

Niall était allongé par terre, au milieu de la pièce, et Louis ne pouvait pas voir son visage, juste ses cheveux blonds en désordre, parce que Zayn le serrait dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui, comme soudé à son corps. Et il pleurait. Il sanglotait comme un bébé, le visage enfoui dans le cou du blond. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur Louis. Il retrouva sa voix au bout de quelques secondes, juste assez pour bredouiller :

 

-Zayn ! Putain, mais... Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Niall ?

 

Zayn resta muet, mais leva des yeux injectés de sang vers lui, et Louis y lut un tel désespoir qu'il en eut peur. Niall n'était quand même pas... Il ne pouvait pas être... Louis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'eux, essayant de desserrer l'étreinte du Zayn.

 

-Laisse-moi voir ce qu'il a, murmura-t-il. Zayn, je t'en prie... Qu'est-ce que...

 

Mais Zayn ne lâchait pas le blond.

 

-Il avait arrêté, gémit-il brusquement. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne prenait plus rien, il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il ne prenait plus rien.

 

Louis enregistra la signification des mots au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur la seringue abandonnée sur le sol. Il avait déjà vu ça. Il était passé par des coins sombres, lui aussi. Il savait identifier de l'héroïne. Et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir de l'héroïne à côté d'un de ses amis, à côté d'un garçon de quinze ans, joyeux, et aimé. C'était impossible. Parfaitement impossible. Niall, Niall le solaire, ne pouvait pas être un drogué. Louis ne pouvait pas le croire. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, éclatants et implacables.

 

-Il a fait une overdose ? bredouilla-t-il, et sa voix sonnait lointaine à ses oreilles, et la pièce tournoyait autour de lui.

 

Zayn hocha la tête, et Louis ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Voilà un cauchemar dont il allait être difficile de se réveiller.

 

-Est-ce qu'il respire ? Zayn, _est-ce qu'il respire ?_   répéta-t-il en boucle, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le métis n'était pas en état de lui donner une réponse.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et vit Kate en larmes, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, Dan derrière. Ils avaient quinze et seize ans. Ils ne devraient pas être en train d'assister à ça. Personne, jamais, ne devrait assister à ça. Ou pire, le vivre.

 

-Liam, fit Louis. Kate, va chercher Liam ! Dis-lui que Niall fait une overdose, dis-lui de venir !

 

Il regarda les épaules affaissées de Zayn et la pâleur mortelle de son visage. On aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui faisait une overdose. Il faudrait s'occuper de lui aussi. Louis tenta de garder son calme.

 

-Appelle Perrie aussi ! Et reste en bas pour surveiller les enfants, ordonna-t-il gentiment à la jeune fille, qui hocha la tête et partit en courant en criant le nom de Liam.

 

Louis se tourna de nouveau vers le corps inanimé de Niall.

 

-Dan, s'il te plaît, va appeler les secours.

 

Dan tremblait un peu sur ses jambes mais il fila chercher un téléphone. Louis se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la pièce avec Zayn, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait hurler et pleurer et revenir en arrière et empêcher Niall de prendre la saloperie qui l'avait fait s'effondrer sur le sol, les lèvres violettes. Ou peut-être tomber à genoux et prier, parce que si ses calculs étaient bons, Niall devait être dans cet état depuis un bout de temps, peut-être une demi-heure, et... Louis ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela signifiait logiquement. Il essayait de détacher Zayn de Niall quand il perçut un mouvement à l'entrée de la chambre, et quand il se retourna, il croisa des yeux verts familiers qui lui renvoyaient sa propre panique.

 

-Harry, balbutia Louis, et naïvement, il se sentit un peu soulagé, comme si le bouclé allait pouvoir tout arranger, avec son sourire et ses paroles tranquilles.

 

Mais Harry arborait un visage pâle et figé, sa main agrippant convulsivement un bout de mur, et au lieu de venir les aider, il disparut dans le couloir, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas de voir son ami comme ça. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui non plus. Louis voulut l'appeler, mais il entendit à ce moment des éclats de voix, et distingua son propre prénom. Liam pénétra hors d'haleine dans la pièce.

 

-Bordel, lâcha-t-il en découvrant la scène, passant une main sur son visage ; et Louis se dit que ce n'était pas bon du tout, si même Liam ne parvenait pas à garder un air optimiste.

 

Le brun se laissa tomber à leurs côtés, et même s'il semblait bouleversé, il ne l'était pas assez pour perdre son esprit pratique et chevaleresque.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Zayn, qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça... répondit le métis d'une voix éraillée.

 

Louis saisit la seringue sur le sol, pressa le piston, et fit tomber une toute petite goutte du liquide sur sa langue. Sa première intuition semblait juste. Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était pourquoi Niall avait pris une dose assez importante pour se faire du mal. Peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'une erreur ?

 

-Héroïne, je dirais, fit-il hâtivement.

 

Liam lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne fit aucune remarque. Oui, Louis s'était déjà frotté aux drogues dures, dans sa vie. Pas longtemps, et pas beaucoup. Pas assez pour savoir comment réagir dans ce genre de situations.

 

-Est-ce vous avez appelé une ambulance ? pressa Liam.

 

Alors qu'il acquiesçait, Louis sentit son ventre se contracter encore plus. Ainsi, même Liam jetait l'éponge ?

 

-Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Liam, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire en attendant l'ambulance ?

 

Liam sembla rassembler ses pensées avec peine. Avec des gestes frénétiques, il hocha la tête.

 

-La douche. Il faut l'amener sous la douche.

 

Louis acquiesça, et s'approcha pour aider le brun. Zayn avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Il refusa de lâcher Niall malgré les efforts de Louis et Liam, et marmonnait :

 

-Où est Harry ? Harry sait quoi faire, il sait...

 

-Harry n'est pas là, fit Louis d'un ton ferme, en évitant de se demander _où était-il d'ailleurs bordel de merde,_ et _pourquoi saurait-il quoi faire_. On doit mettre Niall sous l'eau, ça pourrait l'aider. Zayn, il faut que tu le lâches, tu aggraves la situation !

 

Mais Zayn se cramponna à son petit ami comme un forcené, jusqu'à ce que Liam doive carrément le gifler, et qu'il retombe en arrière, un peu hébété.

 

-Perrie, s'il te plaît, occupe-toi de lui, lança Liam à la jeune femme qui les regardait faire du pas de la porte.

 

Pendant qu'elle s'agenouillait près du métis et passait un bras autour de ses épaules, Liam et Louis soulevèrent Niall pour le porter dans le couloir. Louis observa le blond, cherchant désespérément un signe de vie, une respiration, un mouvement, mais Niall restait immobile, et Louis arrêta de le contempler pour regarder devant lui. C'était plus supportable. Ils le soutinrent dans les escaliers.

 

-Plus vite, Louis, ordonna Liam alors que Louis trébuchait un peu dans les marches.

 

Ils arrivèrent aux douches, et quand il pensait que quelques heures auparavant il y avait passé un moment si fort avec Harry et que maintenant ils y traînaient leur ami pour essayer de le ranimer, Louis se dit que la vie avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Il aida Liam à porter Niall dans une cabine. Liam le tint par-derrière et alluma le jet d'eau au-dessus d'eux, Louis restant devant.

 

_Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, faites qu'il revienne, il ne peut pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît_

 

Liam frictionnait le blond sous l'eau glacée en lui hurlant des encouragements, son ton devenant de plus en plus désespéré, et Louis, recroquevillé contre le mur, laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait un sanglot. Les secours ne devaient plus être très loin. Ils allaient tout arranger. Liam n'était pas médecin. Les médecins sauraient quoi faire, eux. Zayn et Perrie les rejoignirent. Zayn s'accrocha au bras de Louis, tremblant comme une feuille, et il appelait Niall, lui aussi. Et la scène était trop horrible pour Louis ; il voulait fuir ; il voulait courir loin, dans un pays sans overdoses, dans un pays où personne n'agonisait sous les yeux de son amoureux. Et il voulait Harry, mais Harry n'était toujours pas en vue, et Louis devait gérer sa peur sans lui, et il n'était plus habitué. Il n'était plus habitué à être terrifié sans que les bras du bouclé ne se referment sur lui et rendent les choses plus faciles.

 

-Je crois qu'il respire, cria Liam. Mais c'est faible.

 

Louis ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou pas, alors il resta comme il était, figé devant la douche, la poitrine contractée, laissant Zayn enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de son épaule. Quand les ambulanciers firent irruption dans la pièce, guidés par Perrie, Louis n'avait aucune idée du temps qui venait de s'écouler. Cinq minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Il espérait que c'était plus de l'ordre des minutes, parce que Niall ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et qu'il n'eut aucune réaction quand on l'emporta hors du centre sur un brancard. Zayn monta avec lui dans l'ambulance, et aucun d'eux ne pensa une seule seconde à le retenir. Liam se tourna vers Louis :

 

-Je devrais l'accompagner. A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller ? demanda-t-il, et dans sa voix, Louis lut la même culpabilité étranglée qu'après la bagarre entre Tariq et Jordan.

 

Louis, au lieu de répondre, prit Liam dans ses bras et le serra quelques secondes.

 

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, d'accord Liam ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, murmura-t-il en fixant son ami.

 

Liam hocha lentement la tête, mais une moue nerveuse déformait toujours sa bouche, et un puits sans fond semblait s'être ouvert dans ses yeux. Louis ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé dans la vie de Liam pour qu'il s'obstine à porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, en permanence, mais il savait que si Niall ne s'en sortait pas, Liam ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Le brun finit par lui adresser un pauvre sourire, lui souhaita bonne chance avec les enfants, et se dépêcha de grimper dans l'ambulance.

 

-Tiens-moi au courant, lui cria Louis en faisant le geste de parler au téléphone.

 

Quand l'ambulance fut partie, Louis et Perrie restèrent plantés devant le centre. Le visage de Perrie était baigné de larmes, et ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits.

 

-Le boucan a dû réveiller les enfants, lâcha finalement Louis en se tournant vers la blonde. Et il faudrait prévenir Paul.

 

Il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de son ancien éducateur quand il apprendrait qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables d'éviter l'envoi à l'hôpital de l'un des gosses dont ils étaient responsables. Il serait sans doute très déçu. A cela, Louis aurait dû être habitué, mais l'idée n'en était pas plus agréable. Ils remontèrent à l'étage, où ils trouvèrent la moitié des enfants sur le pas de leur porte, yeux écarquillés et gonflés de sommeil.

 

-Je m'en occupe, appelle Paul, toi, fit Perrie en essuyant rapidement ses joues.

 

Louis hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre pour chercher son portable, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé dans la chambre de Harry. En entrant, Louis appela :

 

-Harry ?

 

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse ; la pièce était vide. Louis commençait vraiment à s'interroger. Où était donc passé le bouclé ? Ils étaient dans une situation de crise, et c'était le moment que choisissait Harry pour disparaître. L'esprit de Louis lui soufflait bien, très bas, une explication, mais son inconscient refusait absolument de la lui transmettre. Louis passa un coup de fil à Paul, mais il tomba directement sur le répondeur. Il devait être en plein dîner, ou en balade romantique avec Eleanor. Louis lui laissa un message qu'il espérait le plus serein possible -c'est-à-dire pas tellement serein. Il glissa son portable dans sa poche, après avoir failli le laisser glisser par terre, ses mains tremblant toujours. Liam ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais ils ne devaient même pas encore être arrivés à l'hôpital. Avant de redescendre pour aider Perrie avec les petits, et de partir à la recherche de Harry, il s'arrêta dans la chambre de Zayn et Niall. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, et ramassa de nouveau la seringue. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Niall à prendre de la drogue ? Il était si heureux. Louis n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à s'envoyer des doses. Il se rappela des mots de Zayn. Niall devait avoir décroché, il y avait plusieurs mois. Mais alors pourquoi reprendre maintenant ? La veille de ses seize ans, mince. En vacances à la plage. La nausée revint et soudain, Louis fut en colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, et il était furieux. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Niall ne pouvait pas avoir fait une overdose pendant que son petit ami était allé lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. Même Sophocle n'était pas allé aussi loin dans le cynisme tragique. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à fouiller la chambre, pour voir s'il restait de la drogue quelque part. Il trouva plusieurs sachets de poudre sous le lit. Ça faisait une sacrée quantité, surtout pour une seule personne. Où s'était-il procuré ça ? Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, sous l'effet de la rage incontrôlée qui avait remplacé le choc et la panique. Niall ne pouvait pas être sorti du centre ce soir. Liam l'avait vu monter dans sa chambre. Il devait déjà avoir l'héroïne. Mais les seules fois où il avait été à l'extérieur depuis le début du séjour à Brighton, il avait été accompagné au minimum par Zayn, au maximum par eux quatre. Il devait avoir acheté la drogue à Londres. Ou alors...

 

Ou alors il l'avait acheté à quelqu'un dans le centre.

 

Plus Louis y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que c'était la seule explication. Il écarta d'emblée les autres animateurs. Liam notamment était hors de tout soupçon. Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Louis et les rouages qui se mettaient en place se changèrent en une froide résolution, avec un soupçon de rage. Il était hors de question que de la drogue continue de se balader dans ce centre, leur havre de paix, parmi les enfants. Il n'avait pas pu en préserver Niall ; mais personne d'autre n'y toucherait. Si quelqu'un gardait, et pire, vendait de l'héroïne dans cette colonie, Louis devait l'arrêter. Il aurait bien demandé à Zayn s'il était au courant de quelque chose -lui non plus ne pouvait être responsable de ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de l'appeler à l'hôpital où son copain se battait contre la Faucheuse, et peut être, perdait. Louis eut un frisson et bloqua délibérément toute visualisation d'une issue noire pour le blond. Niall allait s'en sortir. Par contre, le connard qui l'avait fourni en drogue, non.

 

Louis commença par les chambres des adolescents. Ce fut facile, parce qu'avec les événements de la soirée, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était vraiment endormi. Il retourna les matelas et ouvrit les valises. Il reçut quelques protestations, mais pas tellement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'autorité qu'à ce moment-là. Il regarda sous le lit et dans les tiroirs qu'avait occupés William avant d'être renvoyé à Londres, mais sans surprise, il avait tout vidé. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas pu fournir Niall avant son départ. Il interrogea les autres jeunes, mais il n'eut en retour que des signes d'ignorance. Louis ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient protégé William, mais ils ne savaient tout simplement peut-être rien de ses trafics. Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient rien du tout. Ou peut-être qu'ils protégeaient quelqu'un d'autre. Quand Louis souleva l'oreiller de Dan, celui-ci lui jeta un regard angoissé. Louis haussa les sourcils et repêcha un sachet d'herbe et du papier à rouler. Il soupira.

 

-Je te jure, Louis, je ne prends pas de drogue dure, je n'en ai pas vu passer, je ne sais pas du tout qui pourrait en avoir... débita l'autre garçon, en secouant les mains d'un air nerveux.

 

L'innocence se lisait sur son visage. Louis décida de lui faire confiance.

 

-C'est bon, Dan. Je sais ce que c'est, de fumer des joints de temps en temps.

 

C'était peu dire.

 

-J'emporte quand même ça, mais je ne t'attirerai pas d'ennuis pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il, et Dan parut reconnaissant.

 

Sans doute avait-il commis d'autres incartades dans le passé et n'avait-il pas envie d'ajouter quelque chose de négatif à son dossier. _Les dossiers_. Louis pourrait lire les dossiers. Pour chercher qui aurait potentiellement un lien avec la drogue. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais d'abord, il allait finir de fouiller. Toutes les chambres.

 

Perrie le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

 

-Louis, chuchota-t-elle frénétiquement, ils se sont enfin endormis ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans leurs chambres maintenant !

 

Mais Louis était déterminé.

 

-Si on ne fouille pas tout de suite, ça leur laisse le temps de cacher la drogue, si c'est eux qui en ont. Demain matin, ça sera trop tard, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

 

Perrie n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue et Louis se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de dépasser les bornes. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il agissait de la bonne manière.

 

-Laisse au moins les plus jeunes tranquille, le supplia pratiquement Perrie alors qu'il se préparait à entrer chez les enfants. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu les soupçonnes !

 

-Des plus grands pourraient avoir caché leur stock chez eux en se disant justement que nous n'allions pas aller chercher là, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

 

-Louis ! protesta encore Perrie, mais Louis n'écoutait plus.

 

Arrivé devant la chambre de Lux, il hésita une seconde, parce que mince, Lux avait cinq ans, un cœur d'or, et ignorait ce qu'était de la drogue (du moins il l'espérait), mais se tint à se résolution et entra quand même. Myriam et elle se dressèrent sur leur lit quand la lumière du couloir inonda la pièce, réveillées en sursaut.

 

-Louis ? souffla Lux d'une voix tremblante en se frottant le yeux.

 

Louis alluma une lampe de chevet, et resta figé devant la vision de sa petite tête blonde dépassant des couvertures qu'elle serrait contre elle, une lueur de peur traversant son regard. Il fut brutalement ramené à l'appartement de ses parents et à cette nuit où un intrus avait pénétré dans la chambre de sa sœur. La position de Lux, son angoisse, lui rappelaient douloureusement Lottie, et cette fois, c'était _lui_ l'intrus. Il se sentit un instant rabaissé au même niveau que cette homme répugnant qui marmonnait en s'approchant du lit de sa petite sœur. Il faisait peur aux petites filles, lui aussi, et cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Mais lui n'avait pas les intentions douteuses de l'invité de ses parents. Il entrait dans les chambres la nuit pour protéger leurs occupants, et non les agresser. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder Lux en sécurité, aussi loin possible des ravages des substances illicites. Il n'avait pas pu préserver le cocon de sa petite sœur ; il se battrait pour sauvegarder celui-ci.

 

-Tout va bien, ma puce, j'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose, tu pourras te rendormir juste après, fit-il pour la rassurer, avant d'adresser un sourire à Myriam qui avait l'air secouée aussi.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lux.

 

-Tu peux aller avec Myriam une minute ?

 

Il aida la petite à se désenrouler de sa couverture et la porta jusqu'au lit d'en face. Les deux le regardèrent farfouiller dans les affaires de Lux avec de grands yeux confus. Il ne trouva rien, et bien que son but ne soit pas l'échec, il en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter que Lux soit impliquée dans cette histoire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il répéta la manœuvre avec le côté de Myriam. Il n'y avait rien. Il recoucha les petites filles, murmura une berceuse, et sortit.

 

Il referma la porte de la dernière chambre en constatant que sa petite enquête l'avait laissé bredouille. Perrie le fixait d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-compatissant.

 

-Je crois que tu es en état de choc, Louis, lui dit-elle. Tu t'es un peu emballé, mais il faut te calmer maintenant.

 

Elle-même n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés encadrant son visage pâle. Louis arborait probablement les mêmes cernes creusées d'inquiétude.

 

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. On aura des nouvelles de Niall demain. Tu vas vraiment finir par déraper si tu restes fixé dessus comme ça. Niall a dû acheter ses saloperies à Londres, j'en suis sûre.

 

Louis émit un soupir fatigué et hocha lentement la tête, après avoir jeté un œil à son portable qui n'affichait aucun nouveau message. Perrie devait avoir raison. Il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère et son imagination, mais il n'y avait probablement tout simplement rien à trouver. Ils vérifièrent que tous les enfants étaient bien couchés, et Louis monta lourdement les marches jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus des adolescents, se dirigeant automatiquement vers le couloir de leur chambre, à Harry et lui.

 

Harry. Il n'était toujours pas là ; on n'entendait pas un son.

 

Louis devrait partir à sa recherche. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde qu'il ne voulait plus à ce moment que se blottir dans ses bras pour laver l'image du corps inerte de Niall de derrière sa rétine. Et surtout, Harry était probablement effondré quelque part contre un mur à se ronger les sangs pour son ami, et bien qu'il eut encore du mal à accepter une chose pareille, Harry avait sans doute besoin de lui aussi.

 

Mais quand il arriva devant la porte, il réalisa quelque chose. Il réalisa que c'était la seule chambre qu'il n'avait pas fouillée. Leur chambre. Enfin, la chambre de Harry.

 

Et soudain, il sut.

 

Il sut avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il sut avant de se pencher sous le lit. Il sut avant de trouver les sachets, remplis d'une poudre étrangement similaire à celle que Niall avait utilisée pour se foutre en l'air. Louis ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige qui le prenait. En fait, il savait depuis longtemps. Il s'assit sur le lit en ratissant la peau de sa main avec ses ongles. Tout faisait sens, soudain, et une phrase résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, assourdissante et cruelle :

 

_Moi aussi, je peux jouer._

 

_*_

 

_**« Ame, Joueras-tu encore ?** _

_**A ce jeu de hasard** _

_**Des centaines ont perdu, c'est vrai** _

_**Mais des dizaines raflé la mise-** _

 

_**La tombola haletante des anges** _

_**Tarde à tirer ton numéro-** _

_**Des diablotins en clique avide** _

_**Parient pour mon âme ! »** _

 

_**Emily Dickinson ( Car l'adieu, c'est la nuit)** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je jure sur l'honneur que personne ne va mourir. Quitte à m'auto-spoiler, je préfère rassurer là-dessus.
> 
> Je suis très fatiguée et il est possible que des fautes d'orthographe traînent pour l'instant... Excusez-moi.
> 
> NOTES
> 
> -Emily Dickinson est extraordinaire. Sa poésie est très spéciale, mais je vous la conseille vivement. 
> 
> -J'ai cité le nom d'un auteur... Trouvez-moi son oeuvre qui correspond le mieux à la remarque que je fais à ce moment-là, et je vous aimerai pour toujours :p 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :) Merci encore pour les kudos et les commentaires que je reçois, je n'ai toujours pas le temps d'y répondre, mais je le ferai ! Votre enthousiasme me porte en tout cas.
> 
> Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera le prochain chapitre... Au mieux, dans quelques jours. Au pire, à la fin du mois. Je ne serai que quelques jours chez moi avec un ordinateur, ce qui laisse peu de temps pour écrire... Je suis désolée. :S Bonne continuation de vacances !


	7. Unholy Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold
> 
> (Avenged Sevenfold est mon groupe préféré après 30STM. Cette chanson n'est pas ma préférée, mais elle est super quand même et elle illustrait bien le chapitre! Cependant, si vous voulez découvrir le métal mélodique génialissime d'A7X, je vous conseille pour ma part de commencer par les albums "Avenged Sevenfold" et "Nightmare" :) )
> 
>  
> 
> Je mérite une médaille pour avoir écrit cette quantité de texte monstrueuse en deux jours, non? Au moins une médaille en chocolat ;) J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie avec ce chapitre crucial... J'en suis plutôt fière, mais j'ai aussi très peur qu'il soit nul haha. Attention, montagnes russes émotionnelles, ça part dans tous les sens, préparez vos défibrillateurs lol! 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à Elodie pour le tableau de bord et à Mélodie pour la Clio :p

 

**Chapitre 7 : Unholy Confessions**

 

La mer était tiède, comme elle pouvait l'être vers la fin de la journée, l'été, après avoir chauffé des heures au soleil. Elle était calme, aussi. Comme toujours, finalement. Et comme toujours, Louis ne voyait qu'elle. L'eau, à perte de vue, devant lui. Et Louis ne savait plus vraiment distinguer les gouttes du liquide salée qui dégoulinait sur son visage de la sueur glacée qu'il faisait naître sur lui. Il actionnait faiblement ses membres et prenait des respirations saccadées. Il essayait de nager de la façon la plus régulière possible, mais il n'avançait quasiment pas, la panique prenant déjà le contrôle de son corps. D'ailleurs pourquoi avancer ? Ne devrait-il pas faire demi-tour ? Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de ne voir que de l'eau, encore, seulement de l'eau. Il avait maintenant même du mal à faire du surplace ; la plus petite agitation des flots lui envoyait de l'eau dans la bouche et il toussotait de plus en plus.

 

Et là, il le vit. Droit devant lui. Le voilier. Dans un drôle de contre-jour qui le força à plisser les yeux. Louis en oublia de nager et disparut immédiatement sous la surface. Il eut le réflexe de battre des bras et aspira une nouvelle goulée d'air. Le voilier était toujours là. Il s'approchait. Et Louis voulait le rejoindre. Il _devait_ le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il allait se noyer d'une minute à l'autre. C'était plus que ça. Il voulait appeler, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de ce qu'il devait crier. Le voilier n'était plus très loin.

 

Louis voyait la silhouette sur le pont, désormais si familière. Et il n'avait plus tellement peur. Il avait confiance, soudain. Confiance en la silhouette.

 

Mais le voilier n'allait pas assez vite ; il n'allait jamais l'atteindre à temps. Cependant, il était assez près pour causer des remous que Louis ne sut pas anticiper, vu son état. Il passa de nouveau sous l'eau.

 

*

 

Louis s'éveilla en sursaut et dégringola du lit jusque sur le sol, dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Liam jusqu'à récemment. Sa respiration s'était réduite à un sifflement douloureux et il pressa une main sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Putain. Ça faisait longtemps. Le choc avait été plus rude que d'habitude. Au moins, il avait une réponse : sans Harry, il était aussi vulnérable qu'avant face à sa peur.

 

Il se releva en grimaçant. La veille, il n'avait pas pu rester dans l'autre chambre. Leur chambre. La chambre de Harry. Où il avait découvert que visiblement, Harry dealait de la drogue. C'était trop dur. Il était retourné à l'étage d'en-dessous, hébété, emportant les sachets de poudre. Il les avait fourrés dans son propre sac, en attendant d'éclaircir ses pensées. Il avait embrassé du regard le lit qu'il n'avait pas occupé depuis une semaine. Puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'ordinateur de Liam, abandonné sur son couvre-lit, ouvert sur une page Facebook. Il devait être en train de surfer quand Louis l'avait appelé pour aider Niall, et avait tout laissé sans se préoccuper de fermer sa session. Louis avait récupéré le Mac, avait cherché dans les dossiers, et il avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, sans doute.

 

Il avait lu le dossier de Harry.

 

Ou ce qui était probablement un extrait concocté par Paul pour que ses animateurs sachent à quoi s'attendre, parce que ce n'était qu'une sorte de notice biographique. Il avait plusieurs réponses, maintenant, en fait.

 

Et Louis se sentait en morceaux.

 

*

 

_Harry Edward Styles_

 

_Né le 1er février 1994_

 

_Agé de 10 ans quand ses parents décèdent dans l'incendie de leur maison. Circonstances restées suspectes. (Enfant impliqué?)_

 

_Aucune famille en mesure de le recevoir._

 

_Placé de l'âge de 10 ans à l'âge de 16 ans chez les Porter. Bonne conduite, jusqu'à ce que la famille signale que le jeune a des liens avec la vente de drogue. Drame personnel ? Les parents demandent son retrait après des problèmes de violence (disputes avec le fils de la famille). Passe devant le juge. Avertissement de la justice._

 

_Jeune placé dans deux autres familles. Cohabitation se passe mal. Probablement toujours impliqué dans des trafics illégaux, mais pas de preuves._

 

_Arrivé au foyer Churchill (Londres) en 2010. Attitude honorable depuis lors. Plutôt bien intégré. Plus trace d'activités illégales, en tout cas rien de remarquable pour les éducateurs (?)._

 

C'étaient les premières phrases qu'il parvenait à lire depuis une éternité, et elles s'étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit, quelque part entre les vers de Shelley et les répliques de Shakespeare.

 

*

 

Stupidement, la première chose que Louis essaya de faire, ce fut de l'appeler. Il voulait que Harry lui dise que non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas vendu de drogue à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et que non, il n'avait jamais agressé personne. Et que non, il n'avait pas mis le feu à la maison de ses parents. Il voulait qu'il lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. Parce que Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, et un lourd passé, mais il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé au foyer par hasard, qu'il n'avait jamais... Mais personne ne se retrouvait là-bas par hasard.

 

Louis n'était donc pas le seul à avoir menti. Harry avait même menti sur son âge, parce que dix-sept ans et quelques mois n'était sûrement pas, « bientôt dix-huit ans ». Louis avait été tellement naïf. Il était si focalisé sur ses propres histoires qu'il avait été aveugle à ce que pouvaient inventer les autres. Zayn avait raison à propos de lui. Il était tellement égoïste. Il s'était imaginé avoir trouvé un « petit coin de paradis », comme l'île dont Zayn rêvait, s'était persuadé que tout allait bien, ici, à Brighton. Que tout s'effaçait. Qu'il était le seul à devoir gérer un passé difficile, et que tant que cela allait, tout allait. Il n'avait pas vu la souffrance des autres. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait autour de lui, le drame bien huilé dont il avait eu droit à l'ultime péripétie la veille. Il n'avait rien vu.

 

Il avait lu le dossier de Niall, aussi. Ses problèmes avec la drogue étaient mentionnés. Louis supposait qu'il avait dû essayer d'arrêter après sa rencontre avec Zayn, mais qu'il avait échoué. Pas étonnant, si l'un de ses amis était tout prêt à le fournir.

 

Louis ne pouvait même pas imaginer Harry faisant une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne répondait pas à son portable, évidemment. Louis était trop à plat pour balancer son téléphone à travers la pièce, mais la frustration manqua de l'étouffer et de finir le travail de son rêve. Il était quatre heures du matin. L'heure à laquelle Harry et lui avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, au début. L'heure à laquelle ses songes le réveillaient. L'heure à laquelle Harry les apaisait. Et aujourd'hui, on pourrait l'appeler l'heure de vérité. Louis glissa son portable dans sa poche, et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, avec une douceur étonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait le cœur si lourd. Il jeta un œil dans les douches, la cantine, les couloirs, mais Harry n'était pas en vue. Quand il arriva dehors, devant la porte du centre, il s'attendait presque à trouver le bouclé en train de l'attendre. C'était leur heure. Louis pensait qu'ils n'avaient laissé tomber cette habitude que pour aller plus loin. A la place d'errer dans les rues, ils se réveillaient ensemble et découvraient le corps de l'autre. En réalité, tout ce temps, ils n'avaient fait qu'aller nulle part. Avancer à reculons. Quelle affreuse réalisation.

 

En plus, Louis avait oublié ses cigarettes en haut. A la place de s'en allumer une, il regarda un instant le ciel. L'aube pointait. Louis aurait pu apprécier le spectacle s'il n'était pas si préoccupé par un certain garçon aux yeux verts, dont la pensée n'éveillait plus seulement en lui la béatitude, mais aussi un acerbe sentiment de trahison, qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de ressentir. Il fit le tour du centre, mais il ne vit personne. Si Harry n'était pas au centre, alors peut être... Peut être qu'il était dans un autre de _leurs_ endroits. Et brusquement, Louis sut où le trouver. Il avait quelques remords à laisser Perrie seule, même si tout le monde dormait, mais Paul ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il avait besoin de voir Harry.

 

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Brighton, seul, en essayant de se préparer à une confrontation, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il faillit le laisser tomber dans sa précipitation pour regarder le message. C'était Liam.

 

_Niall va s'en sortir. Ils ont dû donner un tranquillisant à Zayn parce qu'il avait encore un peu perdu les pédales avant qu'on ait des nouvelles, mais ça va aller pour lui aussi._

 

Louis était quasiment sûr que toute la ville put entendre son soupir de soulagement. Putain, merci. Merci il ne savait qui ou quoi. Merci Liam. Merci les médecins de l'hôpital de Brighton. Merci la Providence. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, les coudes sur les genoux, devenus un peu faibles à cause de l'émotion, enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes. Niall était sauvé, tout allait s'arranger. Enfin, _tout_. Au moins, plus aucune vie n'était en danger. A moins que Harry et lui en arrivent à s'entretuer. Il tapa une brève réponse à Liam, avec des doigts peu assurés, et reprit son chemin. Il déboucha sur la promenade et la longea sur une centaine de mètres avant d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait à la plage. Elle était déserte. Il était bien trop tôt, même pour les amateurs de jogging. Ce ne fut donc pas difficile de repérer la silhouette de Harry, là-bas, près de la jetée. Louis pouvait presque les visualiser en-dessous, tous les deux, emboîtés l'un sur l'autre, comme s'il était un simple spectateur de la scène qui s'était déroulée ici à peine deux jours plus tôt.

 

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le sable. Il portait son débardeur blanc de la veille, et son fichu bandana. Louis voyait ses poignets, qu'il tordait, appuyés sur ses genoux, et tous ses bracelets. Ses doigts étaient recouverts de bagues, comme lorsqu'ils sortaient, dont l'une devait être ornée d'une pierre quelconque, parce quand Harry bougea légèrement sa main devant un rayon de soleil naissant, il y eut un éclat de lumière. La bague en forme de dragon pesa soudainement très lourd dans la poche de Louis, où il l'avait laissée depuis le marché. Il avait envie de la balancer dans l'eau. Louis s'approcha, entravé dans sa marche par le sable, et il finit par enlever ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Harry du regard. Celui-ci était peut être conscient de sa présence, mais il restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur la mer qui dodelinait devant eux. Il avait la pâleur d'une statue de marbre, ce qui mettait ses tatouages en valeur. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un pirate, et on aurait pu croire que son navire et tout son équipage allaient aborder là, sur cette plage, et qu'il allait embarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Louis imagina un instant Harry debout sur le bastingage, agrippé à une corde, prêt à défier des mers inconnues. C'était un peu idiot ; mais c'était ce qui lui inspirait cette vision. D'ailleurs, Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait faire du bateau ? Que son père l'emmenait parfois naviguer ? Il n'était plus sûr. Louis se dit aussi que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Ou peut être qu'il l'aurait été, s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si triste. Il y avait aussi de la fatigue sur ses traits ; il avait dû passer la nuit là. Louis avait sans doute plus dormi que lui, ce qui était un comble.

 

Louis atteignit le bouclé, qui ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable à côté de lui, laissant un petit espace entre eux, parce qu'il n'était pas bien sûr d'à quel niveau de proximité ils se situaient, maintenant. Mince, ce garçon lui avait fait des fellations, et il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. De ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il faisait. Et le pire, c'était que Louis n'avait même pas vraiment cherché à savoir. Il était en colère, mais autant contre lui même que contre Harry. Il ne savait même pas si sa déception était justifiée. Allait-il engueuler Harry ? Lui demander des explications ? Qu'était-il supposé dire ?

 

Au final, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il chercha les mots, mais son esprit resta blanc. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder Harry, qui ne le regardait pas. Et au final, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche le premier, sans tourner la tête.

 

-Comment il va ?

 

Sa voix était enrouée, comme s'il avait pleuré. Peut être qu'il avait en effet pleuré. Louis dut se racler la gorge pour répondre.

 

-Niall ?

 

-Oui.

 

Harry ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi Harry ne le regardait-il pas ?

 

-Il va s'en sortir, lâcha finalement Louis. Liam vient de me le dire.

 

 _Pas grâce à toi_ , eut-il envie d'ajouter. Il ne le fit pas, mais les mots durent flotter dans l'air, car Harry eut un petit ricanement mi-soulagé mi-cynique, et après un court silence, il dit :

 

-Je suppose que tu as trouvé la drogue ?

 

Regarde-moi, pensa Louis. Regarde-moi. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Louis prit une inspiration. Et finalement, il éclata, déversant ce qu'il avait retenu dans sa poitrine depuis la veille :

 

-Comment tu as pu … ?

 

Il eut besoin de prendre une autre inspiration.

 

-Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille … ? Vendre de la drogue à ton meilleur ami, alors que tu savais qu'il avait arrêté... _Comment tu as pu ?!_

 

Harry tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, le fantôme de ses larmes sillonnant ses prunelles, mais il avait aussi l'air choqué. Surpris.

 

-Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai pas... _Louis_. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille, enfin, j'ai pas vendu de drogue à Niall !

 

Louis ne comprenait plus rien.

 

-Mais... J'ai trouvé la poudre dans tes affaires ! Ça ne peut être que celle que Niall a prise !

 

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

 

-Oui, c'est à moi, mais... La drogue est bien à moi, et je la vends, mais c'est pas- c'est pas ce qui s'est passé avec Niall ! Je savais qu'il avait décroché. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais jamais encouragé un de mes amis à se foutre en l'air... Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire, fit-il en levant des yeux implorants vers Louis.

 

-Je ne sais plus quoi croire, répondit Louis en détournant la tête. Mais essaye toujours de m'expliquer.

 

-C'est compliqué.

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Eh ben, on a encore quelques heures devant nous.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Niall était censé... Il devait m'aider à la vendre. Je lui ai passé la moitié de mon stock pour qu'il la file à ses anciens amis, à des mecs qui pourraient être intéressés. Mais une fois seul avec la came, il a dû craquer...

 

La voix de Harry se cassa sur la fin.

 

-J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne serait pas assez fort, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'il est clean, mais... J'avais _vraiment_ besoin de la vendre, alors... Quand il m'a proposé, j'ai accepté. Mais j'aurais dû savoir. Il a dû faire une overdose à cause de sa période d'abstinence. Quand on reprend d'un coup après un certain temps, l'organisme le supporte mal. Il a mis tellement de temps, tellement d'efforts pour se couper de ces saloperies, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

 

Deux fines larmes parallèles coulèrent sur ses joues, et le premier réflexe de Louis fut de vouloir l'envelopper dans ses bras et de lécher les perles salées. Mais il se retint, parce qu'il avait encore des questions, et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Harry le vendeur de drogue. Harry renifla et se frotta les yeux.

 

-Pourquoi tu devais la vendre à ce point ?

 

Harry eut un autre petit rire.

 

-Mais parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps pendant le séjour ! Et que j'ai quelqu'un au-dessus de moi qui attend son fric ! Putain, ça rigole pas, dans ce domaine. J'ai la pression. Il fallait que j'en aie vendu une certaine quantité à Brighton, pour voir mon fournisseur en rentrant, je lui dois plein d'argent, et je n'ai quasiment rien écoulé, parce que, parce que... Je passe tout mon temps avec _toi_  ! S'exclama Harry, presque avec rage.

 

-Oh, alors, maintenant c'est _ma_ faute ? A cause de moi tu étais trop occupé pour vendre ta merde, et indirectement j'ai envoyé Niall à l'hôpital, c'est ça ? Répliqua Louis d'un ton froid.

 

Harry croisa son regard. Il avait les yeux rouges.

 

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 

Le silence retomba un instant. Louis pensait à toute vitesse.

 

-Alors c'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé à quatre heures du matin. Pour aller vendre, lâcha-t-il.

 

Il aurait tellement voulu que Harry démente, et lui dise que non, qu'il avait seulement des insomnies, comme Louis. Mais il hocha misérablement la tête.

 

-Je voulais faire la sortie des boîtes de nuit, notamment. Mais comme je suis tombé sur toi, le premier jour, j'y suis allé encore plus tôt, après. Vendre devant les clubs. Je revenais et je t'attendais. Et puis après, quand on a commencé, enfin... à dormir ensemble... J'ai complètement arrêté. Je ne vends plus rien depuis ce moment, et c'est pour ça que je suis dans la merde.

 

-Et la seule solution que tu as trouvée, c'est impliquer un ancien junkie ? Ironisa Louis.

 

-J'en ai parlé à Niall, un jour. Il ne savait pas que j'étais toujours dans les trafics, mais il a été tellement compréhensif. Je lui ai dit que je comptais arrêter de dealer, après ça... Complètement. Pour toi. Mais que j'avais besoin d'écouler ce que j'avais encore, et que j'y arrivais pas, et... Il a dit qu'il allait m'aider. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, ça l'aurait obligé à renouer des contacts dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler, à mentir à Zayn... A se mettre en danger. Mais il a pris une partie de la drogue et il m'a promis. J'aurais dû savoir...

 

Louis l'interrompit.

 

-C'est vrai ?

 

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Je t'assure, je...

 

-Non, je veux dire. Le fait que tu avais l'intention d'arrêter de dealer « pour moi » ?

 

Ils se regardèrent une seconde.

 

-Oui, murmura Harry. Je ne sais pas si ça serait tout de suite, mais j'essayerais. Je ne veux plus être ce genre de personnes. Pour toi.

 

Harry parlait toujours au présent. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il considérait toujours qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

 

-En fait, j'avais surtout peur que tu le découvres, avoua le bouclé. J'avais peur que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas un mec bien, et... J'aurais voulu que tu ne le saches jamais.

 

-Alors, si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, tu n'aurais jamais arrêté ? Demanda Louis, la gorge sèche.

 

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. Probablement pas maintenant.

 

Louis ne savait même plus si c'était de la déception, à ce niveau. Il n'aurait juste jamais imaginé que Harry puisse être impliqué dans un tel trafic sans même avoir le moindre remord. Il pensa un instant à ses parents, leur regard vide, leurs fêtes où circulaient les pilules et la fumette. Il pensa au sourire figé de sa mère, et cela le tuait de se dire que Harry participait à rendre les gens comme ça.

 

-Mais c'est vraiment génial. Tu es un dealer, et en plus, ça ne te dérange pas du tout ! fit ironiquement Louis avec un rire étranglé.

 

Harry tira nerveusement sur ses boucles.

 

-Mais, si, ça me dérange. Bien sûr que si. Le côté moral. Quand je vois des jeunes comme Niall, j'ai envie de leur dire « non, non, ne m'achetez rien »...

 

-Mais alors _pourquoi_ tu le fais ? S'écria Louis.

 

-Mais parce que- parce que j'ai besoin d'argent ! Explosa Harry. J'ai rien ! Mes parents sont morts et ne m'ont rien laissé, parce que tout a brûlé dans cette putain de maison ! Et moi je suis comme tout le monde, je veux plein de choses, je veux _vivre_ , et pas seulement survivre aux crochets des services sociaux, et _flash news_ , Louis, dès que tu veux faire un truc dans ce putain de monde, il te faut de l'argent ! Toujours de _l'argent_  ! Et moi je voulais des livres ! Je voulais des CDs ! Je voulais des tatouages ! Je voulais peindre ! Je veux acheter des trucs aux gens que j'aime ! Je veux voyager ! Je veux aller aux beaux-arts ! Alors oui, je deale ! Comment tu crois que je me paye tout ça ? J'ai un portable, mince ! Tu as vu Niall ou Zayn avec un portable ? Tu avais un portable quand tu étais au foyer ? Non ! Parce que les services sociaux n'ont pas le budget pour ça ! Ils n'ont le budget pour _rien_  !

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. Dans un sens, il comprenait, mais... C'était tellement matérialiste. Vrai, en même temps, mais tellement brutal.

 

-C'est tout ? Fit-il simplement.

 

Harry se remit à pleurer.

 

-Oui, c'est tout. Et puis les circonstances aussi.

 

-Comment tu as... Comment tu as commencé ?

 

Harry eut un rire humide.

 

-Si je te le dis, tu vas trouver ça tellement cynique que tu vas encore plus me détester.

 

-Je ne te déteste pas, laissa échapper Louis.

 

Il ne pouvait pas. Son organisme était incapable de rejeter complètement Harry. Il se sentait plus calme, maintenant, et il pouvait au moins mettre ça au clair. Harry le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

 

-Mais tu me juges.

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je suis bien placé pour juger les autres, fit-il avec sincérité. Je suis surtout... choqué, je crois.

 

-Ouais, bah ça ne va pas s'arranger avec la suite, ricana Harry. J'ai commencé à dealer à la mort de ma petite amie.

 

Louis eut un mouvement de surprise. Harry regardait de nouveau droit devant lui, tripotant ses bagues.

 

-Ma petite amie, ouais, Julia. J'ai été avec elle pendant deux ans, et je l'aimais vraiment... Vraiment beaucoup. On était très jeune, mais c'était assez sérieux, bizarrement. Elle n'était pas au foyer ni rien, et d'ailleurs moi non plus à l'époque, mais elle avait des problèmes quand même. Avec la drogue. Elle avait essayé pour rigoler, avec des amis pas très fréquentables -ses parents n'étaient pas très présents, et elle était devenue accro. Puis elle a voulu d'arrêter, et elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait fait... Je l'avais encouragée, et elle m'a dit que c'était fini. Qu'elle ne prenait plus rien. Je l'ai crue. Et puis un jour... Un jour sa sœur m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait été retrouvée morte dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient allés au cinéma, sa sœur était sortie, et elle a dû mal doser, je ne sais pas. On n'a jamais trop su ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'était... plus là.

 

Louis, cette fois, tendit le bras pour enserrer le poignet de Harry, comme un réconfort. Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

 

-Sa famille savait qu'on sortait ensemble, et ils ne m'en ont pas vraiment voulu. Moi, je ne prenais rien, et je croyais sincèrement qu'elle avait arrêté. Ses amis aussi. Personne ne savait qu'elle en prenait quand elle était seule. Bref, sa famille m'a permis d'aller dans sa chambre. Je voulais récupérer des photos, un objet qui lui appartenait... Tu vois. Et je la connaissais, je connaissais ses cachettes. Alors j'ai trouvé sa drogue, dans un endroit où personne n'avait pensé à chercher. Son lecteur CD. Je l'ai emportée avec moi dans l'idée de m'en débarrasser... Je voulais juste la balancer dans les toilettes, mais par hasard j'en ai parlé à un ami avant, et il m'a dit que ce serait bête de jeter ça comme ça, et que je devrais la vendre pour me faire un peu d'argent. Il y avait quand même pas mal de came, et je l'ai écouté. J'ai revendu ça, et je me suis fait 300 livres d'un coup. Tu imagines ? J'avais jamais tenu autant d'argent dans ma main. Ma famille d'accueil me traitait bien, mais... Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, et j'étais pas vraiment leur fils non plus, alors ils ne me donnaient pas énormément. Et là, pour quelques dizaines de grammes de coke, j'avais récupéré 300 livres. Forcément, ça m'a donné à réfléchir.

 

Harry fit une brève pause.

 

-Tu vois, après la mort de Julia, je me suis dit... Je me suis blâmé parce que j'avais l'impression... J'avais l'impression de ne pas lui avoir apporté assez, tu comprends ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle se défonçait parce que sa vie n'était pas assez excitante, qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez aimée, qu'elle avait une sorte de manque.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne comme ça... dit Louis.

 

-Oui, je sais, je veux dire, je comprends ça. Mais sur le moment, je me suis dit « elle se défonçait parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur ». Et je ne voulais plus jamais que ça arrive. Je voulais pouvoir être _assez_ pour les gens.

 

-Mais Harry, ce n'est pas une question d'argent... tenta de protester Louis, mais Harry secoua sèchement la tête.

 

-Arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir faire des cadeaux à la personne qui me plairait...

 

Il désigna le collier de Louis, qui lui brûlait désormais la peau, à la pensée d'avec quel genre d'argent il avait été acheté.

 

-Je voulais pouvoir l'inviter au restaurant, à des concerts, ou même juste prendre un verre. Payer des vacances. Un appartement. Je voulais pouvoir apporter _quelque chose_. Je ne pouvais jamais rien faire pour Julia. On traînait toujours chez elle, dans les rues, dans les parcs, mais j'avais même pas de quoi l'inviter à Starbucks.

 

-En même temps, c'est drôlement cher, Starbucks... plaisanta faiblement Louis.

 

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire.

 

-Je ne voulais plus dépendre des autres. Et avec la drogue, j'ai eu une opportunité...

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un petit boulot normal ?

 

-J'étais trop jeune, et en plus, vu mon profil... Ça n'attire pas trop les employeurs, grimaça Harry.

 

-Je suppose, murmura Louis.

 

Il n'avait même pas essayé de chercher du travail, puisque Paul lui avait trouvé le poste chez HMV directement. Mais en effet, tout son passé ne ferait pas joli sur un CV.

 

-Mon trafic m'a causé des tas de problèmes, mais je n'ai jamais arrêté. Un jour, Jaimie... Le fils de ma première famille. Il avait un an de plus que moi, mais c'était mon meilleur ami, on avait grandi ensemble.

 

 _Mes parents. Mon meilleur ami. Ma copine._ L'équation était complète.

 

-Bref, il a découvert que je vendais de la drogue, et il était complètement opposé à ce genre de choses. L'alcool, la drogue, tout ce que les jeunes inventent pour se détruire, il haïssait ça. Il était un peu comme Liam, il voulait être un héros. Il avait prévu de devenir policier ! Tu imagines ce que ça lui a fait de tomber sur mon stock. Surtout qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à Julia. Il a complètement pété les plombs. On s'est disputé. Il a hurlé. Il voulait que j'arrête. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais pas envie. On en est venu aux mains, un jour. Et puis il a tout raconté à ses parents. Il a dit qu'il voulait « me protéger », tu vois. Que si lui ne pouvait pas m'arrêter, alors il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Ses parents ont flippé, surtout qu'ils ont fini par assister à une de nos bagarres -on était un peu passé de l'amour à la haine, avec Jaimie. Ils m'ont viré de chez eux. J'ai continué à vendre ma drogue, sauf que je souffrais comme un malade, d'avoir perdu coup sur coup Julia et ma famille adoptive, comme ça. Alors j'étais désagréable et agressif. Et j'ai fini au foyer. Je me suis calmé, mais... j'ai continué la drogue, discrètement, sans que personne ne le sache. Même Zayn pense que je ne suis plus dedans.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Et tu comptais me parler de tout ça à un moment ? Interrogea doucement Louis.

 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Oui... murmura-t-il. _Un jour._ Quand on aurait été installé dans une relation. Dans quelques mois. Quand j'aurais eu arrêté. Je t'aurais tout dit. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher avant même qu'on ait commencé quoi que ce soit.

 

Louis ne savait pas s'il devait chérir ou craindre la certitude qu'avait eue Harry qu'ils pourraient former un couple après le voyage.

 

-Pourquoi tu pensais que ça aurait tout gâché ? Protesta Louis. Moi aussi j'ai un passé lourd, et ça ne t'a pas fait fuir...

 

-Mais ce n'est pas mon _passé_ , Louis. C'est le présent.

 

C'était toujours le présent, le problème, au fond. Juste comme lui.

 

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as fait confiance pour me parler de tous ces événements, lâcha Louis. Je t'ai confié tout ce qui s'est passé avec ma famille, moi.

 

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

 

-C'est juste que... Tu es devenu quelqu'un de tellement génial, maintenant, et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne voyais plus le mal autour de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment cru que je n'avais rien fait ou si tu refusais de le voir, mais tu évolues comme si tout le monde était le putain de Père Noël autour de toi, alors que tous les adolescents de ce foyer sans exception ont merdé grave à un moment dans leur vie, même Kate, ou Joshua, mais tu considères tout le monde normalement, tu vois le bien en nous, et tu sais... Je ne voulais pas ruiner ça. Bref, je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer ça, mais...

 

Louis n'avait pas conscience qu'il se conduisait comme ça. Il savait qu'il avait été d'une naïveté rare, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler _« voir le bien chez les gens »_. C'était juste être stupide.

 

-Et...

 

La voix de Harry se brisa. Il eut du mal à articuler la suite.

 

-Est-ce que- est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel c'est dur d'être _moi_ à côté de _toi_?

 

Louis reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing américain en pleine figure. Comme une balle de fusil en plein cœur, tirée à moins de vingt centimètres de sa poitrine. Il sentit son âme se craqueler, se désintégrer en petits fragments esseulés, comme lorsque les plaques de glace se rompent, à la saison des fontes.

 

-Harry...

 

-Je sais que je t'ai déçu, et je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, mais est-ce que tu crois... Que tu pourrais me pardonner un jour ?

 

Les fragments s'écartèrent encore, et Louis avait du mal à les tenir ensemble, assez serrés, pour continuer à respirer et ne pas éclater en sanglots devant l'absurdité de la supplication de Harry, Harry qui le prenait pour le gentil dans l'histoire et qui se sentait minable à côté de lui... Cela devait cesser. Tout de suite.

 

-Harry. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

 

*

 

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues de Brighton. Louis les mena jusqu'au centre, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Louis devina ses appréhensions : croiser Paul ou quelqu'un qui lui demanderait des explications sur son absence.

 

-Personne n'est au courant à part moi que c'est toi qui avais la drogue, et vu les événements d'hier, tout le monde dort encore profondément. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera discret, souffla-t-il.

 

Tout le trajet, Louis avait eu l'impression de se diriger vers sa propre exécution. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa tête sur le billot. Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant que si Harry avait menti, et que lui avait menti, les compteurs repartaient à zéro, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, et qu'il allait vivre un moment au mieux difficile, au pire parfaitement affreux. Louis avait la gorge nouée par la crainte. Devant la porte du bâtiment, il s'immobilisa, et hésitant, se tourna vers Harry.

 

-Tu peux m'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

 

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

 

-S'il te plaît, juste...

 

Le bouclé se pencha, attrapa son visage entre ses mains, joignit leurs lèvres, et bientôt leurs langues. Louis répondit avec toute l'ardeur qu'il avait de disponible, étreignant son cou. Mon dieu, ça faisait trop longtemps. Ça marchait tellement bien. La chaleur entre eux était juste ce qu'il fallait, leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, perdus dans leur fièvre. Cela aurait été parfait si le baiser n'avait pas eu un tel arrière-goût de dernière fois.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'était une façon de se dire en revoir ? Dit Harry quand ils se séparèrent, et son ton se partageait entre la peur et la résignation.

 

 _Peut être parce que c'était le cas_. Mais Louis ne répondit rien, et saisit la porte pour entrer dans le hall.

 

-Tu viens ?

 

Quand il parla, il sentit la trace de la présence de Harry dans sa bouche.

 

Louis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, le plus jeune sur ses talons. Il remonta le couloir du deuxième étage jusqu'à la chambre de Liam et lui. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et il ferma doucement la porte derrière eux. Il voyait presque l'ombre de la guillotine sur le mur.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

 

La voix de Harry paraissait encore plus grave que d'habitude, mais c'était peut être simplement à cause du sang qui battait dans les tempes de Louis. Il s'agenouilla devant sa table de nuit, et ouvrit le tiroir.

 

Tous ses cachets étaient là, l'attendant tranquillement, couchés tout au fond. Il ne les avait pas emportés dans la chambre de Harry, et il n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur esquisse de relation amoureuse. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin du geste mécanique, du poids de l'antidépresseur sur sa langue. Il laissa les somnifères et sortit la boîte d'antidépresseurs, se redressant face à Harry qui le regardait faire sans comprendre Il lui tendit les médicaments, sans un mot. Harry baissa les yeux sur la boîte ; Louis le vit réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'il n'avoue sa défaite.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est … ?

 

-Du Citalopram. Des antidépresseurs, si tu préfères.

 

-Des antidépresseurs ? Je crois que je connais, mais...

 

Harry avait l'air troublé, un pli se dessinant sur son front.

 

-Je ne comprends pas. C'est à toi ?

 

-Ouais.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu es dépressif ?

 

-Faut croire.

 

Il y eut un autre silence.

 

-Je ne... Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Harry d'un air complètement égaré. Je veux dire, t'as l'air si heureux ? Tu es bien entouré, tu fais plein de choses, je... Je croyais que tu t'en étais sorti après le foyer...

 

Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, mais pour le moment, il avait surtout l'air inquiet. Parce qu'il n'avait pas compris les implications.

 

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de ces trucs du tout, reprit Harry.

 

C'était le moment. C'était le grand saut. Louis aurait aimé utiliser cette formule pour un moment plus heureux, comme une demande en mariage ou un départ pour un tour du monde.

 

-Harry, je t'ai menti.

 

Louis avait le regard rivé sur le sol, parce que c'était bien trop dur de faire ça en voyant les émotions passer dans les prunelles de Harry.

 

-… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Harry avec précaution.

 

-Je t'ai menti, répéta Louis, et les mots lui arrachaient la gorge sur leur passage, comme la première gorgée d'un verre de whisky pur de mauvaise qualité. Je t'ai menti. Sur tout. Je t'ai raconté n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

 

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

-Mais... Sur quoi tu as menti, exactement ?

 

Et Louis sentait que Harry était prêt à laisser passer, si ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais ce n'était _pas_ pas grand chose.

 

-Tout. J'ai menti sur ces deux dernières années. J'ai... Je ne suis pas allé plus loin que les trois premiers mois de la première année, à la fac. Je ne supportais pas les gens, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je n'ai même pas passé les partiels du premier semestre. J'ai bien travaillé à HMV, mais j'ai été viré en mai, parce que je m'endormais tout le temps pendant le boulot. Je n'ai pas d'amis avec qui je sors le samedi soir. Stan est juste un ancien collègue, qui me déteste, en plus. Je n'avais pas eu de relations amoureuses ou même sexuelles depuis plus d'un an avant Brighton, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de copain à long terme comme je t'ai raconté. Je n'ai personne, en fait. Je suis seul toute la journée dans mon appartement minable, et je ne fais rien, à part fumer et avaler mes cachets. C'est qui je suis. J'ai menti sur qui je suis... Et je suis désolé, acheva Louis d'une voix tremblante.

 

Un pesant silence s'installa. Louis regardait toujours ses pieds, en se tordant les mains, n'osant pas bouger. Il entendait Harry respirer, à quelques pas de lui, mais il ne disait rien. Pourquoi Harry ne disait-il rien ? Louis s'était attendu à de la rancoeur, des éclats de voix. Pas à ce silence qui coupait plus aigu qu'un poignard. Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à relever la tête. Et quand il croisa les yeux de Harry, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

 

Dans le vert de ses prunelles, il pouvait voir les fissures. Il pouvait voir l'éclatement sanglant de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il pouvait voir la déception, la colère, la révolte, le dégoût, le désespoir. Ce désespoir qu'il avait essayé d'éviter par ses mensonges, et qu'il venait de causer à un niveau qu'il ne pensait même pas atteignable. Il pouvait voir tout ça, mais tout ça, il l'avait prévu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'effet que toutes ces ruines et tous ces sentiments produirait dans les yeux de Harry, et par conséquent, sur lui. Il n'avait pas prévu la marée noire qui recouvrirait ces yeux, en un battement de cil. Il les voyait brûler, tomber en cendres, se faner, tout perdre, et tout reperdre encore. C'était pire que l'effondrement du World Trade Center. C'était pire que les bombardements sur Londres pendant la Seconde guerre mondiale. C'était pire que chaque tremblement de terre, chaque tsunami, chaque éruption, chaque accident, chaque rupture, chaque deuil, chaque putain de larme versée, parce que tout cela, tout cela n'arrivait pas à Louis. Ce qui arrivait, c'était Harry qui tombait en poussière devant lui. Et Louis n'était pas une catastrophe naturelle, un orage, ou une tornade. Louis n'avait pas voulu détruire ; il avait voulu bâtir.

 

Comment allait-il réparer ce désastre ?

 

-Tu m'as menti sur tout ça ?

 

Harry n'avait plus qu'un filet de voix.

 

-Harry... Je suis désolé, écoute, il faut que je t'explique...

 

-Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as débité des _conneries_  ? Pendant des heures ? Chaque jour ? Depuis le début ?

 

Louis entendait la fureur enfler dans ses paroles.

 

-Je...

 

-Tu n'es plus à l'université ?

 

-Non, mais...

 

-Tu n'as pas rompu récemment avec ton copain ?

 

-Non...

 

-Tu es au chômage ?

 

Harry paraissait incrédule.

 

-Oui, reconnut Louis.

 

-Putain, Louis, lâcha Harry, et comme une bête blessée, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

Louis avança la main vers lui, mais Harry recula.

 

-Ne me touche pas.

 

La rage avait pris le pas sur les autres émotions, dans ses yeux. Il eut un petit rire dénué de toute vie. Il y eut un silence.

 

-Haz... tenta Louis.

 

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, comme si on était proche. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça alors que tu m'as pris pour un tel con, trancha Harry d'un ton glacial.

 

-Je ne voulais pas...

 

-Tu ne voulais pas _quoi_  ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me raconter toutes tes mensonges ?! Quand je pense que j'ai gobé toutes ces histoires... Je pensais vraiment... Merde.

 

-Je l'ai fait exprès, mais je ne voulais pas de te faire de mal, je- je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi ! Cria à moitié Louis.

 

Harry était si proche, et pourtant si loin de lui. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient, et Louis avait presque envie qu'il le frappe, qu'il le démolisse complètement pour achever son œuvre, qu'ils règlent cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il voulait le supplier. _Frappe-moi, étrangle-moi_. Il voulait rouler par terre sous ses coups, juste pour avoir une chance d'expier. Rien ne pourrait compenser la souffrance qu'il venait visiblement d'infliger à Harry, mais peut être que se noyer dans son propre sang était un début acceptable.

 

-Alors j'avais raison.

 

La constatation du bouclé claqua dans la chambre remplie d'une tension désormais insupportable.

 

-Quoi ? Balbutia Louis.

 

-J'avais raison. Cette première soirée. Après le club. Dans ma chambre. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie. Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. Tu as érigé une barrière entre nous au premier mot que tu m'as dit. En trois mots, tu m'as rejeté pour toujours.

 

Sa voix était un peu pâteuse, comme un écho de ce fameux soir, où Louis l'avait repoussé et où il avait marmonné son interprétation de son geste, à moitié ivre. Louis savait maintenant qu'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit.

 

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... Je t'en prie. Harry, je tiens tellement à-

 

-Wow, arrête-toi là tout de suite. Je crois qu'on vient d'avoir la preuve que je ne compte absolument pas pour toi, alors vraiment, _ferme-la_.

 

Louis retrouvait un Harry dur et froid, celui qu'il était quand on l'avait heurté, celui qui avait du mal à faire retomber sa colère, mais c'était plus difficile à encaisser que la première fois. Il tenta de nouveau de lui saisir le bras, mais Harry se dégagea d'un coup sec. Et brusquement, il se dégonfla. Son visage tomba, littéralement, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Louis de les voir couler, parce qu'il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la pièce avec fracas.

 

-Va te faire foutre, Louis.

 

Et il plongea dans le couloir. Louis resta un instant paralysé, puis se précipita à sa suite.

 

-Harry !

 

Mais Harry courait vers les escaliers, sourd à tous ses appels. Louis ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

 

-Harry, s'il te plait …

 

Harry disparut dans la cage d'escaliers, et Louis tomba nez à nez avec Paul. Il avait dû croiser Harry sans comprendre que celui-ci allait probablement sortir du centre.

 

-Paul, bredouilla-t-il.

 

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Lança l'éducateur.

 

Louis jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Harry devait être déjà être loin. Louis se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Il se focalisa sur le visage de Paul. Il avait l'air épuisé, inquiet, nerveux. Il y avait de quoi. Eleanor n'était pas en vue.

 

-Rien, juste... J'allais aller vérifier si tout le monde dormait toujours, en bas, prétexta Louis en se raclant la gorge.

 

Paul fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi Harry courait comme un forcené dans les escaliers ?

 

-C'est... Je ne veux pas trop en parler, souffla-t-il misérablement.

 

Paul soupira.

 

-Ça tombe bien, parce qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message. J'aimerais que tu ailles un peu tenir compagnie à Niall et Zayn à l'hôpital, prendre le relais de Liam. Le pauvre a besoin de dormir un peu. Et tiens-moi au courant.

 

Comme Louis restait figé, ayant un peu du mal à enregistrer les informations après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, Paul émit un claquement de langue agacé :

 

-Allez, file !

 

Louis ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter.

 

*

 

Ils ressemblaient tous plus ou moins à des zombies depuis la veille, mais Liam décrochait la palme du plus effrayant sans beaucoup d'efforts.

 

-J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, marmonna-t-il en s'effondrant à moitié sur Louis, en se levant de la chaise en plastique devant la chambre de Niall.

 

Et il le planta là, après un bref tapotement sur son épaule. Louis avait eu le temps du trajet pour s'éclaircir un peu la tête, même s'il avait enclenché le mode automatique, et il réalisa juste à temps qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu requérant le silence et la discrétion, avant de crier après Liam et lui demander de revenir pour pleurer sur son épaule. Quel bordel ambulant il faisait. Il s'approcha de la chambre et regarda par la vitre de la porte. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours blanc, dans les hôpitaux ? Niall était allongé dans un lit, et très occupé à embrasser Zayn désespérément. Louis décida de ne pas signaler sa présence pour les laisser tranquille -il n'avait de toute façon pas très envie d'interrompre leurs retrouvailles... physiques. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en plastique orange qu'avait dû occuper Liam pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il y en avait une deuxième, juste à côté, et Louis eut un instant la vision de Zayn roulé en boule dessus, hurlant pour qu'on lui rende son petit ami. Il se débarrassa vite de ces pensées. Les deux amoureux allaient bien. Il venait de les voir aspirer la salive l'un de l'autre. Pas besoin de ressasser.

 

Il dut s'assoupir quelques minutes, parce qu'il fut réveillé par la voix de Zayn. Louis cligna des yeux. Le métisse se tenait devant lui ; il l'avait sans doute appelé plusieurs fois. Ah, peut être que c'était lui qui remportait la palme du zombie le plus ressemblant, finalement.

 

-Ça va ? Fit Louis un peu stupidement.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé dire. Il était juste heureux de voir que Zayn avait retrouvé sa raison -en même temps que sa raison de vivre, sans doute.

 

-Ouais, lâcha Zayn.

 

Ses yeux étaient un peu ternes, mais tout son être respirait le soulagement.

 

-Niall veut te voir, l'informa le garçon, avec un signe de tête en direction de la porte entrouverte.

 

Louis hocha la tête et se leva, un peu engourdi.

 

-Tu restes dehors ?

 

-Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler seul, fit Zayn en haussant les épaules.

 

En temps normal, il aurait probablement été vexé. Mais là, il n'allait pas faire une crise de jalousie. Louis ferma la porte derrière lui. Niall lui fit signe depuis son lit d'hôpital.

 

-Salut, Louis, articula-t-il, un peu faiblement, mais distinctement.

 

Louis s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, et par réflexe, attrapa sa main. Niall ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il avait des cernes gigantesques, des traits creusés, et un bandage à l'avant-bras, mais à part ça, il avait l'air remis d'aplomb. Et son sourire n'avait rien perdu de sa chaleur.

 

-Comment tu te sens ?

 

-Mieux, je suppose, répondit Niall. J'ai failli y rester. Heureusement que vous avez réagi.

 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Merci, Louis.

 

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, j'ai surtout hurlé sur Zayn et pleuré tout du long, ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé...

 

-Si, ça a aidé, fit Niall d'un ton définitif. Merci, c'est tout. Tu acceptes ça, ou je te botte le cul.

 

Il toussota, puis reprit.

 

-Ecoute, Louis... Tu as trouvé la drogue ?

 

-Dans ta chambre, tu veux dire ?

 

Niall roula des yeux.

 

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

 

-... Dans la chambre de Harry ?

 

Louis eut un frisson involontaire après avoir prononcé ces mots.

 

-Ouais. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Louis, il faut que tu le saches.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de sa faute, le fait qu'il soit un dealer de drogue, ou qu'il ait confié des doses sans surveillance à un fraîchement ex-junkie ? Répliqua amèrement Louis.

 

Niall grimaça.

 

-C'est moi qui aie insisté pour prendre la coke et l'aider à la vendre. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'a aucune responsabilité dans ce qui m'est arrivé.

 

Louis le trouvait quand même un peu responsable, mais de toute façon, à quoi bon débattre de ça ? Harry ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ; il se fichait bien qu'il le croit coupable ou pas.

 

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon.

 

Niall eut l'air légèrement paniqué et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

 

-Si, parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu lui en veuilles pour ça ! Je voulais justement te parler … ça serait tellement dommage que tu le largues pour ces histoires de drogue. Louis, il va arrêter. Je ne dis pas de le pardonner tout de suite, moi aussi j'ai été blessé de découvrir qu'il en vendait toujours, mais juste, donne-lui une chance...

 

Louis l'interrompit.

 

-Niall, _ça n'a plus d'importance_ , tu comprends ça, ou pas ? J'avais déjà tout saccagé bien avant que Harry ne se révèle vendre de la came.

 

Et il fondit en larmes.

 

*

 

-Ok.

 

Niall avait l'air légèrement sonné. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

 

-Ok ? Renifla Louis.

 

Il venait de tout expliquer à Niall, et il ne s'attendait pas à ça comme première réaction.

 

-Oui, ok. J'ai compris, quoi. Je vois la situation.

 

-Ok, alors.

 

-Oui, ok.

 

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux en même temps. Louis avait un trou béant dans la poitrine, mais il pouvait encore en rire. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

 

-T'as vraiment merdé, hein ? Fit Niall quand ils se furent calmés.

 

-Je ne vois pas de meilleure façon de résumer la situation.

 

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu lui as menti, au départ ? Tu ne le connaissais pas... Tu avais honte de toi-même ?

 

-En partie, mais je pensais vraiment que ça ferait du bien à Harry, en quelque sorte, expliqua Louis. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Une sorte d'espoir, tu vois ? Je voulais lui montrer qu'on pouvait s'en sortir après le foyer, qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de formidable quelles que soient les conneries qu'il ait pu faire dans le passé. Je voulais lui donner un modèle, quelque chose pour rêver. Je ne sais pas, c'est... C'est venu comme ça. Et après je me suis retrouvé à mentir de plus en plus, à inventer de plus en plus de trucs cool pour lui faire plaisir... Je voulais juste combler les trous que je sentais en lui, tu vois ?

 

Niall haussa les sourcils.

 

-Un peu hard, mon pote...

 

Louis grogna.

 

-Non, mais... Pas dans ce sens-là ! Je ne suis pas en état de faire des jeux de mots sexuels, nom de dieu.

 

Niall rigola.

 

-Je te taquinais. Sérieusement, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu as voulu lui apporter ce dont il a besoin, être celui qui le réparerait... Difficile de te blâmer pour ça.

 

Le visage de Niall s'adoucit et il réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Mais tu sais, Lou, c'est pas ça, une relation amoureuse, ou même amicale. Tu n'es pas supposé combler tous les manques de l'autre, lui donner ce dont tu penses qu'il a besoin, comme ça, tout de suite, en te sacrifiant dans la foulée. Tu ne peux tout simplement _pas_. Les êtres humains sont pleins de courants d'air. On a tous des plaies ouvertes partout, et une seule personne, aussi fort que soit son amour, ne peut pas tout soigner toute seule du même coup. Et ce n'est pas à elle de le faire ! Ce n'est pas ça, l'amour ! Tu sais, j'ai fait cette connerie, moi aussi. J'ai cru qu'avec le soutien de Zayn, notre relation, je serai capable d'arrêter la drogue, sans autres aides. Qu'il comblerait tous les « trous », justement. Et regarde où j'en suis ! J'ai replongé à la première occasion. Et maintenant, il faut que j'accepte que l'amour de Zayn ne suffira pas à me guérir de mon addiction, qu'on l'accepte tous les deux, parce qu'il n'est pas psy, et que j'ai besoin d'aller en rehab. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne m'aime pas _assez_ pour que je m'en sorte tout seul, même si c'est sans doute ce qu'il va penser, et même s'il va se sentir coupable, c'est juste que sur ce terrain, il est impuissant. Ça ne remet pas en doute nos sentiments. C'est juste que Zayn n'est pas une putain de clinique spécialisée et que moi j'ai besoin d'une clinique spécialisée, visiblement. Et ça ne me dérange pas, qu'il n'ait pas réussi à effacer la drogue de ma vie. Je sais que c'est pas un manque de sa part. Il ne m'a pas négligé. Il m'apporte tellement d'autres choses. Mais il ne peut pas être _tout_ , c'est tout. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Il n'a pas à porter ça sur ses épaules.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Et Harry, peut être qu'il a besoin d'un espoir, comme tu dis, peut être qu'il n'a pas confiance en l'avenir, mais il n'a jamais attendu de toi que tu répares ça. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Je le connais très bien, tu sais. Plus d'un an à vivre les uns sur les autres, ça rapproche. Je sais que ce que veut Harry, c'est quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prenne soin de lui, et dont il puisse prendre soin en retour. Il ne veut pas d'un super-héros, ou de la parfaite assistante sociale. Ses autres problèmes, il les gérera tout seul en grandissant. Vivre à ses côtés, t'occuper de lui en étant _toi-même_ suffit à panser les plaies les plus douloureuses et à le faire avancer sur la route, tu vois ? Pas besoin de tout prendre en main, de se plier en quatre pour qu'il croit que tu le protègeras de tout, que le monde est parfait, parce que tout le monde sait que le monde est loin d'être parfait, de toute façon... et c'était assez cruel de tenter de faire croire que toutes les difficultés pouvaient s'envoler, comme ça.

 

-Je sais, murmura Louis. Je sais, j'ai compris, maintenant, mais c'est trop tard.

 

-Peut être que ce n'est pas trop tard ! S'écria Niall. Harry pourrait comprendre, si tu lui expliquais. Sérieux, Louis, tout le monde ment dans la vie, tout le temps. Parfois on ment pour de mauvaises raisons : tes mensonges, ceux de Harry. Moi qui n'avoue pas à Zayn que je me sens toujours en manque. Et parfois pour de bonnes. Par exemple, je ne vais pas dire à Zayn que c'est la drogue de Harry que j'ai prise, parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute. Et toi, tu ne diras pas à Paul que Harry deale toujours, parce que tu sais très bien qu'au fond, c'est un mec bien, et qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir encore des ennuis.

 

Louis ne savait pas très bien s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une constatation, mais Niall avait raison. Il avait déjà cette intention. Il allait garder la drogue et ne jamais parler à Paul de sa petite enquête et de ses résultats. Puisque le principal concerné voulait aussi protéger Harry, ils n'avaient qu'à garder cette histoire entre eux trois. Louis n'aurait jamais voulu envoyer Harry derrière les barreaux ou dans un centre de redressement, quoi qu'il ait pu faire.

 

-Le problème avec _tes_ mensonges, poursuivit doctement Niall, c'est qu'ils dissimulaient ton être entier... Tu as quasiment menti sur ton identité, et Harry ne sait plus qui tu es, alors qu'il tenait énormément à toi... Il se rend compte qu'il ne te connait pas vraiment. C'est ça qui doit l'avoir touché le plus.

 

Louis allait donner raison à Niall, quand son esprit fut comme traversé par un éclair.

 

-Mais il me connaît, lâcha-t-il brusquement, et il réalisa en même temps qu'il prononçait les mots que c'était la clé.

 

-Comment ça ? Fit Niall en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Harry me connaît, il me connaît quand même, répéta Louis.

 

Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas menti sur _tout_. Il le voyait, d'un coup.

 

-Mais tes mensonges...

 

-... Ne peuvent pas tout cacher ! Je veux dire, c'est injuste de dire que je me suis complètement inventé un personnage. Je lui ai donné tellement de moi-même, parallèlement à mes bobards. Je lui ai tout raconté sur ma famille. Nos discussions n'étaient pas calculées. Au début, j'essayais d'améliorer ma personnalité, dans un sens, parce que j'étais un peu associal, méfiant, mais après... C'est juste devenu naturel. J'ai été naturel, avec lui. J'ai été authentique, dans mes réactions, mes sourires. Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes émotions ou ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Putain, Ni, le corps ne ment pas. Harry me _connaît_. Il me connaît sans doute mieux que personne.

 

Niall le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

-Tu as noté ce que tu viens de dire quelque part ? Finit-il par dire. Non, parce que, c'est _exactement_ ce que tu devrais dire à Harry. Genre, _maintenant_.

 

-Je n'ai jamais pu me cacher complètement face à lui, c'était impossible, murmura Louis de nouveau, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

 

Il se dit qu'il avait laissé tomber le masque depuis longtemps, en réalité.

 

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'étaient les mensonges, sinon une partie de lui-même ? Il avait cru améliorer la réalité en maniant les mots, mais il n'avait fait que la rendre plus évidente. Tout était une question de perspective. Tout était une question de point de vue. C'était comme tenter de comprendre une œuvre littéraire ; on ne pouvait pas simplement prendre un passage et décider de ce qu'il signifiait sans le juger par rapport au livre tout entier. On ne pouvait pas prendre l'acte du mensonge originel, qui n'était qu'une minuscule particule de l'édifice, et l'isoler. Louis ne pouvait pas être résumé à son mensonge. Il était son mensonge, et plus, et moins, à la fois. Et ce qui s'était noué avec Harry dépendait de son mensonge, mais avait pris une telle ampleur, après ça, en dehors de ça. Ne prendre que le mensonge, c'était comme choisir un millimètre carré d'une énorme toile d'araignée et s'empêtrer dedans, en se privant des autres angles de vue. On ne pouvait pas lire une phrase sans lire le paragraphe entier, mince.

 

*

 

_**« Qu'importe, après tout ? Les mensonges ne mettent-ils pas finalement sur la voie de la vérité ? Et mes histoires, vraies ou fausses, ne tendent-elles pas toutes à la même fin, n'ont-elles pas toutes le même sens ? Alors, qu'importe qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, si, dans les deux, elles sont significatives de ce que j'ai été et de ce que je suis. On voit parfois plus clair dans celui qui ment que dans celui qui dit vrai. La vérité, comme la lumière, aveugle. Le mensonge, au contraire, est un beau crépuscule, qui met chaque objet en valeur. »** _

 

**Albert Camus, La Chute**

 

 

*

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

 

Louis se tourna vers Niall.

 

-Putain, mais va trouver Harry ! Dis-lui... Dis-lui... _ça_! S'impatienta Niall en faisant un geste vague de la main, comme si les mots de Louis flottaient encore dans la pièce.

 

-Oui, je devrais probablement...

 

-Ouais, _probablement_  ! Cours, vole ! Bouge-toi !

 

Louis jetait des coups d'oeil affolés autour de lui, un peu déboussolé.

 

-Oui, oui, trouver Harry, mais, mais... Je ne sais pas où il est ! Et puis, il ne veut pas me parler ! Je devrais peut être le laisser réfléchir...

 

Niall secoua violemment la tête.

 

-Surtout pas ! Tu dois lui expliquer avant qu'il ne retourne trop la mauvaise version dans sa petite tête !

 

-Oui, tu as raison, marmonna Louis. Je vais le chercher.

 

Il faillit tomber dans sa précipitation à se lever du fauteuil. Il était prêt à remuer ciel et mer pour récupérer Harry, à cet instant. Putain, il ferait _n'importe quoi_. Il ne pensait même plus à la drogue. Harry devait comprendre. Louis ébouriffa les cheveux de Niall dans un geste affectueux.

 

-Merci pour tout, Nialler. Tu es vraiment plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, plaisanta Louis.

 

-Hum, merci ? Fit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

 

Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, avec toute cette agitation.

 

-C'est vrai. Qui aurait cru que l'héroïne rendait si sage, hein ?

 

Niall grimaça. Louis se frotta la nuque.

 

-Trop tôt pour faire ce genre de blagues ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

 

Niall acquiesça, mais ses yeux brillaient.

 

-A plus tard, Niall ! Dors bien !

 

-Bonne chance avec Harry ! Cria Niall à sa suite, avec enthousiasme, et s'il n'avait pas été cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, Louis se dit qu'il l'aurait sans doute accompagné pour jouer les pom-pom girls.

 

*

 

Louis était déterminé, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où Harry avait pu passer, cette fois. Il essaya de l'appeler au moins vingt fois, mais il se doutait que le bouclé ne prendrait pas la peine de lui répondre. Il fit un crochet par la plage, mais ça aurait été trop facile. L'ambiance n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce matin. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et des dizaines de personnes se promenaient sur le sable, pique-niquaient. Louis les observa pendant quelques minutes, mais il n'apercevait pas de tête bouclée, et de toute façon, cela l'aurait étonné que Harry aille se perdre dans cette foule. Il le voyait plutôt se réfugier dans un endroit désert, silencieux, pour mettre ses idées au clair. Ça, c'était Harry.

 

Il rentra au centre, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Brighton n'était pas immense, mais pas toute petite non plus, Louis n'allait pas errer dans les rues pendant des heures en espérant croiser le plus jeune par hasard. Il préférait en tout cas vérifier une dernière fois là-bas avant de se lancer dans une telle expédition. Il arriva à l'heure du temps de calme, ce qui était plutôt arrangeant. Perrie, Eleanor et Paul avaient l'air de s'en sortir. Louis se glissa discrètement jusqu'au deuxième étage. Paul lui avait ordonné de rester à l'hôpital avec Niall. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'il se rende compte qu'il cherchait Harry à la place. D'ailleurs, il espérait que personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence. Il ne vit Harry nulle part. Louis entra dans la chambre où Liam était, heureusement, réveillé. Il était juste allongé sur son lit avec son téléphone, et une quantité de cernes un peu moins importantes. Il cligna des paupières en voyant Louis entrer. Celui-ci lui fit signe de rester silencieux avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Louis ? Interrogea Liam.

 

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Louis raconta tout. Liam l'écouta avec son attention habituelle, puis il sortit de la chambre. Louis resta bêtement assis sur le lit. Alors Liam lui en voulait ? Il l'avait blessé, lui aussi ? Louis était vraiment une personne horrible, et... Liam revint brusquement dans la chambre et se rassit, comme si de rien n'était. Louis le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 

-Quoi ? Fit Liam. Je voulais juste te montrer ce que ça fait quand tu as une discussion sérieuse avec quelqu'un et que l'autre se casse en plein milieu. Mais je ne suis pas fâché, hein.

 

Louis le poussa.

 

-Liam ! T'es cruel.

 

Liam laissa échapper un rire.

 

-C'était pour me venger de notre premier jour.

 

-Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 

Liam Payne pardonnerait sans doute le génocide des juifs à Hitler, mais Louis avait besoin d'être sûr.

 

-Non. Par contre, je comprends que Harry soit remonté, répliqua Liam avec une tête type _« tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi mon frère »_.

 

-Ouais, ben moi aussi.

 

-Et donc, tu veux le retrouver pour lui dire qu' _en fait_ , tu n'as pas menti sur tout, qu'il te connaît sous plein d'aspects, et que tu es amoureux de lui pour de vrai ?

 

-Oui, voil- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de lui, s'étouffa Louis.

 

Liam balaya sa protestation comme si c'était un détail.

 

-Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux là-dessus avant de lui parler, parce que ça pourrait faire un bon argument pour qu'il te reprenne.

 

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, éluda Louis, sauf que de toute façon je ne sais pas où il est, et que si ça se trouve il a fugué et il s'est perdu et on ne le retrouvera jamais.

 

-Arrête d'être tout le temps si dramatique ! Il ne doit pas être loin. Il faut juste que tu ailles faire le tour de Brighton.

 

-Je sais bien, gémit Louis. Mais à pied, j'aurais jamais le temps de fouiller chaque recoin, on risque de se rater, je ne peux pas emprunter toutes les rues, ça va être impossible. Surtout qu'il faudra bien que je rentre m'occuper des enfants à un moment.

 

-Je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir avec ça, mais je suis d'accord sur le reste.

 

Liam s'appuya contre son oreiller et reprit son portable.

 

-J'ai peut être une idée.

 

*

 

L'idée de Liam, c'était d'appeler Sophia à la rescousse.

 

-Sophia ? Fit Louis sans comprendre.

 

-La fille que j'ai rencontrée en boîte ?

 

-La fille que tu as- Ah, la brune entreprenante ! S'exclama Louis en se rappelant soudain de leur soirée. Hein ? Mais tu es en contact avec elle ?

 

Liam roula des yeux.

 

-Eh bien, oui, figure-toi. On s'est déjà revu deux fois, et on s'entend très bien.

 

-Sérieux ?

 

-Oui, _sérieux_ , répliqua Liam avec agacement. Tu croyais que tu étais le seul à te faire des petites escapades romantiques ? Je l'ai vue ce mardi, par exemple.

 

-Tu sors avec elle, alors ?

 

-Non, pas encore, débile. C'est trop tôt. Mais elle vient faire un stage à Londres à partir de la rentrée, donc on verra bien où ça mène, marmonna timidement Liam.

 

Décidément, ce séjour s'était changé en une véritable agence matrimoniale. Paul et Eleanor, Liam et Sophia, Harry et lui... Cette ville était un aphrodisiaque, ou quoi ?

 

-Sophia vit ici, elle connaît très bien la ville. Et... continua Liam avec un faux roulement de tambour. Elle a une voiture !

 

Liam savait choisir ses petites amies.

 

-Mais interdiction de la draguer, hein. T'es super mignon, je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses de l'ombre.

 

-Liam, je suis _gay_.

 

-Et amoureux de Harry, ajouta son ami.

 

-Oh, mais c'est pas vrai...

 

Louis enfouit sa tête sous la couverture en signe d'abandon.

 

*

 

Ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que c'était assez étrange, de fouiller la ville dans la voiture d'une parfaite inconnue. Sophia avait accepté de les aider, et était passée chercher Louis devant le centre -apparemment, elle n'avait pas de cours le vendredi après-midi. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Liam. Louis supposait qu'ils n'en étaient pas à ce stade. Ce qui rendait l'équipée encore plus étrange, parce que Sophia n'était personne, pour eux, en fait.

 

Mais elle avait une voiture.

 

Et elle était plutôt sympathique, Louis devait l'avouer. Et puis belle. Grande, pulpeuse. Non que Louis fasse très attention à cela, parce qu'il était plus intéressé par les muscles et les épaules carrées, mais il fallait rendre à César ce qui était à César.

 

-Tu n'as pas la clim ? Demanda Louis en quittant un instant la fenêtre des yeux.

 

Le soleil tapait et il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

 

-Désolée, elle est cassée, fit Sophia en haussant les épaules. Mais ça va, la température est supportable. J'ai connu bien pire.

 

La sueur collait le tissu du tee-shirt de Louis à son dos.

 

-Comment c'est possible ? J'étouffe, moi.

 

-C'est juste parce que tu es nerveux, répliqua la jeune fille en tapotant sur son volant. Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

 

Louis regardait désespérément dans la rue commerçante dans laquelle il roulait lentement. Il avait déjà sillonné le centre-ville, passant même plusieurs fois dans chaque rue, et Harry n'était toujours pas apparu.

 

-Facile à dire ! Marmonna-t-il. C'est plutôt stressant comme situation !

 

-C'est bon, le monde ne s'écroule pas non plus, tu vas le récupérer, ton mec, soupira Sophia.

 

Louis se tourna vers elle.

 

-Tu sais, Liam prefère les meufs gentilles et compatissantes.

 

-Comme si tu savais ce que recherche Liam chez une fille, fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'a dit que vous ne vous connaissiez presque pas il y a trois semaines.

 

-Peut être, mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ça, rétorqua Louis.

 

Sophia éclata de rire.

 

-Pas faux.

 

Louis sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ouais, il l'aimait bien, cette fille.

 

-Tu es plutôt sérieuse dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il en posture d'interrogatoire.

 

Sophia se prêta au jeu.

 

-Très sérieuse, première de ma promo, tout ça.

 

-Tu fais partie d'une association ?

 

-Je suis ambassadrice UNICEF et j'organise des collectes pour Médecins Sans Frontières.

 

-Tu fais du sport ?

 

Sophia haussa les sourcils. Quoi ? Liam pratiquait la boxe et était super énergique, ça lui plaisait sans doute.

 

-J'ai fait du karaté, et maintenant je suis dans une équipe de natation.

 

-Tu as un chat, un chien... ?

 

-Alors, là, fit Sophia en riant, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

 

-Je suis sûr que Liam aime les animaux.

 

-Je n'en ai aucune idée !

 

-A creuser, c'est une question importante, fit Louis avec un air faussement sérieux.

 

-Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu me demandes ce que j'aime au lit, bien que je doute que tu aies discuté de ça avec Liam...

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Beurk, non, je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle des hétérosexuels, et encore moins celle de _Liam_.

 

Tout en discutant, ils avaient fini de faire le tour de la ville, et ils étaient toujours bredouilles. Ils se garèrent quelques minutes. Louis appuya son front contre le tableau de bord de la petite Clio, le corps noué par la tension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de leur trajet.

 

-Où est-ce qu'on n'a pas cherché ? Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on n'a pas cherché ? Demanda-t-il à Sophia.

 

Celle-ci secoua la tête d'un air impuissant. Louis eut une inspiration subite.

 

Harry aimait les bateaux.

 

-On n'a pas regardé au port ! On est juste passé dans la rue d'à côté, mais on ne s'est pas approché des quais !

 

Et Harry aimait les bateaux. Sophia redémarra la voiture en acquiesçant. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, Louis eut beau guetter sur les pontons, entre les bateaux, sur les bateaux, au bord de l'eau, il n'y avait pas de garçon bouclé aux yeux verts. Il se sentit complètement découragé. Il aurait vraiment parié que Harry se trouverait là, pourtant.

 

-S'il aime regarder les bateaux...

 

Louis décela un léger amusement dans la voix de Sophia et il la fusilla du regard.

 

-On ne se moque pas !

 

-Je ne me moque pas, se défendit-elle, je voulais juste dire que s'il aimait ça, il était peut être allé du côté des pontons privés. Il y a tout un tas de baraques de riches par là-bas, et ceux qui ont les moyens ont un accès direct à la mer. Ils mettent leur yacht devant chez eux.

 

Pourquoi pas. Louis soupira.

 

-On n'a rien à perdre de toute façon, autant aller voir.

 

-A vrai dire, moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lâcha Sophia.

 

C'était vrai que ça faisait au moins trois heures que Louis l'avait réquisitionnée. On était en fin d'après-midi. La luminosité diminuait ; bientôt, le soir pointerait le bout de son nez. Louis pourrait continuer un peu à pied, mais après, il devrait rentrer aussi.

 

-On va là-bas, et après on arrête, promit-il.

 

Ils longèrent les maisons, Louis se penchant par la fenêtre pour regarder au bout de leurs grands jardins, près de la mer. Sophia ne plaisantait pas ; les habitations étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Immenses, bien entretenues. Et _beaucoup_ avaient des pontons privés. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Brighton était avant tout une station balnéaire chic. Il y avait probablement plus d'hommes d'affaires que de gosses des services sociaux qui venaient en vacances ici.

 

Et soudain, il le vit. Le cœur de Louis fit un bond. _Harry_.

 

-Là, là, là, cria-t-il à Sophia en pointant un ponton un peu plus loin devant eux. Il y avait un espace conséquent entre les deux prochaines maisons, et, il avait beau être éloigné, Louis voyait clairement la silhouette de Harry, derrière la pelouse, debout sur le bois, observant ce qui ressemblait à un petit yacht.

 

-Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

 

Louis se tourna vers elle.

 

-Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

 

Louis n'attendit même pas que Sophia ait fini de freiner pour ouvrir sa portière et sauter sur la chaussée. Heureusement que la circulation était plutôt tranquille dans cette partie de la ville.

 

-Salut Sophia ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Merci, merci beaucoup !

 

Il était déjà en train de se mettre à courir.

 

-T'es sensass, je dirai à Liam que tu es un bon parti ! Il va t'adorer ! Vous allez faire un super couple ! Donne-lui sa chance hein ! Il est un peu lourd parfois, mais sinon c'est le mec parfait, crois-moi !

 

-Si je n'étais pas intéressé par Liam, je n'aurais pas trimballé son pote à moitié siphonné pendant des heures à la recherche de son amour perdu ! Cria Sophia après lui.

 

Si Louis avait été plus près, il l'aurait entendue marmonner juste après :

 

-Ou peut être que je l'aurais fait quand même, parce que je suis une fichue romantique qui craque totalement devant ce genre de trucs.

 

Louis courait, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voyait Harry inspecter le bateau, là-bas, puis il le vit monter dessus, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint la maison. Merde, il n'allait pas partir avec, quand même ?

 

-Harry ! Appela Louis en accélérant.

 

Pour passer dans le jardin et rejoindre le ponton, il n'y avait qu'à enjamber des fleurs. Bien sûr, c'était parfaitement illégal. Il s'introduisait dans une propriété privée. Peut être que le gars à qui appartenait la maison allait le voir et sortir le fusil. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des scrupules. Avec un peu de chance, le propriétaire n'était pas là. Il commença à traverser le jardin, qui était grand, beaucoup trop grand. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils avoir des jardins aussi gigantesques ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce type en ait un? Ça le ralentissait, merde.

 

-Harry ! Cria-t-il encore, et cette fois, le bouclé l'entendit, et releva la tête de ce qu'il trafiquait en-dessous du tableau de bord du bateau.

 

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un simple bateau. C'était un voilier.

 

-S'il te plait, Harry, je veux juste te parler !

 

C'était difficile d'articuler tout en courant comme un dératé. Ses poumons n'étaient pas prévus pour être multi-tâche. Le voilier était charmant, rouge et blanc. C'était un petit voilier. Pas minuscule non plus, mais il n'avait rien d'un navire de pirates. Ses voiles étaient roulées. Mais il y avait un mât. Et il y avait Harry dessus. Tout de suite, il en paraissait plus resplendissant. Louis ne sut jamais vraiment comment il avait réussi à faire ça, mais Harry, soudain, démarra le moteur du voilier. Et il se pencha par-dessus bord pour larguer les amarres -c'est-à-dire, détacher l'unique nœud qui retenait le bateau au ponton. Oh mon dieu, il allait vraiment le faire. Harry allait partir on ne savait où sur un voilier volé.

 

-Harry Edward Styles, putain, attends !

 

Louis arriva à l'entrée du ponton, à bout de souffle. Harry se tourna vers lui et eut un ricanement ironique.

 

-Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu as lu mon dossier j'imagine, maintenant, tu connais mon deuxième prénom ! Content pour toi ! Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas te voir ! Cria-t-il.

 

Ce n'était même pas la question, enfin, c'était juste que... Harry n'allait pas partir comme ça.

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas te casser comme ça, en piquant un bateau ?!

 

Louis était atteré. Et quand il croisa les yeux de Harry, enfin, il n'y lut que du défi.

 

-Bien sûr que si. Puisque visiblement ce monde n'est pas pour moi, autant essayer l'océan. Regarde-moi, Louis. Je prends le large.

 

Il se mit aux commandes du voilier, qui s'ébranla, et très vite, quitta le quai. Louis arriva à sa hauteur juste au moment où il devenait trop éloigné sur l'eau pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre d'où il était. Harry avançait lentement, mais le creux entre la terre ferme et le pont du voilier paraissait désormais impossible à combler, sans s'écraser dans la mer. Louis resta planté tout au bout du quai, les bras ballants, à regarder Harry tourner le volant pour le fuir.

 

-Harry, s'il te plait, répéta-t-il d'un ton misérable. Laisse-moi te parler. Une dernière fois. S'il te plait.

 

Sa voix se perdait dans le bruit du moteur et les remous, mais il savait que Harry avait entendu, parce qu'il vit son visage se crisper, et finalement lancer :

 

-Je ne veux pas te parler !

 

Cette fois, sa voix était un peu étranglée et moins assurée, comme s'il luttait intérieurement.

 

-Haz. Haz, s'il te plait, supplia une nouvelle fois Louis, et il vit Harry frémir, mais il n'arrêta pas le navire, ne fit pas demi-tour, et augmenta même la vitesse. La quinzaine de mètres qui les séparait était pire qu'un mur en béton garni de barbelés, pour Louis.

 

Il embrassa le tableau du regard.

 

Le ciel où le soleil, doucement, se préparait à se cacher pour la nuit. La mer scintillante et calme. Le voilier. La silhouette familière sur le pont.

 

Louis avait une impression de déjà-vu.

 

Sauf que ce n'en était pas une. Il avait déjà vu, _vécu_ cette scène.

 

Dans ses rêves.

 

Et soudain, il comprit pourquoi.

 

La réalité n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son rêve, mais c'était parce que son rêve _était_ la réalité. Toutes les images qui l'habitaient depuis des mois s'enchaînaient pour tendre vers ce moment précis. Il était là où il devait être.

 

Et il sut. Il sut qu'il devait sauter. Et il sut que s'il le faisait, il n'allait pas se noyer. Parce que le voilier était là. Et parce que la silhouette, c'était _Harry_.

 

Alors il plongea.

 

L'eau était tiède, mais il le savait déjà. Et elle paraissait sans fin, mais ça aussi, Louis le savait déjà. Tout était comme dans son rêve. Sauf que cette fois, la seule fois qui comptait, il n'avait pas peur ; pas vraiment. Il sentit vite son corps s'alourdir, cependant, comme si même si son esprit était en confiance, ses membres, eux, gardaient le souvenir de toutes ses nuits de noyade. Il parvint à nager correctement sur une vingtaine de mètres. Evidemment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas _rattraper_ le bateau. Harry allait trop vite, et Louis n'était décidément pas un champion olympique. Mais il le suivait, avec de grands mouvements qui l'éclaboussaient de plus en plus. L'eau dégoulinait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, et quand les gouttes atteignirent ses yeux, Louis eut un violent frisson. Il commençait à se sentir assez mal. Il avait gardé ses vêtements et ses Vans, ce qui n'était pas non plus très pratique pour évoluer dans l'eau. Mais il était tellement persuadé que c'était l'instant qu'il avait attendu sans en avoir conscience pendant deux ans qu'il se refusait à renoncer, et se força à continuer à nager. Louis ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il faisait du surplace ou s'il avançait. Le voilier était plus un point qu'autre chose, maintenant, et Louis n'arrivait pas à distinguer s'il s'éloignait, ou se rapprochait. Il se surprit à prier pour que Harry ait bifuqué dans sa direction.

 

Il prononça son nom avant de passer sous la surface de l'eau.

 

C'était toujours la même chose, en-dessous. Obscur et clair à la fois, et vide. Louis battit frénétiquement des bras et brusquement le ciel fut de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Il inspira en tremblant. Il avait de l'eau salée partout dans les yeux, ce qui troublait sa vision. A travers le rideau gris, il voyait le voilier. Clairement, il se rapprochait. Louis sentit le soulagement le submerger à l'idée que Harry venait le chercher. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Harry n'allait pas l'abandonner au milieu de la mer. Est-ce qu'il pourrait juste... aller un tout petit plus vite ? Louis ne sentait plus ses pieds, et à part le voilier, son regard ne trouvait que l'eau, partout. Il y eut soudain un peu d'agitation dans la mer, devant lui, ce qui suffit à le déstabiliser, et sa tête s'enfonça dans l'eau une nouvelle fois. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir remonter.

 

Des mains le saisirent par les aisselles et le soulevèrent brusquement dans les airs, hors de l'eau, lui permettant de prendre une respiration tremblante.

 

-Putain, j'y crois pas !

 

Harry le hissa sur le bateau, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Louis ne savait même pas comment il pouvait le porter à bout de bras, comme ça. Il était musclé, mais quand même. C'était l'adrénaline, sans doute.

 

-Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ça, t'as rien retenu de la première ?!

 

Peut être qu'il avait perdu la tête, mais il n'était pas le seul. Qui venait de voler un voilier de luxe ? Louis atterrit sur le sol du bateau, les jambes flageolantes, en toussant comme un tuberculeux, se rattrapant de justesse au bastingage. Harry continuait de lui hurler dessus. Ses pommettes s'étaient colorées sous l'effet de la colère, et ses cheveux et le haut de son débardeur étaient trempés ; il avait dû pas mal se pencher dans l'eau pour récupérer Louis. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux. Louis le trouva magnifique.

 

-La tentative de suicide, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour attirer mon attention ?!

 

Apparemment, ça avait marché, au moins. Louis rassembla ses esprits.

 

-Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas, je _savais_ que tu allais m'aider...

 

-J'aurais dû te laisser te noyer ! Merde, t'es vraiment trop con ! Tu me fais le même coup que ces gens qui font du chantage à leurs petites copines ou petits copains, en menaçant de se foutre en l'air si jamais l'autre le quitte !

 

Harry avait vraiment l'air hors de lui.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis toujours ton copain ? Demanda étourdiment Louis.

 

Harry le poussa violemment contre le bord du bateau.

 

-Ne joue pas avec ta vie, espèce de, de...

 

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna au volant, mettant les gaz. Louis dut s'agripper aux barreaux de fer qui bordaient le voilier pour ne pas tomber. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de dire à Harry qu'il n'avait pas joué avec quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment. Harry le prenait déjà assez pour un fou. Un fou mythomane, qui plus est. Au bout de quelques instants, Louis s'approcha du bouclé, qui avait le visage fermé. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Harry leva la main.

 

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je suis monté sur ce bateau pour que tout s'arrête un moment autour de moi, pour réfléchir au calme, seul, et surtout sans _toi_ dans les parages, sale connard, alors tu me fous la paix.

 

-Mais...

 

Harry ferma les yeux.

 

-Louis. _S'il te plaît_.

 

-Ok, alors. On parlera quand tu le sentiras, marmonna Louis.

 

Louis s'assit sur un banc, à droite de la cabine de pilotage. Il fixait Harry. C'était à peu près comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé à la barre de son bateau pirate, excepté pour son expression blessée et son regard fuyant. Ils filaient droit devant, sur la mer, vers l'horizon. Louis se racla la gorge.

 

-Mais, juste... Où on va ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Nulle part.

 

Pas très rassurant. Malgré sa réponse vague, Harry tenait la barre d'une main ferme. Il avait l'air engagé dans une quête, un peu comme le capitaine Achab. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas perdu de jambe, lui. Peut être seulement un morceau de son cœur. Espérait-il le retrouver sur l'océan ? Louis se retourna pour regarder derrière eux : la côte s'éloignait. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que les flots, autour d'eux. Louis avait un peu peur. Mais Harry était la silhouette du voilier. Louis avait toujours su, même avant de savoir qui elle était, qu'elle le protégerait. C'était Harry, sa destination ; il n'en avait pas besoin d'une autre. Au moins, s'ils allaient nulle part, ils étaient ensemble. Et il imaginait qu'il y avait pire dans la vie que d'être coincé sur un bateau avec le garçon de ses rêves.

 

Peut être qu'il fallait qu'ils se perdent pour se retrouver.

 

*

 

_**Le voilier** _

__

_**Je suis debout au bord de la plage.** _   
_**Un voilier passe dans la brise du matin et part vers l'océan.** _   
_**Il est la beauté, il est la vie.** _   
_**Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon.** _   
_**Quelqu'un à mon côté dit : "Il est parti ! "** _   
_**Parti ? Vers où ?** _   
_**Parti de mon regard, c'est tout !** _   
_**Son mât est toujours aussi haut,** _   
_**sa coque a toujours la force de porter sa charge humaine.** _   
_**Sa disparition totale de ma vue est en moi, pas en lui.** _   
_**Et juste au moment où quelqu'un près de moi dit : "Il est parti ! "** _   
_**Il y en d'autres qui, le voyant poindre à l'horizon et venir vers eux,** _   
_**S'exclament avec joie : "Le voilà ! "** _   
_**C'est ça la mort.** _

 

**Attribué à William Blake.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours en vie ? 
> 
> NOTES
> 
> -J'espère que vous avez compris le truc tordu que j'ai fait avec la citation de Camus. 
> 
> -Blaaaaaake, mon amour. Je suis une groupie de William Blake, talentueux poète romantique anglais torturé du 18e. Bref. Ce poème n'est peut être même pas de lui, mais enfin on va dire que si (ce n'est pas son meilleur). "Le voilier" m'a inspiré l'histoire du bateau dans le rêve de Louis et donc la fin de ce chapitre (c'est surtout le titre qui m'a inspiré, en fait). Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'annonce pas la suite des événements! (J'ai dit que personne n'allait mourir)
> 
> -Il y a une allusion fort mal dissimulée à un très célèbre roman américain du 19e, qui a un rapport avec la mer. Allez, au boulot!
> 
>  
> 
> Merci de votre lecture <3 
> 
> Alors là, pour le prochain chapitre, vous attendrez la première semaine de septembre ... Je ne peux pas faire mieux :s Je suis en vacances ces deux prochaines semaines ! Mais vous remarquerez que je me suis défoncée pour vous donner celui-ci avant de partir :) 
> 
> Merci pour tout :) Bonne fin de vacances!


	8. Paradise (What About Us?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : "Paradise (What About Us?)" by Within Temptation feat. Tarja
> 
> (Les voix de Sharon et de Tarja associées, c'est un peu la perfection vocale. Je ne saurais trop conseiller d'écouter la musique de Within Temptation et de Nightwish avec ou sans Tarja, tout comme de Tarja avec ou sans Nightwish haha. La chanson du chapitre correspond parfaitement à ce qu'il s'y passe, le symbolise même, alors je me permettrai de citer les paroles ;) )
> 
> Tadam, le dernier chapitre ! :) Bon, en fait, j'appréhende. La fin de la fiction est assez prévisible pour tous ceux qui connaissent ma haine des conclusions déprimantes, mais c'était quand même un challenge pour moi de l'écrire comme je l'avais imaginée. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...

**Chapitre 8 : Paradise (What About Us?)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> « What about us ?  
>  Isn't it enough ?  
>  No we're not in paradise  
>  This is who we are  
>  This is what we've got  
>  No it's not our paradise  
>  But it's all we want  
>  And it's all that we're fighting for  
>  Thought it's not paradise »
> 
>  

 

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, au final -bien que ce fut déjà trop loin au goût de Louis, qui devait désormais plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le continent.

 

Clairement, cela lui faisait peur, d'avancer droit vers le large sans but. Mais il s'était plus ou moins résigné à l'idée qu'ils allaient se retrouver au milieu de la mer et finir par débarquer sur quelque île déserte, et ce fut bien plus angoissant de sentir le bateau ralentir brusquement, et de voir Harry froncer les sourcils en se penchant sur les commandes.

 

Le bateau sursauta encore sur quelques mètres, le moteur émit un dernier grondement, un affreux bruit de métal qui crisse, et s'arrêta.

 

Le voilier se stabilisa sur les flots, et puis plus rien.

 

Harry jura. Louis se releva lentement, les membres engourdis. Ses vêtements avaient un peu séché grâce au vent, mais son tee shirt collait toujours bizarrement à sa peau. Il avait grelotté sans discontinuer depuis qu'ils étaient partis, sans chercher à retenir ses tremblements. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré attendrir un peu Harry, en apparaissant vulnérable. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant d'un air concentré les cadrans et les boutons du tableau de bord.

 

-Merde, marmonna-t-il une seconde fois.

 

Il lâcha la barre et passa devant Louis sans lui accorder un regard, le cognant même légèrement avec son épaule, pour aller à l'arrière du bateau et inspecter le moteur, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Harry l'examinait avec précaution, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose en sorte et lui saute au visage. Au bout d'un moment, Louis comprit qu'il avait peur qu'il prenne feu. Il reconnaissait cette expression sur son visage. Il espérait vraiment que la situation technique n'était pas sérieuse au point que le moteur risque d'exploser. Quand Harry se redressa soudain et donna un coup de pied dedans, il sursauta. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Louis doutait que la colère de Harry puisse un jour signifier quelque chose de positif. Au lit, l'autorité et la fermeté avaient du bon, mais il n'aimait pas quand Harry était en colère, quoi que ses pulsions physiques puissent en dire. Louis voulait juste revoir les moues taquines et les sourires rêveurs sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant, visiblement.

 

Harry se tourna finalement vers lui ; la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à naviguer qu'il lui accordait de l'attention. Louis devrait probablement se sentir honoré. Le visage du plus jeune était sombre, et il avait une rougeur dans le cou qui indiquait son énervement.

 

-On n'a plus d'essence.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils. _Quoi ?_

 

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

 

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Grimaça le bouclé.

 

Louis s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

 

-Putain, mais t'as pas vérifié qu'il en restait assez, avant de partir comme un fou comme ça ?

 

Il n'aurait pas pu voler un bateau avec le réservoir plein ?

 

-Non, j'y ai pas pensé ! Figure-toi que j'avais la tête occupée par autre chose ! Riposta Harry.

 

-Mais... Comment on va faire ? Demanda bêtement Louis.

 

Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de l'essence en pleine mer. Encore moins un substitut.

 

-J'en sais rien.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers le mât. Ils n'étaient pas sur n'importe quel bateau. Si Harry pouvait naviguer à l'ancienne...

 

-Tu ne sais pas te servir des voiles ?

 

Harry faisait les cent pas sur l'espace minuscule entre la poupe et la cabine -c'était donc plutôt de l'ordre de trois pas. Il haussa les épaules.

 

-Bien sûr que non.

 

Louis aurait préféré une autre réponse.

 

-Pourquoi  _bien sûr_ ? T'as l'air à l'aise avec tout ça, tu aurais pu savoir faire de la voile !

 

Dans le vert de ses yeux, Louis vit que Harry était légèrement flatté de la confiance qu'il accordait à ses capacités, mais il secoua la tête d'un air las.

 

-Louis, j'ai juste regardé mon père tenir les commandes d'un petit bateau à moteur quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai mémorisé les bases, mais je n'ai aucune vraie notion de navigation !

 

Louis ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien son père qui l'emmenait naviguer, avant sa mort.

 

-Ma batterie est morte, en plus, fit Harry, jetant son téléphone portable sur le banc après avoir vérifié son état.

 

Louis glissa la main dans sa poche pour en extraire le sien, mais... L'appareil n'avait pas apprécié son petit plongeon. L'écran resta obstinément noir. Ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de joindre quelqu'un.

 

-Bon, bah super. On est coincé au milieu de la mer, fit Louis en croisant les bras. Vraiment génial.

 

Il avait parlé avec ironie, mais son cœur battait un peu trop vite, sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

 

Ils étaient sur un frêle voilier, au large, sans moyen de revenir sur la côte. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient seuls. Pas d'autre bateau à l'horizon. Ils n'y connaissaient rien en navigation. Ils n'avaient ni nourriture, ni eau douce. Louis jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus bord. La mer devait être profonde, à cet endroit. Il ne voyait pas le fond, et les flots n'avaient pas l'air très accueillants. Et s'ils coulaient ? S'ils devaient nager pendant des heures et des heures là-dedans, se noyant d'épuisement avant d'atteindre la terre ? Louis tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins, les baleines tueuses n'existaient pas. Par contre, les requins, si. En plus, ça vivait dans toutes les mers du monde, ces horreurs, non ? Louis avait de vagues souvenirs d'une visite à l'aquarium avec sa classe de primaire. On ne leur avait pas dit comment se défendre contre les requins, là-bas. Louis craignait l'eau pour une raison. Il n'avait pas appris à survivre dans ce type de milieu hostile. Il y avait aussi des méduses, dans la mer. Et puis des pieuvres. Des cachalots. Des algues vénéneuses. Et l'eau elle-même, qui le narguait, de l'autre côté de la coque. Réjouissant. Ils allaient crever ici, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le voilier allait couler, ils allaient disparaître dans la mer et servir de festin aux poissons. Ils étaient condamnés. _Condamnés_.

 

Louis finit par se reprendre un peu et cessa d'échafauder des scénarios apocalyptiques. Bon, déjà, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils fassent naufrage, dans l'immédiat. Et les requins n'avaient peut être pas faim. N'empêche qu'ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Quelle idée stupide Harry avait-il eu. Et après, entre eux deux, c'était Louis qui avait soit disant des conduites suicidaires.

 

-Merci de nous avoir conduit à la mort, lança-t-il à Harry d'un ton glacial, parce qu'il était en colère, lui aussi, maintenant, et qu'il avait envie de le signifier.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-On ne va pas mourir, idiot.

 

-Ah ouais ? Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?

 

Louis ne savait pas très bien s'il cherchait à l'attaquer ou à être rassuré.

 

-Parce que quelqu'un finira bien par passer, on n'est pas à des centaines de kilomètres de la côte non plus.

 

- _« Finira par passer »_? Et si ça prend des jours ? Et s'il y a une tempête, hein ? On fait quoi ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

 

Louis voulait qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait les sortir de là, et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras en embrassant son cou. En fait. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de réclamer ça. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, sans quitter des yeux Harry, qui s'approcha du bastingage.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

-Je jette l'ancre pour nous empêcher de dériver, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

 

-Mais peut être qu'on dériverait vers la côte !

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Non, parce que le vent nous emmène vers le large.

 

-Ah.

 

Il n'y connaissait décidément rien. Louis s'adossa contre le bateau.

 

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies mis dans une telle situation, grogna-t-il.

 

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

 

-Si tu ne m'avais pas complètement embrouillé l'esprit, aussi, je n'aurais peut être pas essayé de m'éloigner de façon aussi drastique ! Gronda-t-il.

 

Le stress faisait oublier à Louis son but premier. Il était grimpé sur ce voilier pour tenter de se faire pardonner de Harry, pour le supplier de le reprendre, mais à ce moment précis, il était à des années lumières de ces préoccupations ; il était juste obnubilé par la panne du moteur et par l'eau tout autour qui lui renvoyait son angoisse.

 

-Moi aussi j'ai l'esprit embrouillé et je n'ai pas pensé à ça une seule seconde ! Mais évidemment la première chose qui est venue à l'esprit de monsieur le dealer de drogue, c'est de faire un autre truc illégal et dangereux ! Grinça-t-il.

 

Harry eut un rire bref et sec.

 

-Un mythomane qui fait des leçons de morale, on aura tout vu.

 

Louis aurait peut être dû en convenir et en profiter pour commencer à ramper, mais cela aurait été endosser toute la responsabilité du désastre de ces derniers jours, et même de leur panne d'essence, alors il cracha, un peu trop brutalement :

 

-Au moins moi je n'ai failli tuer personne !

 

C'était un coup bas, et quand Harry le gifla, fort, le faisant tituber sur le bateau, il se dit qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. Mais ce n'était pas grand chose, le coup, juste un choc cinglant sur sa joue droite. Le plus douloureux, ce fut sa voix altérée qui lui parvint, chargée de sel et du vent qui sifflait légèrement dans les oreilles de Louis :

 

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu as tué quelque chose. En moi.

 

Louis voulut revenir en arrière, retirer l'accusation implicite qu'il venait de formuler, juste pour effacer cette phrase affreuse que Harry venait de prononcer, faire disparaître cette engeance, mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas seulement née de ses balbutiements rageurs. Elle était déjà là, dans la tête de Harry, et flottant dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Parce que c'était la vérité, la vérité de ce qu'il avait causé, la souffrance qu'il avait créée. Et que Louis ne pouvait plus la contourner. Il pressa une paume contre sa poitrine. Quand donc arrêterait-il de se noyer ? Même au sec sur le voilier, l'air lui manquait. Pour retrouver son souffle, peut être qu'il devait retrouver Harry. Mais Harry avait reculé, et se recroquevillait loin de lui, appuyé sur le bord de l'embarcation, près du moteur, et il avait la tête baissée. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé. Il pliait et dépliait la main avec laquelle il avait frappé Louis, comme si elle le brûlait. Sa respiration était heurtée. On aurait dit que sa colère et son chagrin draînaient toutes ses forces.

 

Louis ne trouvait pas les mots.

 

Il lutta.

 

-Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire du mal. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te repousser.

 

Sa voix sonnait étrangement lointaine, étouffée, misérable. Il n'était pas même pas sûr que Harry ait entendu, parce que le silence se prolongea, se prolongea. Mais au moins, il ne lui avait pas dit de se taire, et Louis allait tenter d'extraire d'autres mots de sa gorge, quand Harry lâcha finalement, fixant le sol :

 

-Alors pourquoi ?

 

Harry l'écoutait enfin. Et Louis voulait lui faire comprendre. C'était le moment. Mais il ne put que hoqueter des bouts de phrases confuses.

 

-C'est... Je voulais-je voulais te donner _quelque chose_. De l'espoir. Je voulais juste te montrer... qu'on pouvait s'en sortir !

 

Bizarrement, Harry parut saisir, au bout d'un moment. Il saisissait toujours ce que Louis essayait de dire, lisait à travers son discours, pourtant toujours si morcelé. Ses membres se tendaient et se détendaient, comme pour absorber l'information. Mais sa voix resta écorchée.

 

-En racontant des mensonges ? A quoi bon me donner de l'espoir si c'est pour me l'arracher ensuite ?

 

-Ce n'était pas- ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, reconnut Louis en détournant la tête à son tour, regardant droit vers l'horizon, comme si celui-ci allait lui souffler les mots justes.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Ça, je crois que j'avais compris. Que je n'étais pas censé le découvrir un jour. Que tu avais prévu de tranquillement disparaître.

 

 _Je n'aurais jamais pu,_ pensa Louis, _jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser_ , et il voulut le dire, mais à la place, il ne put que prendre une inspiration étranglée. Il aurait tellement aimé être le genre de personnes à qui les paroles adaptées viennent spontanément. S'exprimer était toujours un combat harassant, avec lui. Le silence s'installa, sur le bateau, et ce n'était pas un de ces silences moelleux et tendres, qui viennent avec la nuit, et se lovent en son cœur, le silence qui enveloppe les corps nus après s'être aimés, le silence qui repose les esprits épuisés, le silence qui lave les erreurs, le silence qui accompagne la confiance et l'intimité, le silence qui apaise et rassure. C'était un de ces silences lourds de blessures, lourds de trous que l'on n'a pas pu raccommoder, lourds de non-dits, un silence qui rampe sous les peaux et ajoute une pierre sur les montagnes de rancoeur et d'incompréhension. C'était un de ces silences qui séparent. Sans réfléchir, Louis tendit le bras devant lui, et entre Harry et lui, il s'attendait presque à trouver une barrière invisible, à sentir son poing se cogner contre un mur. Mais son bras se déploya dans l'air sans problème, et, de façon parfaitement irrationnelle, Louis y vit le signe qu'il y avait peut être une lumière, au bout du tunnel.

 

Son cœur bondit quand Harry parla de nouveau.

 

-Tu sais ce qui me blesse le plus ?

 

Louis releva les yeux et croisa son regard vert, qui résonna comme un gong dans tout son corps. Il n'avait que trois pas à faire et il pourrait toucher Harry, le serrer contre lui. Mais celui-ci se tenait dans une position défensive, maintenant. Méfiant, presque. Peut être que c'était mieux que de le voir prêt à lui mettre une raclée. Mais Louis n'était pas sûr. Il détestait l'idée que Harry veuille se protéger de lui. C'était lui qui avait voulu le protéger, de tout le reste. L'attitude de Harry lui renvoyait son échec en pleine figure.

 

Il finit par secouer la tête.

 

-Le fait que pas une seule seconde, tu n'aies pensé qu'on pourrait avoir un avenir ensemble, dit simplement Harry.

 

_J'avais raison. Tu as érigé une barrière entre nous au premier mot que tu m'as dit._

 

-Harry, je... Je ne te connaissais pas. J'étais perdu dans ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si je t'intéresserais. Je n'ai juste pas imaginé la possibilité qu'on pourrait être ensemble, un jour. Enfin. Sur le moment, j'ai juste fait ce qui me paraissait bien, ce que je pensais qu'on attendait de moi, et je. Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça nous mènerait à quelque chose de si...

 

Il s'interrompit.

 

-De si quoi ? Souffla Harry.

 

-De si...

 

_Renversant. Lumineux.Vrai._

 

-Fort.

 

La voix de Louis se cassa lamentablement. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à formuler ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry ? Peut être qu'il était arrivé à la limite de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer, et pas seulement les siens. Il sursauta quand Harry écarta brusquement ses paumes de sa vision. Il avait comblé la distance entre eux pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Louis écarquilla les yeux. Le bouclé avait un air furibond, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, sur ses traits. Il secoua la tête pendant quelques instants, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de Louis, qui resta figé devant lui. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il pensa que peut être Harry allait le frapper de nouveau. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses membres tendus par la rage. Il allait sans doute le frapper.

 

Mais au final, Harry saisit brusquement son visage et l'attira à lui dans un baiser, qui ressemblait plutôt à une collision un peu désespérée, le collant à ses hanches, comme s'ils étaient aimantés, comme si c'était la gravité qui les poussait l'un contre l'autre, naturelle et irrésistible. Louis y répondit instantanément, gémissant dans la bouche du plus jeune quand celui-ci tira de manière un peu trop rude sur ses cheveux. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tirer à nouveau, tout en suçant sa langue, et Louis sentit un début de chaleur familière le parcourir, un peu plus bas dans son corps. Le bateau bougea sous leurs pieds et Louis perdit l'équilibre, mais Harry le tenait fermement. Il mordit ses lèvres, et Louis crispa ses doigts dans son cou. C'était un peu douloureux, mais il était prêt à laisser Harry le couper en morceaux si cela pouvait les faire rester là, comme ça, enlacés et si proches que Louis ne pouvait plus distinguer sa respiration de celle de Harry. Celui-ci sentait-il à quel point leur étreinte sonnait toujours juste ? Il finit par se détacher de Louis, aussi violemment qu'il était venu, s'arrachant de ses bras, mais gardant leurs yeux verrouillés. Le bateau tangua encore à cause de la houle. Harry tituba et recula lentement, comme s'il avait eu un moment de folie dont il prenait seulement conscience, et qu'il essayait de fuir. Louis s'appuya lourdement contre le bastingage, un peu haletant. Il avait froid, d'un coup. Il voulait que Harry revienne.

 

-Moi, j'ai su tout de suite, fit le bouclé d'une voix rauque.

 

Harry regardait vers le ciel. Il avait l'air bien calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se jeter sur Louis comme un lion affamé sur son repas.

 

-J'ai cru qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvrait devant moi, et que tu en ferais partie. Que tu étais spécial.

 

Louis regarda le ciel, lui aussi. Il ne le trouvait pas tellement plus apaisant que la mer.

 

-J'imagine que je me suis trompé. Je veux dire, peut être que tu es spécial...

 

Les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur lui. Louis espéra en vain.

 

-Mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir tout gâché.

 

Il se tut, et Louis sentait des larmes brûler comme de l'acide derrière ses yeux. Il écarta les bras en secouant la tête, amer.

 

-Alors c'est tout ? Rien d'autre à dire ? C'est fini ?

 

Harry ne répondit rien.

 

-Je croyais que... Que tu étais prêt à donner des secondes chances ?

 

Sa voix se brisa, mais il vit qu'il avait touché Harry. Il vit les émotions passer au ralenti sur ses traits. Il le vit se rappeler, hésiter, son visage poupin tordu comme par un dilemme insoutenable. Harry affecta un ton détaché quand il parla finalement, mais Louis avait vu.

 

-Je ne sais pas, sur ce coup-là, Louis. Je ne sais même plus qui tu es ! Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te pardonner.

 

-Est-ce que tu pourrais peut être... essayer ?

 

Harry paraissait réellement atteint par ses mots ; il essuya rageusement une éclosion de larmes, mais il resta là-bas, à l'autre extrémité du bateau, sans rien dire. Louis tendit une nouvelle fois le bras vers lui. Il n'y avait toujours pas de clôture invisible. Rien d'insurmontable ne les séparait, à part leurs erreurs. Au bout d'un moment, Louis lança :

 

-Tu sais, toi aussi tu m'as déçu.

 

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

 

-Eh ben, on est quittes, répliqua-t-il.

 

-Exactement. Je veux dire...

 

Louis reprit un peu confiance, et fit un pas en direction de Harry.

 

-On a tous les deux merdé, au fond. Et maintenant qu'on sait qu'aucun de nous deux n'est parfait, peut être qu'on pourrait tenter de construire quelque chose en partant de ça ?

 

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste et secoua furieusement la tête.

 

-Non, non, non. _Non_. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu veux me faire culpabiliser, faire comme si nos mensonges étaient égaux, mais tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir !

 

-Et pourquoi ? Toi aussi, tu as caché une partie de ta vie dont tu avais honte ! Toi aussi, tu m'as fait croire que tu étais quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas !

 

-C'est très différent !

 

-Pas tant que ça, rebondit Louis. Après tout, moi non plus je ne sais plus qui tu es. Moi aussi je dois accepter certaines parties de toi. Moi aussi je dois te pardonner.

 

Une image de Harry avec un sachet de poudre blanche à la main et un rictus de prédateur passa brièvement devant ses yeux.

 

-Non, répéta Harry, et il cherchait sans doute à se convaincre lui-même plus qu'à convaincre Louis. Toi, tu me connais toujours. Je suis qui j'ai été avec toi. Ça ne change rien de ce côté-là. Je deale à mes heures perdues, c'est horrible, oui, mais je ne me suis pas entièrement inventé une vie.

 

-Ça ne change rien ? S'exclama Louis. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je _hais_ la drogue, Harry. Je hais ce que ces cochonneries ont fait à mes parents. La drogue m'a enlevé mon enfance. Ma sœur. Tout.

 

-Mais je ne suis pas défini par la drogue ! La drogue, je peux arrêter ! rugit Harry.

 

-Et je peux arrêter de mentir ! Fit Louis d'un ton désespéré.

 

Harry eut une ébauche de mouvement vers lui, comme s'il s'était apprêté le tirer dans ses bras et s'était finalement retenu.

 

-C'est trop tard, lâcha-t-il sourdement. Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire au commencement. Je me sens déjà tellement... piétiné, putain.

 

Le ton monta.

 

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens ? Je suis bouffé par les regrets, et je dois aussi gérer tes révélations !

 

-Je rêve ou tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?

 

-Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un qui se fait de l'argent avec la pire engeance de ce monde !

 

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le bateau, faisant sursauter Louis.

 

-Et moi je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne qui n'existe pas ! Hurla-t-il.

 

Un sanglot étranglé suivit son éclat. Le cœur de Louis enfla, pour se fracturer de nouveau tout de suite après. Harry était amoureux de lui. Amoureux. Mais pas vraiment de lui. De son double.

 

Mais son double, c'était lui. Et c'était _ça_ , il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était ça qu'il devait dire à Harry. Il devait dire que sa faute n'avait pas été de mentir, mais de croire que ses histoires ne révéleraient rien de lui. Lui, Louis Tomlinson, dix-neuf ans, et une vie et un esprit faits de fragments de poussière et de journées lugubres, mais qui avait quand même plu à Harry Styles. Parce que ça avait été lui, vraiment lui, tout du long.

 

-Harry, murmura-t-il.

 

Il n'y avait pas de mur entre eux. Louis avança vers le bouclé et lui saisit le poignet.

 

-Harry, regarde-moi.

 

Harry ne chercha pas à se dégager, mais refusa de croiser ses yeux.

 

-C'est moi.

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts. C'était lui. Et c'était eux.

 

-Harry, c'est moi, répéta-t-il.

 

Il accrocha enfin les grandes prunelles vertes de Harry, embrumées par un reste de fureur latente, mais aussi par l'éclosion d'un espoir. Louis avait finalement réussi à lui donner de l'espoir sans son masque.

 

-C'est moi.

 

Et Louis ne pouvait pas élaborer. Il ne pouvait pas dire plus, ou mieux. Il ne pouvait que souhaiter que Harry comprenne, juste avec ça.

 

_C'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi. C'était moi quand on a failli s'embrasser, au bout de la jetée, le premier soir. C'était moi quand je me soûlais de ta vision sur la plage chaque jour. C'était moi quand nos corps se sont trouvés sur la piste de danse. C'était moi quand je t'ai ouvert les plaies de mon passé au creux de ton lit. C'était moi quand j'ai enfin touché ton corps. C'était moi quand je brûlais avec toi. C'était moi quand je revivais sous ton regard, tes mains, ton contact. C'était moi quand je te taquinais et te chuchotais des mots tendres. C'était moi quand je dormais dans tes bras. C'était moi quand je me sentais heureux au son de ton rire. C'était moi quand je cherchais sans cesse tes yeux. C'était mon cœur qui s'affolait en ta présence, et qui s'affole toujours. C'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi._

 

Il espérait que ses yeux le criaient aussi fort qu'il le hurlait dans sa tête. Louis s'agrippait aux doigts de Harry et il avait une impression de vertige, de tourbillon infernal, mais ils étaient sur un bateau, alors peut être qu'il commençait tout simplement à avoir le mal de mer. Ou peut être que c'était juste que son pouls battait trop intensément dans ses tempes et dans ses veines pour que son corps puisse rester droit et sa vision parfaitement claire.

 

-C'est moi.

 

Louis attendit, attendit, et le monde tournoyait autour de lui, autour d'eux, depuis des années, des siècles, quand, enfin, Harry comprit. Il devait avoir compris parce que ses doigts s'animèrent brusquement au creux de la main de Louis. L'aimant était de retour. Il le tira à lui et ils se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Louis qui trouva la bouche de Harry en premier, cette fois. Le bouclé enchaîna, caressant sa langue, enserrant ses épaules. Il y avait toujours de la violence dans la façon dont ils s'embrassaient, mais une tendresse nouvelle se diffusait dans leurs membres emmêlés. Harry se pressa contre Louis, le forçant à reculer à l'aveuglette sur le voilier jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le toit de la cabine. Louis passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, laissant des empreintes du bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, tenant de transmettre tout ce qu'il était incapable de signifier avec des mots. Et Harry comprenait.

 

-Putain, Louis, j'essaye de t'en vouloir, je voudrais te détester, grogna-t-il dans son cou.

 

Il releva la tête pour fixer Louis, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de fièvre.

 

-Je veux te détester.

 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

 

-Mais c'est toi.

 

Louis soupira de soulagement contre ses lèvres.

 

-Je te connais. Je te vois. Tu es toujours toi. C'est _toi._

 

Le poids sur la balance avait basculé du côté de Louis. Harry l'avait choisi. Ses gestes se firent plus frénétiques, et brusquement, il souleva Louis, passant les mains sous ses fesses pour le déposer sur le dessus de la cabine, devant lui. Louis referma automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près, sentant son visage s'enflammer.

 

-Tu m'as fait tellement mal, chuchota Harry dans ses cheveux. Mais je vois toujours la personne qui m'a rendu heureux. Je vois surtout cette personne-là.

 

Louis l'embrassa de nouveau, appuyant avec ses talons sur le bas des reins de Harry pour les coller encore plus l'un contre l'autre, toujours plus. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, et quand il sentit le sexe de Harry se durcir contre sa cuisse, un courant électrique remonta dans tout son corps, mettant son cerveau en vrac et provoquant une réaction immédiate dans son bas-ventre. Il avala sa salive. Harry se frotta contre lui et il gémit. Mon dieu. Ils étaient sur le pont d'un voilier, à l'air libre, le ciel au-dessus d'eux et la mer tout autour. Il faisait encore un peu jour. Ils étaient totalement exposés. N'importe qui pourrait passer en bateau et les apercevoir dans cette position compromettante. Louis n'avait encore jamais fait de sexe possiblement public. Il se sentait presque timide à la pensée de cet immense espace témoin de leurs ébats. Mais il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde, alors il décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Le soleil se coucha sur l'océan en même temps qu'il se levait en Louis.

 

Ils restèrent tout habillés. Harry haleta contre son oreille alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés. Il glissa ses mains sous le tissu du short de Louis, caressant l'extérieur de ses cuisses, et Louis se mit à trembler dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il vint si brutalement que ses ongles dérapèrent sur les côtes du bouclé, mais le petit cri qui sortit de la gorge de Harry n'exprimait pas la douleur, seulement la jouissance. À moins que ça ne soit qu'une seule et même chose. Ils échangèrent un baiser saccadé, et Louis avait le sentiment qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.

 

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

 

Louis ne voulait pas seulement qu'ils se retrouvent. Il voulait plus. Il voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin, qu'ils soient plus proches, pour combler pour toujours la distance. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de risque qu'un mur s'érige entre eux.

 

-Louis...

 

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans le souffle heurté de Harry et les intonations de sa voix. Louis prit sa tête contre sa poitrine, appuyée dans la jointure de son épaule et de son cou. Le vent s'éveilla, faisant voleter leurs mèches de cheveux et gonfler leurs vêtements.

 

-Harry, je- Est-ce qu'on peut.

 

Louis n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Harry le souleva de nouveau dans ses bras et les dirigea vers la cabine, tout en pressant ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et Louis faillit s'ouvrir la tête sur l'encadrement quand ils passèrent le seuil, ce qui les fit rire, mais ils réussirent finalement à rentrer. La porte claqua derrière eux.

 

Pendant un bref instant, Louis paniqua de nouveau.

 

Ils allaient laisser le pont sans surveillance, s'enfermer dans une cabine alors qu'ils étaient toujours coincés au milieu de l'eau. Il pourrait y avoir une tempête, et ils couleraient avant même d'avoir aperçu les vagues, coincés à l'intérieur. Un autre bateau pourrait les percuter, et ils partiraient en fumée en une fraction de seconde. Rationnellement parlant, ils avaient mieux à faire que d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans cette cabine.

 

Mais s'ils avaient été rationnels, ils n'en seraient jamais arrivés là. Louis n'aurait jamais cédé. Ils n'auraient jamais connu le corps de l'autre. Harry ne l'aurait jamais regardé avec cette lueur-là dans les yeux. Quitte à être irresponsables, autant l'être au bon moment. Autant l'être maintenant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se demander pardon de la façon la plus expressive qui existait. Et s'ils en mouraient, s'ils faisaient naufrage, s'ils étaient perdus pour de bon, tant pis. Il n'y avait rien pour lui en dehors de cette cabine, parce que Harry était dans cette cabine. Et même si l'espace avait rétréci, il semblait à Louis que c'était le contraire, que l'univers n'avait jamais été aussi large et accueillant. Et l'univers avait les yeux verts.

 

La cabine n'était pas si exigüe que ça. La coque était assez profonde. Ils ne se cogneraient pas la tête au plafond. Il y avait un lit, et non pas une couchette, avec un grand matelas, et c'était un confort inespéré. La décoration était plutôt chaleureuse, aussi. Il y avait même un tableau sur le mur, qui représentait une sirène assez dénudée, à première vue.

 

-J'avais oublié que c'était un bateau de luxe, souffla Louis.

 

-J'ai bon goût, hum ? Quitte à voler, autant voler de la qualité...

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire et passa sa main dans les boucles de Harry.

 

-Raisonnement intéressant.

 

Harry s'assit sur le lit en gardant Louis sur ses genoux, collant de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Louis s'enroula autour de lui. Leurs gestes s'étaient ralentis, mais ils se désiraient encore bien trop pour se maintenir à un rythme paisible. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, assez longtemps pour que, quand Louis se détacha une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et qu'il se tourna vers le hublot, la nuit soit déjà tombée, et qu'il ne vit plus que du noir et des ombres mouvantes, les vaguelettes qui venaient caresser lentement les flancs du voilier, en écho à la façon dont Harry caressait sa peau, au même instant. Assez longtemps pour que leurs érections soient de nouveau douloureusement évidentes, sous le fin tissu de leurs shorts humides. Et mince, Louis voulait plus. Il tira sur le débardeur de Harry pour le lui enlever. Quand il fut torse nu, Louis quitta ses genoux pour lui permettre de s'allonger sur le dos, et, debout devant le lit, son regard s'attarda sur lui, son corps mince et pâle qui semblait lui être offert, jusqu'à ce que Harry émette un petit bruit de frustration et l'attrape par les bras pour l'attirer sur lui et s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Louis traça les oiseaux de son torse du bout de ses doigts, et suça la cage vide sur ses côtes. L'ensemble symbolisait la liberté. C'était en parfaite harmonie avec ce qu'il ressentait. Harry fit passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, Louis levant les bras avec docilité, et se redressa pour saisir un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Louis laissa échapper un geignement quelque peu embarrassant.

 

-Harry, Haz...

 

Il encercla les hanches de Harry avec ses genoux et pressa vers le bas, frottant leurs sexes ensemble. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, et descendit sa main sur son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux... ? Murmura-t-il en la glissant dans le short de Louis, effleurant ses fesses à travers son boxer.

 

Louis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 

- _Oui._

 

La rougeur sur les joues de Harry s'accentua. Il plongea la tête dans son cou.

 

-Putain, Louis.

 

Louis déboutonna le short du bouclé et le fit glisser sur ses jambes, s'arrêtant pour embrasser la peau au-dessus de son genou, sur le côté de sa cheville. Il restait tendre, ménageant leurs rythmes cardiaques déjà bouleversés, mais en réalité l'impatience lui brûlait les entrailles. Il voulait qu'ils se fondent ensemble. Plus de mensonges. Plus de barrière. Il voulait se donner tout entier.

 

-Attends, Lou, haleta Harry quand ils furent tous les deux en boxer.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

-On n'a rien pour... Tu vois.

 

Louis rassembla ses esprits et grimaça en comprenant où Harry voulait en venir.

 

-Tu ne te balades pas avec des préservatifs dans ta poche ? Demanda-t-il, plaisantant à moitié, espérant de l'autre moitié.

 

-Ça m'est déjà arrivé dans le passé, mais là, non, fit Harry à regret.

 

Louis ignora la pointe de jalousie qui lui vrilla la poitrine au _« ça m'est déjà arrivé »_.

 

-J'en ai pas non plus.

 

Harry avala sa salive et le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

 

-Est-ce que tu es... Clean ?

 

Louis faillit acquiescer, parce que, merde, il avait _besoin_ de Harry en lui ; l'idée de s'arrêter là lui était presque insupportable. Il devait briser la barrière. Mais la barrière avait été élevée à cause de ses mensonges. Il ne devait plus se réfugier derrière les mensonges. Il avait promis, à Harry, et à lui-même. Il pensa à Kyle, et aux deux avant lui. Il n'avait toujours fait attention, avec eux, parce qu'il était jeune, stupide et influençable, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé la route de Liam. Il les avait juste laissés faire. Il secoua lentement la tête.

 

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr.

 

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, parce qu'il avait un peu honte. Honte de s'être laissé baiser par des types sans scrupules, et de se retrouver maintenant dans cette situation. Sale pour le bon mec.

Harry saisit ses poignets pour le forcer à écarter ses paumes de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté -il y avait juste un arrière-plan de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles.

 

-C'est pas grave, Lou. Ça peut arriver. Moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, après tout. On fera des tests plus tard, ok ?

 

Louis l'embrassa, un frisson parcourant son torse. Harry comprenait. Il comprenait toujours. Et il compatissait.

 

-Mais du coup on ne peut pas... commença Louis.

 

Harry l'interrompit.

 

-Eh bien tant pis. Tu te rends compte que ça ne change rien, hein ? On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour tout de suite. Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai décidé. Je veux dire, je sais que je veux être avec toi, maintenant. Et si tu le veux aussi, alors... Rien ne pourra changer ça.

 

-D'accord, murmura Louis en appuyant son front contre le sien.

 

Il ajouta :

 

-C'est dommage, quand même. Ça sonnait... Juste, maintenant.

 

Sur ce voilier, seuls au monde. C'est là qu'il aurait aimé abolir la distance.

 

-Oui, fit Harry d'un air pensif.

 

Il ressentait sans doute la même chose.

 

-Attends, fit-il soudain, comme traversé par une illumination.

 

Le plus jeune se leva, se mit à genoux sur le sol, et commença à farfouiller rapidement sous le lit, dans les casiers de rangement. Louis se pencha pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

 

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas trouver des capotes ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

 

Honnêtement, Louis n'y croyait pas trop. Harry releva la tête vers lui, et il avait son fameux sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 

-Tu sais ce que c'est, le nom de ce voilier ?

 

-Euh, non. Pas vraiment eu le temps de faire attention à ça.

 

- _Exotic desire_.

 

-Quoi ? Sérieux ?

 

-Oui, rigola Harry. Ce fichu voilier s'appelle _Exotic desire_ , et puis tu as la sirène à poil sur le mur ? S'il n'y a même pas un putain de préservatif dans la cabine, ça serait le comble...

 

Quelques instants plus tard, il cria victoire en sortant du tiroir une boîte entière. Louis secoua la tête en voyant son air tout fier, roulant affectueusement des yeux. Puis l'humour se retira derrière le rideau, et Louis tira sur le bras de Harry. Ils tombèrent enlacés sur la couverture, et Louis grimpa de nouveau sur les hanches de Harry allongé sous lui, les genoux fermement ancrés sur le lit.

 

-J'ai envie de toi, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

 

Harry enveloppa son corps du regard, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement en le touchant. Mais soudain il s'écria :

 

-Attends !

 

-Quoi encore ? Gémit Louis, qui avait déjà les mains dans le boxer du plus jeune.

 

-On n'a pas de lubrifiant, par contre.

 

Oh. Louis balaya ce détail d'un geste de la main.

 

-C'est pas grave, ça ira. Bon ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça, mais ça ira, s'embrouilla-t-il, et Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

 

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

 

-Harry, ça va aller, vraiment. On ira juste lentement, ouais ? Le rassura Louis.

 

-Si ça ne va pas, promets-moi de le dire, et on arrêtera.

 

Louis sourit, parce que cela lui rappelait le moment où ils avaient convenu d'attendre pour faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, justement. Et cela le faisait se sentir bien, parce que Harry se comportait avec lui de la même manière. Ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose.

 

Louis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux quand il porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier et les glissa l'un après l'autre en lui pour se préparer. Harry remuait de plus en plus en-dessous de lui, cherchant visiblement une friction de quelque sorte pour se soulager, mais il ne le pressa pas une seule fois, l'aidant au contraire en caressant doucement son bras. Louis prit son temps, parce que la sensation d'inconfort et de brûlure était déjà plus que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. Ça faisait _vraiment_ longtemps, et la salive ne suffisait pas à rendre la pénétration plus commode. Il ajouta un troisième doigt en inspirant lentement pour essayer de se détendre.

 

-Louis, si tu ne le sens pas... Fit Harry.

 

Il lui donnait toujours la possibilité de s'arrêter. Cela touchait Louis un peu plus que ça ne devrait.

 

-Non, je te veux en moi. Ça va, assura Louis.

 

Il attrapa un préservatif dans la boîte abandonnée au bout du lit, et saisit le sexe de Harry pour le dérouler sur sa longueur. Harry sursauta comme s'il lui avait versé de la cire chaude dessus, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser dans le poing de Louis. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, satisfait de voir l'état d'excitation dans lequel il parvenait à mettre le bouclé.

 

-Je dois te lubrifier un peu sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Ne jouis pas, hein, fit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

 

-O-Ok, balbutia Harry, visiblement un peu dépassé.

 

Louis le prit dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, veillant à le recouvrir le plus possible de salive. Il ne cherchait pas tellement à faire plus. Ce n'était pas une fellation très fine, plutôt du tartinage, mais malgré tout, cela suffisait à tirer des gémissements rauques de Harry.

 

-Putain. Putain, Louis.

 

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main, et serra le drap de l'autre. Louis finit par arrêter et se redressa.

 

-Ça devrait aller.

 

Louis inspira et se positionna au-dessus de Harry, qui le fixait avec des yeux dilatés par le désir et quelque chose comme de la révérence, comme s'il était une créature mythologique ou il ne savait quoi. Il appuya ses paumes sur son torse et serra les dents, prenant Harry en lui centimètre par centimètre. Harry avait l'air de lutter pour ne pas accélérer les choses, se tenant le plus immobile possible, et Louis fut reconnaissant à son self-control. Il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était encore trop serré. Il aurait eu besoin de lubrifiant. L'expression limpide de plaisir qui se peignait sur les traits de Harry aidait à ne pas y penser, mais c'était... Ça faisait beaucoup. Cela devait se voir sur son visage, parce que Harry pressa doucement ses pouces sur ses hanches :

 

-Louis, on peut arrêt-

 

-Non ! Ça va, grogna-t-il. Je dois juste m'habituer.

 

-Tu as vraiment l'air de souffrir... fit Harry d'un air inquiet.

 

-Harry, merde, je te dis que ça va, lança Louis en levant les yeux au ciel, et achevant de s'asseoir complètement sur lui.

 

Ils eurent tous les deux besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi connecté à une personne et il avait presque envie de pleurer. Ses premiers mouvements furent encore un peu douloureux, mais bientôt, Harry se mit à bouger avec lui, tendant ses muscles, l'aidant à trouver le bon angle, et la souffrance se dilua dans la volupté. Louis se mit à haleter, et Harry ouvrit la bouche comme s'il ne trouvait plus d'oxygène, l'air complètement ravagé, ses joues au moins trois tons au-dessus de leur teinte habituelle. De la sueur dégoulinait depuis la nuque de Louis jusqu'au bas de son dos, et il pouvait voir les cheveux de Harry qui collaient en désordre à son front avec la transpiration.

 

C'était presque parfait, mais... Ce n'était toujours pas _assez_. Il y avait toujours un espace, une distance. Peut être qu'on ne pouvait pas la réduire complètement. Peut être que Louis courait après une chimère ; peut être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches qu'ils l'étaient déjà, à moins de faire fondre sur le feu leurs os, leurs organes et leurs âmes, pour les mélanger et créer un seul nouvel être.

 

-Harry, gémit-il, en fermant les yeux, et il y avait une supplication dans sa voix.

 

Harry comprit, évidemment. Il comprenait toujours. Il se redressa brusquement, glissant hors de Louis, et inversa les positions, le plaquant à plat sur le dos. Il lui fit plier un genou, Louis suivant sans réfléchir ses consignes muettes, et Harry jeta sa jambe sur son épaule, enroulant l'autre autour de sa taille, avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Ses colliers s'agitaient autour de son cou, reflétant le désordre que causait leur étreinte dans leurs esprits. Louis s'agrippa à ses épaules, et soupira de contentement quand Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en continuant ses va-et-vients. Son sexe frottait contre son ventre, et il en perdait la tête. Leurs torses étaient quasiment collés ; Louis était plié en deux contre Harry ; il avait ses boucles dans le cou et son souffle éreinté dans l'oreille. Il le sentait partout, sur chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres. On ne savait plus où commençait l'un, et où finissait l'autre.

 

Et _ça_ , c'était parfait. Louis jouit en se disant qu'ils avaient vaincu la barrière. C'était juste eux. Purifiés, et fusionnels.

 

*

 

Ils restèrent longtemps allongés dans les bras de l'autre, en silence. Louis regardait les mains de Harry, qu'il tenait dans les siennes, faisant tourner distraitement ses bagues, et Harry regardait son visage en traçant des cercles sur son épaule. Il sentait ses yeux le détailler, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Louis se dit que Harry avait peut être besoin de le fixer pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui, que rien n'avait changé, et il espérait qu'il allait le reconnaître encore une fois, comme il l'avait finalement fait sur le pont.

 

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda soudain Harry.

 

Louis sourit. C'était facile.

 

-Je pense que j'ai envie d'une cigarette.

 

Harry pouffa contre son épaule.

 

-Au moins, je sais que ça, ce n'était pas pour de faux. C'était vraiment toi, dit-il doucement.

 

-Ouais, je suis bien addict à la clope. J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelque chose de plus positif, mais... Ça fait partie de moi.

 

-Ça me dérange moins en le voyant comme ça. Je me dis que tu es toi-même, quand tu fumes.

 

-Je pense que je vais essayer d'arrêter. Si on reste ensemble...

 

-Vu qu'on reste ensemble.

 

Le cœur de Louis eut un petit sursaut. Il était trop faible pour rester imperméable à l'affirmation que oui, Harry voulait être avec lui.

 

-Oui, hum. _Vu qu'on reste ensemble_ , je ne veux plus te foutre un briquet sous le nez toutes les deux secondes. Et puis mes poumons, tu vois. Tout ça. Donc, même si je pouvais, je ne fumerais pas maintenant.

 

Ça sonnait comme une résolution de la nouvelle année, que la plupart des gens n'arrive jamais à tenir. Mais Louis était déterminé à être plus fort que la plupart des gens.

 

-Mmh, d'accord, fit Harry. Dommage, quand même.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Dommage ? Pourquoi ?

 

-Petit un, parce que tu es sexy quand tu fumes, et petit deux...

 

Harry se pencha pour attraper son short sur le sol, glissant sa main dans la poche arrière.

 

-Parce que j'ai ton paquet.

 

Il le tendit à Louis. C'était bien ses cigarettes. Le paquet qu'il avait entamé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition, trop occupé par la succession d'événements quelque peu perturbants des derniers jours. Il le prit et le fixa un peu bêtement.

 

-... Tu m'as pris mon paquet de clopes ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

 

Harry rougit. Louis se sentit tout émoustillé à cette vue assez adorable.

 

-Euh, parce que... C'est un peu embarrassant. Je voulais un, hum. Un souvenir de toi. Si jamais tu ne voulais plus de moi après l'histoire de la drogue.

 

Louis plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure réponse.

 

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'un souvenir, je suis là. Et si ça te fait _tant_ plaisir que ça, je peux continuer à fumer, fit Louis avec un soupir de défaite exagéré. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir, hein.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, bercés par le mouvement de la mer. Il n'y avait toujours pas eu de tempête, à part dans leurs corps et leurs coeurs. Tout allait bien. Ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

 

Harry se détacha de Louis. Il se mordait la lèvre d'un air pensif et ça le rendait encore plus attirant.

Il posa sa main sur la joue du plus âgé et le regarda juste dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer son âme. Louis ne demandait rien d'autre ; il voulait qu'il y parvienne. Et finalement, il posa une nouvelle question :

 

-Parle-moi de toi, Lou. Parle-moi de ce que tu fais, de ce que tu aimes. Pour de vrai.

 

La gorge de Louis se serra sous le coup de l'émotion, cette fois, pas d'appréhension.

 

Harry venait de lui donner une seconde chance.

 

Quand il se fut repris, Louis raconta. Pas des histoires enjolivées ou des gentils contes.

 

Il raconta son appartement minuscule. Il raconta la fenêtre et la grisaille. Il raconta le café, et les tasses qui s'accumulaient dans l'évier parce que parfois il était trop amorphe pour faire la vaisselle. Il raconta la routine, et l'angoisse de ne pas la respecter. Il raconta les insomnies et les trous noirs. Il raconta les livres et comment il les avait perdus. Il raconta l'université et le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Il raconta le naufrage et l'abandon. Il raconta la solitude et le vide.

 

Il avait saisi sa seconde chance. Et Harry n'avait pas lâché sa main.

 

*

 

Plus tard, ils refirent l'amour. Louis était allongé sur le ventre, les paupières fermées, les joues en feu, les poings serrés dans les draps, et Harry le recouvrait complètement, drapé autour de lui, appuyant ses lèvres sur son cou, encerclant ses poignets. Il ne pouvait faire que de petits mouvements lents, car la position ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, mais ce fut encore meilleur que la première fois.

 

Il semblait à Louis que c'était la façon de Harry de lui dire qu'il l'acceptait, comme il était, avec son esprit torturé et tous ses défauts.

 

Louis marmonna un _« je t'aime »_ qui se perdit dans leurs halètements et le cri qu'il laissa échapper juste après, quand Harry resta pressé juste au bon endroit à l'intérieur de lui. Mais peu importait, au fond. Peu importait que ce soit sans doute trop tôt pour le dire, que Louis soit effrayé par ses propres paroles, ou que les _je t'aime_ soupirés au milieu du sexe ne valent pas autant qu'une vraie déclaration. Peu importait que Harry ait entendu ou pas.

 

C'était la pièce manquante du puzzle, et tout prenait sens.

 

*

 

_**« Stop this day and night with me and you shall possess the origin of all poems,  
** _

_**You shall possess the good of the earth and sun (there are millions of suns left,)  
** _

_**You shall no longer take things at second or third hand, nor look** _

_**through the eyes of the dead, nor feed on the spectres in books,** _

_**You shall not look through my eyes either, nor take things from me,  
** _

_**You shall listen to all sides and filter them from your self. »** _

 

_**« Reste ce jour et cette nuit avec moi et tu posséderas l'origine de tous les poèmes,** _

_**Tu posséderas le meilleur de la terre et du soleil (il reste encore des millions de soleils,)** _

_**Tu ne prendras plus les choses de deuxième ou de troisième main, tu ne regarderas plus avec** _

_**les yeux des morts et tu ne te nourriras plus des spectres que contiennent les livres,** _

_**Tu ne regarderas pas non plus avec mes yeux et ce n'est pas de moi que tu prendras les choses,** _

_**Je veux que tu écoutes le monde et que tu filtres les choses à travers toi. »** _

 

**Walt Whitman, _Song Of Myself_**

 

*

 

-Harry ? 

 

-Oui ?

 

Louis hésita une seconde. Mais, c'était la seule chose qui restait à éclairer, de son côté.

 

-Dans ton dossier, ils disent que... Tu es soupçonné d'avoir une responsabilité dans l'incendie de ta maison ? 

 

Harry se tendit. Puis il inspira. 

 

-C'est parce que... Ils m'ont trouvé en dehors de la maison, devant, tout seul. Avec une boîte d'allumettes à la main. 

 

Louis eut un mouvement de surprise.

 

-Alors forcément, la police s'est posée des questions, poursuivit Harry, une moue douloureuse sur le visage. Mais, Louis, je _sais_ que ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis le feu. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'avais cette boîte d'allumette à la main, ni comment je suis sorti, mais... Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. J'adorais mes parents. 

 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer alors ? fit Louis, troublé.

 

-Ils n'ont jamais éclairci l'affaire. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense... Je pense qu'il y a eu une fuite de gaz, et j'ai dû craquer une allumette, dieu sait pourquoi, et une pièce a pris feu... J'imagine que mon père m'a sorti d'abord et est retourné aider ma mère, mais que l'incendie s'est répandu trop rapidement. Et les pompiers sont arrivés trop tard.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Indirectement, c'est sans doute ma faute, mais... C'était un accident. Je ne suis pas un pyromane. Il faut que tu me crois. Il y a des gens... Comme William, comme le reste de ma famille, qui croiront toujours que j'étais un enfant dérangé qui s'est amusé avec une allumette, mais... c'est faux. Je t'en prie, il _faut_ que tu me crois. 

 

Louis l'apaisa en embrassant sa tempe.

 

-Shh. Je te crois. Bien sûr que je te crois. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu la mort de tes parents. 

 

Louis récupéra Harry au creux de ses bras. Il tremblait légèrement. Ces souvenirs devaient être terribles pour lui. Même Louis en frissonnait. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé. 

 

-Merci, murmura Harry. 

 

 _Je t'aime_ , entendit Louis. 

 

La barrière s'éloignait.

 

*

 

-Louis ?

 

Harry remua à côté de lui.

 

-Lou ?

 

Louis ouvrit un œil.

 

-Mmh. Je dors.

 

Harry se tut quelques instants, puis reprit.

 

-Pourquoi tu parles alors ?

 

- _J'essaye_ de dormir. Je suis fatigué, geignit Louis.

 

Les deux nuits blanches plus le sexe commençaient à faire sentir leurs répercussions dans son organisme.

 

- _Tu_ es fatigué ? C'est moi qui aie fait tout le boulot, pourtant !

 

Louis émit un bruit d'indignation.

 

-Je plaisante, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, en voyant son regard noir.

 

Il lui déposa un baiser entre les omoplates et Louis grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, prêt à refermer les yeux.

 

-Ne te rendors pas ! s'écria Harry.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui en soupirant. Harry faisait la moue.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Viens dehors. Je veux voir les étoiles.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils en se redressant.

 

-Sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire _ce_ cliché là ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on les a assez enchaînés ?

 

Harry lui fit les yeux doux.

 

-Allez. Viens voir les étoiles avec moi. Allez, chouina-t-il.

 

Louis grommela des protestations, mais attrapa quand même son short pour se rhabiller.

 

*

 

-Putain, il fait froid ! S'exclama Louis en sortant sur le pont et se frictionnant les bras.

 

Et dire qu'il avait hésité à mettre son tee shirt. Il avança vers le bout du bateau. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Au loin, Louis apercevait vaguement les lumières de la côte. Mais autour d'eux, rien que l'eau obscure. Ils auraient peut être pu allumer une lampe sur le bateau, mais l'obscurité était agréable. Louis appuya ses coudes sur le bastingage, se pencha pour regarder la mer onduler, et il ne la trouvait plus tellement menaçante. Il se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches.

 

-C'est bizarre, je me sens en sécurité, maintenant, ici.

 

Harry lui sourit doucement. Même dans la nuit, ses yeux brillaient.

 

-Ça doit être parce que je suis avec toi, lâcha Louis, sa peau se colorant légèrement.

 

Il faisait trop sombre pour que Harry s'en rende compte, heureusement. Le plus jeune tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Mais il tiqua soudain, baissant la tête.

 

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, tout à l'heure.

 

Louis avait presque oublié qu'à cet endroit, quelques heures auparavant, Harry l'avait giflé.

 

-C'est bon, tu avait des raisons d'être énervé...

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-C'est pas une excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je suis désolé.

 

-Tu es pardonné.

 

-Je te jure que je ne te toucherai plus jamais, chuchota Harry en l'attirant contre lui à l'aveuglette.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Comment ça, tu ne me _toucheras_ plus jamais ? J'espère bien que si ! J'ai pas signé pour de l'abstinence, moi !

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

 

-T'es con.

 

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une de mes caractéristiques, c'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça...

 

Harry l'entoura de ses bras.

 

-Je suis vraiment dingue de toi, tu sais.

 

Louis joignit leurs lèvres et murmura _« moi aussi »_ dans sa bouche. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, pour l'instant. Puis il toussota.

 

-On ne devait pas regarder le ciel ?

 

Ils grimpèrent sur le toit de la cabine et s'allongèrent sur le dos. Le métal était froid sous eux, mais Louis se colla contre le corps de Harry et se dit qu'il devrait survivre.

 

-Pour être honnête, je n'y connais absolument rien aux étoiles, fit Harry d'un air contrit. Donc je ne peux pas te faire le mec romantique qui te décrit le ciel pour te promettre l'éternité ensemble ou je ne sais quoi.

 

-C'est pas grave. Franchement, je n'aurais pas aimé de toute façon, grimaça Louis. C'est bon pour Zayn et Niall, ça.

 

Il reprit :

 

-Tu n'es vraiment pas très expérimenté en navigation. Les marins savent se repérer en regardant le ciel, non ?

 

-Oui, j'imagine. J'aimerais bien apprendre un jour, fit Harry d'un air rêveur. Mais ça me plaît, aussi, qu'il garde un peu de son mystère.

 

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu aimes regarder les étoiles, si tu ne t'intéresses pas à leurs noms ou ce genre de trucs ?

 

Harry tendit le bras comme pour brosser le ciel tacheté de points brillants devant leurs yeux.

 

-J'aime bien l'idée de petites lumières qui résistent au milieu d'un espace vide et sombre. Ça me fait penser à nos vies. Ça m'inspire. Ça me donne de l'espoir.

 

Il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui pour trouver de l'espoir dans le monde.

 

Louis glissa sa main frigorifiée dans la poche de son short, et ses doigts butèrent contre un objet enveloppé dans du papier journal détrempé. La bague. C'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fini au fond de l'eau. Louis ne voyait pas de meilleur moment pour l'offrir à Harry.

 

-J'ai, euh. Quelque chose pour toi.

 

Il se sentait embarrassé. Comment on faisait ça ? Zayn passait son temps à faire des cadeaux à Niall, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué. Il fourra le paquet dans la main de Harry. Il ne voyait pas très bien l'expression de son visage dans le noir, mais il devina à son ton qu'il était vraiment surpris.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 

-Ouvre, tu verras bien.

 

Louis était nerveux.

 

-Je vais peut être aller chercher une lampe de poche, alors, parce que justement, on ne voit pas très bien, plaisanta Harry.

 

Il avait dû la repérer avant, parce que ça ne lui prit que quelques instant pour revenir. Ses longs doigts dansèrent devant le rai de lumière électrique pour déchirer le papier. Harry contempla la bague un long moment, et un immense sourire se peignit finalement sur son visage. Il la glissa à son doigt, et Louis eut l'impression de voir le dragon prendre vie, relié à sa peau.

 

-Elle te plaît ? Souffla-t-il.

 

-Elle est magnifique. Merci, Louis. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 

Harry paraissait presque sonné.

 

-Eh bien, ne dis rien. Ça me gêne de toute façon. Porte-la juste, murmura Louis.

 

-C'est pas une bague de fiançailles ? Le taquina Harry.

 

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire... Non, fit Louis d'un ton plus tempéré. Pas encore, quand même.

 

-J'ai failli être vexé.

 

-Mais, hum. C'est un peu pour te dire que je- je reste. La bague, c'est un peu comme...

 

-Une promesse ?

 

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Protesta Louis, et se vengea en le chatouillant.

 

Ils luttèrent un moment en s'agitant sur le toit, et Louis finit coincé en-dessous de Harry.

 

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas une étoile filante, murmura celui-ci avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 

Louis n'avait plus vraiment envie de revenir sur la terre ferme.

 

*

 

Il se réveilla au son de cris étouffés. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Harry bougea à côté de lui, resserrant son bras autour de sa taille. La cabine était illuminée par la lumière du jour. Pendant un instant, Louis se demanda comment diable ils avaient de nouveau atterri là, puis il se souvint qu'ils avaient en effet quitté le pont, peu avant l'aube, qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, et qu'ils avaient encore une fois, et même plus d'une fois... Bref. Il entendit de nouveau les voix, qui venaient définitivement de l'extérieur et non pas de son imagination.

 

-Je répète : y-a-t-il quelqu'un à bord ?

 

Louis se redressa brusquement.

 

-Merde.

 

Il secoua l'épaule de Harry.

 

-Haz, réveille-toi. Il y a quelqu'un.

 

-Comment ça, 'y a quelqu'un ? Grogna Harry. On est au milieu de l'eau...

 

-C'est un autre bateau, idiot ! Allez, habille-toi. J'ai pas très envie qu'on nous trouve à poil !

 

Ils sortirent de la cabine main dans la main quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir enfilé leurs vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Les rayons du soleil aveuglaient Louis, et il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que sa vision se stabilise. Il y avait plusieurs hommes, sur un bateau immobilisé à quelques mètres du leur. Quand ils les aperçurent, tout le monde parut se mettre sur la défensive. Wow, ça ne rigolait pas.

 

-Etes-vous armés ? Demanda le type qui avait un mégaphone.

 

Il avait l'air très sérieux. Louis et Harry échangèrent un regard incrédule. _Armés ?_

 

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Cria Louis en faisant un geste apaisant.

 

Il s'avéra que ces personnes étaient les gardes-côtes, à leur recherche depuis que la disparition du voilier avait été signalée, tôt ce matin. Ils étaient à la fois leurs sauveurs et ceux qui allaient leur causer des ennuis. Ennuis qu'ils avaient mérités, il fallait l'avouer. Louis embrassa une dernière fois du regard la silhouette d' _Exotic Desire,_ qui avait hanté ses rêves et lui avait permis de retrouver Harry, avant qu'on ne les embarque sur l'autre bateau, direction le commissariat.

 

*

 

L'officier de police qui s'occupa de leur cas avait un air grave, qu'il se sentait sans doute obligé d'adopter pour faire la leçon à des adolescents. Louis, lui, s'amusait plutôt. Il savait que ça n'avait rien de drôle de se faire arrêter, mais leur histoire était tellement farfelue que ça avait été un petit plaisir de voir la tête de l'agent en la lui rapportant. Ils avaient volé un voilier de luxe sur un ponton privé, pour ne rien faire de spécial avec, sans destination aucune, et étaient tombés à court d'essence à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la côte, ce qui les avait forcés à passer la nuit là, jusqu'à ce que les gardes côtes les trouvent. Plutôt déroutant. Les policiers étaient convaincus qu'ils avaient eu intention de revendre le voilier, de le démonter en pièces détachées, de s'en servir comme planque pour drogue/armes/objets volés quelconques. Ils ne savaient pas pour les trafics de Harry, et il ne fut pas difficile de leur démontrer qu'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes un peu perdus qui voulaient juste s'amuser. Ils ne regardèrent même pas leurs casiers judiciaires. Ce qui réduisait les conséquences à quasiment rien, puisque le voilier avait été récupéré en parfait état.

 

-Le propriétaire du voilier a décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre vous, puisque rien n'a été endommagé. Il voudrait juste vous parler, annonça l'officier après qu'ils aient patienté deux heures dans un bureau.

 

Le propriétaire était un homme entre quarante et cinquante ans, habillé avec soin, cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement bienveillant, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que soupirer d'un air las pour montrer sa réprobation. Il avait beau ne pas engager de poursuites, il semblait préoccupé par ce que Harry et Louis avaient pu fabriquer sur son voilier. S'il savait.

 

-La police ne m'a pas encore laissé vérifier le bateau par moi-même. Vous avez volé quelque chose dessus ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

 

Harry et Louis secouèrent la tête.

 

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Aucune pièce du moteur, rien dans la cabine ?

 

Ils hochèrent la tête.

 

-Ah, si ! Il y a bien quelque chose, fit soudain Harry, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils en le regardant, avant de saisir. Le propriétaire planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

 

-Il est possible que nous vous ayons emprunté une ou deux capotes, glissa Harry, faussement désolé.

 

-Ou plutôt... quatre ou cinq, ajouta Louis. On peut vous les rembourser, si vous voulez.

 

Le propriétaire devint écarlate et se racla la gorge. Louis ricana sous cape.

 

-Hum, non- ça ira. Il y avait cinq cent dollars à côté de la boîte de... Hum. Vous n'y avez pas touché ?

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. A aucun moment ils n'avaient remarqué qu'il y avait des billets. Non qu'ils les auraient pris, mais enfin.

 

-Cinq cent dollars ? Je ne les ai même pas vus, je crois qu'on était trop préoccupé par d'autres choses... pressantes.

 

-Ouais. On est du genre à n'avoir besoin que d'amour pour vivre, renchérit Louis.

 

Il laissa Harry lui chanter _All You Need Is Love_ à mi-voix dans l'oreille sur le chemin pour les raccompagner en cellule -Louis aurait pu s'en aller, mais Harry avait besoin qu'un majeur vienne le chercher.

 

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que racontaient les Beatles, parfois.

 

*

 

Paul les fixait d'un air incrédule depuis au moins cinq minutes.

 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent d'un air contrit. Louis s'en voulait vraiment un peu de rajouter ça à tout ce qu'il avait dû gérer pendant le séjour.

 

-Euh... On s'est disputé... On avait des choses à régler. On voulait juste... s'isoler ? dit-il avec un sourire d'excuses.

 

Paul restait toujours bouche bée.

 

-Et vous aviez besoin de _voler un bateau_ pour ça ?! Nom de dieu, mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez vous. Votre vie de couple ne va vraiment pas être de tout repos.

 

Ils durent bien l'admettre.

 

Harry prit sa main pour sortir du poste, et Louis passa son pouce sur la bague qu'il lui avait offert. Il pensa que Paul avait décidément raison : ça n'avait pas été de tout repos jusqu'ici, et ça n'allait sans doute pas être facile à l'avenir non plus.

 

Tant mieux. Il avait assez passé de temps à ne rien faire, à procrastiner dans l'ennui. Quelques montagnes russes avec Harry ne lui feraient pas de mal.

 

*

 

Paul devait passer à l'hôpital pour voir où en était Niall, et Harry et Louis l'accompagnèrent. Ils prirent le bus en face du commissariat.

 

Harry appréhendait de retrouver ses amis. Louis n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, son air crispé et la façon nerveuse dont il repoussait ses cheveux en arrière toutes les cinq secondes étaient assez clairs. Louis finit par lui saisir la main et la serrer dans la sienne. Il se souleva pour lui parler à l'oreille, passant un bras rassurant dans son dos.

 

-Niall ne t'en veut absolument pas, Haz. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

 

Il évita de donner trop de précisions au cas où Paul entendrait leur conversation.

 

-Tu crois ? Chuchota Harry en retour.

 

-Il me l'a dit. Il m'a supplié de te reprendre en disant que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire triste et essuya un de ses yeux.

 

-Même si Niall me pardonne, Zayn ne le fera jamais.

 

-Zayn ne sait pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'overdose de Niall. Personne ne sait à part lui et moi.

 

Et heureusement, parce qu'ils auraient suffi que quelqu'un informe la police de Brighton de ce petit détail pour que Harry se retrouve derrière les barreaux -il était déjà sur place, en plus. Dieu merci, Niall avait eu la présence d'esprit de raconter à la police, qui interrogeait toujours les victimes d'overdose, qu'il avait eu la drogue à Londres par un ami d'amis d'amis.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Niall lui a menti.

 

Harry parut impressionné. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'un des deux cache quelque chose à l'autre.

 

-Pour moi ?

 

Sa voix se craquela un peu.

 

-Ouais. Il considère que ça ne vaut pas la peine que Zayn et toi vous fâchiez pour ça alors que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et je suis d'accord, répondit fermement Louis.

 

-Mais... Je ne peux pas... Je dois assumer.

 

Harry avait l'air perdu.

 

-Ta façon d'assumer, ça sera d'arrêter de dealer. Pas la peine de sacrifier tes amitiés.

 

-Je ne sais pas...

 

-Putain, Harry, tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça, s'écria Louis en lui attrapant le visage, avant de se rappeler de baisser le ton. Tu n'as pas à te faire martyr de la vérité en plus.

 

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la chambre de Niall au moment où Zayn en sortait. Paul s'était arrêté en chemin pour discuter avec le médecin. Zayn se figea en apercevant Harry. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage. Harry se cramponna à la main de Louis.

 

-Harry, fit Zayn, et la tempête couvait dans sa voix.

 

Le métisse avança d'un pas rapide dans leur direction.

 

-Où tu étais ? Lança-t-il, et il avait clairement l'air furieux, maintenant.

 

Aie. Zayn furieux. Ce n'était jamais un bon début.

 

-Où tu étais Harry, putain, où tu étais ?

 

Zayn lui donna un coup dans la poitrine, et Harry fit un pas en arrière sous le choc. Il était très pâle.

 

-On avait besoin de toi ! Et tu as juste foutu le camp !

 

Louis repoussa Zayn. Il comprenait qu'il lui en veuille, mais il n'allait pas le laisser tabasser Harry non plus.

 

-Calme-toi !

 

Zayn inspira, comme lorsqu'il cherchait à prendre le contrôle de sa colère. Mais pour l'instant, elle lui échappait.

 

-Louis, toi... Juste... Ta gueule. Je t'ai posé une putain de question, Haz !

 

-Zayn, je suis désolé, je... J'ai paniqué... Quand j'ai vu Niall... J'ai vu... Julia, balbutia Harry.

 

Il s'était complètement décomposé. La culpabilité devait lui vriller le ventre. Zayn inspira une nouvelle fois, serra et desserra ses poings, puis il sembla se dégonfler un peu. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air sur le point de pleurer, maintenant.

 

-J'avais besoin de toi, répéta-t-il, plus faiblement.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé... Mais je suis là maintenant, fit Harry, des tremblements dans la voix. Je ne te laisserai plus tomber. Je le jure.

 

Zayn laissa échapper un bruit étranglé qui ressemblait grandement à un sanglot, puis il s'enfouit contre le torse de Harry, appuyant son front sur son épaule, et Harry passa ses bras autour de lui pour resserrer leur étreinte.

 

Louis n'était absolument pas jaloux.

 

-Niall va aller en désintox, et merde, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, je. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, murmura Zayn.

 

-Je suis là, répéta Harry.

 

Ils finirent par se détacher, quand Zayn fut un peu calmé, et pendant que Harry allait voir Niall, le métisse prit Louis à son tour dans ses bras.

 

-Alors c'est arrangé entre vous deux ? Tu lui as dit la vérité ? Lui dit-il.

 

Niall avait dû le tenir au courant. Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Bien. Tu ne vas pas le laisser ?

 

-Jamais, assura Louis avec un mélange de détermination et d'émotion.

 

Zayn eut un petit sourire.

 

-Bien. Je suis sûr que ça va fonctionner, entre vous. Et je suis content qu'on reste amis, et de ne pas avoir à te défoncer la gueule.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Niall était surexcité. Il avait toujours l'air épuisé, les traits creusés - peut être que c'était le manque qui commençait à se faire sentir, aussi - mais il accueillit Louis par des exclamations de joie, et son visage manqua de se déchirer en deux tant son sourire fut large quand Louis embrassa Harry devant lui. Le bouclé avait les yeux rouges, ayant apparemment versé quelques larmes pendant que Zayn et lui étaient toujours dans le couloir. Louis espérait juste que Niall avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas révéler son rôle dans son accident. Pour l'instant, tout le monde allait bien, tout le monde était réconcilié, tout le monde était réuni. Harry était avec lui, et ne prévoyait pas de le quitter. C'était peut être étrange de se sentir si heureux dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais Louis n'avait jamais prétendu être normal.

 

*

 

Le car qui devait les ramener à Londres partait à dix-sept heures. Ce qui laissait trois heures à Louis, Liam et les autres, tous exténués, pour aider les enfants à faire leurs valises et pour tout ranger.

 

Louis perdit déjà une demi-heure à se faire à la fois engueuler (pour le vol du bateau, alors que ce n'était même pas sa faute) et féliciter (pour avoir récupéré Harry) par Liam. Harry s'esquiva, mais Liam le rattrapa pour lui tenir le même discours. Au final, il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les traita d'idiots. Puis il leur dit qu'ils étaient des personnes extraordinaires. Visiblement, Liam était un peu égaré par le manque de sommeil, mais Louis apprécia quand même ses marques d'amitié. Il n'imaginait plus ne jamais revoir son co-animateur. Il gardait Harry, mais il gardait aussi les autres. S'ils voulaient toujours de lui revenus à la vie normale, il ferait tout pour qu'ils restent proches.

 

Il perdit une autre demi-heure à câliner une Lux toute sanglotante. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas partir. Et elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Louis non plus ne voulait pas partir, même s'il redoutait le retour à Londres bien moins qu'avant. Et il voulait encore moins laisser Lux. Il réalisait que s'il n'aurait sans doute pas de problèmes pour rester en contact avec Liam, Zayn ou Niall, il en irait différemment avec la petite fille. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, et Louis n'avait aucun lien officiel avec elle. Aucun droit de venir la voir, ou de l'emmener faire une sortie. Il lui dirait _« au revoir »_ pour une durée indéterminée, quand elle rentrerait dans le foyer. Cette pensée lui brisait le cœur, alors il ne chercha pas vraiment à la consoler, préférant la garder lovée dans ses bras, profitant du temps qui leur restait.

 

Quand ils eurent fini de charger tous les bagages dans le car, et qu'ils eurent installé tous les enfants sur leurs sièges, Louis contempla une dernière fois le coin de Brighton où ils se trouvaient. La route qui menait à la mer que Harry et lui avaient emprunté des dizaines de fois. Le centre qui avait abrité leurs premiers émois. Le ciel bleu qui les avait accompagnés pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines, ce n'était rien à l'échelle d'une vie, mais Louis avait l'impression qu'ils étaient là depuis des siècles. Il espérait qu'il serait capable de construire quelque chose d'aussi lumineux à Londres.

 

-Tu viens ?

 

Louis hocha la tête et se glissa sous le bras de Harry pour marcher jusqu'au bus. Niall devait encore passer une nuit à l'hôpital. Zayn, bien sûr, restait avec lui. Paul irait les chercher en voiture le lendemain.

 

Ils grimpèrent dans le car, et allèrent s'installer au fond, côte à côte. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, cacher leur relation était le dernier des soucis de Louis, et il protesta même pas quand Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou, en plein milieu de l'allée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir, car il dut retourner aider les autres à compter -et recompter les enfants. Louis soupçonnait Liam de refaire le compte exprès pour retarder le départ. Une certaine jeune fille brune se tenait sur le trottoir à côté du car, sa Clio garée un peu plus bas, et son ami ne devait pas être si pressé que ça de partir non plus.

 

Le véhicule s'ébranla finalement, et Louis, après avoir vérifié l'état des enfants de ses rangées attitrées et promis à Lux qu'il viendrait à côté d'elle dès qu'ils passeraient dans un tunnel, se laissa enfin tomber sur son siège. Harry lui tendit un écouteur et mit en route son Ipod, sélectionnant la playlist qu'il avait créée pour lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Louis. Louis constatait encore une fois à quel point il faisait plus jeune, plongé dans le sommeil. Louis sourit et caressa doucement ses boucles tout en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il regarda la route et ses bandes blanches défiler à toute allure devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un brouillard.

 

La dernière fois qu'il était monté dans ce car, il s'était fabriqué un personnage. Désormais, il était complètement à nu. À la fois lui-même, et changé pour toujours. Il avait cru qu'en renonçant à ses mensonges, il perdrait tout. Mais Harry était toujours là. Il s'était assis à côté de lui à l'aller, quand il était recouvert d'un voile, et il s'était de nouveau assis à côté de lui pour le retour, alors qu'il lui avait montré toutes ses failles et ses erreurs. Et quand ils arriveraient à Londres, ils devraient peut être se quitter, mais ça ne serait que momentané. Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Alors il n'y aurait pas d'adieu.

 

Harry se réveilla un instant, se frotta les paupières en baillant, et Louis croisa son regard. Il y lut une lueur bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait vue naître pendant leur dernier voyage, et qui réchauffa ses os.

 

-Si ça t'dérange pas, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, marmonna Harry. Tu es confortable.

 

-Vas-y, dors. Après tout, c'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot, lui glissa Louis à l'oreille.

 

Harry se colla contre lui, et Louis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

Ils avaient encore des choses à pardonner. Des blessures à refermer. Des points à mettre au clair. Mais il savait déjà qu'il y aurait un _avant_ et un _après_ Brighton. Peut être qu'il l'avait su à la seconde où il avait vu Harry, dans son ancienne chambre du foyer, illuminé par un rayon de soleil. Un avant et un après aussi important pour son existence que l'arrivée du Christ l'avait été pour le monde occidental et oriental. Ce n'était sans doute pas tout à fait comme une naissance, mais pour Louis...

 

Ça avait au moins le goût d'une renaissance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HarryTops 
> 
> J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu :)  
>  
> 
> NOTES :
> 
> -Walt Whitman est un des plus grands poètes américains. Vous connaissez peut être son fameux "O Captain! my Captain!", écrit en hommage à Lincoln. "Song Of Myself" est également extrêmement connu (ça vous rappelle une chanson de Nightwish? Normal, ils ont pris le titre en référence à Whitman) et est extrait du recueil "Leaves of Grass" qui reste un chef d'oeuvre. Le poème fait trois mille kilomètres de long ; la citation n'est qu'un extrait qui personnellement m'a beaucoup frappée. Je vous conseille évidemment de lire tout le poème, voire tout le recueil, ça en vaut la peine :) J'ai mis l'extrait aussi en anglais parce que je trouve que ça ne sonne pas aussi bien, traduit. 
> 
> -Pas de référence dans ce chapitre, rien ne m'est venu ^^". Je perds la main, rah. Il n'y a qu'un rappel de la référence précédente qui a été repérée par deux personnes ! *clap clap*
> 
>  
> 
> On se retrouve dans une dizaine de jours pour l'épilogue qui vous donnera un aperçu de leur futur sur plusieurs années =) ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que la fiction touche à sa fin... J'ai pleuré en écrivant leur départ de Brighton, je crois que je me suis trop identifiée à mes personnages...
> 
> Merci de votre lecture <3 Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours génial de vous voir réagir.


	9. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (« Moments » reste pour moi une des plus belles chansons des garçons, même après 3 albums (comment ça, bientôt 4 ?!?) :) )
> 
>  
> 
> Et voilà, c'est la fin... L'épilogue. Pour de bon. Précisions :  
> *Il est écrit du point de vue de Harry ! J'espère avoir réussi à faire sentir qu'il ne pense pas exactement comme Louis, même si mon style reste ce qu'il est.  
> *Il est possible que la chronologie recèle des incohérences, notamment en ce qui concerne leurs études. C'était un peu galère de calculer, le calcul, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'espère cependant que tout tient debout. Attention, plusieurs jours peuvent s'écouler au sein du même fragment.  
> *Tout est dégoulinant à souhait, parce que c'est moi et que j'aime le dégoulinant. Je crois que j'ai explosé mon quota de fluff, pfiou ^^' Mais les personnages sont ce qu'ils sont et la vie n'est malheureusement pas parfaite, donc ça reste réaliste. Je crois. 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez aimer. En tout cas savourez parce que cette fois, c'est vraiment terminé … ;'(

**EPILOGUE : Moments**

 

 

_ Sept mois après Brighton  _

 

 

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, lâcha Harry, immobile dans la salle de bains depuis quelques minutes.

 

Il entendit Zayn soupirer derrière lui.

 

-Harry, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur celui-là ! Il est très bien, cet appartement...

 

Harry se retourna vers son ami qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une expression lasse sur le visage.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Demanda Zayn. On pourra faire de petites réparations, repeindre, au pire. On ne trouvera pas mieux pour notre budget, à mon avis.

 

-Oui, mais...

 

-J'en ai ma claque de visiter des appartements, en plus, je dois t'avouer, ajouta le métisse.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-C'est la baignoire.

 

-Quoi, la baignoire ?

 

-Ben, j'aime pas les baignoires ! Et dans cet appartement, il y a une baignoire, et pas une douche.

 

Zayn le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

 

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as contre les baignoires ?

 

Harry regarda ses pieds.

 

-Euh... C'est Louis, en fait... Ça le stresse.

 

Zayn croisa les bras.

 

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. On a déjà parlé de ça, Harry ! Rappelle-moi, pour qui on choisit un appartement, pour nous ou pour Louis ?

 

-Pour nous, mais... se défendit Harry.

 

-Qui va y habiter ?

 

-Nous deux, mais Louis viendra souvent, et...

 

-Et quoi, merde ?

 

-Il ne supporte de se doucher avec moi que dans une cabine, voilà ! Il n'aime pas les baignoires, je te dis.

 

Harry se rappelait du fiasco du week-end qu'ils avaient passé à la campagne, tous les deux. La chambre d'hôtel possédait une baignoire, et ils avaient tenté de se faire couler un bain, mais Louis avait complètement paniqué une fois dans l'eau, même avec Harry. Sa phobie s'était beaucoup atténuée depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, depuis qu'ils étaient allés sur ce voilier, mais il y avait encore des moments où la peur revenait et où il faisait un pas en arrière. Harry supposait que ce genre de choses prenait du temps à s'en aller. Zayn passa une main sur son visage.

 

-Et Niall n'aime pas les cuisines américaines, et il viendra aussi ici, et je n'ai rien dit ! Sérieusement, Harry. Tu fais chier. Louis n'aura qu'à se doucher chez lui, si les baignoires le dérangent tant que ça !

 

-Mais, Zayn... protesta Harry.

 

Zayn l'ignora, et retourna dans l'entrée pour dire à la propriétaire qu'ils prenaient l'appartement.

 

*

 

Harry arriva à l'université une dizaine de minutes après la fin du dernier cours de Louis. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'être en retard, le temps que Zayn et lui signent le bail et règlent les formalités administratives avec la logeuse, mais il avait quand même couru dans le métro, parce qu'il détestait quand son petit ami devait l'attendre trop longtemps.

 

Il leur avait fallu trois mois pour convaincre Louis de reprendre la fac. Heureusement que les inscriptions se terminaient seulement fin octobre ; il avait pu déposer son dossier in extremis. Tout le monde s'y était mis : Paul lui avait parlé, Liam lui avait parlé, Zayn lui avait parlé, Niall lui avait parlé, Sophia lui avait parlé, et ils avaient même enrôlé Lux pour faire des allusions innocentes quand ils se voyaient. Louis avait obstinément refusé à chaque fois, disant qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça, et qu'il se trouverait un travail quelconque. Louis pas fait pour suivre des études de lettres, quelle absurdité. Finalement, c'était Harry qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, évidemment, après maintes conversations chuchotées et autant d'étreintes rassurantes dans le cœur de la nuit, apaisant ses angoisses, en lui assurant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais plus se faire piétiner par les autres, et qu'il l'encouragerait chaque jour. Alors Louis avait recommencé sa première année de littérature anglaise, pendant que Harry finissait tant bien que mal le lycée. Il faisait plus attention aux cours, maintenant, parce que Louis l'avait confronté à ce sujet : pas question qu'il passe son temps à sécher pour dessiner, comme avant, et qu'il rate ses A-levels. Si lui se bougeait pour reprendre ses études, alors Harry devait faire de même, pour s'assurer un avenir correct. Louis avait même fait coïncider son emploi du temps avec le sien pour être sûr qu'il ne néglige pas d'aller en classe pour passer le chercher à la place. Harry avait bien dû se rendre à ses arguments. Parfois, c'était difficile de sortir avec un garçon si sérieux.

 

Cela avait aussi aidé que Louis gagne peu à peu un soupçon de confiance en lui, au cours de ces derniers mois. Déjà, parce qu'il s'était progressivement remis à lire. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était les cours qui lui en avaient redonné le goût ou le contraire, s'il s'était forcé à rouvrir des bouquins pour les besoins de l'université, mais le fait était que des recueils de poésie traînaient de nouveau sur sa table de nuit et sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et que Harry avait même repêché un roman de Wilde qui lui appartenait sous son propre lit -on se demandait comment il était arrivé là. Harry était resté une demi-heure à le contempler avec le sourire, parce qu'il savait ce que ça signifiait. Et ça signifiait beaucoup. Louis disait que c'était grâce à lui, qu'il pouvait lire de nouveau. Que tout était grâce à lui. Harry ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans. Il pensait juste que son blocage était dû à sa mauvaise expérience de l'année précédente, et qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il remplaçait les mauvais souvenirs par des bons, son esprit s'apaisait. Louis avait beau beaucoup se reposer sur lui, il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

 

Harry fut quand même surpris de le voir sortir du bâtiment en compagnie d'une fille rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas, apparemment lancé dans une discussion animée. Ça, c'était nouveau. On ne pouvait pas dire que Louis soit devenu d'une immense sociabilité non plus, et Harry savait qu'il restait un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de ses camarades, marqué au fer rouge par le mépris auquel il avait dû faire face la dernière fois -ce qui était aussi la raison pour laquelle Harry ne manquait jamais de venir le chercher. Cela lui arrivait de mentionner que telle ou telle personne lui avait parlé de tel ou tel livre, ou que telle ou telle personne s'était assis avec lui à la cafétaria, mais ça n'avait jamais l'air d'aller tellement plus loin. Il ne donnait jamais de noms. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas. Louis l'avait lui, et puis il avait Liam et les autres. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas martyriser par les autres élèves, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait obligé de les fréquenter.

 

Il s'approcha de Louis et de la fille, et lança :

 

-Lou !

 

Louis tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, et lui adressa le petit sourire qui lui était réservé et qui provoquait toujours une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Leur alchimie et leur attirance l'un pour l'autre ne s'étaient pas dissoutes dans la pluie londonienne, loin de là. Harry savait que ça avait été une des craintes de Louis, qu'ils ne réussissent pas à être aussi proches qu'à Brighton, et s'il devait être honnête, il s'était un peu angoissé à ce sujet aussi. Et si le charme se dissipait, une fois perdus dans leur quotidien banal ? Ils avaient vite pu constater que le charme avait parfaitement résisté à la transition. Harry avait pu se retenir environ trois secondes avant de poser ses mains sur le corps de Louis lorsqu'il s'était glissé en catimini dans sa chambre du foyer, défiant les règles pour la première fois d'une longue série parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de le voir, selon ses termes, le lendemain matin de leur retour dans la capitale.

 

-Salut, toi, dit joyeusement Louis en glissant une main autour de sa taille.

 

La fille était toujours là. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique, les regardant d'un air attendri. Harry resserra le bras qu'il avait automatiquement enroulé autour des épaules de Louis, pour montrer clairement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Bon, Louis n'aimait pas les filles. Mais Harry préférait prendre ses précautions. Que l'autre ne se fasse pas d'idées. Pas touche à Louis.

 

-Je te présente Anna, fit Louis.

 

Anna lui serra la main.

 

-Enchanté. Harry, le petit ami de Louis, répondit-il poliment, insistant légèrement sur le _« petit ami. »_

 

Louis roula des yeux, ayant vite saisi son manège.

 

-On discutait de la révolution qu'avait apportée l'écriture poétique de T.S Eliot dans le romantisme moderne, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

 

Pardon ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de T.S Eliot, pour commencer. C'était le genre de moments où il se sentait complètement largué en présence de son amoureux. Lui était plutôt du type artiste esprit libre qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de retenir des connaissances scolaires. Louis, lui, était une véritable encyclopédie quand il s'agissait de littérature. Harry ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte à Brighton, parce qu'ils avaient eu d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais dès que Louis avait commencé à lui rapporter et à lui commenter avec enthousiasme ce qu'il apprenait dans ses cours magistraux, Harry avait pris conscience qu'il était tout simplement brillant, dans son domaine. Et il avait beau l'écouter avec attention, s'intéresser à sa passion, il n'était jamais tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes. Harry aimait lire, mais... Ce n'était pas comme Louis. Ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager ses ardeurs, au final. Alors, pourquoi pas cette Anna. Au moins, le risque que Louis le quitte pour elle était quasiment nul.

 

-Cool, lâcha misérablement Harry, et il se tut.

 

Il ne savait pas très bien si Louis s'attendait à ce qu'il enchaîne sur son propre avis sur la poésie moderne romantique, ou romantique moderne, ou il ne savait trop quoi. Anna, elle, s'attendait visiblement à quelque chose du genre, puisqu'elle le fixait avec insistance depuis plusieurs instants.

 

-Je ne crois pas que Harry tienne à participer à notre débat, Anna. Il s'intéresse plus à la peinture, fit doucement Louis au bout d'un moment, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé : ils comprenaient toujours, _sentaient_ , ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Louis savait qu'il était mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il arborait le même air déconfit que lui, quand c'était Harry qui parlait avec Zayn de l'intérêt de mettre du street art dans les musées. Cela rassurait un peu le plus jeune sur ce sujet : Louis avait du mal à le suivre quand son discours devenait trop pointu, lui aussi. Et ce n'était pas grave s'ils ne parvenaient pas à rentrer totalement dans la sphère artistique de l'autre.

 

Ils partageaient tout le reste.

 

-On y va ? Enchaîna Louis.

 

Ils dirent au revoir à Anna et se dirigèrent vers la station de métro.

 

-Tu t'es fait des amis alors ? Demanda Harry sur un ton faussement neutre.

 

-J'ai fait _vaguement_ connaissance avec _une_ fille, plutôt, corrigea Louis.

 

-Et c'est... une bonne chose ? Interrogea le bouclé.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Elle est gentille.

 

-Ouais, elle a l'air.

 

-Je sens du sarcasme dans ta voix.

 

-Absolument pas, s'offusqua Harry.

 

C'était vrai, en plus. Si Louis voulait être copain avec cette Anna, tant mieux. Il se débrouillait très bien sans elle, mais c'était toujours positif de le voir s'ouvrir.

 

-Elle m'a félicité pour mes résultats de partiels, en fait, lâcha Louis. La semaine dernière. Du coup je l'ai remerciée et je lui ai demandé pour les siens, et... je sais pas, le courant est passé.

 

Il soupira en voyant la tête de Harry, qui faisait pourtant son possible pour avoir l'air détendu.

 

-Non, mais. Pas dans ce sens-là. Elle est sympa, quoi. Mais elle a... des seins et... un... _vagin_. Définitivement pas mon truc. Et il s'avère que je suis déjà pris.

 

Bon, Harry avait peut être un peu fait exprès de paraître vexé pour que Louis se sente obligé de le rassurer. Ça ne faisait jamais de mal, pas vrai, d'entendre que son copain comptait rester avec lui ?

 

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du métro.

 

-Pourquoi ? Pour mes résultats de partiels ? Parce que je me sociabilise ? Ou parce que je sais résister à l'appel ô combien charmant du corps féminin ? Plaisanta Louis.

 

-Mmh. Les trois à la fois, décida Harry avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 

Quand ils se détachèrent, les joues de Louis s'étaient légèrement colorées, et Harry avait le goût du cookie qu'il avait dû manger à midi sur la langue.

 

-On va chez toi, ou tu veux aller faire un tour quelque part ? Demanda-t-il.

 

-Tu rentres au foyer ou pas ce soir ?

 

Harry grimaça.

 

-Ça fait trois jours de suite que je ne dors pas dans ma chambre. Les autres me couvrent, en général, et Paul ferme les yeux, mais tu sais bien, le nouvel éducateur...

 

-Est plus pointilleux, oui, je me rappelle. Malheureusement.

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne passera pas la nuit ensemble ?

 

-Désolé, bébé. Je crois que je vais devoir faire acte de présence, aujourd'hui.

 

-Et j'imagine que tu ne peux pas non plus me faire entrer ?

 

Harry grimaça une deuxième fois. Il ne demandait rien de mieux que de passer toutes ses nuits avec Louis, mais pour cette fois, ça paraissait compromis.

 

-Je resterai dimanche, ok ? C'est le jour de repos de l'autre chieur.

 

Louis hocha la tête en soupirant.

 

-Vivement que tu décampes du foyer.

 

Harry avait hâte, lui aussi. Plus que deux semaines.

 

-En attendant, si je ne peux pas t'avoir dans mon lit cette nuit, je t'y veux maintenant. Alors en route ! Reprit Louis avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

 

Ils prirent juste le temps de s'embrasser encore un peu, entourés de pigeons voltigeants et de tourbillons de gens pressés. Harry se promit de dire à Louis de reprendre de ce cookie. La saveur lui allait bien.

 

*

 

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, à part la veilleuse à côté du lit de Louis. Celui-ci était assis par terre, appuyé contre le matelas, et ne bougea pas quand Harry s'approcha pour prendre son jogging et son tee shirt sur la chaise devant le bureau. Il le regarda tout en s'habillant. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir plus que son visage concentré et pensif pour deviner ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

 

Louis sursauta et ferma brusquement son carnet.

 

-Hum. Un début de nouvelle. Rien d'important... C'est assez mauvais.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Mauvais comme les poèmes que tu m'as écrits ? Non parce que si c'est mauvais comme ça, je crois qu'on n'a vraiment pas la même appréciation de ton style.

 

Louis rougit. C'était si mignon.

 

-J'ai juste été inspiré cette fois-là, mais autrement ce ne sont que des bêtises que je balance en bordel quand ça me vient.

 

Bien sûr. Harry avait offert le carnet à Louis pour son vingtième anniversaire, en décembre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel carnet ; la couverture était en cuir bordeaux, décoré de gravures plaquées or. Les feuilles étaient épaisses, d'une jolie couleur crème. Et il avait au moins quatre cent pages. Harry n'avait pas voulu que Louis manque d'espace, s'il se lançait. Et il savait qu'il allait se lancer. Harry avait la certitude que Louis serait un écrivain formidable. C'était assez cynique à dire, vu que ce détail avait failli les séparer à jamais, mais il était très doué pour inventer des histoires. Harry avait présenté les choses comme ça, quand Louis l'avait regardé d'un air interrogateur, après avoir ouvert son cadeau : _« Puisque tu n'es pas très bon pour exprimer ce que tu ressens à l'oral, alors je me suis dit que tu devrais l'écrire. »_ Louis avait froncé les sourcils : _« Tu réalises que si j'avais voulu écrire, j'aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps sur mon ordinateur ?. »_ Harry avait secoué la tête : _« Ce n'est pas pareil. »_ Et non, ce n'était pas pareil. Louis n'avait jamais écrit une ligne dans un traitement de texte. Mais sur du papier, après de nombreuses hésitations et pas mal de ratures, d'après ce que le bouclé avait pu en apercevoir, il avait fini par laisser courir son stylo. Et Harry le trouvait régulièrement en train de gratter frénétiquement dans son cahier, maintenant. Il serait toujours temps de tout retranscrire sur un ordinateur, mais pour l'instant, Louis écrivait à l'ancienne, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il adorait le contempler en plein travail. Son visage se transformait, en quelque sorte. Il paraissait à la fois parti dans un autre monde, et plus lumineux que d'habitude. Louis, lui, était gêné de le faire en sa présence, et il avait tendance à arrêter immédiatement quand Harry lui prêtait attention. Mais parfois, quand il était détendu, il continuait. Et dans ses très bons jours, il laissait même Harry le dessiner en train d'écrire. Harry avait vraiment l'impression qu'un lien différent se créait entre eux, dans ces moments-là.

 

Louis avait paniqué, quand ça avait été son tour de trouver quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Harry, deux mois plus tard. Pour ses dix-huit ans, en plus. Harry le savait parce que Niall avait pris un plaisir malicieux à lui raconter ses supplications à lui et Zayn, pour qu'ils l'aident à trouver une idée. Finalement, il avait trouvé tout seul. Il avait acheté un carnet, lui aussi. Mais un beaucoup plus petit. Tout simple. Noir. Et il l'avait rempli. Il avait écrit des poèmes pour Harry. Sur lui. Sur eux. Sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait absolument refusé que Harry les lise à côté de lui. Il lui avait refilé le carnet et lui avait marmonné de regarder ça plus tard, tout seul. Il avait même failli le reprendre, répétant que c'était complètement nul et qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui prendre une nouvelle bague (Harry avait tellement porté celle avec le dragon qu'elle commençait déjà à rouiller.)

 

Harry préférait dix mille fois ses poèmes à une bague.

 

Il avait ouvert le carnet une fois rentré dans sa chambre du foyer, et il l'avait lu, au milieu de la nuit. Il avait été bouleversé. Il n'avait même pas honte d'avouer qu'il avait pleuré sur certains passages, parsemant les pages de quelques gouttes salées. Il avait caressé du bout des doigts les mots que Louis avait griffonnés au stylo noir. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait livré un morceau de son âme. Cette même nuit, il avait enfilé des vêtements à la hâte, s'était glissé hors du foyer, passant par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, avait marché dans les rues de Londres, le carnet toujours blotti dans sa paume, et il avait frappé à la porte de Louis, tout reniflant. Quand Louis avait ouvert, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis de sommeil, Harry avait tourné et retourné les poèmes entre ses doigts, essayant de lui dire à quel point ils étaient beaux, mais les mots n'étaient pas assez forts, et il avait pu comprendre ce que Louis ressentait, parfois, quand ils lui échappaient. A la place, Harry avait juste bredouillé qu'il l'aimait. Louis l'avait fixé quelques instants, puis l'avait attiré à l'intérieur. Et il le lui avait dit en retour, avec la chaleur de son corps.

 

Depuis, Harry trimbalait son carnet de poèmes à peu près partout où il allait, dans la poche de sa veste. Louis ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas que Harry puisse tant aimer ce qu'il avait écrit.

 

-Tu me montreras ?

 

Louis eut l'air d'hésiter.

 

-Oui, sans doute. Quand ça aura un peu pris forme, souffla-t-il finalement.

 

Puis il se releva et rangea son carnet dans le tiroir. Il ne le cachait jamais. Il savait que Harry ne le lirait jamais sans sa permission. La confiance qu'ils s'accordaient était encore une chose qu'ils avaient sauvegardée de Brighton.

 

Le visage de Louis s'illumina soudain.

 

-Hé, mais je ne t'ai pas dit ! S'écria-t-il. Devine quoi ?

 

Harry secoua la tête, impatient qu'il lève le mystère sur ce qui le rendait si enthousiaste.

 

-Paul m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Il a dit que ça devrait marcher pour le parrainage !

 

Harry sentit un grand sourire naître sur son visage.

 

-Mais, Lou, c'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'il reste comme formalités ?

 

-Apparemment je dois avoir un entretien avec quelqu'un de plus haut placé que lui, pour vérifier ma motivation, que je suis assez responsable... Ils vont aussi parler à Lux, pour voir si elle est réellement en confiance avec moi, etc.

 

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, alors.

 

-J'espère. Tu te rends compte ? Je vais officiellement être autorisé à faire partie de la vie de Lux !

 

Harry prit Louis dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

 

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Tu vas être un parrain génial pour elle.

 

Tout le monde savait que Lux manquait terriblement à Louis, depuis juillet dernier. Ils se voyaient toujours de temps à autre, Paul autorisant Louis à passer au foyer pour lui rendre visite, mais ce n'était pas très souvent. Le manque était réciproque. Apparemment, Lux avait des crises de larmes assez violentes quand elle avait un cauchemar et que ce n'était pas lui qui venait la consoler. Paul avait fini par lui parler d'un système de parrainage assez récent qui permettait à un ancien du foyer de prendre sous son aile un enfant plus jeune. Louis pourrait emmener Lux à l'extérieur du foyer un certain nombre de fois par mois, et il devrait suivre sa scolarité, être disponible si elle voulait lui parler... Des tas de petites choses comme ça. Louis avait tout de suite accepté, évidemment. Harry l'avait aidé à faire son dossier, et apparemment, le parrainage allait se faire. Harry était assez soulagé, parce que le contraire aurait été une déception cruelle pour son petit ami. Et lui-même serait ravi de se trouver plus dans les parages de la petite fille. Voir Lux était un bonheur partagé, même si sa connexion avec elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'avait Louis.

 

-Tu as fini de faire tes affaires ? Demanda Louis une fois qu'ils furent dans le lit, collés l'un contre l'autre.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à emporter, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

 

L'emménagement était demain.

 

-Comment va Zayn ? Murmura Louis.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Toujours pareil... D'un côté, il est assez enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre son indépendance, mais de l'autre... Il ne veut pas laisser Niall. Il change d'humeur toutes les deux minutes. Un jour il est heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de la tutelle des services sociaux, et le lendemain il les maudit de ne pas accepter qu'on reste avec eux après dix-huit ans.

 

-Ça va être vraiment difficile pour eux, grimaça Louis.

 

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il redoutait le lendemain autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience.

 

*

 

-Zayn, allez. Tu le verras demain, fit gentiment Harry en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 

Zayn était figé en face du bâtiment.

 

-Pourquoi il est rentré si vite ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche pour la dixième fois en une minute.

 

Après avoir serré son petit ami dans ses bras, l'avoir embrassé fermement, et salué Harry et Louis, Niall leur avait tourné le dos et avait presque couru jusqu'à la porte, s'engouffrant dans le foyer comme un courant d'air. Aux cheveux blonds.

 

-Il ne voulait sans doute pas que tu le vois pleurer, répondit finalement Louis d'une voix douce. Il essaye d'être fort. Tu dois respecter ça.

 

Zayn avala sa salive et se frotta les yeux. Il hocha la tête, et tourna lentement les talons. Harry échangea un regard avec Louis. Leur chagrin silencieux était pire que s'ils avaient fondu en larmes.

 

Lorsque les enfants atteignaient leur majorité, ils ne pouvaient plus habiter au foyer, même s'il y avait un certain suivi de leurs études ou de leur carrière pendant quelques années. Zayn avait reçu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'attendre Harry pour partir, puisqu'ils avaient fêté leurs dix-huit ans respectivement en janvier et en février. Mais pour Niall, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'avait que seize ans. Il devait rester.

 

Harry et Louis s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés pour gérer la période intermédiaire où Harry était encore coincé au foyer, et Louis déjà à l'extérieur. Ils passaient au moins la moitié de leurs nuits ensemble, que ce soit Harry qui découche ou Louis qui se planque dans sa chambre, quand ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation officielle des éducateurs. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, après les cours. Ils passaient leurs week-ends ensemble. Ça avait marché, même si Harry aurait bien voulu ne jamais se détacher de Louis. Mais ils n'étaient pas Zayn et Niall. Déjà, ils n'avaient eu que quelques mois à attendre pour être parfaitement libres de rester le temps qu'ils voulaient ensemble. Et ensuite, ils n'avait pas vécu un an et demi comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Zayn et Niall n'avaient été séparés qu'une seule fois : les deux mois que Niall avait passés en clinique de désintoxication. Septembre et octobre. Ça avait été affreux, même si Niall en était revenu débarrassé de son addiction. Zayn l'avait très mal vécu, déversant sa rage sur quiconque osait le regarder de travers. Un type qui l'avait soit-disant bousculé dans la rue avait même failli porter plainte contre lui. Il avait fallu que Niall l'engueule au téléphone pour qu'il se reprenne un peu et se résigne à attendre son retour dans un climat plus apaisé. Zayn avait besoin de son copain pour être canalisé. Et voilà qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, et pour près d'un an et demi, ils ne dormiraient plus tous les soirs ensemble. Ils ne se réveilleraient plus tous les matins ensemble. Ils ne prendraient plus tous leurs repas ensemble. Ils vivraient dans des endroits différents, à des rythmes différents. Pour n'importe quel autre couple, cela aurait semblé surmontable. Mais pour eux, c'était leur univers qui s'écroulait.

 

-Et s'il se fait emmerder par les autres ? Je ne pourrai pas le défendre, Lâcha Zayn, une fois qu'ils furent entassés dans le taxi, le coffre rempli de leurs bagages.

 

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Niall, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Harry.

 

-Et s'il a besoin de parler, et que je ne suis pas là ?

 

-Il te passera un coup de fil ! Fit Louis du siège à l'avant, en se retournant pour adresser un sourire encourageant à Zayn.

 

Tout le monde s'était cotisé -eux, Liam, Sophia, Paul, leurs familles- pour leur offrir des téléphones portables et un an de forfait. Ils espéraient qu'en pouvant se joindre à tout moment, ils encaisseraient mieux le choc.

 

-Et s'il fait une rechute ?

 

Harry jeta un regard de détresse en direction de Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre à ça ? Oui, il y avait toujours un risque que Niall, en se retrouvant sans son principal soutien au quotidien, replonge dans la drogue. Mais il n'y avait pas touché depuis quatre mois, et il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade instable du manque. Harry était persuadé qu'il s'en était sorti pour de bon.

 

-Je crois que tu sous-estimes Niall, finit par dire Harry, en serrant la main de Zayn dans la sienne. Il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Il saura se débrouiller.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner derrière moi.

 

Et malgré leurs efforts pour le réconforter, Zayn se recroquevilla contre la portière et n'ouvrit plus la bouche du trajet.

 

*

 

Louis les aidèrent à monter leurs affaires dans l'appartement. Il aida aussi à monter Zayn, qui s'était transformé en statuette de cire un peu hagarde. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ne bougea plus, tandis que Harry et Louis commençaient à tout installer autour de lui.

 

-Je crois que je vais faire un gâteau, décida Harry en regardant les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il venait de déballer.

 

Ils descendirent donc au petit supermarché en bas de l'immeuble pour faire quelques courses, un minimum de nourriture pour ne pas mourir de faim dans les prochains jours. C'était aussi une façon de laisser Zayn un peu tranquille, pour appeler Niall et/ou pleurer.

 

-Alors, content d'être enfin chez toi ? Fit Louis alors qu'il faisait la queue à la caisse.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Tu sais, c'est un peu chez toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

 

Zayn pouvait bien faire la tête, la porte serait toujours ouverte pour Louis. Pas question qu'il restreigne le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

 

-Je sais, sourit Louis, et il lui embrassa le dos de la main.

 

Quand Harry avait commencé à se rapprocher de ses dix-huit ans et à préparer son départ du foyer, la question s'était posée de savoir si Louis et lui allaient emménager ensemble. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de laisser Zayn seul, et puis ils avaient tous les deux convenu que c'était peut être un peu tôt dans leur relation pour faire un si grand pas. C'était étrange, parce qu'ils avaient beau vouloir dormir aussi souvent que possible dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne se sentaient pas prêts à vivre complètement ensemble. Louis lui avait avoué que ça le faisait flipper, et Harry était d'accord. Alors il allait vivre en colocation avec Zayn, pour commencer. C'était très bien comme ça.

 

L'argent était un problème. L'argent avait été un problème pour Louis, quand il avait dû continuer à payer son appartement -qui, aussi minuscule qu'il soit, n'était pas gratuit- alors qu'il ne travaillait plus, préférant se consacrer à l'université. Mais il avait pu obtenir une autre bourse grâce à ses bons résultats, et tant bien que mal, il joignait les deux bouts. L'argent serait un problème pour Harry et Zayn. Ils avaient commencé à chercher un job, espérant pouvoir le cumuler avec le lycée. Sinon, ils avaient l'aide des services sociaux. Les parents de Zayn leur donnaient un peu. La situation de Zayn et Niall était différente de celle de Louis et Harry. Harry était orphelin, et le reste de sa famille n'avait pas voulu l'accueillir, parce qu'ils le croyaient coupable de l'incendie ; Louis n'avait plus aucun contact avec ses parents. La famille de leurs amis avait seulement dû renoncer à leur garde pour diverses raisons. Zayn venait d'une famille d'immigrés aux moyens financiers très courts et au nombre d'enfants assez impressionnant. Zayn n'ayant jamais été un enfant facile, ses parents n'avaient pas été en mesure de le gérer. Il avait été placé avec deux de ses sœurs, avant de se retrouver au foyer à cause de ses tendance au dérapage. Le père de Niall était alcoolique, et sa mère avait fichu le camp. Mais l'un et l'autre parlaient encore à leur famille, leur rendaient visite de temps à autre. Un oncle de Niall l'avait aidé à payer sa clinique. Et le père de Zayn les soutiendrait un peu, Harry et lui, pour leur logement.

 

Harry avait aussi ses économies. Grand sujet de discorde entre Louis et lui. Ils savaient tous les deux d'où venait cet argent : du trafic de drogue. Louis lui reprochait de se servir d'un argent sale. Mais Harry n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il n'allait pas renoncer à plusieurs centaines de livres, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Louis et lui avaient arrêté d'en parler. Mais son petit ami jetait toujours des regards assassins aux billets qu'il sortait. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Harry était vraiment pressé de trouver du travail. Il espérait que quand il gagnerait un salaire honnête, et qu'il pourrait gérer ses dépenses avec ça et seulement ça, Louis finirait par lui pardonner.

 

Louis resta dîner avec eux. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi adulte.

 

-Je vais peut être rentrer chez moi, fit Louis. C'est votre première nuit dans votre appartement tous les deux, et puis j'ai un cours tôt demain matin.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

 

-Salut, Zayn, lança Louis avant de sortir.

 

Zayn grogna en retour.

 

-On met un film ? Proposa Harry, après qu'ils eurent débarrassé et fait la vaisselle.

 

-Si tu veux.

 

Le cœur n'y était pas. Même Harry ressentait l'absence de Niall, qui se diffusait depuis le visage crispé de Zayn dans tout le salon.

 

Zayn alla directement dans sa chambre, après. Harry ne chercha pas à le retenir, et ne tarda pas à se glisser dans son lit tout neuf à son tour. Il avait réussi à caser un lit deux places dans la pièce assez étroite, et il avait hâte de le baptiser avec Louis. Il lui envoya quelques textos pour lui faire part de ses réflexions sur le confort du matelas et le fait qu'il ne grinçait même pas. Avantage non négligeable quand on prévoyait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un colocataire dans la pièce d'à-côté. Harry finit par éteindre son portable et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

 

Il entendait Zayn se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'il s'était couché, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'être apaisé. Harry l'écouta encore pendant une demi-heure avant de s'extraire de ses draps. Il frappa à la porte de son ami avant de l'ouvrir doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

 

-Zayn ? Chuchota-t-il.

 

Il voyait sa forme roulée en boule dans le lit, et il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Harry hésita une seconde.

 

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ?

 

Son ami resta silencieux encore quelques instants.

 

-Oui, lui répondit finalement sa voix étranglée.

 

Alors Harry se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Zayn, lui serrant doucement le poignet. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

 

*

 

_On your skin_

_The past fades away_

_The present finds its way_

_And I see the shapes of the future_

_Made of green blood_

_The ink is strong_

_I'm breathing_

 

 

_ Deux ans et demi après Brighton  _

 

 

Il pleuvait quand il sortit dans la rue après le boulot, évidemment. Parce qu'il était à Londres et qu'il n'avait pas de chance. En tout cas sur ce point. Harry soupira avant de rabattre la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête. Il se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans le métro. Il hésita à passer au traiteur chinois, mais il ne savait pas si Louis aurait faim ou pas, alors il préféra rentrer directement à l'appartement.

 

-Lou ? T'es là ? Appela-t-il après avoir grimpé les six étages et enfin réussi à déverrouiller leur serrure -il fallait vraiment qu'ils la changent.

 

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Son rendez-vous avait dû se prolonger. Harry déposa ses clés sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il n'était pas très garni. Ils avaient quelque peu négligé de faire les courses, ces derniers jours. Harry dénicha quand même un fond de Coca-Cola et quelques mandarines. Tout en mâchonnant, il alla jeter un œil dans leur chambre, au cas où Louis serait en train de faire une sieste, mais le lit était dans le même désordre que ce matin, et vide.

 

Quand il fut devenu évident que certains problèmes de Louis ne se régleraient pas tout seuls, il avait pris la décision d'aller voir un psychologue, de lui-même. Harry savait que Louis avait espéré que maintenant qu'il était plus heureux, tout allait se remettre en place dans sa tête. Mais il faisait toujours des rêves horribles. Il lui avait avoué que quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il ne dormait quasiment pas. Il ne voyait plus le voilier, apparemment, mais refusait de raconter à Harry ce en quoi consistaient ses nouveaux cauchemars. Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, ça s'était arrangé, mais parfois, il piquait du nez à côté de Harry sur le canapé et se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur, et Harry devait le calmer pendant plusieurs minutes. Et il y avait sa peur de l'eau. Elle n'était jamais complètement partie, et c'était un euphémisme. Et puis il y avait les mensonges. Louis ne lui avait plus jamais menti à lui, à sa connaissance en tout cas, et coucher sur le papier ses histoires farfelues l'aidait, mais Harry avait découvert qu'il continuait à dire un peu n'importe quoi à certaines personnes moins proches. Des gens de la fac, notamment. Harry comprenait qu'il veuille se protéger, ne pas révéler son passé à de simples camarades, mais la tendance de Louis à la mythomanie l'inquiétait quand même un peu.

 

Alors Louis était allé voir un psychologue. Et ce psychologue lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un psychiatre. Au départ, Louis avait dit non, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il lui prescrive des médicaments. Il ne voulait pas reprendre des antidépresseurs. Il s'en était détaché assez facilement, la dernière fois, parce qu'il n'en avait pris que trois mois, mais il avait vu à quel point c'était facile de devenir dépendant. Il avait raconté à Harry l'automatisme du geste, l'habitude émotionnelle. Mais il avait fini par prendre un rendez-vous, et le psychiatre lui avait promis de ne rien lui donner. Il avait juste entamé une thérapie.

 

Enfin, _« juste »_.

 

La thérapie était très éprouvante. Louis avait rendez-vous environ une fois par mois, et il en revenait à chaque fois bouleversé. Heureusement, ils avaient emménagé tous les deux à peu près au même moment. Sans surprise, dès que Niall avait atteint sa majorité, Zayn et lui avaient voulu vivre ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas rallonger d'une seule seconde « l'Attente », comme ils avaient appelé les deux années à vivre séparés. Harry leur avait laissé leur appartement, et Louis et lui s'étaient mis en quête d'un endroit pour eux deux, plus grand que le placard à balais où Louis avait habité plus de trois ans. Louis n'avait pas caché son soulagement de le quitter. Et Harry était bien content qu'il ne soit pas tout seul en rentrant de ses séances de psychiatre.

 

Il y avait deux cas de figures.

 

Ou bien Louis rentrait complètement vidé, le corps fantomatique et les yeux tristes. Ces jours-là, Harry le prenait par la main, l'asseyait sur le canapé, et il passait la soirée à le serrer dans ses bras et à embrasser son visage, devant un film romantique bien dégoulinant et des tas de cochonneries à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme blotti contre lui. Il le portait dans leur lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, et le lendemain, Louis avait rechargé ses batteries.

 

Ou bien Louis rentrait en colère. Harry le voyait tout de suite à son air sombre et à la façon dont il claquait la porte avec rage. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais Harry ne connaissait pas cent moyens de le calmer. Ils se jetaient juste l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant violemment et s'arrachant presque leurs vêtements. Harry aimait bien ces jours-là, il devait l'avouer. Quand le sexe devenait un peu plus frénétique. Ce n'était pas que d'habitude, c'était ennuyeux. Après presque trois ans de relation, Harry n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là. Loin de là. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'excitait terriblement dans la façon presque sauvage dont Louis le plaquait contre la table de leur salon, et le... Bon, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot. Le _baisait_. Il sentait leur tendresse coutumière lorsque Louis faisait courir ses lèvres derrière sa nuque, et Harry tournait parfois la tête vers lui pour quémander un baiser, mais sinon, il le laissait faire. Il s'adaptait à son rythme abrupt, les mains agrippées au bois à s'en faire mal, le laissait tirer sur ses boucles pour lui relever la tête et mordre son cou, le laissait enfoncer ses ongles dans ses cuisses, et mon dieu, que c'était bon. Il y avait un miroir en face de la table, sur le mur. Harry, souvent, relevait la tête et les regardait en train de faire l'amour. Il se voyait à moitié allongé sur la surface du meuble, en sueur, et il voyait Louis bouger derrière lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet du plaisir, et il avait envie de les peindre. Comme ça. Il voulait un tableau de cette scène, à l'aquarelle ou à l'huile, peu importait, et il fixait le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il doive fermer les yeux sous les vagues de l'orgasme.

 

Il se demandait ce que Louis dirait s'il faisait une peinture si explicite d'eux deux. Peut être que ça lui plairait.

 

*

 

Louis n'était toujours pas rentré et Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois, mais il ne décrochait pas. Il lui avait laissé un message il y avait déjà une heure. Il avait pu s'attarder chez le psychiatre, mais quand même. Il avait rendez-vous à dix-huit trente, et il était presque vingt-deux heures. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait dû être là depuis deux heures. Harry avait essayé de s'occuper en se disant qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il n'avait pas à le fliquer, parcourant des bouquins, faisant un peu de rangement, mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à son portable le rendait fou, et il avait fini par arpenter l'appartement dans tous les sens en fixant l'écran désespérement immobile de son téléphone. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Quand il entendit enfin la porte, il se précipita.

 

-Putain, Louis, mais t'étais où ? Tu vas bien ?

 

Son premier réflexe fut de l'envelopper dans ses bras. Harry avait imaginé les pires scénarios dans sa tête, mais Louis avait l'air d'être en un seul morceau.

 

-Oui, je vais bien, fit Louis en se détachant doucement de son étreinte.

 

Harry le fixa d'un air interrogateur, attendant des explications. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage, qui n'était ni tristesse ni colère. Voilà une réaction à laquelle Harry n'avait pas encore été confronté.

 

-Je suis désolé. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, se contenta de dire Louis en enlevant sa veste en jean, la laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

 

Harry croyait halluciner.

 

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu aurais pu penser que je m'inquiéterais ! 

 

-Je suis désolé, répéta Louis.

 

Il ferma les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage. Il sentait plus la cigarette que d'habitude. Tout le paquet avait dû y passer, ce soir. Harry ne lui demandait pas de renoncer à fumer, et l'odeur de clope faisait partie de l'aura rassurante qui entourait Louis, mais il se promit de lui rappeler de se limiter un minimum. Il n'avait pas très envie de le voir mourir d'un cancer du poumon.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Reprit Harry, plus calmement.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Est-ce qu'on peut juste... Viens au lit, ok ?

 

Il tendit la main vers Harry et celui-ci hésita une seconde. Il était parti pour s'énerver contre lui, mais l'expression suppliante et chamboulée qu'il lut sur les traits de Louis le retint. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose.

 

-S'il te plaît ? Dit Louis.

 

Alors Harry prit sa main et le laissa les mener jusqu'à leur chambre. Louis ne le lâcha que pour qu'ils puissent se déshabiller. Puis ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Louis se raccrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Harry l'entoura de ses bras. A aucun moment, Louis n'émit l'envie de faire l'amour. Apparemment, il voulait juste se réfugier là, avec Harry contre sa peau. Harry lui caressa l'épaule et les cheveux. Il attendit simplement que Louis lui parle. Il finit par le faire, bien plus tard, quand la nuit était déjà avancée. Harry était à moitié endormi, mais les mots le secouèrent hors du sommeil.

 

-Je sais pourquoi j'ai peur de l'eau.

 

Harry se redressa, se tournant vers Louis. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets et les lumières de la rue éclairaient un peu son visage.

 

-Vraiment ? C'est chez le psy  que tu as … ? Fit Harry d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Je me souviens, maintenant.

 

Et il se mit à chuchoter à toute vitesse dans le cou de Harry, qui, honnêtement, ne suivit pas toute l'explication. Il était tard, la voix de Louis était trop lointaine et trop émue. Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il serait toujours temps de lui en reparler un autre jour. Ce qui importait, c'était que Louis puisse se soulager de ce poids auprès de lui. Tout de suite. Sa peur, ça venait d'une histoire de fête. Louis avait été à une fête, sa première année de fac, une fête organisée par un type de sa promo. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place. Il avait senti une menace planer. Mais il était resté. La suite était un peu floue, peut être dans la tête de Louis, ou peut être que Harry était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il y avait eu quelque chose en rapport avec la piscine. Une humiliation... Un traumatisme. Harry n'avait pas bien compris. Mais ça avait l'air affreux. Louis en tremblait encore, alors ça devait être affreux. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, la gorge nouée.

 

Louis finit par s'assoupir, recroquevillé contre lui. Harry resta encore éveillé plusieurs heures, hanté par l'image de son amoureux perdu seul au milieu d'une piscine.

 

*

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec peine, et dut immédiatement mettre une main devant son visage pour se protéger du soleil qui entrait à flots dans la chambre. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité et se redressa. Louis était assis à côté de lui, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il jouait avec le zippo en argent gravé de leurs initiales que Harry lui avait offert pour leurs deux ans. Il faisait souvent ça, pour s'apaiser. Il aimait le petit claquement. C'était comme un TOC. Il ouvrait et fermait le briquet, sans faire jaillir de flamme. Même s'il l'avait fait, ça n'aurait pas dérangé Harry. Il avait décidé de faire des efforts de son côté, puisque Louis essayait de se débarrasser de ses démons. Il ne fuyait plus la vue du feu. Louis l'entendit remuer et se tourna vers lui, lui souriant affectueusement.

 

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je vais bien.

 

Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Haz, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry se redressa encore pour pouvoir l'embrasser, appuyant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, moi non plus.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Oui, mais... Tu sais bien que c'est pas pareil.

 

Harry n'était pas d'accord.

 

Souvent, les gens extérieurs à leur couple avaient l'impression que leur relation était inégale. Même leurs amis le reprochaient parfois à Louis. Ils avaient l'impression que Harry s'occupait tout le temps de lui. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de réciprocité.

 

Mais c'était parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils fonctionnaient. Louis avait toujours eu plus besoin que Harry d'être soutenu, entouré, choyé. Harry savait que l'une des choses que son petit ami préférait chez lui, c'était la sécurité qu'il lui apportait, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune. Louis cherchait en lui sa stabilité. Et Harry était plus qu'heureux de la lui donner. Lui avait surtout besoin d'être aimé, aimé à la hauteur de ses propres sentiments, et Louis lui offrait encore plus que ça. Et cela aurait complètement faux, complètement absurde, de dire que Louis ne faisait rien pour lui. La nuit, on n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux se blottissait plus dans les bras de l'autre, parce qu'ils y puisaient tous les deux leur force. Et Louis rendait attention pour attention. Ses marques d'affection étaient juste plus discrètes. Ce n'était pas parce que Harry paraissait plus assuré qu'il n'avait pas désespérément besoin de sa protection, parfois.

 

Lorsque Harry avait voulu chercher un job, il s'était heurté à un véritable mur. Il savait déjà que ça serait comme ça ; c'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'était tourné vers la drogue. Les employeurs jetaient un œil à son CV vierge, lui posaient quelques questions sur lui, et s'il répondait avec franchise, c'était fini. D'emblée, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. _« Vous n'avez pas le profil »._ Ou plus direct : _« Nous préférons ne pas engager de jeunes à problèmes »_. Un type avait fini par lui donner sa chance, et il avait été engagé dans un Starbucks du centre-ville. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas le job de ses rêves, mais c'était quelque chose ; il était plutôt doué pour le contact avec la clientèle, et servir des cafés était devenu une seconde nature. Et quand il avait décidé de prendre une année de césure, après le lycée, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire et de gagner un peu d'argent, le patron avait accepté de l'engager à plein temps. Sauf que bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile. Harry avait hérité d'une supérieure parfaitement tyrannique, qui l'avait pris en grippe. Elle lui hurlait dessus toutes les trente secondes, sans aucune raison. Elle critiquait chacun de ses gestes, l'humiliant devant les clients, alors que tout le reste du personnel s'accordait pour dire que Harry faisait très bien son travail. Elle l'appelait « le cas social » et lui répétait sans cesse qu'on le patron l'avait recruté sur un coup de tête charitable, mais qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ne pouvait rien faire, parce que s'il se rebellait, elle le signalerait, et il risquerait de se faire renvoyer. Et il avait besoin de cet argent. Alors il serrait les dents et encaissait. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Louis. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Mais son petit ami n'était pas idiot ; il voyait bien que Harry rentrait souvent abattu de ses journées à Starbucks. Un soir, Louis était passé le chercher, et avait assisté à un des accès de colère de sa supérieure. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux en silence. Mais arrivés à l'appartement, Louis avait glissé sa tête dans son cou et lui avait demandé si c'était toujours comme ça. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas lui mentir. Alors Harry avait parlé de son calvaire, et avait regardé le visage de Louis se durcir et ses poings se serrer. Il l'avait supplié de ne rien faire, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver un autre travail, surtout s'il se faisait virer. Louis avait acquiescé. Mais le lendemain, il était venu à Starbucks dès la fin de ses cours. Il n'en avait pas tant que ça ; c'était beaucoup de travail personnel. D'ordinaire, il allait bosser à la bibliothèque, ou chez des amis, ou chez eux. Mais à partir du moment où Harry lui avait fait part de ses problèmes au café, il avait commencé à passer chaque minute qu'il avait de libre là-bas. Il venait avec son ordinateur, ses cahiers et ses bouquins, il s'asseyait à la table la plus proche de la caisse que tenait Harry, et il ne bougeait plus de là jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé ses heures. Harry n'avait qu'à le regarder pour reprendre courage. Et quand sa supérieure folle commençait à lui faire des remarques trop cinglantes ou à se défouler sur lui, Louis se levait tranquillement, l'interrompait, et se plaignait à elle de choses plus ou moins absurdes, comme quoi il avait trouvé un insecte dans son verre, par exemple (verre qu'elle avait rempli), ou demandant de monter le chauffage ou de changer de station de radio. Il n'allait jamais jusqu'à causer un véritable scandale pour éviter de se faire blacklister, mais Louis était très fort pour faire s'écraser le tyran, la faire courir à droite à gauche, lui taper sur les nerfs. Harry, à côté, étouffait ses rires sous des quintes de toux, et dès que sa supérieure avait le dos tourné, il envoyait des baisers à Louis et lui articulait des _« je t'aime »_ , et celui-ci lui faisait un clin d'oeil avant de replonger dans ses livres. Il avait réussi à tenir un an comme ça grâce à lui. Depuis octobre, il était repassé à temps partiel pour commencer son cursus aux beaux arts, ayant finalement décidé que c'était bien sa voie, ce qui était moins pénible. Mais Louis l'avait retenu de craquer jusqu'ici, et avait même rendu ses journées de travail amusantes.

 

Alors, quand certaines personnes se permettaient des remarques du genre _« Mais tu n'en as pas marre de baby-sitter ton mec ? »_ , Harry sortait les griffes.

 

Louis était son roc.

 

-Je t'aime, dit simplement Harry en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

 

Les yeux de Louis brillèrent et il se hissa à son oreille pour le lui dire en retour. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait plus de problème avec ces mots-là. Quelque chose avait changé sur son visage depuis hier, remarqua soudain Harry. Louis le regardait, et Harry voyait une maturité nouvelle sur ses traits.

 

-Je crois que ça va aller mieux, lâcha-t-il soudain.

 

Harry le contempla une seconde.

 

-Parce que tu sais d'où vient ta phobie ?

 

-Ouais. Je veux dire, le psychiatre a dit que ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer, à partir de maintenant, parce que j'ai dépassé le blocage. Mais même, je le sens.

 

Louis se tourna vers la fenêtre et Harry suivit son regard. Il le vit s'attarder sur le ciel bleu.

 

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Louis.

 

-Non. Jour de congé. Heureusement, parce que sinon je serais drôlement en retard, sourit Harry.

 

-On va se promener ?

 

-M'inviterais-tu à sortir ?

 

-On dirait bien.

 

-Mmh, je ne sais pas... fit Harry malicieusement en s'étirant. C'était pas assez formel à mon goût, comment tu l'as demandé.

 

Louis le renversa sur le lit, grimpa sur ses hanches, ondula sur lui, et lui lécha le nombril avant parcourir son torse nu avec ses mains jusqu'à son cou, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, puis prit son visage entre ses paumes pour lui glisser sa langue dans la bouche, lui suçant la lèvre inférieure avec ferveur. Seigneur.

 

-Ça va, c'était assez _formel_ pour toi, ça ? Lui glissa Louis à l'oreille.

 

Harry grogna.

 

-Oui, mais maintenant, j'ai plus tellement envie de sortir.

 

-Ah ouais ? Et t'as envie de quoi, alors ?

 

-De toi, fit Harry en le faisant basculer sur le dos.

 

Ils finirent bien par aller profiter du beau temps. Quelques heures assez athlétiques plus tard.

 

*

 

Le psychiatre avait expliqué les intuitions étranges de Louis et ses rêves prémonitoires en disant qu'il faisait des projections de situations de son passé, et sentait les menaces parce qu'elles lui étaient déjà familières. Harry était sceptique.

 

Au fond de lui, il continuait de penser que Louis avait tout simplement quelque chose d'hors du commun.

 

 

_ Quatre ans après Brighton  _

 

 

-Bon. D'après le GPS, on y est.

 

Pas de réponse.

 

-Louis, réessaya Harry en se tournant vers lui.

 

Louis était cramponné à sa ceinture de sécurité sur le siège passager.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Louis...

 

-Je ne suis plus très sûr de... vouloir y aller, en fait, finit par dire celui-ci d'une voix altérée par l'appréhension.

 

Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il se dégonfle au dernier moment. Il le connaissait par cœur.

 

-Louis, on a fait tout le chemin exprès. On en parlé des dizaines de fois. Tu devrais vraiment le faire.

 

Louis détacha sa ceinture mais ne bougea pas.

 

-Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait onze ans, et elle vient de fêter ses vingt-et-un ans. Et si c'était trop tard ?

 

-Ce n'est jamais trop tard.

 

-Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?

 

-Eh bien... Tu auras au moins essayé. C'est un risque à prendre, mais ça en vaut la peine, répondit doucement Harry.

 

-Et si elle n'habite plus ici ?

 

-Louis, on en a déjà parlé, répliqua Harry en lui faisant les gros yeux. Tu demandes, et si on te dit qu'elle n'est pas là, tu demandes où tu peux la trouver ! C'est pas sorcier.

 

Bon, évidemment, psychologiquement, pour Louis, c'était un peu plus difficile que la façon dont Harry présentait les choses. Il en était conscient, mais Louis avait besoin d'être rassuré pour reprendre confiance et faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Il avait évoqué l'envie de revoir sa sœur un nombre incalculable de fois avant que Harry ne se décide à le secouer et ne lui demande ce qui l'empêchait de le faire, zut. Louis lui avait fait la tête pendant trois jours avant de reconnaître qu'il pourrait peut être essayer. Il avait une adresse qui datait de près de dix ans. Ils avaient cherché dans les pages jaunes, mais le numéro devait être sur liste rouge. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si Lottie se trouvait toujours là-bas, à part aller sur place. Et sur place, c'était dans ce coin paumé du Cheshire. L'est du Cheshire, évidemment. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette coïncidence.

 

Louis inspira, se tournant vers la maison blanche et verte devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés. Il saisit la main de Harry.

 

-Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je le regretterai toute ma vie.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Il tendit sa main pour lui serrer l'avant-bras dans un geste d'encouragement, à l'endroit précis où il s'était fait tatouer une boussole, qui allait avec le bateau à voile encré sur le biceps de Harry, en référence à cette fameuse nuit sur _Exotic desire_. (Et puis aussi parce que Louis était ce qui le guidait sur l'océan qu'était l'existence, et que... Bref). Leurs tatouages assortis avaient été un cadeau mutuel pour leurs quatre ans de relation, et ils prévoyaient d'en faire d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

 

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

 

-Non... Je crois que c'est mieux qu'on se retrouve seuls... Si on se retrouve, répondit-il après une hésitation. Ça ne te- ça ne te vexe pas ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, je comprends très bien. De toute façon, ça me mettrait un peu mal à l'aise, pour être honnête.

 

-Ok. Bon. J'y vais, alors.

 

Louis ouvrit sa portière.

 

-Je reste devant pour l'instant au cas où, d'accord ? On part direct si ça se passe mal, le rassura Harry. Mais si jamais tu rentres et que tu as l'air de rester, j'irai peut être...

 

-Oui, je sais. Dans ce cas je t'enverrai un message pour que tu repasses me prendre, mais prends ton temps.

 

Louis lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la voiture. Harry lui adressa un signe d'encouragement. La portière claqua, et Louis s'engagea sur les marches du perron. Harry était tout aussi stressé que lui, en réalité. Et si sa sœur lui claquait la porte à la figure ? Et si elle se mettait à lui hurler dessus ? Et si jamais elle était morte ? Il récupérerait Louis en petits morceaux. Harry avala sa salive. Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement.

 

Ou peut être que si.

 

Parce que quand Louis eut sonné d'une main un peu tremblante, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, révélant sur le seuil une jeune fille blonde qui, même de là où Harry était, lui ressemblait de façon flagrante. Et parce que, une fois le premier choc passé, la première chose que fit cette jeune fille fut d'attraper Louis et de le serrer dans ses bras.

 

Harry attendit encore quelques instants. Une fois que Louis fut rentré avec Lottie, il sourit et redémarra la voiture.

 

*

 

Harry aimait bien conduire. Il avait eu son permis du premier coup, contrairement à Louis qui avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois. Ils n'avaient acheté qu'une seule voiture pour eux deux, une pas très chère qu'ils avaient trouvée par l'intermédiaire de Sophia, qui resterait décidément liée aux voitures dans leur histoire. Le véhicule n'était pas de première jeunesse, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire, mais elle faisait très bien l'affaire. Depuis la rentrée, Louis enseignait l'anglais dans un lycée de banlieue, tout en faisant une thèse. Sur la place de la nature sauvage dans la poésie britannique de 1750 à 1850. Selon Louis, il y avait bien plus tordu que ça, comme sujet. Harry trouvait déjà ça sacrément tordu. Lui était toujours aux beaux-arts, spécialité peinture, même s'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il aurait bien du mal à en vivre, et envisageait de bifurquer. Ils avaient organisé tant bien que mal la répartition de la voiture selon leurs emplois du temps, et il s'était avéré que le plus simple était que Harry accompagne Louis au lycée le matin et vienne le chercher le soir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas : il aimait bien conduire. Et il aimait surtout conduire avec Louis sur le siège passager.

 

Il arriva à Holmes Chapel en un quart d'heure à peine. C'était un peu douloureux, parce qu'il reconnaissait tout. La route. Le terrain de football. L'église. Tout.

 

Il se rendit d'abord au cimetière, parce que Louis n'était pas le seul à avoir reporté certaines nécessités bien trop longtemps.

 

Les tombes de ses parents avaient l'air bien entretenues. Il n'avait pas de fleurs, mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'important. L'important, c'était qu'il était enfin là. Il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Salut, Papa. Salut, Maman.

 

Il ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire, et il se sentait ridicule, alors il commença par leur demander pardon. Puis il leur parla de Louis. Cela l'aida à ravaler ses larmes. Il voulait juste leur dire qu'il était heureux. Harry n'avait que huit ans quand il avait perdu ses parents, mais il avait la certitude que son bonheur était ce qui aurait le plus compté à leurs yeux.

 

Il passa dans son ancienne rue, ensuite. Après l'incendie, les ruines de leur maison avaient été complètement rasées, et on avait reconstruit sur le terrain. Il regarda quelques minutes la maison qui avait remplacé la sienne, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il voyait la mère s'affairer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Dans le jardin, il y avait un petit garçon qui tapait dans un ballon.

 

Harry tourna les talons. Il en avait assez vu.

 

Il se sentait en paix.

 

*

 

Il venait d'acheter un café à la boulangerie du village pour se réchauffer un peu -le temps était particulièrement maussade- quand son portable vibra.

 

_Reviens ! Ma sœur veut te rencontrer :)_

 

Harry rangea son téléphone, finit son café, et remonta dans leur voiture.

 

Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur journée.

 

 

_ Cinq ans et demi après Brighton  _

 

 

Harry était encore engourdi de sommeil quand la sonnerie du réveil retentit. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup fermé l'oeil. Roulant sur lui-même, il étendit mécaniquement son bras vers l'autre côté du lit, mais la place de Louis était toujours vide et froide. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, pris d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Mince, il n'était plus habitué à se réveiller sans lui.

 

Il se traîna dans la cuisine avec le vague espoir qu'il le trouverait là-bas, avec sa tasse de café et son carnet vert -le rouge était rempli depuis longtemps. Mais la dernière tasse que Louis avait utilisée gisait toujours abandonnée dans l'évier, parce que Harry n'avait pas démarré le lave-vaisselle, sans trace de son propriétaire. Il soupira, et ouvrit un placard pour sortir un paquet de muffins. D'habitude, il détestait les gâteaux industriels, préférant les faire lui-même, et grognait quand Louis en achetait quand même, arguant qu'il n'avait pas toujours le temps de cuisiner, et que _franchement, Haz, c'est pas mauvais, ces trucs._ Lorsque Harry en fut à son troisième, il dut reconnaître qu'en effet, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était devenu ce genre de personnes qui se jetaient sur la nourriture quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur vie.

 

Il retourna dans leur chambre. Il prit son portable pour voir si Louis ne lui avait pas répondu. Rien. Il soupira de nouveau et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, se saisissant rapidement de ses affaires pour aller à ses cours.

 

Ça faisait trois jours.

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas autant disputés depuis le début de leur relation, quand Louis avait découvert qu'il gardait toujours de la drogue sous son matelas, dans son premier appartement, celui qu'il avait partagé avec Zayn. Il lui avait crié dessus, parce que Harry était censé avoir arrêté. Oui, il était censé avoir arrêté, mais il avait froidement expliqué à Louis qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le trafic comme ça, en un claquement de doigt, parce qu'il avait des stocks à écouler et des gens à satisfaire. Des gens qui lui feraient du mal, s'il s'avisait de les planter. Louis avait jeté des objets à travers la pièce, Harry lui avait reproché sa naïveté, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de toute une journée. Et puis Louis s'était calmé, Harry avait promis, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet, et peu de temps plus tard, il n'y avait plus eu de drogue sous son matelas, et il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

 

Honnêtement ? Cette dispute-là lui apparaissait comme un détail futile après la prise de tête monumentale qu'ils avaient eue ce week-end. Harry sentait un goût amer lui monter à la bouche quand il repensait.

 

Les enfants. Les enfants étaient le problème. Louis voulait des enfants. Et ce n'était pas que Harry ne voulait pas d'enfants, enfin, bien sûr qu'il voulait des enfants. Mais tout de suite ? C'était ça, dont il n'était pas sûr. Louis voulait commencer une procédure d'adoption. Harry trouvait que c'était trop tôt. Et comme à chaque fois, ils étaient incapables d'en discuter paisiblement. Sauf que cette fois, ça avait été pire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à se hurler des horreurs.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? Je me rappelle pourquoi je ne voulais pas me mettre avec toi au départ ! Parce que tu étais trop jeune ! Et que tu n'arrives toujours pas à grandir ! Lui avait balancé Louis.

 

-Tu es putain d'hypocrite, parce que _bizarrement_ je ne suis pas trop jeune quand il s'agit de me foutre toutes les responsabilités sur le dos et de te materner ! Avait ricané Harry.

 

Louis avait conclu par :

 

-Je ne peux pas être avec un mec qui ne veut pas d'enfants !

 

Et Harry avait bien achevé le fiasco en crachant :

 

-Eh ben casse-toi alors !

 

Louis l'avait pris au mot. Il avait claqué la porte tellement fort derrière lui que le miroir à côté s'était fracassé sur le sol.

 

Et ça faisait trois jours.

 

Harry n'était pas superstitieux, et il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour sept ans de malheur.

 

Evidemment, il avait quasiment tout de suite regretté d'être allé aussi loin dans ses propos. Parce que merde, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Et il comprenait les arguments de Louis. Il comprenait vraiment, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayé. Ce n'était pas un _jamais_ , mais un _pas tout de suite_. Ça ne suffisait pas à Louis.

 

Harry avait vite ravalé sa fierté pour essayer d'arranger la situation, réalisant soudain que Louis pourrait ne pas revenir. Il avait essayé de l'appeler dès le lendemain de la dispute, mais il refusait de décrocher, visiblement. Le lundi, il avait hésité à passer au lycée où il travaillait, mais il s'était dit qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il connaissait Louis ; s'il avait souvent besoin se raccrocher à lui, il avait aussi parfois besoin de régler les conflits de son esprit tout seul dans son coin, de réfléchir la tête froide, sans se faire harceler. Mais là, c'était dur de le savoir fâché à mort contre lui, et de rester à ne rien faire.

 

*

 

_« Lou, c'est encore moi. Hum, je ne sais même pas où tu passes tes nuits. Tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu es ? Enfin, comme tu veux. J'imagine que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner à tes cours vu que tu as laissé la voiture. Je voulais te dire que tu pouvais la prendre, si tu voulais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard ou je ne sais quoi. Oh, et tu as reçu une lettre de l'université. Ça concerne sans doute ta soutenance. Si tu veux passer la prendre sans, euh, me croiser, je vais rester bosser à l'école cette après-midi, je pense. Enfin, je ne serai pas à l'appartement. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Mais. J'aimerais bien qu'on parle. Essaye de te mettre de mon point de vue... Bref. Je- je ne supporte pas ce silence, c'est affreux. Tu me manques. Voilà, bon, désolé de t'avoir encore laissé un message. Je voudrais juste qu'on arrange les choses. Je suis désolé. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'aime. »_

 

*

 

Harry renonça à se rendre à la bibliothèque et laissa ses pas le mener là où il allait toujours quand il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Louis.

 

Niall lui ouvrit la porte en short et en tee-shirt, pas rasé et les cheveux en pétard.

 

-Il n'est pas là, dit-il immédiatement en voyant Harry.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Ça aurait été trop facile.

 

Niall lui jeta un regard compatissant.

 

-Allez, rentre. Tu as mangé ? On a un reste de pizza.

 

*

 

Harry faisait distraitement tourner le globe terrestre qui trônait sur leur table basse, celui que Zayn avait acheté à Brighton tant d'années auparavant, pendant que Niall mettait la pizza à réchauffer au micro-ondes. C'était fou, parce qu'il avait vécu dans cet appartement pendant plus d'un an, mais ses deux amis en avaient fait quelque chose de si personnel, tant au niveau de l'ambiance que de la décoration, qu'il avait l'impression d'être en milieu inconnu.

 

-Zayn est au taf ?

 

-Ouais ! Lança Niall depuis le coin cuisine. Il fait la nocturne, en plus, ce soir.

 

A l'université, Zayn avait obtenu un diplôme de préparateur en laboratoire, métier qu'il avait exercé environ trois mois avant de tout laisser tomber, de revenir à ses premières amours et de suivre une formation de tatoueur. Personne n'avait jamais trop compris ce que Zayn était allé faire dans un laboratoire, au départ, et c'était pour ça que tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins soutenu dans sa décision. Il avait eu la chance de se faire engager rapidement dans un salon assez huppé, grâce à son style de dessins assez unique. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il gagnait très bien sa vie, mais au moins, il avait un salaire, et il rentrait tous les jours avec le sourire.

 

Niall tendit à Harry une part de pizza dans une assiette en carton, s'échouant sur le canapé à côté de lui, et mordit à pleines dents dans la sienne. Harry le regarda.

 

-Et toi, Niall, t'en as pas marre de sécher les cours ?

 

Niall roula des yeux.

 

-C'est bon, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. T'es pas mon père.

 

-Non, mais je suis ton _ami_ , et je m'inquiète pour toi, insista Harry.

 

Niall grogna, détournant les yeux.

 

-Je ne sais pas si les études, c'est vraiment fait pour moi.

 

-Bien sûr que si. Faut juste que tu te bouges un peu. Que tu te motives à travailler.

 

-Mais j'étudie l'économie ! Il n'y a pas plus chiant que l'économie ! Gémit Niall.

 

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ça comme majeur alors si tu trouves ça chiant ? Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

 

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'étais pas en mauvais en maths, alors voilà.

 

-Tu ne veux pas recommencer dans une autre matière ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

 

Niall grimaça.

 

-Mais je ne sais pas... J'aime... Zayn ?

 

Irrécupérable.

 

-C'est sûr que si Zayn était une matière, tu serais premier de la classe, marmonna Harry.

 

-Ça me fait chier de parler de ça, trancha Niall en avalant le reste de sa pizza. T'étais pas venu pour te plaindre de ton mec ?

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Pas me _plaindre_. Je ne sais juste... Pas trop quoi faire.

 

-C'était une sale dispute, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est Liam qui me l'a dit, ajouta Niall en voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami.

 

Donc Louis avait parlé à Liam. C'était plutôt bon signe. Liam était de bon conseil, en général.

 

-Oui, c'est vraiment sérieux, cette fois, ça a un peu dérapé... fit Harry en secouant la tête. Le truc, c'est que Louis est toujours tellement _entier_. Il ne connait pas le mot « compromis ». Il croit directement que parce que je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec quelque chose, je le refuse en bloc, pour toujours. Mais non !

 

-Mmh. C'était à propos de quoi ?

 

-Louis veut un enfant, soupira Harry.

 

-Oh. Et pas toi ? Fit Niall, l'air interloqué.

 

-Si, bien sûr... _Un jour_.

 

-Je vois. Tu ne te sens pas prêt.

 

-Non, pas vraiment. J'en sais rien. On est encore tellement jeune ! Louis dit que lui aussi pense qu'on est un peu jeune, mais que la procédure d'adoption pourrait prendre des années, deux-trois ans au minimum, et qu'il vaut mieux s'y mettre dès maintenant.

 

-Il n'a pas tort, nota Niall.

 

-Non, il n'a pas tort, je sais, soupira Harry. Mais Niall, j'ai vingt-deux ans, merde. Bon, ok, presque vingt-trois, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je sors à peine de l'adolescence, que je n'ai même pas encore de situation professionnelle, et que ça me fait carrément flipper d'essayer d'avoir un gosse dès maintenant... Vingt-deux ans, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

 

-Mais Louis en a vingt-cinq, fit doucement Niall. Il doit se dire que si vous attendez trop, il va se retrouver père à trente ans et des poussières, et là, pour le coup, ce sera peut être un peu tard...

 

-Je sais bien.

 

La plupart du temps, leurs deux ans de différence se remarquaient à peine, aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau de la maturité. Mais là, ils se transformaient en un véritable fossé. Deux petites années. Peut être que dans deux ans, Harry se sentirait prêt à se lancer dans l'aventure de la paternité, comme Louis avait l'air de l'être.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je ferai un très bon père, lâcha Harry d'une voix étranglée, après un moment de silence.

 

Niall le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, puis croisa les bras.

 

-Alors voilà le vrai problème.

 

Bon, oui, peut être que c'était ça le vrai problème, plus que sa jeunesse.

 

-Haz, c'est ridicule. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Tu feras un père extraordinaire, lui assura Niall.

 

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup les enfants, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aiment particulièrement me fréquenter... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Louis dans ce domaine, fit Harry en baissant la tête. Il est avec des ados toute la journée et ils l'adorent tous, c'est le prof préféré de tout le monde. Et puis si tu le voyais avec Lux... Il est naturellement doué. Moi, c'est pas comme ça.

 

Harry sourit en repensant à toutes ces fois où il était rentré chez eux et avait trouvé Louis et Lux en train de se chatouiller devant les dessins animés, le pot de glace bien entamé sur la table basse, alors que Louis était censé l'aider à faire ses devoirs d'anglais. (Oui, Lux était arrivée à l'âge où elle avait des _devoirs_. Harry avait du mal à s'en remettre.)

 

-J'ai _vu_ Lou avec Lux, et je t'ai vu _toi_ avec Lux, et je peux te dire que cette gosse vous aime tous les deux. Harry, elle t'idolâtre autant que Louis. Elle te regarde faire la cuisine pendant des heures avec de grands yeux émerveillés, alors qu'il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que la cuisine, sérieux.

 

-Je croyais que le truc le plus ennuyeux, c'était l'économie ? Plaisanta Harry.

 

Niall lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

 

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as un très bon contact avec les enfants. En plus tu adores t'occuper des gens, les chouchouter. C'est parfait. Tu pouponneras un bébé en plus de Louis, voilà tout.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si simple.

 

-Ou peut être que si. Tout est dans ta tête, répliqua Niall en tapotant son doigt sur sa tempe. Il n'y aucun autre obstacle majeur.

 

La vie avait toujours l'air d'une promenade de santé, quand on écoutait Niall.

 

-De toute façon, Louis est parti et refuse de m'adresser la parole, donc on ne risque pas de régler le problème, murmura Harry.

 

-Il est parti, non, mais, il fait sa drama queen, comme d'habitude, c'est tout. Il ne t'a pas vraiment quitté. Il va revenir ! S'exclama Niall.

 

-C'est possible qu'il ne revienne pas. Après tout, c'est un bon motif de séparation, avoir des enfants ou pas...

 

Harry n'allait pas pleurer. Il ne pleurerait pas. Niall lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

 

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Il revient _toujours_.

 

-Tu crois ?

 

-Evidemment. Putain Harry, ce mec t'aime à la folie, et il sait très bien qu'il ne trouvera pas mieux ailleurs.

 

C'était un peu cynique, mais réconfortant quand même.

 

-Il va finir par arrêter de te faire la tête, tu vas t'excuser, il va s'excuser, ou l'inverse, vous allez en reparler calmement, et vous trouverez bien une solution. Connaissant Louis, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait déjà décidé de revenir sur ses positions. Il doit bien se rendre compte que le _tout de suite maintenant_ , c'est beaucoup exiger de toi.

 

-J'espère que tu as raison. En attendant, je ne sais même pas où il est. C'est stressant.

 

-Il n'y a pas dix mille endroits où il a pu aller.

 

-S'il a voulu m'énerver, il est allé dormir chez Nick, marmonna Harry.

 

Harry avait presque oublié cette dispute-là. Elle avait peut être été plus enragée encore que celle de la drogue, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

 

Harry était jaloux de nature. Et particulièrement avec Louis. Parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était à lui, et que voilà. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Parfois, il savait qu'il exagérait. Parfois, il se sentait vraiment menacé, et montrait les crocs. Certes, il était très content que Louis se soit fait des amis parmi ses collègues, mais quand il avait remarqué la façon dont ce fameux Nick se comportait avec lui, il avait légèrement vu rouge. A chaque fois que Harry voyait _Nick_ , soit-disant cent pour cent hétérosexuel, il avait toujours une main qui traînait sur Louis, le bras autour de ses épaules, la main à plat sur son dos, et Louis mettait un peu trop de temps à se dégager à son goût. Forcément, il avait fini par faire la parade du copain jaloux, prenant soin de saisir la taille de Louis et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant ce Nick. Louis n'avait pas apprécié. Il lui avait reproché de voir le mal partout et de prendre en grippe tous ses amis sous prétexte que personne n'avait le droit de l'effleurer sauf lui.

 

-Mais Louis, il te drague clairement ! Avait protesté Harry. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je prenne bien qu'on essaye de me piquer mon copain devant moi ! Ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille, c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Anna, par exemple.

 

-Forcément, c'est une fille, et elle est fiancée ! Mais dès qu'un mec célibataire a le malheur de m'approcher, ça y est, tu crois que je vais sauter dans son lit !

 

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste lui, il n'est pas net !

 

-A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu imagines ce que je peux ressentir, moi, hein, à ce niveau-là ? Tu ne traînes qu'avec des gens magnifiques ! Et il y a un double risque que tu te fasses draguer ! Avait riposté Louis.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Oui, parce que tu es bisexuel, donc je dois me méfier des garçons _et_ des filles ! Et puis en plus tu fais de l'art !

 

-Je ne vois pas le rapport...

 

-Ah ouais ? Tu as passé des cours entiers à dessiner des gens à poil ! Des « modèles vivants » ! Tu le vois le rapport, maintenant ?

 

-Mais c'était dans le cadre d'un cours, comme tu l'as dit, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté...

 

-Et quand tu es allée chez cette fille qui a posé pour ta série de tableaux sur l'innocence, là ? Tu es resté des heures à contempler son corps blanc parfait, et je n'ai rien dit ! Alors que j'étais vraiment mal ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à être jaloux? Sauf que moi je me retiens de faire des remarques ! Je respecte ta vie ! Je ne te fais pas de crises de nerfs !

 

Harry n'avait pas osé pointer qu'il était un peu en train de lui faire une crise de nerfs, là, justement.

 

-Lou...

 

-Et puis Zayn, hein ?

 

-Quoi, Zayn ?

 

-Il a le physique d'un mannequin, il aime les mecs, et vous avez vécu un an tous les deux dans un appartement. Vous avez même dormi dans le même lit.

 

-Attends, tu crois qu'il a pu se passer un truc avec _Zayn_  ? Avait fait Harry d'un ton incrédule. Zayn qui est comme mon frère ? Zayn qui est un de tes meilleurs amis ? Zayn qui est fiancé à Niall ? Tu _plaisantes_ , j'espère ?

 

-J'essaye juste de te montrer que j'ai des tas d'occasions de péter un câble parce que tu me sembles trop proche de quelqu'un, mais que je ne le fais pas, parce que je te fais _confiance_. Mais visiblement, toi, tu ne me le rends pas.

 

-Mais... Si. Je te fais confiance. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu agis toujours comme si j'allais te tromper avec le premier venu ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, avait reconnu Harry. J'ai juste... peur.

 

-Mais peur de quoi, nom de dieu ?

 

Ça pouvait continuer comme ça encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser furieusement, se demander pardon, et aillent sceller leur rabibochage dans leur lit en faisant l'amour pendant des heures.

 

Louis était resté ami avec Nick, et Harry avait bien dû l'accepter, après que Louis lui a fait comprendre que même si Nick le draguait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait répondre à ses avances.

 

-Ah oui, le type que tu détestes ? Demanda Niall.

 

-Je ne le _déteste_ pas...

 

Si. Clairement, il le détestait. Il devait faire avec.

 

A ce moment, le portable de Harry vibra.

 

_Je suis chez Liam._

 

Les grands esprits se rencontraient, décidément. Ou juste les esprits de Louis et Harry. Il émit un soupir de soulagement. Ça l'aurait vraiment blessé que Louis aille chez Nick. Il ne lui en voulait donc pas au point de chercher à lui faire de la peine. Et le fait qu'il lui envoie un message était encourageant.

 

-Bon, je vais peut être te laisser, fit Harry en se levant. Vous venez ce soir ?

 

-Evidemment, répondit Niall. Tu crois que Louis sera là ?

 

-Je pense. J'espère. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'il ne veut vraiment pas me voir, à aucun prix, et ça ne serait pas très bien parti pour la réconciliation, grimaça Harry.

 

-Il sera là. Il revient toujours, je te dis, clama Niall en le raccompagnant à la porte.

 

-Ouais, ouais. Va à la fac, toi ! Cria Harry depuis le couloir.

 

Niall lui tira la langue et ferma la porte.

 

*

 

Comme toujours, le bar était plutôt paisible, tout en diffusant une chaleur accueillante. C'était cela que Harry aimait ici. Même quand il n'y avait quasiment personne, en pleine semaine, l'endroit semblait toujours prêt à la fête. Quelques couples discutaient au comptoir. Harry était déjà assis avec Zayn et Niall à leur table habituelle, guettant l'entrée, espérant à chaque nouvel arrivant que ce soit un châtain avec d'intenses yeux bleus.

 

Chaque mardi soir, depuis maintenant cinq ans, ils se retrouvaient dans ce bar d'East End, pour discuter de leurs vies et rire autour d'un verre. _« Ils »_ , c'était Liam, Sophia, Zayn, Niall, Louis et lui. Ils avaient choisi le mardi en hommage à leur jour de congé à Brighton, qui avait permis de former deux couples sur trois, quand même. Et puis, ils voulaient faire plus original que le samedi.

 

Au cours des années, le rendez-vous était resté, et ils en avaient très peu manqué. Il fallait vraiment une raison sérieuse pour qu'ils ratent leur sortie hebdomadaire.

 

Ils avaient déserté le bar le mardi où ils étaient tous au chevet de Liam à l'hôpital, bien que celui-ci leur ait assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller boire un verre quand même. Peu de temps après être rentré de Brighton, Liam avait décidé de passer de pompier volontaire à pompier à temps plein, laissant tomber toute autre activité professionnelle. Harry l'admirait comme un fou autant qu'il s'inquiétait de la dangerosité de ce choix de carrière, surtout connaissant la tendance à l'héroïsme forcené de leur ami. Tous avaient peur de recevoir un jour un coup de fil de Sophia disant que leur ami avait trouvé la mort dans un incendie, et particulièrement Harry. La fois où Liam avait fini à l'hôpital, pour des brûlures superficielles, heureusement, c'était parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver le chien de la famille du brasier d'une maison de banlieue, après avoir fait sortir tout le monde. _Le chien_ . Ils l'avaient tous serré dans leurs bras, puis lui avaient fait la leçon sur le fait de mettre sa vie en danger pour rien. ( _« Pour rien ? »_ s'était indigné Liam. _« Les chiens sont des êtres vivants à part entière qui ressentent la souffrance, vous savez. »_ ) Sauf Louis. Louis l'avait engueulé d'abord, et seulement ensuite, il l'avait serré dans ses bras.

 

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le cœur d'aller au bar la semaine où ils avaient enterré Paul, leur fidèle et généreux Paul, qui avait changé leur existence à tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry avait été inconsolable en apprenant sa mort dans un accident de voiture. Louis n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche pendant toute une semaine. Les funérailles avaient eu lieu le samedi. Le mardi soir, à la place de leur sortie, les six amis étaient tous allés à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Eleanor depuis plusieurs années, et ils avaient tenté d'apaiser un peu le chagrin de la jeune femme en se remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés avec Paul. Tous avaient cité des anecdotes du séjour de Brighton.

 

Harry supposait que tout avait commencé avec Brighton, et qu'il était logique que tout finisse avec Brighton.

 

Ils avaient eu d'autres empêchements moins tragiques que ceux-là.

 

Il y avait eu le mardi où Louis était rentré d'un stage d'informatique d'une semaine dans le Yorkshire, et où ils s'étaient tellement manqués que la première chose qu'ils avaient faite avait été de se déshabiller et de tomber dans leur lit pour une bonne dose de sexe post cruelle séparation. Ils s'étaient quelque peu épuisés et s'étaient endormis pour ne se réveiller qu'à minuit et sans la moindre envie de bouger, si ce n'était pour remettre ça. Harry avait envoyé un SMS aux autres pour les excuser, tentant un message neutre expliquant qu'ils ne se sentaient pas très bien. Tous sans exception les avait percés à jour. Les réponses allaient du très classe _« Ouais ouais vous avez trop baisé c'est ça ?? »_ de Niall, au romantique _« Ah, je sais ce que c'est, les retrouvailles entre amoureux... »_ de Sophia.

 

Il y avait eu le mardi du premier vernissage de Harry. Il avait réussi à exposer ses toiles grâce à des contacts qu'il s'était fait aux beaux-arts. Louis assurait qu'il ne le devait qu'à son talent. Harry avait invité toute la clique à venir profiter des petits-fours et du champagne gratuit -et accessoirement, à venir voir ses œuvres. Harry se rappelait de l'expression adorablement gênée de Louis à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait lui demander si c'était bien lui que Harry avait représenté sur la moitié de ses tableaux et le féliciter. Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le félicitait _lui_ , alors qu'il n'avait fait que poser, et envoyait tous les gens féliciter Harry. Celui-ci avait observé Louis faire le tour de l'exposition, même s'il connaissait déjà tous les tableaux, et son cœur avait battu des ailes en voyant le sourire de fierté qui illuminait son visage.

 

Et puis il y avait eu divers obstacles anecdotiques, de la veille d'examens à la grippe carabinée (pour de vrai, cette fois). Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient là chaque mardi soir, fidèles au poste.

 

Harry espérait que ce soir encore, ce soir _surtout_ , ils seraient encore une fois au complet.

 

Il vivait autour de lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il sentit la présence de Louis avant même qu'il ne pousse la porte du bar. Et quand il entra enfin, Harry se dressa comme un ressort sur la banquette. Il connaissait Louis par cœur. Il était capable de dessiner de mémoire les courbes de son corps, de griffonner les arcs de son visage, de trouver la bonne teinte pour chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il pouvait fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans le noir et tracer ses formes dans le ciel, de façon aussi éphémère qu'un courant d'air ou un arc-en-ciel, et le refaire encore et encore, pour toujours, parce que l'image de Louis était imprimée derrière ses rétines et pas seulement devant. Il n'eut besoin que de voir le bout de ses doigts et une mèche de cheveux châtain pour le reconnaître. Il avait admiré, embrassé et sucé ces doigts tant de fois qu'il aurait même pu se passer de la mèche de cheveux. Qu'il y ait deux cent personnes autour de lui ou le vide complet, Louis avait toujours le même effet sur Harry. Le centre de gravité se déplaçait. Son regard était attiré par lui, et seulement lui. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça en sa présence, ce qui était bien la raison pour laquelle il était si jaloux. Louis avait un charme magnétique dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience et qu'il trimbalait en toute innocence chaque jour de sa vie, mettant le rythme cardiaque de Harry à rude épreuve. Depuis cinq ans.

 

Louis portait visiblement des vêtements à Liam, qui étaient un peu trop grands pour lui, même s'il s'était sacrément musclé pendant ses années de fac, où il avait repris le football. Trop grands sauf au niveau des fesses, évidemment. Ça ne lui donnait pas l'air craquant comme quand il mettait les vêtements de Harry (bon, Harry était peut être un peu partial sur la question) ; il avait plutôt l'air épuisé et mal à l'aise. Il était mal rasé. Ça ne changeait rien à sa beauté, mais Harry fut légèrement satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait visiblement pas bien dormi non plus, sans lui. Il le regarda se diriger d'un pas un peu hésitant vers la table, Liam et Sophia sur ses talons.

 

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança Liam d'une voix surexcitée.

 

Louis ne dit rien, mais se glissa à côté de Harry sur la banquette en cuir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils enterraient la hache de guerre ?

 

-Lou... commença Harry.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Plus tard, lui souffla-t-il.

 

Ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Harry acquiesça, et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Louis ne chercha pas à se dégager, et Harry le sentit même à se détendre à son contact. C'était plutôt bien parti, non ?

 

Liam s'éclaircit la gorge, contenant avec peine un grand sourire :

 

-Bon, les gars, Sophia et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer...

 

Il regarda sa petite amie, son sourire s'élargissant.

 

-Alors, voilà...

 

Harry attendit, mais Liam avait décidé de faire durer le suspense, visiblement. C'était sans compter sur Louis.

 

-Bon, Payno, tu craches le morceau là, oui ? On a déjà tous deviné ce que c'est, ta grande annonce, de toute façon, lâcha-t-il en roulant des yeux.

 

Liam fit la moue une seconde, puis retrouva vite son sourire.

 

-Toujours le mot pour ruiner l'ambiance, Louis. _Bref._ Sophia et moi allons nous marier !

 

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se tourner vers Zayn et Niall. Il aurait sans doute dû féliciter Liam et Sophia avant tout, mais tout le monde savait que le mariage était devenu un sujet quelque peu délicat pour leurs amis. D'ailleurs, Louis avait eu la même réaction que lui, et même Liam fixait le métisse et le blond en face de lui avec un fond d'appréhension dans les yeux. Zayn et Niall étaient fiancés depuis presque trois ans ; depuis que Niall avait fêté ses dix-huit ans, en fait. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore mariés. Le problème, c'était que Zayn était musulman et que Niall était anglican. Ça n'aurait pas posé problème du tout s'ils s'étaient seulement unis à la mairie, comme la majorité des couples homosexuels, mais Niall était très croyant, et il tenait absolument à passer par l'église. Mais Zayn était musulman, et pour pouvoir épouser Niall selon les rites chrétiens, il devrait officiellement renoncer à sa religion, voire en embrasser une autre. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à l'islam, selon ses propres mots, mais quelque chose coinçait. Il y avait sa famille ; il y avait la culture de ses origines. Plutôt que de risquer de briser leur relation, étant tous les deux assez obstinés, ils avaient décidé d'y réfléchir et de reporter leur mariage pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis bientôt trois ans, donc. Personne n'osait plus leur en parler. Personnellement, Harry trouvait que Niall en demandait trop à Zayn. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à faire reconnaître son amour par une religion qui avait brûlé les homosexuels sur des bûchers. Mais Zayn avait passé l'éponge, apparemment. Ils ne s'étaient juste... pas mariés. Et tout allait très bien comme ça. Ou peut être que non, mais ça ne regardait que Zayn et Niall.

 

-Avant nous, donc ? Fit Niall, et tout le monde se figea.

 

Puis un grand sourire fendit le visage de Niall.

 

-Si vous aviez vu vos têtes ! Rigola le blond.

 

Zayn fut le premier à se lever pour prendre Liam et Sophia dans ses bras, et ils éclatèrent tous en félicitations. Harry se dit que décidément, on grandissait plus vite que l'on s'y attendait. Deux tiers d'entre eux étaient fiancés...

 

Et Louis et lui allaient peut être bientôt avoir un bébé.

 

Seigneur Dieu.

 

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il en avait terriblement envie.

 

*

 

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

 

-Tu rentres à la maison ? Murmura Harry à Louis, presque timidement.

 

Louis fit un infime signe de tête.

 

-Oui. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi.

 

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu penser que Louis était égoïste et qu'il ne revenait que pour son propre confort. Mais Harry savait lire entre les lignes de son petit ami. Remplacez _« dormir »_ par _« vivre »_ , et voilà ce que Louis avait vraiment voulu dire.

 

Ils firent le chemin sans s'adresser un mot, mais ils se tenaient la main. Une fois arrivés dans leur appartement, Louis tendit le bras vers lui :

 

-Viens au lit ?

 

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Dans leur lit, Louis posa sa tête contre son torse, et Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

 

-Je veux des enfants avec toi, Louis, chuchota-t-il. Seulement... Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

 

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'entendit que son souffle en réponse.

 

-Prenons un an, ok ? Fit finalement la voix résolue de Louis, qui résonna dans le calme de la chambre. Pendant un an encore, on ne commence pas de procédure. On ne parle plus d'enfants. On reste juste tous les deux. Et dans un an, on verra où tu en es, et quel sera l'avenir de notre relation.

 

Il y avait réfléchi. Il avait réfléchi à un compromis. C'était déjà beaucoup pour Louis.

 

-D'accord, dit Harry, et un poids énorme dégringola de ses épaules.

 

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Louis reprit la parole. Il pensait certainement que Harry s'était endormi. Mais, derrière ses paupières fermées, il entendit parfaitement le murmure qu'il enfouit dans son cou.

 

-La vérité c'est que, que tu veuilles des enfants ou non, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, putain. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

 

La larme qui menaçait depuis trois jours dégoulina enfin sur la joue de Harry. Mais elle avait changé de saveur.

 

 

_ Huit ans après Brighton  _

 

 

Quand la fille de l'agence les avait appelés pour leur dire que leur dossier pour l'adoption avait enfin été approuvé et qu'ils étaient passés sur la liste d'attente, ce qui voulait dire en gros que si tout allait bien, on leur confierait un bébé dans environ un an- un an et demi, Louis avait complètement pété les plombs.

 

Ça aurait plutôt été à Harry de paniquer, lui qui avait eu plus de réticences à s'engager dans le processus, mais non, c'était Louis qui avait disparu une nuit entière dans les rues de Londres avant de rentrer complètement trempé en répétant _« je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »_

 

Pour sa défense, la procédure pour en arriver là avait été lourde émotionnellement parlant. Ils avaient déjà réfléchi des jours et des jours pour savoir comment ils allaient présenter leur demande. Ils s'étaient interrogés pour savoir s'ils allaient faire la demande en tant que couple, ou si l'un d'eux allait faire un dossier individuel, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quel point ils risquaient d'être discriminés en tant qu'homosexuels. S'il avaient choisi la deuxième solution, ça aurait été Harry le plus susceptible de remplir les critères. Après trois ans aux beaux-arts, il avait obtenu son transfert dans une école d'architecture et de design, décidant qu'il lui fallait une situation financière stable pour espérer fonder une famille. Il s'était résigné à faire de la peinture un loisir. Il avait décroché son diplôme en deux ans et avait trouvé un emploi dans une agence de communication. Il concevait des affiches pour des campagnes publicitaires, et franchement, il y avait pire, comme façon de se faire de l'argent. Et il n'avait jamais espéré se faire autant d'argent. Il gagnait largement plus que Louis.

 

Mais finalement, ils avaient envoyé un dossier pour tous les deux, parce qu'ils voulaient être liés dans cette aventure. Surtout que vu leur passé mouvementé, qui les desservait, bien qu'ils aient réussi à faire effacer leurs casiers judiciaires, une relation durable et stable comme la leur ne pouvait que faire bonne impression. Il leur avait fallu passer par toutes les étapes administratives, répondre à des millions de questions, faire face à des regards soupçonneux voire dégoûtés (mais aussi des regards plus bienveillants), passer des dizaines d'entretiens de motivation, des examens de santé, etc. Et même après tout ça, ils n'avaient eu aucune certitude que leur dossier passerait. Au final, si. Et ils étaient sur liste d'attente. Et ils allaient avoir un enfant. Ils n'avaient aucune exigence particulière, à part que ce soit un bébé. Ils ne se voyaient pas élever un enfant de déjà quatre ou cinq ans. Mais ils se fichaient bien du sexe, de l'origine, de la couleur de peau, ce qui avait été un point positif pour leur dossier. (On n'imaginait pas le nombre de gens qui ne voulaient adopter qu'un enfant blanc.)

 

Ils allaient avoir un bébé. C'était réel. Et Louis paniquait. La première crise passée, il avait eu un accès d'hyperactivité. Il voulait trouver un appartement plus grand dans la minute, tout acheter pour le bébé, le lit à barreaux, la chaise haute, les vêtements, tous les jouets du magasin, et puis déjà choisir son école, son lycée, voire son université... Harry avait dû employer les grands moyens pour le calmer. C'est-à-dire le mettre sous l'eau glacée, exactement comme Lux lorsqu'elle partait dans un caprice un peu hystérique, plus jeune. Il y avait quelque chose de comique à voir son petit ami de vingt-sept ans se débattre sous le jet avec des cris encore plus hauts perchés que sa filleule. Et au moins, ça avait fonctionné. Harry avait enveloppé Louis dans une serviette et l'avait porté dans leur lit, pour qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

 

Et il était apparu urgent de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant l'année qui leur restait à attendre, sinon ils deviendraient réellement fous. Tous les deux. Parce que Harry n'en menait pas tellement large non plus, pour être honnête.

 

Alors il avait fait part à Louis du projet qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête depuis plusieurs années déjà. A ses dix-huit ans, Harry avait découvert que ses parents lui avaient laissé quelque chose en héritage, en fait. La seule chose qu'il restait à donner. Le bateau de son père. Il l'avait gardé. Louis et lui en avaient fait quelques fois sur la côte de la Manche, en été, mais Harry avait nourri une plus grande ambition pour son navire.

 

Il voulait faire le tour du monde à la voile.

 

Quand il avait parlé de ça à Louis, Louis l'avait dévisagé comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux et puis il avait dit en partant dans leur chambre : _« Donne-moi une minute »_. Il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tard, et il avait lâché : _« D'accord »._

 

Leurs amis avaient cru à une blague, au début. Et puis Harry et Louis avaient commencé à retaper le bateau pour l'adapter à un long voyage, ils avaient commencé à prendre des cours de navigation sur tout leur temps libre, ils avaient tracé un itinéraire, et ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient vraiment partir.

 

Ils n'allaient pas faire le tour du monde en entier, parce qu'ils ne voulaient partir que six ou sept mois. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de partir plus, ils devaient éviter les passages les plus délicats parce qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu un entraînement assez approfondi, et puis ils devraient quand même se préparer concrètement à l'arrivée de leur bébé à un moment ou un autre. Ils n'allaient pas jouer les aventuriers intrépides. Ils n'allaient pas mettre leur vie en danger.

 

Mais ils allaient partir. Ils prenaient le large. Tous les deux. Juste tous les deux, avant que leur vie ne soit bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un troisième luron.

 

*

 

Ils étaient tous venus leur dire au revoir sur le quai d'où ils allaient partir, un peu à au nord de Brighton. Sauf Lottie, parce qu'elle était en plein emménagement avec son petit ami, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se libérer. Mais Louis avait Skypé avec elle dans la matinée.

 

Niall regardait le bateau, _Anne_ , d'un air méfiant.

 

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez partir sur ce truc ? Demanda-t-il pour la millième fois.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Il est très solide, tu sais.

 

-Ouais, ouais. Le Titanic aussi était très solide, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de couler, marmonna Niall.

 

Zayn lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 

-Arrête. Ça va bien se passer. Ils t'ont déjà expliqué dix fois qu'ils n'allaient prendre que des routes maritimes sûres et faire beaucoup plus d'escales que les navigateurs expérimentés.

 

Un peu plus loin sur le quai, Louis était toujours au téléphone avec Lux.

 

-Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, ou que tu veux renoncer au dernier moment, tu le dis à- Oui, je _sais_ que tu n'es plus un bébé, mais ce genre de choses n'a rien à voir avec l'âge, tu te rappelles ? Mmh. Fais attention à toi. Ne te fais pas enlever par un français mignon. Quoi, comment ça tu as déjà un, non- Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami !

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Lux partait en voyage scolaire en France le lendemain, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir prendre l'Eurostar. Et évidemment, Louis était inquiet, parce que Lux avait peur des tunnels autant qu'il avait eu peur de l'eau, et qu'il se rappelait de ses propres crises de panique. Mais comme Louis, Lux était une battante. Harry était sûr que le trajet se passerait comme sur des roulettes.

 

-Elle a à peine treize ans et elle me dit qu'elle a un _petit copain_  ! Chouina Louis en revenant vers Harry après avoir raccroché.

 

-Lou, lâche-lui la grappe, soupira Harry. Elle va survivre. Et puis on l'appellera régulièrement.

 

Au début, ils avaient prévu de partir sans moyens de communication à part la radio de bord, et de laisser leurs amis prendre leur courrier et leurs appels urgents, puisque leurs portables ne capteraient évidemment pas au milieu de la mer. Et puis la liste d'attente pour l'adoption avait commencé à bouger. Et puis Louis avait commencé à se ronger les sangs pour Lux. Et puis Sophia leur avait annoncé sa grossesse. Et puis Zayn avait débarqué chez eux un soir juste pour dire qu'ils allaient terriblement lui manquer. Alors ils avaient pris un téléphone satellite.

 

Harry attira Zayn et Niall dans une ferme étreinte, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. A côté de lui, il entendit Sophia dire à Louis d'un ton boudeur :

 

-Qui va garder le bébé quand Liam et moi serons au bord de la crise de nerfs si vous partez ?

 

Elle était enceinte de sept mois. Ils allaient rater la naissance.

 

-On ne part pas pour dix ans, Soso, répondit Louis. Votre petit bout de chou sera à peine arrivé qu'on sera de retour ! En plus, nos gosses auront peut être quasiment le même âge, du coup. En attendant, je suis sûr que Niall et Zayn seront ravis de baby-sitter !

 

Zayn grogna et Niall ricana nerveusement. Sophia tendit la main vers eux.

 

-Tu vois ? Je ne leur fais pas confiance, à eux ! J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à changer les couches !

 

C'était la façon de la jeune femme de montrer qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Liam intervint, l'air perplexe.

 

-Et moi, je ne peux pas t'aider à changer les couches ? C'est aussi mon enfant, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles ?

 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

 

-Fais attention à notre voiture, hein, fit Harry en regardant Zayn.

 

Ils la lui avaient prêtée le temps de leur voyage.

 

-Comment tu veux que je réussisse à abîmer plus votre bagnole alors que c'est déjà une véritable poubelle ambulante ? Répliqua-t-il d'un air incrédule.

 

-Hé ! Protesta Louis. Notre voiture marche très bien !

 

Très bien, très bien. Il ne fallait peut être pas exagérer non plus.

 

-Je pourrai en profiter pour jeter un œil au moteur et peut être passer un coup de peinture sur la carrosserie, si vous voulez ? Proposa Niall.

 

Il travaillait dans un garage, maintenant. Il préférait largement ça aux théories économiques, apparemment.

 

-Ça serait génial, fit Harry avec reconnaissance. Mais on va bientôt s'en acheter une autre, de toute façon. On pourra vous donner celle-là.

 

-Tu nous refiles ton antiquité, quelle générosité, ironisa Zayn, mais c'était sa manière de cacher son chagrin.

 

*

 

-J'espère qu'on aura assez de bouffe.

 

-Louis, on a rempli tous les coins du bateau avec des réserves.

 

-Tu as vérifié que tu avais toutes tes affaires ?

 

-Oui Papa.

 

-Beurk, arrête, tu sais que ce genre de choses ne me branchent pas.

 

-T'es con.

 

-Je sais.

 

C'était à la fois triste et excitant de voir la silhouette de leurs amis s'éloigner petit à petit, pour bientôt devenir de simples points noirs sur le rivage. Le vent claquait dans les oreilles de Harry et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'assurait une dernière fois que le niveau d'essence était au maximum sur le tableau de bord quand il sentit les bras de Louis se glisser autour de lui par derrière.

 

-Devine quoi ?

 

Harry se retourna pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

 

-Non, quoi ?

 

-Ce soir, on fait l'amour sous les étoiles, chantonna Louis.

 

Sans lâcher la barre, Harry attira son petit ami contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Quelque part, enfouie dans une de leurs valises, il avait planqué une bague de fiançailles. Il ne savait pas encore s'il s'en servirait. Mais si l'inspiration le prenait, quand ils seraient amarrés à une plage de rêve à regarder le soleil couchant, par exemple, il se réservait la possibilité de demander Louis en mariage. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais de toute façon, si Louis ne voulait pas, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucun souci à lui répondre _« non »_ , tout simplement. Et Harry n'en serait même pas vexé.

 

Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur la surface scintillante de l'eau. Il voyait s'y refléter à la fois leur passé et les esquisses de leur futur. La mer lui soufflait au moins une certitude.

 

Ou qu'ils aillent, ils y allaient ensemble. Et s'ils devaient traverser une tempête, ils la traverseraient ensemble.

 

Harry resserra son bras autour de Louis, et augmenta la vitesse du bateau.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** _FIN_ **

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Liste des références cachées dans BMU ( **/ !/ Ne lisez pas si vous voulez encore les chercher ou me soumettre une proposition / !/** )

 

 

Chapitre 1 :

_« Pour Louis, ce fut comme une apparition. »_

Le « ce fut comme une apparition » est une citation exacte de Gustave Flaubert, l'Education Sentimentale, chapitre 1, lorsque Frédéric voit pour la première fois Mme Arnoux, une femme mariée pour laquelle il se prend de passion, un amour qui durera près de trente ans.

 

Chapitre 2 :

_« Il endossa le rôle de Shéhérazade. »_

Je pensais bien sûr aux Milles et Une Nuits, conte oriental dans lequel la belle Shéhérazade doit inventer des histoires assez palpitantes à raconter au sultan la nuit pour éviter qu'il ne se lasse d'elle et ne la tue au matin.

 

Chapitre 3 :

_« Il ne manquait plus que ses lunettes soient en forme de cœur pour qu'il incarne la nymphette idéale de Louis. »_

C'est une référence au roman de Vladmir Nabokov, Lolita, qui a notamment été adapté au cinéma par Stanley Kubrick en 1962. Dans le livre, le héros, Humbert Humbert, est attiré sexuellement par, disons, les très jeunes filles, qu'il appelle _« nymphettes »_ , et se prend de désir pour la fille de sa logeuse, Lolita, âgée de seulement 12 ans.

 

Chapitre 4 :

_« Peut être qu'en effet toute rivière avait sa rive et que même les routes les plus longues avaient leur fin, même celle de Louis. »_

Ce sont les mots que le révérend Peter Randolph, un ancien esclave, a prononcés en 1893 pour exprimer son espoir qu'un jour, les Blancs et les Noirs seraient égaux : _« The river has its bend, and the longest road must terminate »_ (« toute rivière a sa rive, même les routes les plus longues ont une fin »). Rappelons qu'aujourd'hui, en 2014, la ségrégation et le racisme sont toujours profondément ancrés dans la société américaine...

 

Chapitre 5 :

_« Et il s'attendait presque à entendre l'alouette chanter d'une minute à l'autre, les arrachant à leur étreinte. »_

Roméo et Juliette, Shakespeare, j'imagine que ça vous dit quelque chose ! Acte III, scène 5, quand Roméo doit s'enfuir de la chambre de Juliette après leur nuit de noces, parce que le chant de l'alouette a annoncé l'arrivée de l'aube...

 

Chapitre 6 :

_« Même Sophocle n'était pas allé aussi loin dans le cynisme tragique. »_

Sophocle est un des trois grands auteurs de tragédies grecs, et je pensais par exemple à Oedipe-Roi, où l'ironie tragique est assez frappante, puisque Oedipe, au début de la pièce, recherche le meurtrier du roi précédent, alors que c'est lui-même qui l'a tué sans le savoir, alors qu'il fuyait sa cité pour échapper à une malédiction qui disait qu'il tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère, et bingo, le roi était son vrai père... Bref, c'est compliqué, je vous laisse regarder le résumé si vous ne connaissez pas, ou mieux, lire la pièce !

 

Chapitre 7 :

_« Il avait l'air engagé dans une quête, un peu comme le capitaine Achab. »_

Je faisais allusion au roman d'Herman Melville, Moby-Dick, dans lequel le héros, Ismaël, rencontre le fameux capitaine Achab qui conduit son baleinier au quatre coins des mers pour retrouver le cachalot qui lui a arraché une jambe.

 

Chapitre 8 :

Je n'ai pas eu d'idée de références, mais je me suis dit après que c'était en fait parfaitement logique qu'il n'y en ait pas, puisque Louis se détache de ses histoires pour prendre sa vie en main, comme l'exprime aussi la citation de Whitman !

 

Epilogue :

/

 

En espérant vous avoir fait découvrir ou redécouvrir des oeuvres :)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère vraiment que cette fin était à la hauteur de vos attentes et clôt la fiction en beauté ! 
> 
> (Désolée Lili pour Paul et Eleanor...)  
>  
> 
> Build Me Up fut une très belle aventure d'écriture pour moi, et, je l'espère, une belle aventure de lecture pour vous... Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça prendrait une telle ampleur au niveau du texte et de l'investissement personnel, mais ça n'a été que du plaisir. Après trois mois avec mes personnages, ils vont terriblement me manquer.
> 
> Je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour l'enthousiasme et le soutien que j'ai reçus pour cette fiction. Honnêtement, je l'aurais écrite même si je n'avais eu que trois lecteurs, et d'ailleurs j'étais persuadée que je tournerais à peu près autour de ce nombre, mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus de 100 kudos, ce qui est complètement fou, et j'ai pu constater que de nombreuses personnes avaient pris le temps de me lire et avaient apprécié BMU. Je n'en avais pas espéré tant. Alors merci, merci de m'avoir lue, merci de m'avoir laissé un kudo, merci d'avoir commenté, merci de m'avoir fait des compliments. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me touche. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi à plaire et de vous avoir offert un coin de fraîcheur dans notre monde cruel ! :) Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Mélodie, Constance, Elodie, Océane, Lili, Manon, Andy, Joe, et tous ceux qui ont parlé de BMU ou qui lui ont déclaré leur flamme =D 
> 
> Peut être que mes Harry et Louis continueront à vivre dans un coin de votre esprit, comme ils resteront dans le mien ! 
> 
> J'écrirai sans doute encore pour cette fanbase et ce couple (ma tête fourmille déjà d'idées), alors je vous dis peut être à bientôt ! ;)
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question, remarque, ou si vous voulez juste dire bonjour, mon twitter est toujours @RideOfSongs. J'ai aussi un Ask sous ce même nom. 
> 
> Merci <3


End file.
